L'Odyssée Salvatrice
by CallingMizu
Summary: pour mettre Relena sur le trône, les gboys munis des pouvoirs des éléments eau terre air plante,... Ils doivent faire tomber Treize Khushrenada et ses acolytes. Fic à 34 chapitres
1. Prologue

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : 01.Pour les besoins de l'histoire, le héros principal, s'appelle Shini Gami. Mais c'est notre Duo national, international et même colonial. Les autres ne changent pas de nom, mais l'histoire à été créer à plusieurs sur un forum avec des noms d'emprunts pour les G-Boys. Quand on a voulu remettre les noms des G-Boys qui nous avait été inspirés, on s'est trouvé devant le problème qu'on ne pouvait pas enlever son nom d'emprunt sans ôter un peu de l'âme de l'histoire et la possibilité, de laisser un personnage important de l'histoire surtout.

Notes 02.Fanfic inventée sur un forum à plusieurs, voilà pourquoi il y a parfois différents styles d'écrites.

Notes 03.C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

Notes 04 et Notes 05 pour ne pas faire de jaloux.

* * *

L'odyssée salvatrice

Il était une fois, un jeune homme qui prenait du repos au bord d'un lac.

Le soleil rayonnait de mille éclats, les oiseaux chantaient, le ciel bleu n'avait pas un seul nuage. Quand tout à coup venu de nul part, descendant de ce ciel limpide un homme, du moins cela y ressemblait, ses traits étaient cachés par la lumière du soleil.

Un bref moment il avait cru voir un ange, un ange avec une auréole de lumière autour de ses cheveux bruns en bataille alors qu'il descendait. Le jeune homme fronce ses yeux, pour s'assurer que ce qu'il a vu. Il les rouvre et voit près de lui un jeune homme de son âge qui le regarde des ses yeux bleus couleur acier.

Il se dit à lui-même : " _j'ai du rêver, il n'est pas venu du ciel_" mais soudain, l'homme l'aborde et lui demande

- « Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Se noyant dans ses yeux bleus, il se sent obligé de lui répondre, pourtant il n'aime pas le faire comme ça si facilement, même si parfois c'est nécessaire pour engendrer le contact et en apprendre plus sur la personne en face de lui.

Les mots sortent tout seul de sa bouche.

- « Shini, Shini Gami. »

Et en même temps, il se demande pourquoi l'a-t-il aborde ? Est-ce que je le connais ? Que m'arrive t'il ?

Le jeune homme descendu du ciel savait bien ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de Shini. Alors il lui dit.

- « N'ait crainte, je suis ici juste pour t'aider dans ta grande oeuvre. Je sais bien que seul tu n'y arriveras jamais alors, je suis venu pour t'aider à réaliser notre but commun. »

- « Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un homme à la solde de Treize Khushrenada ? »

Le jeune homme continuait de fixer Shini dans les yeux lui donnant des frissons

-« Vous êtes la dernière chance de ce pays, alors permettez-nous au moins d'en faire partie. » Répond l'homme calmement

- « Nous ? » S'étonne Shini directement sur la défensive.

- « Quatre de mes compagnons viendront nous rejoindre au fur et à mesure. »

- « Soit, j'accepte votre aide mais je ne vous fais pas confiance pour autant. En plus je ne connais même pas votre nom. »

-« Heero Yuy. »

-« Et tes compagnons, ils s'appellent comment ? » Demande Shini en se remettant debout.

-« Ils te le diront en leur temps. Nous sommes tes dévoués et à tes ordres. »

Shini regarde Heero et lui sourit.

-« Mes ordres, je n'en sais rien, il faut que j'y réfléchisse. » En même temps Shini se demandait si tout ça était raisonnable, s'il pouvait le croire.

Le monde n'est plus sûr, il se devait d'être prudent mais il avait conscience que tout seul il ne pourrait rien contre le tyran Khushrenada et ses acolytes. Sans compter que Zechs Merquise, le bras droit du tyran, le surveillait depuis un moment.

-« Oui, j'accepte ton aide ainsi que celle de tes complices, quand viennent-ils nous retrouver ? » Questionne Shini en se mettant en route, Heero sur ses pas.

-« Tu le sauras en tant voulu ! »

Shini arrête le pas qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Ses yeux Indigo foudroient l'homme devant lui.

-« De quoi avez vous peur ? »

-« Nous n'avons peur de rien mis à part votre sécurité ! » Répond d'un ton ferme Heero en dévisagent le jeune homme.

-« Oui mais depuis le temps que je me bagarre seul, je ne crains pas grand chose, et comment ma sécurité serait-elle plus en danger que tout seul. Justement à plusieurs on peut faire plus que tout seul. »

Heero sourit juste des yeux comme seule réponse.

Soupirant pour la forme Shini avance alors d'un pas ferme dans la direction du village, se trouvant à cinq kilomètres. Yuy le rattrape vite et ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

Après tout un peu de compagnie ne lui ferait pas de mal pense Shini. Ca pourrait même être une chance qu'il soit à ses côtés. Enfin le temps lui donnerait tord ou raison.

Shini regarde son nouveau complice avec un grand sourire.

-« On fait la course jusqu'au village, que je vois ce que tu as dans le ventre ? » Demande Shini.

Yuy lève un sourcil, il se demande s'il est sérieux, mais il ne lui laisse pas le temps de pousse plus loin ses réflexions, il voit partir Shini au pas de courses.

Toujours planté Heero ne semble pas réaliser ce que lui a dit Shini que quand il le voit partir en courant.

Mais en un rien de temps Yuy refait son retard, il est rapide constate Shini. C'est un bon point pour lui. Heero dépasse sans effort Shini pour finir par s'arrêter à 600 mètres du village.

-« Shini tu aurais besoin de t'entraîner, tu me sembles vraiment lent »

Shini grommelle et se dit qu'il n'aime pas recevoir des leçons des autres, surtout quand c'est lui qui voulait en donner une.

Reprenant leur route plus lentement, Shini n'est pas près d'oublier cet affront, pas qu'il soit particulièrement rancunier mais le natté se demande si ce ne sera pas plus difficile de s'entendre avec Heero que d'arriver à renverser Treize Khushrenada et sa clique finalement.

Il finit par espérer que dans les compagnons de Yuy, il y ait qui soient plus ouverts et jovials parce que s'il se réjouissait d'avoir de la compagnie mais si c'est pour avoir droit à une porte de prison qui donne des leçons, ça ne va pas être gai tous les jours pense Shini en entrant dans le village.

-« J'habite à la première maison du village. » Dit Shini en se dirigeant vers celle-ci. Une petite maison au toit de chaume, ne devant pas comporter plus de trois pièces.

-« Je sais ! Ca fait un moment que je t'observe ! » Avoue le brun sans ralentir le mouvement.

Shini fait volte-face si vite qu'il manque de faire tomber Heero qui se trouvait juste un pas derrière lui. Ses yeux indigo lancent des éclairs et il demande d'une voix qui a perdu toute sa chaleur

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Il fallait bien que je sache si ta cause était juste avant de me présenter à toi. »

-« Bon ça je peux le comprendre, mais tu m'observais d'où ? » Demande le regard inquisiteur le natté en ouvrant la porte de sa maison

Heero détourna la tête. Shini a un mauvais pressentiment.

-« D'où m'observais-tu ? » Reprend Shini d'un ton un plus exaspéré.

-« Partout. Je te suivais constamment ! » Admet Heero sans oser le regarder

D'où sa gêne pense Shini avec amusement quand son cerveau percute. Et c'est au tour de Shini se sentir fort gêné.

_"Oh c'est pas vrai je vais voyager avec un obsédé en prime."_

-« Bon d'accord tu me suivais partout, mais ton poste d'observation où était-il ? » Questionne Shini juste pour le plaisir de voir rosir Heero.

-« La seule fenêtre qui n'a pas de rideau et qui ne sait pas se fermer » murmure Heero devenant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-« Tu ne peux pas simplement dire la fenêtre de ta chambre non? MA CHAMBRE ? Tu mens, je t'aurais vu ! » Crie Shini

-« Grâce à une potion de Sally, je peux demeurer invisible. » Admet un ton plus bas Heero

-« Sally ? » S'étonne Gami

-« Un de mes compagnons. » Avoue le brun.

-« Et c'est cette personne qui fera partie du voyage ? » Demande Shini avec entrain. _« Si c'est le cas, elle a l'air très intéressante »_ Se dit-il.

-« Elle ne fera pas partie de nos forces, mais elle est notre alliée » Répond Heero.

-« Bon et où vas-tu dormir ? Tu sais bien que ma chambre n'est pas très grande, puisque tu connais tout de moi » Dit Shini avec un regard provocateur.

Heero détourne simplement la tête, il n'aurait jamais dû écouter Sally, ni Wufei d'ailleurs, quand c'est deux là sont d'accord cela ne lui a jamais qu'apporté que des ennuis.

Cette fois-ci ne fait pas exception soupire t-il. Se tournant vers Shini il lui répond.

-« Le divan du salon suffira. »

-« Va pour le salon, tu as un bon estomac parce que je suis nul en cuisine » Avoue Shini en partant vers la cuisine.

-« Tu n'en es pas encore mort à ce que je sache » Répond du tac au tac Heero

Shini lui sourit toute trace de colère a déserté ses yeux. Finalement la présence d'Heero n'est pas si mal. S'activant à son plat il se retourne.

-« Mets la table les assiettes sont... »

-« Je sais » Interrompt l'homme en se dirigent vers l'armoire de chêne sur le mur à gauche de la table à manger.

A la grande surprise de Shini, Heero met trois assiettes.

-« Nous avons de la visite ? » Demande Shini en se demandant intérieurement comment il peut déjà dire « nous », il y a deux heures qu'il le connaît et a l'impression de toujours l'avoir connu.

Heero acquiesce puis sort sous les yeux étonné de Shini.

-« Sally ! » Crie Heero au cerisier devant la chambre de son hôte.

Soudain sur une branche une femme apparaît, elle a les cheveux châtains attachés en tresses de chaque côté de ses épaules ses yeux bleus rayonnants, un sourire aux lèvres.

Shini l'a trouve très jolie et il tombe tout de suite sous son charme, donc l'invite avec un grand sourire. Heero lui râle un peu se disant qu'il n'a pas eu un si bon accueil et que le charme féminin ouvrait bien des portes.

-« Tu penses te reconvertir en femme ? » Demande malicieusement Sally qui avait lu dans ses pensées.

-« Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas ce pouvoir là » Lâche Heero sans réfléchir

-« Sally fait des potions et elle est télépathe ! » Affirme Shini. « Et toi tu as quel pouvoir alors Heero ? »

-« Je manipule l'air ainsi que je contrôle facilement les oiseaux »

Sally n'abandonne pas la partie, un sourire aux lèvres elle demande

-« Quoi si tu l'avais eu, tu l'aurais fait ? »

Shini a très bien suivi le raisonnement de Sally et éclate de rire à ne plus savoir se ravoir

-« Ho je crois que je vais bien m'amuser. Il y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas pris un fou rire pareil » lâche Shini quand il arrive à se calmer un petit peu.

-« Pourtant tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser avec la petite fermière l'autre jour » Persifle Heero.

Là c'est Sally qui éclate de rire. Shini lui fait un grand sourire puis revient avec sa mixture car ses deux invités n'arrivaient pas à donner de nom à ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs assiettes, soudain Shini se frappe la tête de sa main.

-« Sally mais où vas-tu dormir ? »

-« Elle retournera sur son cerisier, faut bien que quelqu'un surveille l'avancée de l'ennemi. Elle n'a pas besoin de sommeil de toute façon, elle ne dort jamais. » Explique posément Heero en triturant ce qu'il a dans son assiette

Shini sursaute en se retournant vers Heero, un doigt accusateur pointé sur lui.

-« Tu veux dire que vous l'obligez à faire chaque fois les tours de garde c'est pour cela qu'elle ne dort jamais ? »

Le natté a les mains sur les hanches en attendant la réponse du brun, Heero remarque immédiatement qu'il a encore réussi à le mettre en colère.

-« Non, bafouille Heero. Comme elle ne dort pas, qu'elle n'a pas besoin de dormir, elle a proposé de faire les tours de garde. »

Sally éclate de rire, elle n'en revient tout simplement pas. « Regagner son cerisier » elle n'arrive pas à se reprendre.

Quand les autres vont apprendre ça, ils ne vont pas en revenir. Dire que jusqu'ici il ne s'est jamais justifié. En attendant, même si elle ne dort pas elle va devoir manger cette tambouille. Ca elle n'est pas sure que ce soit aussi plaisant que le reste de la mission. Heero n'a pas l'air de trouvé ça mauvais ou il espère rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Shini.

Heero lui lance un regard, Sally finit par porter à sa bouche la mixture pour trouver que finalement c'était mangeable.

Après un repas plutôt silencieux Shini débarrasse la table faisant la vaisselle il se tourne vers ses deux visiteurs

-« Quand comptez vous reprendre la route ? »

-« Quand tu décideras qu'il est temps de partir ! Tu es le maître de la mission, nous sommes là pour te seconder, car sans ton aide nous ne savons pas agir et nous ne pouvons pas agir. » Répond simplement le brun

-« Je retourne sur mon cerisier ! » Dit Sally avec un grand sourire à Heero.

Le jeune homme l'a foudroie du regard. Il voit revenir Shini avec une couverture celui-ci lui jette à la figure

-« Nous partirons demain. »

Faisant son lit, Heero regarde dehors, constatant que Sally a regagné son poste. Il entend vaguement Shini lui dire bonne nuit.

A Suivre...


	2. Chap 1: Le début de la quête

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

* * *

Le début de la quête

* * *

Shini n'arrivait pas à dormir, car Heero ronflait trop fort. On l'entendait à plusieurs mètres. Alors, il décide de sortir faire un tour. Sortant doucement pour ne pas réveiller le dormeur, il se faufile dans la rue, son regard passe sur plusieurs maisons. Finalement elle allait lui manquer cette ville. Avançant dans la pénombre il se sent observé, au moins maintenant il sait pourquoi il a cette impression depuis quelque temps.

-« Je fais juste une ballade nocturne Sally, tu veux venir avec moi plutôt que de m'observer » Dit Shini avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Mais à sa grande surprise c'est un garde de Khushrenada qui se jette sur lui. Esquivant l'homme, celui-ci se retrouve par terre, ce dernier se relève immédiatement pour l'attaquer dans le dos.

Shini regarde autour de lui en râlant d'avoir oublié ses couteaux chez lui. Se débattant, il parvient à assommer le garde de ses mains ayant eut la clairvoyance d'y mettre une pierre à l'intérieur. Shini le dévisage un moment puis soupire Zechs ne pouvait pas le laissait tranquille ? Puisqu'il est repéré dans ce cher village, il ne lui reste vraiment qu'une solution. Il avait déjà l'intention de partir demain matin pour essayer d'atteindre le château de Treize Khushrenada. Il lui reste à attacher Zechs Merquise pour l'empêcher de prévenir son maître. Laissant l'homme, Shini se dirige vers le cerisier en premier, puis frappe sur l'écorce.

-« On part ! »Dit-il. Shini ne se retourne pas car il sait que Sally est déjà prête.

A sa grande surprise Heero lui aussi est déjà levé.

-« Déjà prêt toi » S'étonne Shini à l'adresse du jeune homme.

-« Sally m'a prévenu que tu t'étais fait repérer. »

-« Vous auriez pu venir m'aider alors. » Râle légèrement le natté tout en préparant son sac

-« Mon heure de sortir de l'ombre n'est pas encore venue, dit Heero. Puis tu t'es toujours très bien débrouillé tout seul. »

Shini hésite un peu. Est-ce que Heero se désintéressait de lui ou avait-il vraiment confiance en lui ? Chassant cette idée il passe son sac à son dos.

Fermant la porte de la maison, Shini remarque en un coup d'œil que ses deux compagnons fixent l'endroit où se trouve Zechs ou du moins il devait se trouver.

"_A mon avis,_ pense Shini, _c'est dû au don de télépathie que Sally a pu le repérer, mais Heero aurait donc d'autres pouvoirs ? Je me demande aussi quels seront les pouvoirs des autres compagnons d'Heero et quand ils viendront_."

-« Sally va nous quitter ici » Dit d'un coup Heero.

-« Ah bon ? » Demande incrédule Shini qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout et aurait bien aimé faire le voyage avec la jeune femme.

-« On se reverra » Dit Sally calmement.

Shini hoche la tête. Inspirant un bon coup, il avance vite suivit par Heero.

µµµ

Ils étaient bien loin du village maintenant ! Et Shini jeta un dernier coup d'œil triste au lieu où il a passé tant d'année dans sa vie !

-« Ne t'inquiète pas on reverra ton village un jour ! »

-« Oui, un jour peut-être si on s'en sort... » Murmure Shini

Son abattement est de courte durée. Déjà, Shini peaufinait des plans pour se rendre dans le château du maître de Merquise sans se faire repérer.

-« Ton pouvoir c'est l'air que tu as dit, amadouer les oiseaux, c'est ça Heero ? » S'informe Shini voyant une idée se faire dans son cerveau.

-« Hn »

-« Je crois que j'ai une idée pour entrer dans le château sans se faire repérer. » Sourit le natté.

-« Et comment veux-tu qu'on y rentre ? Je ne vois pas du tout comment des oiseaux peuvent nous faire entrer » S'étonne-t-il.

-« Sally n'aurait pas une potion pour agrandir des aigles ? Ou on peut en envoyer un en reconnaissance non ? Zechs ne doit pas atteindre son château sinon il préviendra Khushrenada. » Explique avec empressement Shini.

-« Si ce n'est que ça. Trowa l'interceptera. Sauf si Merquise ne touche pas le sol, bien sûr. »

Heero siffle comme un rossignol, un petit oiseau apparaît.

-« Met ton doigt comme ça, bouge plus » Dit Heero en dressant index de Shini vers le ciel.

Pendant ce temps, il écrit vite un message sur un papier qu'il met à la patte du rossignol. Heero siffle une nouvelle fois et l'oiseau s'envole vers le village.

-« J'ai dit à Sally de nous garder Zechs au frais, s'il n'est pas trop tard. »

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu as écrit sur le papier ? »

Heero lance un regard à Shini et laisse tomber d'une voix sans timbre.

-« Je ne répète jamais rien deux fois. »

Laissant le jeune homme, Heero continue la route

-« Ce Trowa fait partie de ton groupe ? Quel pouvoir a t-il ? » Demande Shini en respirant calmement, mais bon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ce Heero.

-« Tu le seras en temps voulu. » Lâche platement le brun

-« Je vais finir par croire que tu es abonné à cette phrase » Râle Shini.

Heero le regarde.

-« Et Sally, elle va te rendre la réponse de quelle façon ? » Demande Shini pour que la tension n'augmente pas entre eux.

-« De la même façon. »

-« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demandé en même temps une potion pour faire grandir les aigles ? »

-« Pas besoin d'aigle. » Certifie le brun.

-« Donc tu as une idée ? » Répond en souriant Shini.

-« Oui, grâce à toi. »

Shini lui dédie un autre sourire. Il voudrait bien demander à Heero ce qu'il a en tête, mais il est presque persuadé qu'il lui ressortira sa phrase culte, alors autant ne pas la poser.

Ils parcourent encore un mile, et de là où ils sont, ils peuvent enfin voir un château.

-« Ce n'est qu'un château parmi d'autres » Soupire Shini

Heero relève un sourcil en signe d'interrogation

-« Oui, Treize a plusieurs châteaux, le principal se trouve en montagne il y vit avec sa femme Lady Une et leur fille Marie Meyia. » Commence à expliquer le natté.

Heero jette un coup d'œil au château, il devrait donc bien appeler ses autres compagnons pour cette quête.

-« Comme ça il n'a pas qu'un seul château ton Khushrenada ? Il en a combien alors ? » Demande Heero.

-« Cinq en tout, il a décidé de faire construire quatre autres châteaux en l'honneur de ses généraux. Mais nous ne devons pas seulement renverser Treize, nous devons retrouver la princesse Relena, pour qu'elle monte sur le trône. » Développe plus précisément Shini.

-« Votre roi est mort ? » S'informe le brun.

-« Notre roi Peacecraft était le demi-frère de Treize Khushrenada (1), assassiné par celui-ci. Malheureusement je n'ai pas de preuve donc personne ne me croit. » Avoue Shini en regardant ses pieds

-« Et c'est pour ça qu'on doit retrouver la princesse Relena, pour qu'elle affirme que le roi a été tué par son demi-frère, c'est ça ? » Demande Heero.

-« Oui, c'est un peu près ça, elle accuse Treize, le renverse et monte sur le trône. L'ennuie c'est qu'il faudrait investir les cinq châteaux en une fois ou du moins arriver à les faire rapidement l'un après l'autre. Faudrait aussi arriver à surveiller tous les châteaux en même temps » Explique fiévreusement Shini.

Heero sourit des yeux en affirmant.

-« C'est dans mes cordes. »

Sifflant Heero attend de voir apparaître plusieurs oiseaux. Voyant qu'aucun ne se déplace, Heero râle pour la forme puis se retourne vers Shini

-« Où se situent les quatre autres châteaux ? » Demande Yuy en attendant que les oiseaux arrivent.

-« Un ici, un près de la mer, un en forêt, il y a un qui se trouve derrière une cascade et le dernier en montagne. » Explique Shini en faisant un croquis sur la terre.

-« C'est plus dur mais pour la mer Quatre s'en chargera et Wufei de celui en montagne. » Réfléchit à haute voix le brun.

Heero siffle d'une telle manière qu'on avait l'impression d'entendre une mélodie. C'était très jolie. Shini se dit au fond de lui-même, que c'était sans doute pour donner les ordres aux oiseaux pour leur indiquer où se situent les châteaux ! Venant de nulle part, un oiseau marin, un aigle, un rossignol, et un vautour apparurent et se posèrent devant Shini.

-« Montre leur une image de Treize Khushrenada, qu'ils sachent ce qu'ils recherchent, pendant ce temps, il faut que je parle avec le vent. » Dit Heero en s'éloignant un peu.

-« Wouah ! Tu sais faire plein de truc ! Parler avec les oiseaux et parler avec le vent ! Je me demande de quoi d'autres tu es capable » S'extasie le natté.

-« Mes limites s'arrêtent là, mais mes pouvoirs combinés à ceux de mes compagnons, nous pouvons régir la terre si nous n'étions pas des pacifistes. » Explique Yuy en s'arrêtant.

-« Hé ! Tu pourrais me les apprendre, moi aussi j'aimerais savoir utiliser des pouvoirs comme les vôtres, c'est utile ! » Demande Shini en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait faire avec de tels pouvoirs, vu qu'il est déjà plus fort que les autres hommes de son village. Une faculté aux combats qui lui a déjà souvent sauvé la mise.

Heero le regarde en coin mais ne répond pas, puis il s'éloigne du jeune homme.

Soupirant Shini prend dans sa poche un globe appuie dessus et un personnage apparaît. Brun, les cheveux qui retombent bouclés dans le cou, ses yeux sont bleus, il porte un uniforme bleu des aristocrates.

Les oiseaux s'envolèrent dans un cri.

Shini s'assied sur le sol et attend le retour de Heero. Il ne veut pas le déranger, ça ne doit pas être facile de parler au vent, en même temps il se demande ce qu'il va pouvoir lui dire. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Shini commence à perdre patience.

-« Fais-lui confiance ! » Fit une voix derrière lui

-« Je lui fais confiance mais je trouve le temps long. » Bougonne le natté.

Soudain Shini se retourne, un jeune homme aux cheveux aussi brun que de la terre, une mèche lui recouvre un de ses yeux aussi vert que les feuilles.

-« Je suppose que tu es un des compagnons de Heero et tu es lequel ? » Demande en se levant Shini

-« On t'a déjà parlé de moi pourtant. » Répond simplement le brun-roux.

« _Mais ce n'est pas vrai_, pense Shini,_ ils sont tous aussi peu causant et secret. Pourquoi, ce n'est pas Sally qui est venue? »_

Il était à la fois en colère et triste. Il voulait absolument savoir. Mais en même temps il se demandait comment a t-il pu savoir qu'on parlait de lui ? Il a dû nous suivre tout le long du chemin ! Le jeune homme lui montre alors un papier. Shini sursaute, ils savent tous lire dans les pensées ou quoi ? Le jeune homme lui fait un clin d'œil puis s'accroupit, met sa main sur le sol, celui-ci tremble.

-« Trowa ! » Retentit la voix en colère d'Heero.

Shini tourne la tête vers son compagnon de voyage pour le voir par terre.

«_Chic_ se dit Shini, _au moins celui-là a le sens de l'humour_. »

-« Donc ton pouvoir c'est la terre, c'est ça Trowa ? » Demande Shini, un sourire qu'il essaie de dissimuler sur le visage.

Trowa lui refait un clin d'œil.

_«Par contre il n'est pas très bavard non plus, j'ai intérêt à devenir bon au devinette avec celui-là_ »se dit Shini

Shini détourne la tête de Trowa pour regarder Heero, qui c'est tout simplement relever, enlevant la poussière de ses vêtements.

«_Il n'est plus en colère ?_ » Pense Shini soulagé.

-« Il aime bien me crier après. » Lâche Trowa en regardant Heero venir à lui.

Shini sursaute mince il devait avoir parlé à haute voix.

-« Non tu n'as pas parlé à haute voix. » Complète le brun-roux

Devant le regard éberlué de Shini, Heero dit,

-« Tu es encore en train de t'amuser à lire dans les pensées. »

-« Je croyais que Sally en était seulement capable. » Lâche Shini en regardant l'un puis l'autre de ses compagnons de voyage.

-« Sally est empathe avec un peu de télépathie, elle lit dans les cœurs tout comme Quatre. » Explique Heero.

-« Comme si tu ne t'amusais pas à suivre des conversations ou les pensées de Shini portées par le vent ! » Nargue Trowa.

Shini se tend comme un arc sous les yeux ébahis de Trowa, il voit son chef l'assassiner du regard mais il ne pense pas qu'à s'enfuir.

-« Ce n'est pas possible, il y a combien de temps que tu me suis comme ça et que tu m'espionnes » Râle ferme Shini en courant après Heero.

Trowa s'écroule par terre de rire, et sous l'action de son fou rire, la terre commence à trembler. Wufei sort d'un buisson et criant à son chef

-« Calme-le Yuy, sinon on va se faire engloutir dans la terre. »

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Répond Heero en s'arrêtant net de surprise.

-« Trowa s'il te plait arrête de rire » Murmure Shini en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Celui-ci se calme au contact.

Shini se retourne vers le jeune homme qui vient d'arriver, il a des cheveux mi-long noirs attaché en une queue cheval basse, il a des yeux de la même couleur.

-« Je venais te prévenir que ça ne sert à rien de surveiller le château. Il est complètement vide. » Commence le nouveau arrivant.

-« Oui, mais ils peuvent y arriver, Wufei, tu ne sais pas faire ce que je te demande. » Soupire Yuy.

-« Je m'ennuie tout seul là bas. » Avoue penaud Wufei.

-« C'est vrai que sans Sally » Laisse tomber innocemment Heero

-« J'y crois pas ! » Crie Shini en sautillant

-« C'est la stricte vérité » Surenchérit Trowa, même si on ne sait pas vraiment pour qui est la réplique.

Shini fonce directement sur Wufei pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-« Tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle c'est une chic fille. »

Wufei rougit un peu, puis se sent mal sentant le regard de son capitaine sur lui, un peu le même que celui qu'il avait sur Trowa quand le jeune homme qui l'avait enlacé, avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Wufei n'ayant pas envie de voir toutes ses missions sans Sally, il préfère repousser le jeune homme.

-« Oui, je ferais bien attention à elle et surtout toi n'y fait pas attention » Lâche candidement Wufei.

-« Oui, tiens c'est vrai, on ne sait jamais que le boss rallonge la mission pour le plaisir » Plaisante Trowa pince sans rire.

-« En plus d'être indiscret il est sadique ? » Demande d'un ton coupant Shini.

Les trois hommes autour de lui déglutissent. Puis Shini reprend son sourire en s'adressant à Wufei.

-« Ne t'en fait pas de toute façon, Wufei, elle ne m'intéresse pas, c'est juste quelqu'un avec qui j'aime bien délirer. »

Heero marmonne à ce moment quelque chose dans la barbe qu'il n'a pas, avant de partir vers la mer tout en donnant ses ordres.

-« Wufei, tu retournes à ton poste et tu surveilles cette fois. Trowa tu restes là, tu surveilles celui ci, Shini, si on allait voir si tout est en ordre au château de la mer, tu veux bien ? » Demande poliment Heero.

Wufei et Trowa se lancent un regard, puis regardent Shini suivre leur chef mais ils voient bien que le jeune homme n'a pas encore pardonné. Pourtant ils sont contents, car il ne serait jamais venu à l'idée de Heero de demander si poliment, enfin pour lui, avant de faire la connaissance du châtain.

A suivre...

* * *

(1)Treize Kushrenada est le demi-frère du roi Peacecraft et donc l'oncle de Relena. Treize et le roi sont frères par leur mère.


	3. Chap 2: Rencontre inatendue

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

* * *

Rencontre inattendue

* * *

Il y avait déjà un long moment que les deux jeunes gens étaient partis en direction de la mer.

-« J'en ai marre de marcher Heero, on ne peut pas se reposer un peu. »

-« Si, sans problème. »

-« Est-ce une impression ou tu es plus coulant avec moi qu'avec les autres membres de ton équipe ? Et comment es-tu certain que Wufei soit retourné à l'autre château ? Et comment font-ils pour se déplacer si vite ? » Questionne le natté tout en sortant plusieurs choses de son sac pour installer un campement le temps de la halte.

-« Tu le... » mais Heero se taît, le jeune homme assis un peu plus loin attend vraiment la réponse puis il n'a aucune envie de remettre Shini en colère, surtout contre lui. C'est la première fois qu'il ressent ça.

-« Grâce à leurs pouvoirs. » Finit par dire le brun après mûre réflexion.

-« C'est vrai ? » S'étonne Shini à la fois émerveillé et ébahi.

Heero acquiesce et il est étonné que Shini ne pose pas plus de questions. De son côté Shini ne veut pas abuser, Heero s'est montré gentil en lui répondant bien qu'il ne soit pas prêt de lui pardonner sa faute de si tôt.

Le natté boit un coup à sa gourde et mord dans sa viande séchée avant d'en proposer au brun qui boit un peu, mais refuse la viande séchée pour sortir une sorte de pain dur de sa poche qu'il mastique.

-« Et ton pouvoir des oiseaux, il ne peut pas nous faire avancer plus vite ? » Demande le natté en massant ses mollets douloureux. Il avait perdu l'habitude de faire des aussi longues marches.

-« Moi, sûrement, mais je ne sais pas l'utiliser si tu es avec moi. »

-« C'est con. Bon on repart alors, si je ne peux pas me servir de toi pour avancer ! » Dit Shini avec un grand sourire en remettant sa gourde dans son sac.

Heero lui fit un petit sourire, soulagé que Shini ne lui en veut plus autant qu'avant.

Ils continuent donc leur chemin. Heero et Shini, chacun dans leurs pensées ne voient pas arriver une jeune femme qui leur fonce dessus.

-« Excusez-moi ! » Dit la demoiselle en se relevant

-« C'est à nous de nous excuser. » Répond Shini avec un sourire.

-« Mais tu es Shini ! » Dit la jeune femme en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « C'est justement toi que je cherchais. »

-« Ah bon ? » Demande Shini, il ne voit pas qu'Heero se met sur ses gardes.

-« Oui, bien sûr. Je m'appelle Dorothy ! » Répond la blonde dont les cheveux s'arrêtent à la hauteur de ses reins.

-« Pourquoi me cherches-tu ? » S'étonne Shini.

La jeune fille lui sourit pour seule réponse et lui donne un baiser sur la joue. Dans la seconde qui suit Shini tombe endormi sur le sol.

-« Dorothy c'est toujours pareil avec toi ! » Soupire Heero.

-« C'est pour qu'on soit tout seul et qu'on puisse parler en tête-à-tête. » Dit la jeune femme en lui souriant.

-« Tu n'étais pas obligé de l'endormir » Répond Heero.

-« Tu sais bien que ça n'a pas un long effet non plus, dans une heure il sera réveillé et ne se souviendra plus de moi. »

-« C'est surtout stupide de faire ça. Pourquoi me cherchais-tu ? » Questionne le brun sachant que le temps leur est compté.

-« J'ai eu des renseignements concernant Shini, je ne suis pas sure que tu doives lui faire confiance aveuglément » Chuchote la blonde sur un ton de conspiration.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Il a eu des contacts avec notre ennemi. Qui te dit qu'il n'en fait pas parti ? Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Explique la jeune fille en regardant à droite puis à gauche pour être sure qu'on ne l'entend pas.

-« Il doit sans doute avoir ses raisons. Il parlait de quoi avec l'ennemi. Tu n'as pas entendu leur conversation ? »

-« Je n'ai pas ton don pour écouter les conversations. Il avait l'air très proche. »

-« Peut-être que, c'est un espion que Shini a réussi à mettre dans le camp ennemi pour pourvoir récupérer des informations. » Dit Heero pour défendre le natté.

-« Peut-être ! » Admet la jeune femme

-« Et toi pourquoi tu me dis tout cela après tout, tu travailles pour notre ennemi. » Dit plus méfiant Heero.

La jeune femme lui fait un sourire triste, tournant le dos puis dit avant de disparaître.

-« Disons que c'est un service contre ma liberté puis cela m'a fait plaisir de te revoir. Ne t'attache pas trop Heero, il te trahira à la moindre occasion comme l'a fait Gami. »

Une fois partie, Heero transporte Shini sous un arbre à l'ombre grâce à ses pouvoirs.

Shini se réveille après un long moment et dit

-« Que m'est-il arrivé ? »

-« Tu ne te souviens pas ? On avait décidé de faire une pause et tu t'es assoupi sous un arbre. J'ai attendu que tu te réveilles » Répond Heero en fuyant le regard du natté.

-« Et depuis combien de temps je dors ? » Demande Shini en s'étirant le dos.

-« Une heure. »

-« Quoi ! Tant que ça ? » Lâche Shini en se mettant debout directement

-« Hn » Répond Heero en se levant également.

-« Faut qu'on se remette en route alors, c'est bizarre, je ne me souviens pas du tout d'être arrivé jusqu'ici, moi. » Dit Shini en repassant son sac sur son dos et en regardant à droite puis à gauche.

Tout en marchant, Shini jette de temps en temps des coups d'œil à Heero, ne comprenant pas ce qui a pu se passer. Il a beau chercher, il ne trouve pas, ce qui le chiffonne le plus c'est qu'Heero aie accepté qu'il s'arrête et fasse un somme alors qu'il n'avait même pas parcouru un kilomètre. Non, décidément il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

-« Heero stop, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. » Dit le natté en joignant le geste à la parole

-« Déjà fatigué ? Tu viens pourtant de dormir. »

-« C'est ça qui me pose problème, j'ai horreur de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe autour de moi, que tu aies des pouvoirs passe encore, mais que je me réveille ailleurs du dernier endroit dont je me souviens, ça je ne peux pas, ! J'ai beau réfléchir, la dernière chose que je me rappelle c'est quand même une fille qui me donne un baiser. » Dit Shini en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches

Heero blanchit, rougit, blanchit

-« Elle t'a embrassé et je t'ai demandé d'aller sous cet arbre pour te reposer parce qu'on puisse parler rien qu'elle et moi. Tu as la mémoire bien courte ! Une simple sieste t'a fait oublier tout ce qui se passe ? Tu te souviens de mon nom ? Tu n'es pas bien depuis quelques heures. Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir de fièvre ? » Commence à énumérer le brun pour noyer le poisson et essayer de détourner l'attention du natté du problème qui le tracasse.

-« Ne te moque pas de moi Heero » Gronde d'un ton tranchant Shini.

Heero se retient de sursauter, il déteste quand le jeune homme parle comme cela, il rappelle Gami dans ses mauvais jours.

-« Je ne me le permettrais pas. »

-« Alors cesse de mentir. »

Furieux Shini plante Heero et avance à grand pas.

-« Dépêche-toi nous n'avons pas que cela à faire ! » Lance Shini d'une voix froide sans se retourner.

-« Tu sais, je n'aime pas ton intonation ! Je ne t'ai rien fait. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne te souviens de rien » fait l'air de rien, Heero n'appréciant pas le comportement de Shini.

Shini se fige, immédiatement les yeux bleu indigo du châtain prennent une couleur noire et lancèrent des éclairs, le doigt menaçant vers le jeune homme en face de lui.

-« Je sais très bien quand on me ment Heero » dit-il d'un ton très froid qui fait frémir le brun. « Ne joue pas avec moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. » Dit d'une petite voix Shini en continuant sa route alors que sa voix s'était brisée alors qu'il sortait cette phrase qui lui était si douloureuse.

Heero n'en revient pas, il n'avait jamais vu Shini comme ça. Pourtant ça faisait déjà quatre mois qu'il l'observait.

Après un soupir, le brun emboîte le pas au jeune natté se demandant ce qui peut bien être arrivé dans sa vie pour qu'il ait tellement besoin qu'on lui dise la vérité. Une goutte d'eau sur sa main le fait revenir à plus de lucidité.

-« Kso ! » Jure Heero regardant autour de lui pour trouver un abri, il jette un coup d'œil à Shini qui continue à avancer. « Shini, il va pleuvoir, nous ferons mieux de... »

-« Ce n'est pas une bête pluie qui va m'arrêter » Dit d'une voix enrouée Shini, alors que la pluie tombait doucement à intervalle régulier.

-« Shini, la pluie me brûle. Ca m'est insupportable, il me faut un abri ! » Dit Heero où de la douleur pointe dans ses mots.

Shini se retourne et voit les grimaces de douleur de son compagnon de voyage, par endroit il voit apparaître des marques rouges vifs là où les gouttes le touchaient.

Sans réfléchir, il enlève sa veste noire et vient la mettre au-dessus d'Heero.

-« Accroupis-toi, que je puisse te recouvrir entièrement » Dit avec sollicitude le jeune homme.

Heero relève les yeux vers Shini et fût étonné de voir des traces de larmes sur les joues de celui-ci, doucement il avance la main jusqu'au visage pour vérifier s'il ne rêvait pas. Essuyant délicatement les joues mouillées de Shini qui n'a pas perdu son regard incrédule. Heero remarque alors que la pluie commence à s'arrêter aussi doucement qu'elle avait commencé.

-« Tu m'en veux toujours, pourtant tu n'as pas hésité à me protéger. » Constate le brun en regardant une larme sur son index.

-« Je ne supporte pas la souffrance sous n'importe quelle forme. » Avoue Shini le regard toujours froid

-« Pourquoi ne supportes-tu pas le mensonge ? » Demande Heero en osant relever son visage vers celui du natté.

-« Parce que la vérité ressort toujours et que ça fait souffrir. »

Shini se redresse en faisant attention de ne pas mouiller Heero avec sa veste trempée.

Heero est touché par les paroles du jeune homme, celui-ci est bien plus pur qu'il n'y paraît, mais il ne s'explique pas cette soudaine pluie peut-être Quatre. Celui-ci devait trouver le temps long et avoir appris son égarement.

Soupirant Heero part à la suite de Shini, dire que la mer est encore à une centaine de kilomètres pense-t-il avant de courir pour rejoindre plus vite le châtain qui a bizarrement réduit son allure.

Heero lui fait un signe de tête pour le remercier. Mais Shini reste de marbre et silencieux, chose qui ne lui arrive pas souvent.

Ils avancent l'un à coté de l'autre pendant plusieurs kilomètres avant qu'Heero ne brise le silence.

-« Tu vas me reparler quand ? »

-« Ce n'est pas moi qui nous a mis dans cette mauvaise position ! Demande-toi plutôt, ce que tu dois faire ! » Dit Shini.

-« C'est Dorothy qui t'a endormi, tu ne t'es pas endormi tout seul. » Avoue Heero sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il avait tellement besoin que Shini lui pardonne.

Le natté attend la suite

-« Ce n'est pas suffisant ? » Demande Heero encore plus mal à l'aise, ça ne se voit presque pas, mais ça se sent dans sa voix.

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir pourquoi elle m'a endormi, mais de savoir pourquoi tu m'as menti, comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance si tu me mens ? » Explique Shini en continuant de le regarder

Heero soupire, il voudrait lui dire mais justement le peu de confiance que Shini a gardé pour lui ne s'envolerait-elle pas s'il lui disait qui était vraiment Dorothy ?

-« Je... » Baragouine Heero.

-« Cela ne fait rien » Dit doucement Shini en lui souriant.

-« Quoi ? Tu viens de me faire toute une scène pour me dire que c'est rien après ! » Elève la voix sans le vouloir Heero.

-« Si cela te fait tellement mal je préfère attendre que ta douleur soit moins forte pour l'entendre. J'attends juste que tu sois prêt. »

Sur ses mots Shini se met à courir, après tout le prochain village était juste à 10 kilomètres.

-« Tu as fait le premier pas tu voulais bien me le dire, le reste peut attendre, essaye de m'attraper si tu peux, l'autre fois tu as gagné parce que je n'ai pas tout donné » Lance Shini en riant.

Heero sourit des yeux, en tout cas il retenait Dorothy car la jeune femme s'était soit trompée volontairement et elle allait le payer très cher mais en aucun cas il ne quitterait Shini.

_Gami n'avait rien de ressemblant au jeune homme à part son physique_. Pense Heero en remarquant que Shini était déjà loin, le brun laisse ses pensées de côté pour courir à sa suite.

Rapidement ils arrivèrent dans un endroit sombre. Ils étaient bien essoufflés. Plus ils avançaient et plus le lieu s'assombrirent. Shini, ne pensait pas que l'endroit était si sombre la dernière fois qu'il est passé par ce chemin, pour aller se reposer dans une auberge, il y avait un joli paysage.

Et là au fur et à mesure qu'il se dirigeait vers l'auberge, le lieu s'assombrissait de plus en plus, et les arbres commençaient à avoir de moins en moins de feuilles. On n'entendait plus le bruit des oiseaux, mais plutôt un bruit de vent.

Rien qu'en entendant ce bruit ça lui donnait froid dans le dos. Heero en était vraiment mal à l'aise, tout ressemblait à l'œuvre de Gami. Il reconnaissait bien là sa marque de fabrique, destruction à petit feu. Sur son passage, c'est souvent la désolation. Shini aussi attrapait peur, il avait déjà vu ce genre de déchéance, il connaissait le coupable, il en était sûr.

-« Shini ! » Crie soudain Heero en voyant que le jeune homme s'était crispé, les genoux par terre en train de se tenir la tête.

-« Shini ? » Murmure Heero le prenant dans ses bras alors qu'il voyait les larmes se former dans les yeux de son ami puis il sursaute en attendant celui-ci murmurer à bout de souffle.

-« Je... t'en... pris... Fukitsu (1)... sort... sort... de... de... ma tête. »

Dans un moment de terreur, Heero lâche Shini, Comment pouvait-il connaître le prénom de Gami ? Donc Dorothy avait raison il devait se méfier de lui, ce n'est pas possible.

-« Heero, aide-moi, ne me laisse pas sinon j'aurai pas la force de lutter. » Supplie le natté.

Le jeune homme le regarde, hésite, puis sans réfléchir plus, il s'accroupit à côté de lui et lui prend la main.

-« Merci ! » Murmure Shini avant de s'évanouir.

Heero tremblant, le ramène quand même contre lui. Petit à petit Heero voit le brouillard se dissiper ainsi que les ombres disparaître et un soleil briller bien que le paysage reste toujours aussi pauvre. Tout n'était donc qu'illusion, ils devaient vraiment approcher de leur but pour arriver à faire peur comme ça à Khushrenada et sa clique.

Il faudra qu'il parle avec Shini, pour finir il se demandait si c'était la bonne solution de surveiller tous les châteaux, ils seraient bien plus fort tout ensemble que séparé.

A suivre...

* * *

(1) Fukitsu en japonais veut dire mauvais présage. Mais c'est la cause du changement de nom de Duo pour cette fic


	4. Chap 3: Première confrontation

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

* * *

Première confrontation

* * *

-« Heero ! » Crie une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se retourne pour faire face à Sally. La jeune femme ouvre des yeux horrifiés en voyant Shini au sol.

-« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » S'informe-t-elle rapidement en s'agenouillant près du natté.

-« Heero » Murmure Shini alors qu'un spasme lui prend le corps le faisant trembler de plus en plus.

-« Tiens-le, je vais lui donner quelque chose contre la douleur. » Dit la jeune femme en prenant une potion dans sa mallette.

-« Mentale ? » Demande Heero, sachant que c'est surtout ça qui fait souffrir Shini dont il ne sait plus détacher ses yeux de la silhouette.

-« Heero tu sais bien qu'il n'y a rien contre la douleur mentale, sinon il y aurait longtemps que je t'en aurais donné. Réprimante gentiment Sally. Mais sa douleur n'est pas que mentale, ça se voit, il faut soulager son corps pour qu'il puisse lutter plus efficacement sur ce qui le détruit mentalement. »

Heero arrache la potion des mains de leur médecin. Prenant délicatement la tête de Shini dans ses mains, il laisse tomber le produit dans la bouche de celui-ci.

-« Ca ne suffira pas. » Dit une voix alors qu'Heero avait étendu Shini sur le sol d'une grange.

-« Il a raison tu sais. » Affirme le médecin.

-« Trowa, je t'avais dit de rester à ton poste. » Répond d'un ton froid leur chef sans même lui lancer un regard.

-« La terre criait tellement fort, que j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi. Toi tu entends l'air hurler, moi c'est la terre, tu le sais bien. Ici la terre souffre, je voulais vraiment savoir pourquoi, la raison est partie, enfin elle s'est déplacée vers la mer, alors je vais aller voir. » Explique le brun-roux

-« Tu as peur pour Quatre ? » Demande d'une voix sans timbre Heero.

-« Tout comme toi pour Shini. » Ironise Trowa

-« Je n'ai pas peur. » Murmure Heero en se mentant à lui-même.

Le médecin et le jeune homme se lancent un regard.

Avant de disparaître dans la terre, Trowa rappelle.

-« Shini n'aime pas les menteurs, alors tâche au moins de ne pas te mentir à toi-même Heero. »

Le brun redonne un peu de potion à Shini, en restant près de lui pour lui passer un peu de sa force en même temps. Lui, hume l'air en rassemblant tout ce qu'il peut lui être nécessaire, en regardant Shini endormi, il se dit que ses traits lui font vraiment penser à Fukitsu, mais en beaucoup plus beau.

-« Shini, il faut que tu te réveilles et que tu luttes, on doit partir de là, ça devient dangereux les éléments se déchaînent. » Explique Heero tout en secouant doucement le jeune homme.

-« Il ne pourra pas bouger, il est beaucoup trop faible ! » Lui dit Sally qui avait regardé la scène en silence.

Heero se lève et prend le jeune homme dans ses bras.

-« Même si tu le portes cela est inutile. Tu n'arriveras qu'à te fatiguer. » Poursuit le médecin.

Tout d'un coup sortant d'un arbre Wufei apparaît.

-« Zechs et des soldats viennent vers vous avec la ferme intention d'éliminer Shini. Vous ne pouvez en aucun cas restez là. »

-« Que va-t-on faire ? Shini est toujours endormi, il ne sera pas boire la potion pour le rendre invisible. » Constate Heero toujours le jeune homme dans ses bras.

-« La seule solution est de le défendre » Répond Wufei en se mettant déjà en position de combat.

Après tout c'était leur rôle puis c'était la seule chose à faire.

-« Combien de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent ? Et combien sont-ils ? » Demande Heero de suite plus combatif.

-« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée. » Admet Wufei.

-« Wufei, toi qui peux te déplacer rapidement dans la nature sans être vu, va voir combien ils sont ? » Lance Heero en déposant Shini doucement sur le sol.

Yuy se met debout et commence à frapper le sol avec ses pieds, il espère que son message sera pris en considération par Trowa, qu'il viendra de suite et qu'il ne cherchera pas à protéger Quatre, en les laissant sans ses pouvoirs gigantesques. Mais en même temps, il se demande si Quatre ne serait pas nécessaire pour les aider. Plus on est nombreux mieux se sera.

Alors que chacun mettait tout en oeuvre pour protéger Shini, Sally prend contre elle le jeune homme, sortant une potion différente.

-« Sally ? » S'étonne Heero en la voyant faire.

-« Une nouvelle potion, mais elle est très puissante. J'espère qu'il a encore de la force pour résister. » Avoue le médecin en enlevant le bouchon de la fiole.

-« Sinon ? » S'alarme le brun.

-« Il pourrait en mourir. » Soupire la jeune femme en regardant le natté contre elle.

-« Attend, alors avant de lui donner, que je puisse l'aider au mieux pour résister. » Ordonne le brun.

-« Heero, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre deux guerriers ! » S'indigne le médecin.

-« S'il meurt, on ne pourra jamais retrouver cette Relena et la paix ne s'instaura jamais sur le royaume. » Explique Heero le regard froid.

-« C'est vrai que nous ne savons même pas à quoi elle ressemble cette fameuse princesse ! » Déclare Trowa en apparaissant.

-« Quatre ? » Demande Heero en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Tant qu'il n'y a pas d'eau il ne peut pas venir. » Répond Trowa en haussant les épaules.

Soudain Shini bouge, enlève sa veste et tire sur le pantalon d'Heero. Celui-ci s'accroupit pour voir ce que veut le natté. Ce dernier passe sa veste au-dessus de la tête du brun pour le protéger.

-« Ne bouge pas » Murmure Shini.

Petit à petit il se met à pleuvoir, au moment où Quatre apparaît la pluie cesse et le natté s'évanouit de nouveau.

Les quatre complices se regardent, ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ça. Quatre, un jeune blond aux yeux bleus, se précipite vers Shini. Il met sa main sur le cœur du natté et l'observe attentivement.

-« J'ai cru que c'était Fukitsu, mais son cœur est pur, ce n'est pas lui. Enfin je comprends mieux que tu n'agis pas comme il faut. » Réprimante Quatre en regardant son chef.

Heero le fusilla du regard, ce qui fit sourire ses autres compagnons surtout qu'il avait resserré inconsciemment son étreinte sur le jeune homme natté. Puis Heero lance un regard à Sally. La jeune femme vient directement se mettre au centre du cercle qu'avait formé les guerriers, tenant sur ses genoux Shini.

-« Après la bataille, si Shini n'a pas repris connaissance, tu lui donneras la potion. » Dit Heero.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que Wufei apparaît et se met en position.

-« Ils sont à peu près quatre-vingt, ça peut aller, dit Wufei. Juste une vingtaine de guignol par personne ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Enfin si tu voulais bien lâcher ton colis, on aurait encore plus facile. » Achève Wufei en regardant la jeune femme.

-« Je vais le lâcher, mais je serais son dernier rempart, ceux qui passeront à travers votre filet me trouveront sur leur passage » Dit-elle en faisant apparaître plusieurs potions.

Sally les met autour d'elle, il fallait mieux les avoir à portée de main. Les guerriers attendirent dix minutes pour voir apparaître Zechs, un homme aux longs cheveux blonds attachés en catogan portant une tenue d'aristocrate rouge. Ses yeux bleus étincelaient, il se mit à dévisager le groupe d'amis.

-« Donnez-nous Shini! Il devient dangereux pour notre maître, si vous ne voulez pas subir le même sort que lui je vous conseille de vous éloignez. » Ordonne Zechs

Shini, commença à se réveiller... Enfin c'est ce qu'ils ont cru, en fait il ouvrit les yeux puis il retomba dans son sommeil!

Dans la tête de Shini, il entendait des voix qu'ils lui parlaient et parmi elle il y en a une qui était faible mais qui lui disait _"réveille-toi, tes amis ont besoin de toi"_! Mais en même temps tous les autres voix dissimulaient celle là et lui criaient _"tu es perdu!"_ Ou encore " _meurs! Personne n'a besoin de toi!"_ ... en fait les voix étaient devenues désespérantes! C'était le but qu'elles désespèrent Shini pour qu'il se laisse glisser dans les ténèbres.

Trop pris par les assaillants et concentré sur Zechs, personne n'avait perçu le combat antérieur de Shini.

-« Très bien! Vous l'aurez voulu. Attaquez! » Dit Zechs dont un rictus malveillant venait d'apparaître.

Les hommes se ruèrent sur le groupe mais bientôt ils tombèrent dans la terre, empêtré dans la boue pour ensuite être immobiliser par des plantes. Quant à Heero, il envoyait au loin les hommes en utilisant l'air environnant. Pendant que Sally lançait diverses potions paralysantes ou autres. Soupirant nos guerriers avaient consciences que le combat ne serait pas facile.

Zechs cria en riant

-« Vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps! Vous êtes stupide de sacrifier vos vies pour un simple ami. »

Mais nos jeunes héros ne l'entendent pas ainsi et continuent de se battre.

Le problème était que leur force était plutôt défensive. Il y a déjà une heure qu'ils repoussaient, l'ennemi mais n'étaient pas parvenu en blesser sérieusement un seul.

-« Changement de tactique » Dit Heero avec une pointe de dégoût.

Les autres acquiescèrent, Heero emprisonna plusieurs hommes dans le vent alors que Quatre combinait sa force à celle de son chef, remplissant cette masse d'air de tornades d'eau qui se transformaient en tourbillon, les deux jeunes gens relâchaient leur étreinte quand les soldats semblaient plus noyés qu'autres choses.

De son côté de Wufei était passé à la vitesse supérieure sortant de la terre des branches acérées qui déchiraient les membres des soldats pendant que Trowa n'hésitait pas à ouvrir la terre et la refermer sur les jambes ou bras avec un affreux craquement.

Le changement de tactique et le fait que la bataille se faisait contre leur façon de se battre habituelle, perturbait encore plus le combat interne de Shini, la voix qui lui disait de se réveiller devenait de plus en plus forte. Il y eut encore un cri ennemi, puis Shini se réveilla d'un coup regardant le carnage qui se passait autour de lui.

Zechs cria encore une fois de leur donner Shini, quand il vit celui se lever l'air menaçant.

Quatre ainsi que Sally portèrent immédiatement une main à leur cœur, pendant que Heero faisait volte face vers le jeune homme.

Bizarrement il y avait une aura autour de Shini que les autres n'arrivaient pas à définir.

-« Tu vas enfin te battre ? » Dit moqueur Zechs. Le blond leva la main en l'air faisant abattre un éclair près de Shini sous les yeux étonnés de Heero et ses guerriers.

-« Protégez-vous ! » Murmure Shini d'une voix glaciale.

Mais ils n'eurent le temps de ne rien faire qu'une barrière invisible se retrouve autour d'eux. Shini avançait d'un pas déterminé vers Zechs alors que la pluie tombait sur la vingtaine d'hommes restant, des éclairs s'abattaient même de temps en temps sur les soldats alors que d'autres étaient emprisonner par la terre ou des plantes.

Avançant comme un robot Shini ne vit pas une boule de feu se diriger vers lui. Trowa disparu sous la terre pour en ressortir près de Shini et le pousser hors de la trajectoire de la boule de feu. Wufei par le même subterfuge arrive à sortir aussi de la barrière invisible pour continuer le combat.

Heero, Sally et Quatre restent prisonniers de la barrière, ne pouvant pas utiliser leur pouvoir pour se libérer. La poussée de Trowa n'a même pas dévier Shini de son but, il continue d'avancer le regard cruel.

Heero recherche vivement qui avait jeté la boule de feu pour découvrir dans un arbre Dorothy, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Elle concentra une nouvelle boule de feu dans ses mains et la lança une fois de plus dans la direction de Shini.

-« Trowa, Wufei » Crie Heero en essayant de passer à travers le champ de force.

Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne purent bouger, car ils étaient déjà occupés par plusieurs ennemis et à la stupéfaction de tous, Shini s'élève de plus ou moins dix centimètres et la boule de feu dévie sa route pour se diriger vers Zechs qui ne peut l'esquiver et ce dernier s'écroula au sol.

Les autres crurent que Shini allait se calmer mais son regard venait de changer de cible cette fois-ci c'était Dorothy qui allait en pâtir. Son regard devient encore plus cruel, ce qui ne déstabilise pas la jeune femme, elle réarme une boule de feu. Elle vise Shini, celui-ci attrape un drôle de sourire au moment où la boule est presque sur lui, il tend la main et la boule s'arrête docilement au dessus de lui. Dorothy ne sait plus trop comment réagir.

-« Dis à ton maître que s'il veut vraiment m'éliminer qu'il vienne en personne. » Nargue Shini tout en diminuant la température de la boule de feu et il la renvoie sur Dorothy qui cria et tomba par terre.

Elle le regardait les yeux remplis de haine.

-« Je le savais, tu n'es pas différent de Gami ! » Gronde la jeune femme en se remettant sur ses pieds

-« Cela serait difficile puisque j'en suis un. » Répond le natté d'une voix moqueuse et glaciale

Horrifiés tous s'arrêtèrent de se battre. Les cinq ennemis bien portant s'enfuirent en ramassant Zechs et en tirant Dorothy.

Soudain Shini s'élève dans le ciel une lueur dorée le prend et son aura meurtrière disparu, la pluie elle aussi arrêta de tomber comme la barrière de fonctionner. Puis d'un coup, Shini fit une chute libre mais Wufei le réceptionne avec ses pouvoirs créant un tapis de feuille moelleux. Au moment de toucher les plantes quelque chose tomba de la poche de Shini.

Heero se précipite pour aider le natté à se relever. Quatre l'arrête d'un geste.

A suivre…


	5. Chap 4: Le médaillon

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

* * *

Le médaillon

* * *

Heero se précipite pour l'aider à se relever. Quatre l'arrête d'un geste.

-« Tu ne vas pas faire la même erreur deux fois Heero. Il a dit qu'il était un Gami. » Affirme énergiquement le blond en mettant sa main sur l'avant bras de son chef.

-« Tu as aussi dit qu'il était pur. S'il avait été Fukitsu, Dorothy serait morte, à aucun moment il n'a mis ses adversaires en danger, ce n'est pas comme nous. » Plaide Heero.

-« 'Faut pas vous en vouloir, murmure Shini faiblement. C'est de ma faute. »

Heero se dégage de l'emprise de Quatre et prend le jeune homme dans ses bras, il resserre sa prise quand Shini manque de tomber.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » Demande Wufei en ramassant une chaînette en or à laquelle était accroché un étrange objet rond.

-« Non, crie Shini. C'est à moi ! » Shini se débattait dans les bras d'Heero pour essayer de récupérer l'objet. « Rend-le-moi! C'est tout ce qui me reste de lui. Rend-le-moi ! »

-« Wufei ! » Dit d'un ton sec Heero

-« J'ai déjà vu ça ! » Murmure Wufei en faisant tourner l'objet rond dans sa main.

-« Rends-le-moi, s'il te plait. C'est le seul souvenir qu'il me reste d'eux. » Supplie Shini en tendant la main vers Wufei.

Heero se redresse et avance vers Wufei pour lui prendre des mains et lui aussi reste subjugué par le médaillon.

-« La dernière fois que j'ai vu ce médaillon il était au cou de Fukitsu. » Murmure le brun sans plus bouger

-« Rendez-le-moi ! » Supplie Shini se laissant tomber au sol, n'ayant pas la force de se lever pour venir le prendre. Doucement des larmes coulent des joues du natté pendant que le temps changeait à l'orage.

Heero s'avance alors pour rendre le médaillon à son protégé quand une voix s'élève

-« C'est ça qui vous a battu ? »

Ils découvrirent un vieil homme aux cheveux grisonnant portant un uniforme de général plus grand que Zechs et Dorothy qui se trouvaient derrière lui.

-« Que faîtes vous ici ? » Demande d'une même voix Heero et Wufei

Le vieil homme sourit puis étire son ombre et sans qu'Heero puisse faire le moindre geste, le médaillon se trouve dans la main de l'homme.

-« Je suis le Duc Vermeil, je venais juste me présenter. »

-« Et ça fait combien de temps que tu nous observes, dit Heero. Tu aurais pu nous aider, si tu es un ami de Shini! »

Les membres du groupe le regardèrent incrédules. Heero porte soudain son attention sur Shini qui regarde le Duc, une main à son cou fixant incrédule la main du vieillard qui tient son médaillon.

Shini se relève, puis il se déplace vers Le Duc.

-« Vos méthodes n'ont toujours pas évolué à ce que je vois. Toujours à vouloir utiliser le point faible de vos ennemis. »

Heero arrête le natté en lui prenant le bras et lui murmure à l'oreille

-« Tiens-toi tranquille, dans une minute tu auras ton médaillon, fais-moi confiance ! » Prie le brun.

Heero siffle, une pie s'élève de l'arbre le plus près et fond sur Le duc Vermeil. La pie vole l'objet puis fonce vers Heero, ce dernier prend de sa poche une bague avec un diamant, la pie accepta l'échange et laissa tomber le médaillon dans la main de son dompteur.

Heero met le médaillon dans les mains de Shini qui le regarde un moment avant de sourire puis de serrer très fort contre lui Heero.

-« Merci » Murmure t-il en boudinant encore plus Heero dans ses bras serrant précieusement le collier.

Fermant les yeux Shini pense _" Je suis content, Fukitsu n'aurait pas aimé"_

Trowa sursaute en entendant cela. Qui a t-il donc entre eux?

Sally rigole, il y avait longtemps que son chef ne faisait plus ce genre de truc, pour personne. Fukitsu avait détruit en lui toute confiance en l'humanité, ça avait été très dur pour l'équipe de le décidé de porter secours à ce peuple.

-« Heero, on devrait peut-être penser à s'occuper de celui dont tu ne sais plus si c'est un allié ou un ennemi » Rigole Sally en donnant un coup de coude à Wufei pour le dérider.

Heero repousse Shini à contre cœur, avant bien sûr de fusiller du regard Sally. Il s'avance vers le groupe des trois généraux mais il se sent tirer en arrière.

-« Non. » Exige le natté aussi bien du regard que de la voix.

-« Shini ? » Questionne le brun ne comprenant pas l'attitude du jeune homme.

-« Khushrenada les punira bien assez, n'y ajoute pas ta propre marque. »

Shini serrait son médaillon contre lui, il avait eu très peur pour le Duc Vermeil tout à l'heure. Car une phrase que lui avait dit son frère lui était revenue en mémoire

-« Ecoute-moi bien Shini! C'est un médaillon que maman voulait te donner. Seules les personnes en qui tu as vraiment confiance pourront le voir, en aucun cas il ne peut être ouvert sauf par la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde. Si ce n'est pas elle tue là. Tu promets ? »

A l'époque, le natté ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était tuer, mais il avait promis et comme il ne ment jamais. Depuis le jeune homme essaie que personne ne voit ce médaillon, comme ça, ça ne pose pas de problème.

Shini ouvre la maille chaînette, pour la remettre à son cou, avant de refermer son col jusqu'au dernier bouton pour plus de sécurité.

-« Heero, reprend tes esprits qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demandent ses complices toujours sur le qui vive.

Heero lance un regard à Shini son attitude était assez étrange.

-« Wufei et Sally paralysez-les, le temps que nous soyons loin. »

Le couple firent un mouvement de tête et s'exécutèrent immédiatement. La jeune femme glissa dans sa potion un somnifère cela serait peut-être moins humiliant pour les généraux. Elle comprenait parfaitement le raisonnement de Shini jetant un coup d'œil à Quatre, elle remarque que celui-ci souriait.

-« Il ne lui ressemble pas du tout ! » Murmure Quatre.

-« Je te l'avais dit » Confirme Trowa, alors qu'il suivait le groupe.

Passant devant les trois généraux, Ils s'éloignent à six le plus loin possible de leurs trois ennemis.

µµµ

Au bout d'une heure de marche, Shini se plaint de la faim.

-« Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai faim, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on est parti, les généraux doivent s'être réveillés, et soit ils sont retournés auprès de Treize pour avoir de nouveaux ordres, soit ils cherchent à nous rattraper, mais bon ça n'empêche que j'ai faim et que j'ai l'impression de ne pas savoir où on va ? » Argumente le natté en regardant Heero.

-« Vérifier le château près de la mer » Lui répond Heero.

-« Si tu veux on peut faire une pause. » Déclare Quatre

-« J'ai surtout faim. » Bougonne régulièrement Shini.

Le groupe sourit légèrement devant cette attitude de gamin, Wufei fût le premier à se reprendre et lance

-« Tu n'as qu'à cuisiner quelque chose alors. »

-« NON! » Crièrent à l'unisson Heero et Sally

Shini fronce les sourcils ainsi que le reste du groupe car une synchronisation pareille entre Sally et Heero était très rare.

-« Pourtant vous n'aviez pas l'air de vous plaindre de ma cuisine la dernière fois. » Rage légèrement le jeune homme en accélérant le pas.

-« On n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours ! » Lâchèrent-ils tous deux.

-« Et quoi là vous n'avez pas faim ? » Demande Shini.

-« Je peux encore tenir, quoi que ce ne serait pas de refus vu l'énergie qu'on a utilisé tantôt » Dit Heero, ne sachant pas trop comment ne pas se remettre à dos Shini et éviter sa tambouille.

-« Wufei, mon chou, va nous chercher quelque chose à manger » Dit Sally qui n'avait pas plus envie qu'Heero de remanger à la cuisine du natté.

-« Pas en publique que je t'ai déjà dit » Lance le jeune homme rouge de colère avant de disparaître rapidement

-« Il sait bien cuisiner ? » S'informe Shini.

-« Moins bien que Quatre mais il se débrouille bien » Répond la jeune femme

-« Je suis sûr que Shini ne cuisine pas si mal que cela » Répond Quatre pour le défendre.

-« Il cuisine mieux que Dorothy » Affirme Heero, pour masquer son accusation en presque compliment.

-« Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas un critère de sélection » Répond Trowa.

-« Dorothy faisait partie de votre groupe avant ? » S'étonne Shini.

-« C'est ma cousine » Répond Quatre avec un peu de tristesse dans la voix.

En entendant cela, Shini se tait et sert son médaillon. Et il pense " _Fukitsu_ " Ce qui fait sursauter une fois de plus Trowa.

Ils n'avaient pas avancé beaucoup avant que Wufei revienne avec un régime de banane entier sur l'épaule.

-« On n'a pas le temps de s'arrêter pour manger, c'est plein de vitamines et de magnésium » Dit Wufei en distribuant une banane à tout le monde.

-« Où les as-tu trouvées ? Il n'y en a pas dans notre pays ni ceux aux alentours ? » Demande Shini en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Je suis vite retourné dans notre monde » Hausse des épaules Wufei, comme si c'était une évidence.

Shini s'immobilise et demande tremblant

-« Dans votre monde ? »

-« Oui nous venons d'un monde parallèle. Heero ne te l'a jamais dit ? » Dit surpris Quatre. « Shini ? » S'inquiète t'il ne voyant aucune réaction de celui-ci.

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoute pas il est à plusieurs année en arrière. Ils devaient avoir dix ans tous les deux, son frère lui remet le médaillon puis pointa le village

_**Flash Back**_

_**-« Tu vois ce village Shini ? » Le gamin acquiesce. « C'est là que tu vas vivre maintenant. »**_

_**-« Tu ne viens pas avec moi, Futsu ? Fukitsu répond-moi ! »**_

_**-« Non, moi je vais rejoindre un garçon de l'autre monde. Je pars pour faire un pays meilleur tu verras, je suis sûr qu'il te plaira. »**_

_**Fin du flash back**_

A suivre...


	6. Chap 5: Le monde parrallèle

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

* * *

Le monde parallèle

* * *

Heero panique un peu et vient secouer le jeune natté.

-« Shini, Shini, tu vas bien ? »

-« C'est grand votre monde parallèle ? » Finit par réussir à demander le jeune homme en tournant son visage sans expression vers le brun.

-« Pourquoi ? » Demande en fronçant les sourcils Heero

-« Je connais quelqu'un qui est parti là-bas, comme je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles depuis huit ans, je me demandais si un de vous le connaissiez, mais si c'est aussi grand que la terre, ce serait un coup de chance inouï. » Avoue Shini la voix pleine d'espoir.

-« Un humain ne peut venir dans notre monde » Dit platement Wufei

-« Mais... » Lâche Shini toute la tristesse du monde dans ses yeux.

-« Notre monde parallèle est tout petit tu sais, il y a de tout mais il n'est pas plus grand que ton pays. » Répond quand même Quatre.

-« Mais il... » Tente une fois de plus le natté.

-« Tu as sûrement mal compris ! » Dit doucement Sally

-« Peut-être... » soupire Shini

Le groupe regardait Shini avec une pointe d'inquiétude, il n'était plus le même depuis la bataille.

-« Tu es étrange depuis le combat » Lâche Wufei le regard noir sur le jeune homme

-« Je sais faire tomber de la pluie. Ce n'est pas banal » rit Shini en guise d'excuse.

-« En tout cas moi je trouve ça pratique » Dit Quatre sentant que le rire de Shini était de plus crispé et pas du tout naturel.

-« Et il y a huit ans que tu es sans nouvelle de cette personne que tu recherches, tu crois qu'elle est encore vivante ? » Demande Heero.

Sally et Quatre se tiennent la poitrine avant de fusiller Heero du regard avec le peu de force qu'ils leur restent.

-« Tu es vraiment sans cœur Heero ! » S'indigne Trowa en se précipitant vers le petit blond.

Shini ne répondit même pas, il laisse le groupe. Courrant le plus vite possible, il voulait à tout prix s'éloigner. Il sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues puis quand il s'arrêta, il fût surpris de la drache (1) qui lui tombait dessus, il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

-« _Il dit peut-être la vérité »_ sanglote Shini après deux heures de course effrénée.

Le natté finit par tomber assis par terre en hurlant.

-« Je te déteste Futsu! J'ai jamais voulu de monde meilleur » Se calmant enfin, il continue plus calmement « Pourquoi t'es parti ? Tu voulais toi aussi m'abandonner j'étais qu'un fardeau ? Hein ? Pourquoi t'es pas resté près moi ? »

Shini serre ses genoux de ses bras, la tête enfuie dans ceux-ci, son cœur lui faisait mal.

Epuisez Shini s'endormit, ne remarquant pas que la pluie avait pris en intensité et que le vent se levait furieusement.

µµµ

Pendant ce temps au château de Treize Khushrenada, les trois généraux arrivent enfin.

Ils n'osent pas trop se présenter devant leur chef, mais celui-ci les attend de pied ferme.

-« Alors comme ça vous n'avez pas réussi votre mission. Je vous octroi une armée de quatre-vingt hommes et vous n'êtes même pas capable de me ramener un jeune homme. »

-« Votre Grandeur il n'était pas seul » Commence Zechs Merquise.

-« Oui, Heero était avec lui » Confirme Dorothy

-« Vous vous êtes fait battre par deux hommes ? » Ricane Khushrenada

-« Non, votre Grandeur ils se sont fait battre par cinq hommes et une femme. » Plaisante le Duc Vermeil

Treize commençait à fulminer, les deux généraux savaient qu'ils allaient passer un mauvais quart d'heure surtout que leur maître venait d'enlever son gant

-« Votre Grandeur les pouvoirs de Shini se réveillent » Crie Dorothy pour essayer d'amadouer Treize.

-« Vraiment ? Cela est très intéressant... dit -il avec un petit sourire sadique. Partez ! Je veux ce jeune homme, vous avez carte blanche. »

-« On a vraiment carte blanche, Maître ? » Demande le duc Vermeil.

-« Oui, oui, si ses pouvoirs se réveillent alors il me le faut au plus vite. Disposez, votre vue me dérange » Fait le souverain avec un geste de la main et se retournant vers le mur pour ne plus les voir.

Le duc Vermeil attrape un regard mauvais. Cette carte blanche l'arrangeait vraiment beaucoup.

Les trois généraux sortent de la pièce et le duc vermeil arrête immédiatement ses cadets.

-« Je m'en occupe ! »

-« Pas question mon cher... » Interrompt une voix féminine.

Sortant de l'ombre une femme aux cheveux noirs tombant dans le cou, une mèche de cheveux plus grosse passe devant un de ses yeux. Portant une robe longue de couleur bleue-foncé un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avance alors que ses chaussures noires ne font pas de bruit.

-« Ils se dirigent vers la mer et vers mon château alors je ne vous laisserai pas intervenir sur un lieu qui m'appartient, surtout depuis qu'on a carte blanche. » Dit d'une voie tranchante ce petit bout de femme qui en imposait par sa prestance et son calme.

-« Tu n'attendais que cela n'est-ce pas Noin ? » Demande Zechs

-« Oui, je l'avoue. J'attends depuis pas mal de temps de pouvoir sortir de l'ombre et montrer ce que je vaux vraiment à Treize Khushrenada. » Dit la jeune femme sans se démonter.

-« Il serait temps que tu te dépêches de rejoindre ton château, ils avancent. » Dit le Duc Vermeil pas encore remis de se faire voler le trophée Shini si près du but.

-« J'ai tout mon temps en plus, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont moins forts, moins solidaire pour le moment. » Dit Noin en mettant discrètement sa main sur les murs du pierre du château.

A ses mots Noin partit par la porte, après un au revoir aux autres qui bouillonnaient et surtout le duc Vermeil qui venait de se faire duper comme un débutant.

µµµ

-« Quatre ? Wufei, comment va Sally ? » S'informe Heero en regardant les deux jeunes gens étendus sur le sol.

-« Pas mieux que Winner » Répond Wufei en soupirant.

Heero regardait ses amis à l'abri sous son manteau essayant de se faire plus petit pour ne pas se faire mouiller, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Cette constatation était sortie de sa bouche sans qu'il ne le veuille et il sent voulait terriblement mais il ne pouvait rien faire tant que la pluie continuait à tomber.

-« Ne commences pas à te sentir coupable, tu ne vas pas améliorer l'état de leur cœur, s'ils doivent supporter ce que tu as fait subir à Shini, plus ta culpabilité, on est pas sorti de l'auberge. Trouve un moyen de faire cesser la pluie plutôt, tu sais bien que c'est Shini qui la fait tomber. Il risque de pleuvoir tant que son âme ne sera pas consolée. Tu l'as blessé à toi de trouver pour réparer » Dit Trowa en s'occupant de Quatre.

-« Je vais le faire ! » Dit soudain d'une voix ferme Heero.

-« Si tu fais cela tu sais très bien que tu risques de te tuer. » Lâche Wufei alors qu'il donnait un peu d'eau à la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-« Wufei a raison, Heero cela n'en vaux pas la peine. » Insiste Trowa.

Mais Heero ne les écoutait pas, il s'était donné comme mission il y avait six mois : Il s'était promis de tout faire pour protéger Shini, qu'il ne laisserait personne corrompre cette âme.

Alors ça n'était rien en comparaison au mal qu'il venait de faire à Shini.

Heero joint ses mains afin de faire une incantation, l'air autour de lui commence à se compresser autour de son corps, le serre de plus en plus comme s'il faisait corps avec l'air puis l'air ainsi que son âme se dirigèrent vers les nuages pour les faire exploser, la drache redoubla jusqu'à s'éteindre alors que le corps d'Heero tombait lourdement dans la boue.

µµµ

Quatre reprend conscience, l'humidité abondante du sol n'y était pas étrangère.  
Heero se redresse péniblement, car si l'eau est bénéfique à Quatre, c'est tout le contraire pour Heero qui cherche un coin de sol sec pour finir de rassembler ses forces.

-« Heero, arrête c'est complètement idiot comme tactique, tu ne dissiperas jamais assez longtemps les nuages, ils se reforment plus vite que tu ne les détruits. C'est à son cœur et son âme que tu dois t'attaquer. Prends de quoi te protéger, je te guide. » Murmure d'un ton autoritaire le blond.

Soufflant puis se relevant péniblement, Heero hoche la tête de gauche à droite.

-« Il ne me le pardonnera jamais. » Admet en se refermant le brun.

-« Ne dis pas de bêtise ! » Crie Quatre assez énervé par la douleur de son cœur et qu'Heero ne l'aidait pas en culpabilisant.

-« Non, il voudra pas... j'ai effacé tout espoir qu'il revoit la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. » Dit un ton encore plus bas Heero

Quatre resserre sa main sur son cœur, il y avait un brin de jalousie, un soupçon de désespoir, une nuance de tristesse, un bloc d'inquiétude ainsi qu'un énorme morceau de douleur.

«_ Merci Heero pour ce magnifique plat d'émotions »_ pense cyniquement le blond.

-« Heero, se fâche Quatre, il serait temps que tu grandisses un peu aussi parfois toi aussi. Ravale tes sentiments et arrête d'agir en égoïste, il ne va peut-être pas agir comme toi tu agirais en pareille circonstance. »

-« Encore une chance. » Murmure Trowa.

-« Trowa ! » Crie Heero

Le jeune homme rougit croyant être pris en faute par son chef

-« Prêtes-moi ta cape, tu es plus grand que moi, je serais plus couvert, lance Heero. Quatre montres-moi le chemin ! » Ordonne le brun après avoir passé la cape au-dessus de son manteau

Quatre sourit aussi bien à Trowa qui poussait un soupir de soulagement qu'à la bonne initiative certes un peu poussée d'Heero. Le blond se retenait de pouffer entendant son chef marmonner plein de chose sur le fait de comment s'enfuir, puis il me pardonnera jamais, et après c'était eux les gamins, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient des autres.

-« Shini ! » Crie la voix d'Heero faisant sortir Quatre de ses pensées, il le vit se précipiter sur le jeune homme et tirer du sac, à la limite de le déchirer, une couverture pour envelopper le natté, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas avancé plus d'une demi-heure.

-« Futsu... » murmure Shini faisant arrêter le geste d'Heero.

-« Heero ravale moi ton plat ! » Peste le blond en regardant son chef.

Le brun sursaute et dévisage Quatre ne comprenant rien, puis réalisant, il rougit violemment.

Heero met la couverture sur Shini, pendant que Quatre essayait de trouver du bois sec pour faire un feu, afin de préparer une boisson chaude. Une main sur le front, pour repousser les cheveux trempés du natté, Heero réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait dire.

-« Futsu » Répète encore une fois Shini.

-« Shini, je ne voulais pas te blesser, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir. Quand on aura fini la mission, je t'aiderais à le retrouver si tu veux. » Commence Heero ne sachant pas si ses paroles étaient entendues par le jeune homme allongé sur le sol.

Shini ouvre un oeil.

-« Vraiment ? » Demande Shini avec les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

-« Je te le promets. Je ferai tout mon possible, je... » Dit Heero

-« Merci. » Murmure simplement Shini un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Puis se redressant doucement il regarde la couverture un moment puis Heero et élargit son sourire.

-« Nous allons attendre les autres ici ! » Déclare Quatre. Puis, il dit plus bas pour Heero. « Tu vois, il t'a pardonné facilement. »

Le brun répond par un petit mouvement de tête.

_« Il faudra quand même du temps avant que sa douleur parte complètement »_ pense le blond.

-« Quatre ça va ? S'inquiète Shini. T'es blanc comme un drap. »

-« Je suis juste un peu fatigué puis nous n'avons pas encore mangé! » Rappelle Quatre avec un pâle sourire au natté.

-« Ho excuse-moi c'est de ma faute tout ça en plus. » Dit en regardant ses pieds Shini le regard gêné.

-« Non, Shini c'est de la mienne » S'insurge Heero.

-« Viens te mettre avec moi sous la couverture, Quatre. Tu auras déjà moins froid. Les autres arrivent quand ? » Demande Shini en soulevant déjà la couverture.

-« Quand je les aurais appelés ! » Dit le brun

-« On devra se remettre en mouvement ? » Soupire légèrement Shini.

-« Hn. »

-« Tu peux attendre pour les appeler que Quatre se repose un peu ? » Demande Shini en sentant le souffle tiède du blond endormi sur sa nuque.

Heero acquiesce, Shini lui enlever sa cape pour la mettre sous la tête de Quatre et le recouvrire un peu mieux de la couverture.

-« Il ne devrait pas mentir » Dit doucement Shini.

-« Quatre n'a pas l'habitude de mentir sauf... » Commence Heero

-« Si c'est nécessaire ? Alors c'est qu'il ne veut surtout pas me blesser hein ? » Demande Shini le regard implorant sur le brun

-« Ne dis pas ça s'élève la voix de Sally. Repérer une personne par les émotions est épuisant pour nous. Donc c'est la stricte vérité. »

-« Comment êtes vous venu ? Je veux dire euh... » Commence un peu plus agressivement Shini avant de s'arrêter directement, sa colère n'est pas justifiée.

-« Je leur ai dit en me réveillant que tu allais mieux et l'ai est guidé comme l'a fait Quatre. » Répond-elle avec le sourire.

Shini sourit à la troupe, il est heureux, surtout qu'il sait qu'un jour prochain, il retrouvera son frère Jumeau.

-« Wufei tu as pris les bananes avec toi ? Demande Heero. Quatre aura faim quand il se réveillera. »

-« Barton y a pensé. »

-« Il y a combien de kilomètre avant d'arriver au château de la mer ? » Demande Heero en se tournant vers le natté.

-« Encore une cinquantaine, soupire Shini. Mais heureusement il y a deux, trois villages avant d'y arriver. D'ailleurs, le village le plus proche est à 20km. »

-« Tu connais bien ton pays » constate Wufei tout en mordant dans un fruit que vient de distribuer Trowa.

-« Je l'ai bien étudié à l'école. Je voulais que Mamanferme et Papaferme soient fiers de moi. » Dit tout sourire le natté

-« As-tu déjà vu la mer ? » demande Quatre en se réveillant

-« Non, Futsu ne voulait pas qu'on y aille. » Dit plus tristement le jeune interpellé.

-« Heero ! » Crièrent d'une même voix Sally et Quatre.

-« Donc ce sera la première fois. Tu verras c'est magnifique » Dit Quatre pleinement remis, le sourire déjà plaqué sur les lèvres.

-« J'ai envie de poser une question, mais je ne sais pas si je ne vais pas te faire du mal ? » Demande Heero sans oser affronter le regard du natté.

Sally, Quatre, Trowa se cachent le visage pour ne pas montrer qu'ils sont pliés de rire, c'est bien la première fois que leur chef fait dans la dentelle.

Shini sourit à Heero.

-« Pose ta question, je me prépare au pire. »

-« Qui sont Mamanferme et Papaferme, je sais ce qu'est un papa et une maman, mais pourquoi tu rajoutes ferme, ce n'est pas courant comme surnom. » Se lance le brun puisqu'il a l'accord.

-« C'est les fermiers qui m'ont élevé après la mort de ma mère, mais je ne voulais pas seulement dire maman ou papa. On a qu'une maman, qu'un papa, mais je voulais dire plus que Max et Hélène Well. (2) » Explique les yeux pétillants le natté.

-« Tu ne vis pas avec eux pourtant. » Dit Heero en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler où il aurait pu voir les soi-disant parents fermier.

-« Ils sont morts, il y a deux ans » Répond doucement Shini de nouveau de la tristesse se marque dans les yeux myosotis.

Heero se mord la lèvre mais au sourire de Shini, il voit que ce n'est pas grave. Soudain le natté se lève

-« Bon et si on y allait, je n'ai pas envie de dormir à la belle étoile ce soir. »

Comme un seul homme, Heero, Trowa et Wufei se levèrent. Sally éteignit le feu pendant que Quatre rangeait la couverture puis mettait le sac au dos de Shini.

-« Wufei passe une banane » Dit Soudain Shini

-« Pourquoi ? » S'étonne ce dernier.

-« Parce que je n'ai toujours pas mangé et j'ai toujours faim ! » Sourit le natté

Wufei fait la distribution en réalisant que Trowa n'avait pas proposé un fruit au jeune homme parce qu'il était couché tout comme Winner. La distribution fait, Wufei laisse tomber le reste de régime sur le sol.

Shini revient en arrière, enlève son sac à dos et met le reste des bananes dans son sac.

-« Il ne faut pas gaspiller la nourriture, c'est trop difficile à trouver parfois. Ce n'est pas agréable de vivre la faim au ventre. » Réprimande froidement Shini.

Wufei ne s'excuse pas mais ne lance aucune remarque.

-« Il a bien raison ! » Confirme le blond.

-« Quatre t'es un super pote, toi tu me comprends. » Dit Shini en attrapant le jeune homme par l'épaule.

Le natté continue à avancer visiblement de bonne humeur.

-« Winner qui garde le château de la mer ? » Demande soudainement Wufei.

-« Il ou elle n'était jamais là. » Répond Quatre en se penchant un peu pour voir Wufei à l'autre extrémité du rang. Ils marchent tous de front.

-« Je me demande ce que Khushrenada nous prépare » Murmurèrent Heero, Trowa et Wufei presque de concert.

-« Allez dépêchez-vous, si on arrive trop tard, elle ne voudra jamais nous héberger pour la nuit. » Dit Shini en accélérant le pas

-« Elle ? » Demande Heero de suite plus méfiant

-« Oui, une copine de classe qui vit dans ce village, il y a plusieurs mois, presque un an que je ne l'ai pas vue, j'ai envie de déjà y être, elle m'a manqué Hilde. » Dit un Shini débordant de vie qui attrape la main d'Heero pour le tirer derrière lui.

Heero regarde sa main un moment puis fait un effort monstrueux pour ne pas laissait paraître sa rougeur. Peine perdue se dit-il en entendant le rire de ses compagnons.

-« Vous allez voir, elle est géniale, super mignonne aussi puis... »

Et Shini continua à vanter les qualités de la jeune femme qu'il devait aller retrouver.

A suivre...

* * *

1) Désolé pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, nous sommes deux belges, une drache c'est une averse très forte, qui n'a pas entendu parlé de la drache nationale Belge qui a lieu le 21 juillet.

2) Bon dieu qu'est-ce qu'on a cherché pour y arriver. La sueur nous tombe encore du front.


	7. Chap 6: Rencontre de l'amie d'enfance

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

* * *

Rencontre de l'amie d'enfance

* * *

Alors que Shini tire toujours le brun dans sa course, le blond ressent d'étrange sensation en provenance de leur chef.

-« Heero n'a aucune jalousie ! » Dit soudain Quatre.

-« Il n'a rien à craindre d'elle. » Répond tristement Sally.

-« Il bouillonne de rage quand même. » S'ajoute à la conversation Wufei.

-« Je crois plutôt que c'est son rougissement qui le gêne. » Sourit Trowa.

Tous les quatre partirent dans un grand éclat de rire, espérant que leur chef n'avait rien entendu. Puis ils virent Shini courir encore plus vite, il ne devait plus être loin maintenant.

-« Hilde, Hilde ! » Crie Shini.

Une jeune femme de leur âge, les cheveux noires, les yeux bleus nuits, se trouve à coté d'une forge, elle chauffe du métal dans un grand feu et se retourne lentement vers la personne qui l'a appelée.

-« Shini, ça fait plaisir de te voir. » Crie le jeune fille.

Les deux jeunes gens se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-« Tu vas bien rester un peu. » Insiste Hilde en éloignant légèrement le natté d'elle

-« Ho que oui je vais rester au moins une nuit, après on doit aller à la mer avec mes amis. » Explique Shini surexcité en se tournant vers les nouveaux arrivants

-« J'ai réparé ton épée, ça n'a pas été sans mal, le métal ne voulait pas fondre. » Raconte la jeune fille

-« Tu sais te battre à l'épée Shini ? » S'étonne Heero de ne jamais l'avoir vu faire en quatre mois d'observation.

-« Euh... pas trop... c'est un cadeau de mon père j'ai essayé de l'utiliser mais je l'ai presque immédiatement cassée. » Explique un peu honteux le natté sans oser regarder le brun dans les yeux.

-« Je me demande d'ailleurs ce que tu as pu faire avec elle, car cette épée était rudement solide. » Lâche Hilde en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Tu pourrais me montrer cette arme ? » Demande Heero en se tournant en vers la jeune fille.

Hilde hésite, elle ne veut pas trop donner le fruit de plusieurs mois de travail, de plus qu'elle l'avait fait gratuitement.

-« C'est un spécialiste ! » Déclare Quatre avec un sourire.

Ce n'est pas ça qui rassure la jeune fille mais un geste discret de Shini. La jeune femme rentre alors dans son atelier pour revenir avec une épée à la lame fine mais en même temps épaisse. Le manche de l'épée est de couleur bleue serpentée par des fils dorée au sommet dessiné un soleil et à l'intérieur la lune. Heero examine l'épée, elle n'était pas trop lourde mais il avait une impression de déjà vu.

-« Tiens, Shini je te la rends, mais je me demande vraiment comment tu as pu la casser. Que faisais-tu ? » Demande le brun en se tournant vers le propriétaire de l'épée pour lui tendre.

-« Je jouais à faire la guerre avec Futsu, il avait un peu près la même que la mienne. » Commence à expliquer Shini une certaine rougeur aux joues.

-« C'est celle de Futsu qui a fait ça ? » Demande Heero encore plus étonné.

-« Pas vraiment, rougit Shini. Mon frère avait gagné, j'ai pleuré et c'est mes larmes qui l'ont coupées en deux. »

-« Comment est ce que tes larmes auraient pu faire cela ? » Demande incrédule Quatre, essayant de se rappeler s'il y avait quelque chose à voir avec son pouvoir de l'eau.

-« Acidité de l'eau » Sûrement répond Wufei

-« C'est probable, mais cela voudrait dire qu'il y a longtemps que tu as des pouvoirs. » Souffle Quatre en regardant le natté

-« Je sais pas... » Murmure Shini tout à fait perplexe.

Soudain tous se figèrent pour se retourner vers Shini et crièrent d'une même voix

-« Ton frère ? »

-« Oui, mon frère, pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? » S'étonne le natté en les regardant tous l'un après l'autre.

-« Il ne vous a pas encore parlé de son frère, vous avez de la chance, rigole Hilde. Je crois que c'est le mot qu'il prononce le plus sur une journée, Futsu. Qui n'a pas encore entendu Shini Gami prononcer le nom de Fukitsu Gami est quelqu'un d'heureux. ! » Lâche la jeune fille en pointant son doigt vers le ciel.

-« Ho ! Arrête Hilde, ce n'est pas vrai que j'en parle souvent, puis si tu n'avais plus de nouvelle de ton frère, tu crois que tu n'en parlerais pas toi de temps en temps. » Demande légèrement contrarié Shini en avançant vers son amie le regard un peu menaçant.

-« Ce qui serait très difficile mon cher Shini puisque je n'en ai pas. Et heureusement parce que j'aurai peur d'être comme toi. » Rigole encore plus Hilde

-« Il n'y a pas de honte à aimer sa famille » Riposte Shini de plus en plus vexé.

-« Bien sûr, mon grand, sauf que des fois on se demanderait si vous n'êtes pas fiancés. » Nargue la jeune fille.

-« Hilde ! » Rougit immédiatement Shini faisant éclater de rire la jeune femme.

Ils ne remarquèrent même pas les têtes étonnées derrière eux puis soudain celle d'Heero se décomposer doucement.

-« Heero ? » S'inquiète Quatre portant la main à son cœur

-« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je lui fasse du mal ! » Murmure Heero, en se prenant la tête dans ses mains et se laissant tomber par terre.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que leur ennemi soit son frère, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit Fukitsu ? Se demande Heero désespéré. C'était déjà assez pénible de penser qu'on devait faire la guerre à quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup compté pour soi, qui l'avait aidé à trouver sa voie continue dans sa tête Heero.

Shini se précipite vers le jeune homme à genoux sur le sol.

-« Heero ça ne va pas ? Tu as besoin de te reposer ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » S'inquiète Shini se rappelant que les mots le blessent souvent plus que les actes.

Hilde vient prendre Shini par le bras et lui dit

-« S'il est fatigué, viens m'aider à faire les chambres. »

Shini acquiesce et suit son amie, non sans lancer un regard à Heero.

-« Met Heero, Trowa et Quatre dans la même chambre et dans l'autre Sally et Wufei. » Explique le natté tout en aidant la jeune femme à faire les lits et sortir les couvertures

-« Et toi ? » S'inquiète Hilde.

-« Je dormirais dans le couloir. » Explique Shini

-« Ah certainement pas dans le couloir! Il te faut un bon repos à toi aussi » Se fâche Hilde.

-« Sans doute mais, je ne vais pas prendre la place des autres! Ils sont tous autant que moi fatigué ! » Admet Shini le regard inquiet.

-« Nous avons un petit local dehors! Pourquoi n'aménagerons nous pas ce débarras en une petite chambre ? » Propose la jeune fille pour que son ami soit bien reposé

-« C'est gentil Hilde mais j'aimerai rester près d'eux. Puis tu sais l'état de Heero va peut-être empirer et je préfère rester à proximité, après tout c'est peut-être moi qu'il l'ait blessé. Et tu ne vas pas faire toutes ses transformations pour une seule nuit. » Conclut le natté.

-« Je suis sûr que tu n'y es pour rien. Ne t'en fait pas ! »Répond la jeune femme.

-« Oui mais ça m'inquiète quand même... dit Shini d'un air attristé ! Je dormirais dans le fauteuil alors » Finit par dire Shini.

Shini aide Hilde à tout préparer, puis retourne auprès de ses compagnons de voyage. Heero est de nouveau debout près de ses amis, à discuter avec eux de la suite des opérations, son visage est fermé. Pourtant quand Shini arrive, il lui fait un petit sourire pour lui prouver que tout va bien. Shini détourne vite les yeux pour lancer un regard à Quatre, qui lui sourit, alors seulement le natté pousse un soupir de soulagement puis fait un sourire voyant les sourcils froncer d'Heero.

-« Ah non, crie Hilde faisant tourner tous les visages vers elle. Pas de conversation muette chez moi. J'ai l'air de quoi moi, si je ne comprends rien ? Puis qu'avez-vous fait à mon Shini qui n'était même pas capable de voir un signal aussi gros qu'une vache dans un lac ? » Dit-elle avec un ton amusé mais légèrement contrarié et hautain.

"Un curieux mélange" pensèrent le groupe à part Shini.

-« Quel signale ? » S'étonna Shini

Hilde éclate de rire.

-« Je parlais d'avant Shini. Bon avez-vous déjà mangé ? » Demande la jeune fille quand elle se calme un peu

-« Non enfin par vraiment » Répond le groupe.

-« Bien je vais vous préparer de bon petit plat alors. » Elle allait partir quand Wufei la retient fermement par le bras.

-« Sais-tu cuisiner au moins. »

-« Mieux que Shini ! » Répond-elle avec un sourire un peu crispé

-« Cela n'est pas une référence ! » Lâchent Sally et Heero en même temps.

-« Hey ! » Crie indigné le natté.

Wufei lâche Hilde, qui part dans la cuisine pour préparer un repas. Shini en profite pour demander à ses compagnons ce qu'ils feront demain.

-« Nous irons dès que le soleil sera levé, au château de la mer, nous devons absolument neutraliser Noin le plus rapidement possible, c'est le bras droit le plus aimé de Treize. » Dit Heero froidement.

-« Comment sais-tu ça ? La dernière fois Quatre ne savait même pas si c'était un homme ou une femme ? » S'étonne en fronçant les sourcils le natté.

-« Le vent » Répond tout simplement Heero, en entrant dans l'atelier pour examiner les diverses épées ainsi qu'autres armes.

-« Ne crois-tu pas qu'elle va essayer de nous attaquer avant le prochain village ? » Demande Quatre en entrant à son tour.

-« Trowa ? Wufei ? » Fût la seule réponse d'Heero.

-« Nous n'avons rien à ce sujet » Prend la parole Wufei. « Les végétaux refusent de parler. »

-« Tout comme la terre... » Admet Trowa.

-« Noin n'aurait pas un si grand pouvoir à elle toute seule, conclut Sally. Il doit y avoir quelqu'un d'autre là dessous. »

Shini s'assied sur le sol dans l'atelier en terre pilée, ses amis près de lui

-« La terre voudrait te parler Trowa, mais elle est tenue sous coupe. » Lâche Shini alors qu'il a les yeux fermés, ses deux mains sont sur le sol. « Trowa, aide-la, elle a mal. » Dit en grimaçant le natté.

-« Comment ? » S'étonne ce dernier

-« Secousse qu'elle dit la terre » Répète Shini avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Heero, il ne maîtrise pas encore très bien ses nouveaux pouvoirs alors ça l'épuise » Dit Quatre en prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras et lui donnant une potion de Sally.

Trowa s'exécute immédiatement, faisant tomber tous ses coéquipiers au sol.

Dans un grognement Wufei se relève puis aide Sally qui vérifie si aucune de ses potions ne se sont cassées, Quatre était tombé sur Shini renversant une partie de la potion sur les vêtements de celui-ci.

-« A table ! » Crie Hilde en entrant dans la pièce le sourire aux lèvres puis il se fige voyant le corps de Shini. « Oh non, murmure t-elle. Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

-« Rien, il y a eu un... » Mais Quatre se tait devant le regard noir d'Hilde.

-« Je ne parlais pas de ça ! Pourquoi essayez-vous de réveiller ces pouvoirs ? Il ne sera plus jamais le même s'il les a tous ! » Crie Hilde au bord des larmes.

-« Comment ça ? » Crièrent les autres étonnés

-« Si vous saviez comme je me suis battue avec ses parents adoptifs pour neutraliser ses pouvoirs, continue en pleurant Hilde. En plus, il va attirer le Diable, si ses pouvoirs se réveillent, il pourra le retrouver. Vous en avez réveillez combien ? » Finit par demander Hilde en se calmant.

-« Deux, l'eau et la terre ! » Répond Quatre.

-« Je le protègerais. » Affirme Heero en faisant un pas en avant.

-« Ce n'est pas avec l'air que tu arriveras à repousser le Diable ! » Lui rit au nez Hilde.

-« Le diable est un terme inexact » Lance Trowa.

-« Cela est du pareil au même ! » Répond la jeune femme dont la colère ne semblait pas prête à la quitter.

-« C'est vrai qu'entre la mort et le diable il n'y a aucune différence ! » Poursuit Trowa.

-« Explique-toi ! » Crièrent en même Heero et Hilde avant de se regarder étonnés.

-« Si le roi ne l'avait jamais laissée partir, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé » Soupire tristement Quatre.

-« Oui, mais Gami et Shini ne seraient jamais nés, je ne regrette pas de connaître Shini. » Poursuit Wufei en regardant le natté toujours évanoui.

-« Je suis d'accord » Affirme Sally

-« Nous sommes les seuls ignorant ou quoi ? » Demandent Heero et Hilde en laissant leurs regards parcourir l'assemblée.

-« La légende dit que la princesse enfantera deux enfants exactement pareils, ainsi que les pouvoirs qu'ils posséderont. Un sera la vie, sa puissance sera plus grande ainsi que son existence. L'autre sera la mort, ses pouvoirs seront nombreux mais n'agiront pas mieux, à la totalité de ses pouvoirs la mort viendra et il la remplacera. » Explique finalement Quatre voyant l'air complètement déboussolé des deux jeunes gens.

-« Shini va devoir tuer Fukitsu. Il n'y survivra pas ! » Admet Hilde en regardant son ami en soupirant.

-« Je ne sais pas si on doit comprendre la légende comme ça ! » Dit Quatre.

-« Puis les légendes sont faites pour montrer la voie, pas forcement se réaliser » Complète Wufei.

-« Shini est la vie, pour avoir côtoyé Fukitsu, je sais qu'il est la mort » Rajoute en frissonnant Heero.

-« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu connaissais mon frère ? » Dit Shini en sortant de sa torpeur et se frottant les yeux.

-« Je l'ignorai. » Voyant le froncement de sourcil de Shini, Heero ajoute. « Que Fukitsu était ton frère ! »

-« Shini tu vas rester avec moi » dit Hilde d'autorité.

-« Je ne peux pas... » Dit tristement Shini

-« Tu as le choix et... » Commence la jeune fille

-« Justement » L'interrompt le natté. « J'ai fait le choix de défier Treize Khushrenada et de créer ce pays meilleur que rêvait Futsu. Après si... »

-« Mais tu risques de mourir ! » Crie Hilde.

Shini se relève et lui sourit doucement, avançant la dépassant même, juste avant d'entrer dans la salle à manger, il dit pour toutes les personnes dans l'autre pièce.

-« Si je venais à m'éteindre, une vie naîtrait. Alors ce n'est pas si grave que ça. »

-« Pour moi si » Murmure Heero.

-« Et si nous bloquions un des pouvoirs de Shini, il ne les aurait pas tous il survivrait. » Propose Hilde pleine d'espoir

-« Oui mais pour battre son frère il aura besoin de tous ses pouvoirs, puisque son frère est son jumeau ! Il a autant de pouvoir que lui. » Surenchérit Quatre.

-« Que peut-on faire alors ! » Dit Hilde très confuse, cherchant toujours une solution.

-« Attendre ! » Répond Quatre.

-« Ou espérer qu'il ne rencontre jamais Fukitsu » Poursuit Sally.

-« Je lui ai fait une promesse, je compte la tenir. » Rappelle Heero.

-« Donc Shini ne doit pas rencontrer son frère durant la mission ! » Conclut Quatre.

Les autres soupirent puis approuvent, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre de toute façon.

-« Et alors vous venez ? » Demande plein d'entrain Shini en repassant la porte. « J'ai faim moi ! »

-« Nous arrivons. » Dit tristement Hilde puis elle rentre dans la pièce à son tour vite suivit des autres.

Le repas se passe dans une très bonne ambiance, Shini ayant l'art de faire rire tout le monde.

-« Sally, je me demande pourquoi tu vas te coucher avec Wufei vu que tu ne dors pas ! » Plaisante encore Shini au moment du couché quand tout le monde part vers les chambres pour laisser le salon à Shini.

Wufei vire au vert de rage.

µµµ

La nuit passa plus vite que tout le monde l'espérait. Au déjeuner Hilde tente une dernière fois de convaincre son ami.

-« Tu es sûr ? Je suis certaine que tes amis seront se débrouiller sans toi et en... »

-« Hilde ! » Soupire Shini. « Je ne vais pas laisser mes amis faire tout le boulot puis c'est moi qui les emmène dans cette quête. »

-« Tu peux arrêter quand tu veux, tu vois. Donc tu restes ici. » Ordonne Hilde.

-« Tu sais très bien que je fini toujours ce que je commence. » Rappelle Shini en passant la main sur la joue de la jeune fille pour la rassurer en même temps.

-« Fais exception. » Supplie la jeune femme.

-« Shini ! Ton sac est prêt, crie Quatre. Heero nous attend dehors. »

Shini prend Hilde par les épaules, met son front sur son front.

-« Je reviendrais, je te le promets. » Lâche le natté.

-« Je t'attendrais alors, ne me fait pas faux bond. » Dit Hilde en secouant la main de la porte de la maison.

A suivre…


	8. Chap 7: Le messager à quatre pattes

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

* * *

Le messager à quatre pattes

* * *

Tout en avançant, Shini sautillerait tellement il est heureux.

-« Tu sais Quatre, j'ai l'impression d'être un gosse qui part en vacances. Depuis que tu m'as parlé de la mer, j'ai envie de la voir et de mettre mes pieds dedans. Tu peux mettre tes pieds dans la mer, Heero ou ça te fait le même effet que la pluie ? » demande Shini en se tournant vers le brun en étant toujours aussi souriant

-« Je n'ai jamais essayé. Nous y arriverons peut-être en trois jours si on ne traîne pas trop. » Explique Yuy en regardant le jeune natté.

-« On n'a pas besoin de s'arrêter à la prochaine ville en plus » Sourit Shini.

-« Je croyais que tu voulais au moins faire une pause dans chaque ville ! » Dit étonné Wufei.

-« Hilde m'a donné des plats à emporter, d'ailleurs elle a utilisé tes bananes Wufei. » Explique le natté, heureux d'avoir gagné du temps grâce à son amie.

Les kilomètres se passèrent dans une ambiance de joie. Le soir ils furent contraints de s'arrêter mais Shini dit avec le sourire

-« Nous sommes à cinq kilomètres du prochain village donc il reste vingt-cinq kilomètres à parcourir avant d'arriver à la mer. »

-« C'est mieux de rester dans la nature, nous avons moins de chance de nous faire surprendre, dit Sally. Quoi que j'ai apprécié de me reposer dans un bon lit pour une fois ! »

-« Le terrain sera plus plat demain, on ira plus vite dit Shini en s'enroulant dans sa couverture. »

Heero s'installe à côté de lui.

-« Pourquoi tu fais semblant d'être heureux depuis qu'on a quitté Hilde, Heero ? » Lui demande Shini en lui faisant dos pour ne pas le gêner plus.

Les autres retiennent leur souffle, eux c'est ce Heero là qu'ils ont toujours connu.

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je suis comme j'ai toujours été. Comment veux-tu que je sois ? » Demande Heero en se tournant vers le natté.

Shini n'insista pas plus, pensant que s'il ne voulait pas le dire c'est peut être parce que ça le gênait. Surtout que les autres ne posaient pas de question ou encore qu'il avait ses propres raisons.

-« Très bien ! » Dit Shini plus froidement en remontant sa couverture sur son visage.

-« C'était quoi ce très bien ? » Demande vivement Heero se redressant pour regarder le natté.

-« J'ai seulement répondu c'est tout. » Admet Shini en haussant les épaules, du moins on pouvait le deviner à la façon dont la couverture bougeait.

-« Elle avait un sens cachée cette phrase. J'ai appris à te connaître Shini ! » Gronde presque le brun.

-« Moi aussi ! Et je sais que tu te forces alors dit moi pourquoi ? » Insiste le natté en refusant de regarder le jeune homme, mais en descendant tout de même sa couverture.

-« Ne vous disputez pas ! » Supplie Quatre, qui venait d'installer sa couchette à côté de celle de Shini.

-« Puis laisse tomber Shini, il ne dira rien. » Poursuit Wufei mettant son sac de couchage près de la tête de Shini et Heero.

-« Moi, je m'inquiète pour lui, il pourrait faire un effort pour me dire quelque chose, et au lieu de ça il me jette comme une vielle chaussette ! » Dit Shini en regardant les deux jeunes hommes en évitant toujours le regard d'Heero.

-« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne réponds pas comme tu le veux que je n'ai pas de considération pour toi ! » Crie Heero en se levant.

Shini lui sourit ravi, Heero lui ne comprend plus rien du tout, il reste haletant, il n'avait jamais crié aussi fort.

-« Enlève ce sourire idiot de ton visage ! » Râle Heero en se recouchant.

Shini agrandit un peu son sourire puis répond

-« Maintenant que j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais, je veux bien. »

-« Tu fais toujours n'importe quoi » Murmure Heero toujours aussi étonné par l'attitude du natté.

-« Mais cela a marché non ? » Demande Shini en le sondant sans arriver de masquer la totalité de son sourire.

Heero se penche sur le natté l'embrasse sur le front

-« A toi juger. Bonne nuit ! »

Shini est un peu abasourdi mais est heureux, au moins Heero ne ruminera pas sa colère toute la nuit puisqu'il n'en a plus.

Pendant, la nuit, un bruit se fait entendre. Le cri d'un loup sorti de nul part fait sursauter Shini. Comme s'il avait fait un cauchemar !

_"C'est donc un rêve, qu'est ce que j'ai rêvé déjà ? Quelque chose m'a effrayé dans mon rêve mais je me souviens plus ce que c'était ? "_

Shini essaie de se rendormir, mais il n'y arrive presque pas, le reste de sa nuit se fait d'éveil et d'assoupissement. Le natté est soulagé quand l'aube arrive enfin.

Se levant dans les premiers, Shini avance dans la clairière qui le mène face à un petit lac. Ravi Shini décide de prendre un bain, il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus baigné dans un lac, cela lui manquait. Il plonge dans l'eau froide, et se sent vraiment bien, il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas éprouvé une si grande joie, comme à l'époque où il jouait dans le lac près de la maison avec son frère, quand tout était encore bien, que sa maison n'avait pas encore été détruite par les flammes, brûlant sa mère dedans.

En repensant à cela son sourire diminue mais ne disparaît pas.

Tout dans son cocon, il n'entend pas les pas sur l'herbe, ni le grognement qui se fait petit à petit. C'est quand il sent une présence dans son dos qu'il sursaute. Un loup, un loup se trouvait derrière lui mais pas n'importe lequel non celui ci était noir mais avec des taches brunes, rougeâtre.

-« Shini attention » Crie Quatre le regard horrifié.

-« Ne bouge pas, Quatre » Dit Shini en tendant le bras vers le blond.

Il sort doucement de l'eau s'approche lentement, le loup ne bouge toujours pas et au moment où Shini le touche le loup le mord puis s'enfuit.

-« Quatre ne fait rien. Toi non plus Heero, crie Shini. C'est simplement un signe de mon frère. »

Des larmes coulaient des yeux de Shini mais aucun des deux garçons ne savaient si c'était de joie ou de douleur. Sally se précipite pour voir l'importance de la blessure.

La main, n'a même pas une égratignure, juste la marque des dents dans sa peau.

Sally regarde ses compagnons, regarde à nouveau la main, regarde le visage de Shini qui sourit malgré ses larmes. Heero alarmé par leur attitude s'approche et regarde la main de son ami, il voit nettement le message écrit dedans. "_on se revoit bientôt_" pour se cicatriser et disparaître, le sourire de Shini n'a pas disparu, il regarde un moment Heero puis dit

-« Je savais qu'il était en vie. »

-« Shini, es-tu inconscient, si cela avait était un vrai loup tu... » Commence Quatre sur un ton de colère

-« Je ne risquais rien. Puis j'avais reconnu le loup de mon frère directement, il s'appelle Yasei. » Explique Shini en gardant son sourire. Il regarde sa main regrettant que le message de la main de son frère ait disparu.

-« Les vrais loups ont peur des humains » Assure Wufei.

-« As-tu toi aussi un animal ? » Demande Trowa.

-« Oui, il s'appelle Seishi » dit fièrement Shini en bombant le torse

-« Mais on ne l'a jamais vu avec toi. Comment peux-tu avoir un loup ? » Dit Quatre, l'air interrogateur en regardant dans les parages ne voulant pas tomber dessus.

-« Mais, il est présent, toujours à l'écart pour me protéger, quand il le peut » Dit Shini

-« Appelle-le, j'aimerai le voir » Exige Heero.

-« Pourquoi veux-tu le voir ? » S'étonne Shini.

Quatre sourit en voyant ce que veut vérifier son ami.

-« Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, mais s'il sort des buissons, ce serait dommage qu'on le confond avec un autre loup et qu'on le blesse. » Explique Quatre avec un léger sourire.

Shini sourit et appelle la bête qui sort d'un buisson sur la colline, sans toutefois s'approcher. C'est un loup gris et beige, à l'air gentil, qui ressemble plus à un chien qu'à un loup.

-« Il est beau n'est ce pas » Dit fièrement Shini un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres.

-« Magnifique ! » Approuvèrent Trowa et Wufei.

Shini se retourne étonné vers eux, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils pouvaient apprécier ce genre d'animal bien qu'il en soit ravi.

-« J'ai toujours aimé les animaux » Confirme Trowa.

-« Quant à moi, j'ai toujours admiré les loups, j'avais voulu en voir plus d'une fois mais il s'enfuyait à mon approche. » Explique Wufei.

-« Oh, attend Wufei » Dit presque en hurlant Shini, avant de se tourner vers le loup. « Seishi mon beau viens, viens me voir. » Fronçant les sourcils parce qu'il ne venait pas, Shini mit ses mains en porte voix et reproduit exactement le crie des loups. Malgré son appel le loup reste loin.

-« Ce n'est pas normal » Murmure Shini de plus en plus contrarié.

Wufei râle un peu.

-« C'est toujours pareil, je n'en verrais jamais un de près, en tout cas le tien est bien plus beau que celui de ton frère. Il a l'air plus doux aussi. »

-« C'est du camouflage, il bat sans problème celui de mon frère » Répond fièrement le natté

-« Il n'en a vraiment pas l'air c'est pour ça que tu en es si fière ? » Demande Heero.

-« Non, je l'adore c'est mon ami, je suis souvent fier de mes amis. Si les choses qu'ils font ne font mal à personne. » Explique Shini sans se départir de son sourire.

Puis Shini laisse ses amis et s'approche de son loup le prend par le cou et le sert contre lui, petit à petit le loup se calme mais Shini reste quand même inquiet.

-« Sally vient vite ! Il est blessé. » Crie le natté vers la jeune femme du groupe.

Le médecin avance mais bien vite Seishi grogne prouvant qu'il ne se laissera pas faire.

-« On doit te soigner mon grand, tu ne vas pas rester avec une patte comme ça. Puis qui t'a fait ça hein ? Elle est tout abîmée. » Cajole le natté

-« Donne-lui ça, Shini c'est une potion qui va l'endormir, quand il dormira, je pourrais le soigner. » Dit le médecin en tendant une boulette de viande.

-« Je me demande pourquoi, il regarde Trowa de cette façon, comme si c'était son ennemi. » Dit le natté en passant de son loup au maître de la terre

-« Il n'aurait pas été trop près des troupes de Zechs quand j'ai ouvert la terre ? » Demande Trowa en grattant son menton.

-« Pourquoi aurait-il approché aussi près du combat ? » Demande Shini alors qu'il glissait, la boulette dans la gueule de Seishi.

-« Shini, c'est normal répond Quatre. Tu étais évanoui et nous ne savions même pas quand tu allais te réveiller. Ton loup c'est sûrement inquiété. »

-« Pff ! Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Seishi » dit doucement presque dans un murmure Shini enfouissant sa tête dans le pelage du loup mais les autres eurent le temps de voir des larmes.

S'éloignant de Shini, Sally et le loup. Quatre dit

-« Il est à la fois inquiet et triste mais quelque part il est heureux que son loup tienne autant à lui. »

Le loup endormi, Sally n'eut pas beaucoup de mal pour le soigner avec des plantes que Wufei est allé chercher, elle a fait un pansement.

Wufei est vraiment heureux de pouvoir approcher de si près le loup

-« C'est dommage qu'il dorme. » Murmure Wufei en caressant le bête endormie

-« Tu veux rester près de moi pendant qu'il se réveille ? » Lui demande Shini.

-« Je ne voudrais pas me montrer le mauvais de l'histoire, mais on devait avoir parcouru plus de chemin qu'hier et on en aura encore parcouru moins. » Lâche Heero.

-« Tu as raison ! » Dit Shini en se redressant pour mettre son loup en travers de ses épaules. « Je suis prêt on peut partir, si tu veux bien porter mon sac à ma place Ro' » Dit Shini en se mettant en route

-« Baka » Lui répond Heero avec un léger sourire.

-« C'est gentil de m'avoir trouver aussi un surnom » Dit content le jeune homme, remontant le loup qui glissait de ses épaules il accélère légèrement son rythme.

_" Le jour où il sera ce que cela signifie, je ne suis pas sûr, qu'il sera toujours aussi content"_ pensèrent de concert le reste de la troupe.

-« Nous serons donc obliger de dormir au village ? » Demande Quatre en rattrapant le natté qui malgré son poids sur le dos les distançait facilement.

-« Tu crois qu'ils me permettront d'entrer avec Seishi ? » Questionne Shini avec un timbre de voix un peu sarcastique

-« Normalement oui ? Pourquoi ? » S'étonne le blond en regardant le natté.

-« Parce que s'il ne peut pas entrer, je ne vous suis pas. Je reste avec lui. Parce que tant que Seishi est blessé et ne sait pas se débrouiller seul, je ne le laisse pas. » Admet froidement Shini.

-« Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on soit obligé de dormir au village Quatre ? Demande Heero. On peut très bien dormir en dehors comme cette nuit. Puis j'espère bien qu'on l'ait dépassé ce village avant la tombée de la nuit. »

-« Je ne sais pas vraiment, reprend Quatre. L'envie de me retrouver avec des gens. Comme un mauvais pressentiment aussi, plus on approche du château de Noin, moins j'ai envie d'avancer. » Finit par admettre le blond en regardant le sol.

Trowa vient le prendre par l'épaule pour le rassurer. Heero et Wufei hochèrent la tête, eux aussi avaient un mauvais pressentiment mais plus fondé, ils savaient tous deux qu'une fois sorti du village quelque chose leur arriveraient. Aucun des deux ne savaient quoi car depuis un moment l'air, les végétaux restaient muets à leurs appels.

A suivre…


	9. Chap 8: La décision de Shini !

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

* * *

La décision de Shini !

* * *

La troupe arrivait maintenant à promiscuité du prochain village.

-« Nous établirons un campement ici ! Demain à l'aube nous traverserons la ville. Si on remarque ton loup, il te suffira d'inventer quelque chose. » Ordonne sèchement Heero.

Voyant le regard horrifié de son compagnon de voyage, Heero se donne une baffe mentalement. Il détestait quand prit dans son rôle de capitaine il oubliait que Shini était Shini et pas un de ses soldats. Soupirant, il reprend en soupirant.

-« J'inventerai quelque chose pour qu'ils ne vous arrivent rien. »

-« Tu sais Heero, on peut traverser le village de nuit et se reposer de l'autre coté. » Propose Shini en souriant.

-« Non ! » Crient en même temps Wufei et Heero faisant sursauter leurs coéquipiers.

Shini s'arrête net, s'accroupit pour mettre son loup à terre, la bête est réveillée depuis un moment déjà.

-« Où est le problème ? Je ne comprends pas votre attitude. » Dit Shini en s'appuyant contre un arbre et il sent en lui une force l'appeler.

-« Shini tu ne te sens pas bien ? » Demande Sally apercevant que Shini avait du mal à rester debout contre l'arbre.

-« Sûrement la fatigue ! » Murmure le natté.

-« Je t'avais dit de me laisser le porter. » Reproche Heero.

-« Il n'accepte que moi. Tu te serais fait mordre s'il s'était réveillé et contrairement à moi il n'y aurait eu aucun message. Enfin pas écrit... » Répond d'une voix morne Shini.

Ce dernier ressentait de nouveau cet appel, il ne comprenait pas jetant un coup d'œil à son loup. Il le vit aussi tendu que lui. Est-ce que Yasei et Fukitsu seraient dans le coin, ils réagiraient tous deux à la présence de leurs jumeaux respectifs ?

Heero s'avance vers Shini pour l'aider à se tenir droit. Le loup à l'air de se calmer, comme si la menace s'éloignait de son maître.

-« Wufei, c'est normal que cet arbre, est mal dans son écorce, comme s'il avait peur ? » Demande le natté se sentant un peu mieux dans sa peau. Sa voix a repris son timbre normal.

-« Tu arrives à le ressentir, je n'arrive plus à rentrer en contact avec la nature depuis un bout de temps. » Avoue Wufei.

-« Oui, et si j'ai compris comme libérer la terre, je n'arrive pas à trouver la solution pour la nature et ça m'énerve. » Rage le natté.

-« Ne t'en fait pas lui, sourit Trowa, la terre t'est très reconnaissante de ce que tu as fait. Les végétaux ne t'en voudront pas, si tu donnes le meilleur de toi-même. »

-« Quel discourt ! Depuis quand sa langue fonctionne t-elle ? Quatre, que lui as-tu fait ? » Lâche Shini en forçant sa voix pour faire croire qu'il est heureux.

-« Rien pourq... » Le blond rougit violemment ne sachant plus où se mettre, seule Sally a compris l'allusion et rougit un peu bien qu'elle rie aux éclats.

Heero tire Shini un peu à lui et murmure

-« Arrête d'essayer de nous remonter le moral, c'est toi qui ne va pas bien pour l'instant. »

-« Non, je vais parfaitement bien. Qu'est ce... ? » Shini se retient à Heero de toutes ses forces quelque chose venait de s'attaquer à son esprit... juste une seconde.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as Shini ? » S'inquiète Heero en resserrant son étreinte sur le corps fin du natté.

-« Mon frère est tout près, je le sens. » Murmure de façon presque inaudible Shini

-« C'est ce que je pensais aussi, d'après mes informateurs ailés, il est de l'autre côté du village. Mais il est avec nos ennemis, les forces de Zechs. » Répond sur le même ton Heero.

-« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible, il voulait un monde plus juste. » Lâche Shini en s'écroulant sur le sol en larmes, le ciel se couvre rapidement.

-« Heero protége-toi ! » Crie Quatre.

Mais à peine avait il dit ses mots que la pluie tomba à flot. Ce qui devient soudain très douloureux pour Heero. Shini voyant cela, enlève son manteau, mais ne pu le mettre sur Heero, parce qu'il tomba dans les pommes.

-« Shini ! » Crie tout le groupe.

Mais, le groupe se retourna vers Heero, quand il poussa un grand cri de douleur.

Trowa enlève sa cape pour la déposer sur Heero. Wufei fait vite de même, ainsi enveloppé, le jeune homme ne risquait presque plus rien mais par précaution Quatre s'assied dans la boue à côté de son capitaine. Alors que Sally se dirigeait vers Shini, elle s'arrête quand elle voit le loup se mettre devant son maître et dent dehors pour bien prouver qu'il ne laisserait personne approcher.

-« Tu es ridicule, Seishi, elle veut juste soigner ton maître » Dit soudain une voix grave, dur et froide. Le loup grogna encore plus fort, les poils hérissés.

-« Gami? Gami! » Cria une voix féminine au loin.

-« Onna retourne d'où tu viens ! J'ai demandé vingt minutes pour parler avec Shini, après je reviens. » Dit le vieil homme en se tournant vers la femme

-« Oui, Well, » Dit la femme en se retirant avec respect

-« Seishi, couché ! » Le regard de l'homme stupéfie le loup qui garde une attitude menaçante, mais se couche à côté de son maître et laisse approcher l'individu.

Trowa et Wufei sont aussi très mal à l'aise. L'homme est hideux, petit, boiteux et borgne.

-« Satanée pluie. C'est encore eux qui ont fait tomber la pluie ! » Dit-il soudain.

- « Qui êtes vous ? » Demande Sally.

-« Minikui (1) mazelle, j'étais censé élever ces deux bons à rien de Gami. Le père travaillait au château et la dame était malade depuis la naissance des ptis! Ça fait plus de deux ans que je cherche les gosses, pour les voir se battre entre eux. Ah Hibana se retournerait dans sa tombe si elle n'avait pas brûlé. »

Devant le langage de chartier du vieillard aucun des guerriers n'osait bouger, alors qu'il s'était avancé vers Shini le loup sagement à côté de son maître.

-« Shini, bougre d'imbécile réveille toi et cesse de pleurer comme une fillette ! » Dit le vieil homme en secouant légèrement le natté.

-« Papaferme ? » Dit Shini en ouvrant un oeil. « Papaferme, c'est toi ce n'est pas possible, On m'a dit que tu étais mort. »

-« Arrête de pleurer, tu fais mal à ton ami. Ecoute-moi, c'est important. Je ne veux pas que mes fils s'entretuent, tu dois le dire à ce démon qui te sert de frérot. » Ordonne le vieil homme en tendant un bout de tissus à Shini.

-« Heero ! » Cria horrifié Shini poussant son père adoptif pour se précipiter sur son ami.

Il mit sa main sur la joue du brun pour constater que sa température corporelle était beaucoup trop élevée. Se retournant immédiatement vers Sally

-« Fais quelque chose ! »

-« Laisse-moi l'approcher, j'arriverai sûrement ! » Sourit à demi Sally en constatant que se soit Shini, soit Heero ou encore Seishi, ils ne semblaient pas enclins à lui céder la personne blessée si facilement s'ils avaient décidé de la protéger.

-« Calme-toi gamin, ça va peut-être empirer son état. » Rassure le vieil homme en venant vers son pupille en boitant.

-« Tu as raison Papaferme, je me calme. » Dit Shini en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol. Il commence à respirer calmement à grande goulée.

Le vieil homme lui sourit en le voyant utiliser les vieux conseils qu'il lui a donnés.

Sally étale un baume sur le corps d'Heero, la fièvre diminue rapidement. Dans une demi-inconscience le capitaine sent l'air se libérer et l'aider à reprendre des forces, mais en même temps, il sent des transformations dans le corps de Shini, lui rappelant les douloureuses paroles d'Hilde.

-« Shini ! » Hurle Heero

-« Qu'y a t'il Heero ! Pourquoi hurles-tu ainsi ? Je ne suis pas sourd, voyons. J'ai besoin de me calmer. » Dit Shini en continuant ses exercices de respiration.

-« Tu es assez calme, je te l'assure, arrête de respirer si profondément, je sens tes pouvoirs augmenter, il ne faut pas que tous tes pouvoirs se réveillent. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal » Rajoute Heero plus bas

-« Ca va alors si toi tu vas mieux aussi. » Répond en souriant le natté, sa voix comme posée sur un nuage.

Le regard d'Heero se porte sur le vieil homme qui sourit devant cette étrange scène.

-« C'est qui lui ? » Demande Heero de suite sur ses gardes devant l'inconnu qui le regarde.

-« Papaferme je t'en ai déjà parlé » Lui sourit Shini.

-« Il n'est pas mort ? » Questionne Heero la voix froide

Le vieillard éclate de rire à ses paroles alors que Quatre et Sally se prennent la tête entre les mains "_aucune subtilité, ni aucun tac_" soupirèrent-ils de concert, faisant sourire Trowa qui avait accroché leur pensée.

-« Comme tu le vois mon gars je suis bien vivant ! » Répond Papaferme quand il arrive à calmer son rire.

-« Je te jure... je croyais aussi et... » Admet complètement confus le natté

Heero prit la main de Shini dans la sienne et lui sourit.

-« J'ai compris. »

-« Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, mais il me reste cinq minutes puis je dois réintégrer mes pénates. Tu as compris ce que je t'ai dit, Shini. Allez viens ici fiston, donne-moi un dernier baiser. » Dit le vieillard en tendant les bras vers le natté

-« Pas un dernier » Dit Shini en se serrant dans les bras de son père.

La vieille femme réapparut à la lisière et cette fois le vieil homme la suivit sans rouspéter.

Shini fixa l'endroit où ses parents adoptifs avaient été plus tôt.

Puis soudain Shini réalisa qu'il donnait énormément de soucis à ce vieux couple ainsi que son frère pour qu'ils passent la barrière des morts et le rejoignent. Heero s'était levé et vient mettre sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Shini le regarde un moment avant de hocher la tête. Il fallait repartir, cela ne lui plaisait pas d'affronter son frère mais... Soupirant Shini repris son sac et avança son loup sur les talons, le reste du groupe le suit sans rien ajouter après tout cet instant méritait un peu de silence.

Wufei se précipite derrière Shini pour marcher à côté de lui, Seishi vient se mettre entre les deux.

-« Je suis content que tu aie remarqué que c'était des amis » Dit le natté au loup.

-« Je peux ? » Demande le maître des végétaux en avançant la main vers le loup.

-« Maintenant tu peux. » Dit Shini en déposant sa main sur le cou de Seishi.

-« Merci. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On passe par le village ou on le contourne. » Demande Wufei au natté après avoir caressé un peu l'animal.

-« Si tu allais voir discrètement où sont nos ennemis et leur nombre ? » Demande Shini tout en flattant le flan de son loup avant de s'arrêter pour attendre que le maître des végétaux reviennent.

Avec un sourire Wufei se fond dans la nature. Heero s'approche de Shini, plus méfiant que son coéquipier ce qui fait grogner le loup.

-« Il est très gentil tu n'as pas avoir peur de lui » Dit Shini avec un sourire.

-« C'est pour ça que tu es obligé de le tenir pour qu'on le touche ? » Répond Heero d'une voix un peu plus froide que quand il parle normalement à Shini.

-« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir dit calmement Shini un sourire très doux aux lèvres. Tu sais son frère et lui, nous ont sauvé après l'incendie de la maison, on était persuadé qu'ils nous attaqueraient mais à notre grande surprise, ils nous ont apportés à manger. J'avais peur au début, on raconte des choses horribles sur les loups, bien que les gens avouent qu'ils ne feraient pas mal aux bébé mais nous n'en étions pas. Cela fait douze ans qu'il me protège... »

-« C'est possible qu'ils aient senti vos pouvoirs et qu'ils ont su que vous n'étiez pas des ennemis. Où est parti Wufei ? » Finit par questionner Heero.

-« Faire de la reconnaissance, j'aurai dû lui dire de te demander ton avis, excuse-moi d'être passé au-dessus de toi. Je sais bien que tu aimes bien garder le contrôle de tes troupes. » Dit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure le natté.

-« Tu n'as pas t'excuser, nous sommes tous les cinq sous tes ordres. » Admet le brun.

-« J'aurai quand même dû te demander ton avis. A quoi cela ressemblerait si chacun faisait comme bon lui semble ? » Constate gêné Shini.

-« C'est pratiquement cela » Soupire Heero en se retournant vers ses troupes.

Shini lui aussi se retourne, sa mâchoire manque de tomber quand il voit que Quatre cuisinait tranquillement, c'était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas encore mangé, alors que Trowa adossé à un arbre lisait paisiblement un livre, dont il ne put voir le titre. Quant à Sally, elle avait sa tête dans son sac, sûrement à trier ses potions. Les membres du groupe relevèrent la tête et dirent presque d'une même voix.

-« Il faut bien faire quelque chose en attendant le retour de Wufei. »

-« C'est d'une logique implacable, ricane Shini. Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais à manger Quatre ? »

-« Tu ne crois que l'odeur du feu va attirer les autres ? » Demande pragmatique Heero le regard noir.

Le jeune blond vire au rouge et éteint rapidement les flammes

-« Pour une fois qu'on aurait pu manger chaud en déplacement » Râle Trowa

-« Et ce n'était pas encore cuit, je parie » Rajoute la jeune femme en sortant sa tête du sac.

-« Cela ne faisait que cinq minutes que je l'avais allumé » Répond piteusement le blond.

Les autres n'eurent pas beaucoup de temps à attendre que Wufei réapparaissait, sortant d'un arbre mais dans un état déplorable.

-« Wufei ! » Cria Sally se précipitant sur le jeune homme.

-« Rapport ! » Dit d'une voix cassante Heero, qui calme par la même occasion la jeune femme.

-« Merquise, une vingtaine d'hommes, Gami ne semblait pas là. Quant à mon état, la nature. » Wufei s'évanoui heureux d'avoir pu mener sa mission jusqu'au bout.

Shini s'approche immédiatement de l'arbre le plus près mais à peine eut-il mis la main sur l'écorce que celle-ci le projète en arrière.

-« Shini ! » Crie Heero dans le même état que le médecin quand Wufei est réapparu

-« Je n'ai rien, mais la nature est fâchée, elle ne sait plus qui est son ennemi et qui est son allié, elle rejette tout en bloque. Elle se protége. » Dit le natté en secouant la tête pour se remettre de ses émotions

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Heero ? » Questionne Trowa

-« Rien ! » Répond froidement Shini faisant retourner tous les autres vers lui. « Vous ne faîtes rien, enfin à part retourner chez vous. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous. » Reprend-il avec un sourire qui ne plaisait pas du tout au groupe.

-« Tu... » Commence Heero.

-« J'ai eu ce que je voulais donc, dégager ! » Gronde menaçant le natté.

-« Pas question ! Nous t'empêcherons de rejoindre ton frère ! » Crie Quatre avançant avec un visage tout aussi menaçant.

Shini éclate d'un rire froid.

-« Et comment alors que j'ai aspiré ton pouvoir, celui d'Heero et Trowa, je n'ai pas eu le temps avec Wufei, mais il ne pourra rien me faire dans cet état. Alors disparaissez sinon je n'hésiterai pas à les utiliser. » Lâche Shini le regard vide et cruel.

-« Non, dit Quatre, je sais que tu n'es pas toi pour l'instant, mais il me reste le pouvoir de te toucher au fond du cœur. Je ne laisserais pas ton frère prendre possession de toi. »

Trowa vient en renfort autour du petit blond, essayant par acquit de conscience de demander de l'aide à la terre qui reste sans réponse. C'est à ce moment là que Seishi s'assied à côté d'Heero et commence à hurler à la mort.

-« Seishi tais-toi ! » Dit d'une voix froide Shini.

Le loup le regarde et grogne, Shini répondit à son grognement, finalement le loup, s'enfuit dans la forêt. Un sourire satisfait passe sur les lèvres de Shini. Puis sans un regard de plus il entre dans le village et le parcourt au plus vite.

A suivre...

* * *

(1) Hideux, laid: juste l'humour un peu douteux d'un vieillard


	10. Chap 9: Première separation

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

* * *

Première séparation

* * *

Après avoir traversé rapidement le village, Shini s'arrête sachant qu'on va bientôt entrer en contact avec lui.

-« Te voilà enfin mon cher petit frère » retentit une voix calme, douce ainsi qu'un peu froide.

-« Futsu ! » Cria Shini se précipitant dans les bras de son frère.

-« Shini » Murmure Fukitsu serrant son frère contre lui et passant une main dans la chevelure nattée. « Où sont ta troupe et ton loup ? »

-« Je n'avais plus besoin d'eux, donc je les ai laissés. Quant au loup il est blessé, il m'est inutile. » Dit froidement le natté.

Fukitsu éclate de rire, repoussant son frère.

-« Tu ne changeras jamais Shini ! » Sa voix était devenue froide, tranchante mais toujours aussi calme. « Tu n'es pas comme moi, pas du tout, tu as encore abandonné quelqu'un dans l'unique but de le protéger n'est ce pas ? Aurais-tu peur de moi ? » Questionne Fukitsu en se noyant dans le regard bleu aux reflets améthystes.

-« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai peur du mal que tu pourrais faire aux miens. Tu sais qu'on doit tourmenter Papaferme et Mamanferme, ils sont revenus de l'au-delà pour me demander une faveur. » Commence à expliquer le natté en regardant son frère un léger sourire sur les lèvres

-« Et comme toujours tu ne penses pas à toi et tu agis pour le bien des autres. Ils sont morts alors comment veux-tu encore les protéger. » Insiste Fukitsu le regard un peu plus froid.

-« Faisons une trêve, s'il te plait ? » Supplie le natté le regard plus tendre.

-« Je suis tout à fait d'accord » Répond doucement Fukitsu

Les yeux de son frère s'illuminèrent ainsi qu'un sourire éclairant son visage qui disparu pourtant devant le rictus que lui offre son jumeau.

-« Futsu ? » S'étonne le natté.

-« Rejoins-moi, on n'aura plus raison de se battre. » Tente Fukitsu

-« Je... je...non...euh... » Bredouille Shini.

-« Pourquoi hésites-tu ? »

-« Futsu où est passé ton souhait d'un pays meilleur ? »

-« Il n'a jamais été là, j'avais juste envie de partir mais tu étais trop jeune pour venir avec moi. Moi aussi je me suis débarrassé de cet imbécile d'Heero, le pauvre doit souffrir » Ricana t-il.

-« Trop jeune, trop jeune, nous avons le même âge. » Peste Shini. « Et Heero ne souffre pas, enfin il ne souffre plus ou il recommence à souffrir. Pourquoi es-tu comme ça à toujours me tourmenter ? Si je te rejoins, ils ne se battront pas mais que deviendront les gens de ce pays ? » Finit par demander le natté le regard triste

-« Et toi que veux-tu ? Je t'offre le moyen de rester avec moi et de ne pas souffrir toi ? »

Shini s'éloigna encore de son frère, cela lui coûtait de faire ce pas, mais quelque chose dans les yeux de Fukitsu venait de l'effrayer.

-« Je ne le peux pas, tu le sais très bien, je ne peux pas me résoudre à abandonner autant de personne pour mon seul désir. J'aurai vraiment voulu qu'on n'en vienne pas là, vraiment mais… si nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devrons bien nous affronter. » Admet tristement Shini.

-« Ton discours est magnifique petit frère. Mais tu vas vite rejoindre ton groupe non ? Mais tu ne pourras te résoudre à leur mentir, alors ils se méfieront de toi. Moi par contre… »

-« Je ne retournerai pas avec eux ! Si j'ai en partie fait cela c'est pour les protéger, alors je ne reviendrais pas en arrière. Je n'accepterai plus qu'ils soient blessés juste pour une querelle entre frère. » Coupe le natté le regard plus froid

-« Ha ha ha ha, tu crois vraiment que c'est une querelle entre frères. Tu n'as rien compris alors, tu te voiles la face, frérot. Tu vas donc m'affronter tout seul, alors que j'ai toutes les forces de Khushrenada derrière moi ? Je voudrais bien voir ça. » Explique Fukitsu avec un sourire démoniaque.

-« Oui » Murmure Shini avec un sourire que Fukitsu ne lui avait jamais vu, quelque part Shini lui faisait peur, pas qu'il était féroce, mauvais non... il y avait de la tristesse, de la douceur et un autre sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir.

Fukitsu se donna un claque mentale pour ne plus y penser reprenant son rictus et dit

-« Soit, à partir de maintenant nous serons ennemis. Donc attends-toi la prochaine fois que je te tue et non de te prendre dans mes bras ! »

Il disparut dans un nuage de fumée peu après ses mots.

* * *

Heero n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Shini les avait laissés en plan, comme ça en leur prenant leur pouvoir. Il restait juste Wufei, d'après ce qu'il avait dit, mais le maître des plantes était inconscient. Il était là à réfléchir depuis au moins cinq minutes sans trop savoir quoi penser ou dire aux autres. Trowa avait essayé de suivre le natté par la terre, mais il n'avait pas été accepté par elle. Quatre n'osait pas s'éloigner de leur chef.

-« Je vais le retrouver, lâche d'un coup Heero. Cela ne m'arrivera pas deux fois. »

Le jeune homme se met en chemin quand Seishi sort des buissons.

-« Que fais-tu là ? » Dit d'un ton sec et glacial Heero au loup.

Le loup avance doucement vers Wufei et laisse tomber quelque chose dans les bras de Sally. Celle-ci retient une exclamation de stupeur.

-« Par Heiwa la plante de Chikyu. »

Elle prit une feuille de la plante et la mit dans la bouche de Wufei dont les blessures disparurent peu à peu. Elle se leva et en donne à Quatre et Trowa qui avalèrent sans se poser de question mais Heero était méfiant.

-« Mange Heero c'est une plante qui guérit tout ! » Explique le médecin comprenant la réticence de leur chef.

- " _Mon maître m'a envoyé la chercher_" dit en pensée le loup faisant sursauter Trowa. "_Ne lui en voulez pas. Ces intentions ne sont pas mauvaises_"

Heero finalement en pris en hésitant. Puis regarde autour de lui. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait rien aux autres, il la mangea.

-« Je veux bien croire que Shini a pris tous nos pouvoirs pour connaître les plantes aussi bien que ça » Dit Sally avec du respect dans la voix.

-« Je ne sens rien pourtant ! » Lâche Heero.

Trowa s'approche du loup, le caresse.

-« Merci. Comme ça ton maître, cherche à nous protéger ? » Demande le maître de la Terre en souriant à l'animal.

-« Tu deviens fou Trowa de parler avec cette bête ! » Lâche indigné Heero, sans vraiment réalisé qu'il avait fait pareil juste avant.

-« Je parle toujours avec ce qui me répond. » Admet Trowa sans arrêter de caresser l'animal

-« Pourquoi parlais-tu avec Heero alors ? » Demande Quatre laissant bouche bée le reste du groupe.

Puis le blond rougit fortement réalisant ce qu'il venait de lâcher, rassuré qu'Heero soit trop étonné pour penser à se mettre en colère. Bizarrement c'est une moue triste qui apparaît sur le visage d'Heero quand il se remet de son étonnement.

-« Shini a une mauvais influence sur toi Quatre. Tu devrais faire attention ! » Répond le maître de l'air

- _" Mon maître, je m'en inquiète, il est parti tout seul pour le château au-dessus de l'eau salée et qui bouge sans cesse "_ Rappelle le loup.

-« Oui, oui, Seishi, on va s'occuper de ton maître. Si on le laisse aller tout seul, on risque d'avoir des problèmes avec l'autre là. » Répond Trowa en montrant de la tête Heero.

-« Wufei ça va aller ? Tu vas pouvoir marcher ? » Demande Sally en aidant le jeune homme à se mettre debout.

-« Oui, on peut partir. » Dit froidement Wufei, un peu vexé de se faire traiter comme un bébé.

-« Vas-y Seishi guide-nous ! » Dit Trowa.

_"Cette mission commence à ressembler à n'importe quoi"_ pense Heero en se mettant pourtant en route derrière le loup.

* * *

Plus loin, Shini lui avait déjà vu des mouettes.

« _Je me rapproche _» pense t-il

A cause des évènements, Shini avait perdu un peu le fil des kilomètres et ne savait nullement combien il lui en restait à faire. Il commençait un peu à fatiguer mais il s'était promis de ne pas s'arrêter avant la nuit ou quand son estomac crierait famine.

« _J'espère qu'ils trouveront la nourriture que j'ai laissée"_.

Bien sûr il avait prit sa part mais avait tenu à leur laisser leur ration, quelque part il se doutait que ses anciens coéquipiers n'essaieraient pas de le rattraper mais il abandonnerait sûrement ou le poursuivrait jusqu'au château, là il devrait faire comprendre à Heero et ses guerriers qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'eux, absolument car il avait peur de ce que son frère pourrait leur faire, et il n'était pas question qu'ils soient blessés à cause de lui, une fois de plus.

Tellement pris par ses pensées, Shini ne voit pas que les mouettes plutôt que de partir vers la mer partent vers les terres.

_« Il m'a dit qu'ils étaient à mes ordres alors j'espère qu'ils obéiront à ceux-ci ! Que ce n'était pas des fausses excuses parce que j'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas de vrai argument. Même avec les pouvoirs en plus, je ne me sens pas vraiment d'attaque, moi tout seul. »_ Médite le natté.

Arrivé au sommet d'une colline, Shini voit la mer s'étirer devant lui.

-« C'est beau. Je veux protéger tout ça ! » Admet-il en admiration devant l'étendu bleu ciel qu'il voit à perte de vue.

-« Que de belle parole ! » Dit une voix de femme.

Shini se retourne pour voir dans son dos, une jeune femme plus âgée que lui. Elle a des cheveux noirs tombant dans le cou, une mèche de cheveux plus grosse passe devant un de ses yeux. La jeune femme porte une légère robe jaune avec plusieurs fleurs noires dessus un gilet bleu foncé sur les épaules mit en écharpes. Elle a un sourire doux qui la rend très belle, elle l'est encore plus car elle n'a aucun maquillage.

-« Merci, répond avec un sourire Shini. Vous habitez prés d'ici ? »

-« Oui. Je viens souvent pour contempler la mer, je trouve qu'elle est assez fascinante ainsi qu'envoûtante vous ne trouvez pas ? »

- Oui, c'est vraiment magnifique, je n'avais encore jamais vu ça de ma vie. Je me présente Shini, Shini Gami. Je suis à la recherche du château de Noin. Vous qui habitez la région, vous ne savez pas où je peux le trouver ? » Questionne le natté en s'avançant tendant la main devant lui pour faire les présentations.

-« Prenez ce chemin ! Vous voyez une pointe noire tout au bout. Ne quittez pas cette pointe noire. Elle s'agrandira au fur et à mesure que vous avancerez, car c'est le château et les villages aux alentours ou tout est noir. Le ciel est noir, à tel point que ces villages sont presque vides. Je vous déconseille d'y aller. » Explique la jeune femme en montrant une direction sur la gauche.

-« Merci beaucoup, mais je dois y aller pour préserver cette beauté. Si d'autres personnes vous demande le chemin, vous pouvez les orienter dans une autre direction. Ce sont mes anciens associés, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'ils risquent leur vie. » Demande comme une faveur à cette inconnue le natté

-« Il n'y a pas de problème, s'ils me demandent, je leur indiquerais la direction opposée. » Dit la jeune femme avec un charmant sourire, qui se transforme en rictus quand Shini disparaît de sa vue. « _Ca va encore être plus facile_, pense-t-elle, _si toi-même tu enlèves des chances de victoire_. »

* * *

La troupe du maître de l'air avançait rapidement, le mouvement était donné par un chef on ne peut plus nerveux qui ouvrait la marche.

-« Heero, calme-toi s'il te plait ! » Supplie une fois de plus Quatre.

-« Ce baka nous a laissé toutes ses affaires et tu voudrais que je me calme ? Il va au devant de la mort. » Rage encore plus le brun.

Le groupe qui était aussi inquiet, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ravi quelque part, depuis le temps qu'Heero n'avait cru en quelqu'un d'une telle façon. Contrairement à Fukitsu, il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la bêtise que leur ami qui voulait faire cela dans l'unique but de les protéger. Cela aussi faisait mal, Shini ne semblait pas vraiment faire confiance à leur capacité.

Le simple fait qu'Heero soit en rage, décuplait ses forces et sa volonté. Il avançait à l'instinct plus qu'il ne suivait le loup. Trowa restait près de la bête qui accélérait le pas, voyant que les soldats étaient capables de se déplacer plus vite que son maître

-« Grrr ! » Lança Heero de mécontentement il shoota dans une pierre, celle-ci toucha un arbre.

-« Tu m'as fait mal ! » Cria une voix.

Heero et les autres tous étonnés se demandèrent qui avait parlé.

-« C'est moi l'arbre, vous m'avez réveillé bande de mal élevé. »

-« Vous avez vu un jeune homme passer par ici ? » Demande Heero, le premier à reprendre ses esprits

Wufei s'avance vers l'arbre et se met à genoux devant lui

-« Excusez-le vénérable Chêne centenaire, mais mon ami était fort énervé. Nous cherchons un jeune homme natté, serait-il passé devant vous O vénérable maître ? »

-« J'aime mieux cette façon de s'adresser à moi. Etant donner que je dormais, je n'ai vu personne passer depuis longtemps. Juste une jeune femme, elle est passée sur le chemin qui conduit à la cité noire. » Explique radoucit le chêne.

-« Quel Baka celui là ! » Crie avec force Heero avançant sans plus faire attention aux autres et encore moins à l'arbre. « _Si je le retrouve, je le tue de mes propres mains_ » pense-t-il de plus en plus en colère.

-« N'y va pas trop fort Heero ! » Clame Trowa partant lui aussi à la suite de son chef.

-« Arrête de lire dans mes pensées » Cria Heero sans réfléchir, car ce dernier avait déjà pas mal d'avance

-« Il ne va pas trop bousculer Shini ? » Demande légèrement inquiet Quatre abandonnant lui aussi Wufei, Sally et le chêne pour suivre Trowa.

Le loup grogne puis court également, il n'allait pas se laisser distancer alors qu'il était sensé montrer le chemin. Seuls Sally et Wufei restèrent un peu déboussolés près de l'arbre.

Les trois eurent vite fait d'arriver à la hauteur d'Heero. Le loup se met un peu en avant, ce qui fait sourire Trowa.

-« Tu crois qu'on doit le laisser s'énerver comme ça ? » Questionne timidement Quatre à l'oreille de son compagnon.

-« Mais oui, plus il sera en colère plus ses forces s'élèveront, je ne sais pas si c'est qu'avait espéré Shini en partant tout seul. » Rassure le maître de la Terre.

Wufei ne pouvait pas partir sans remercier comme il se doit le chêne centenaire pour ses renseignements.

Après les salutations d'usage, le maître des végétaux essaie de rattraper le reste du groupe qui a prit de l'avance mais il est gêné dans ses déplacements par Sally qui ne peut se mouvoir aussi vite que lui dans toute cette végétation. Mais il ne peut décemment pas l'abandonner en arrière dans cette contrée hostile

-« Je ne suis pas sûr que Shini l'aie fait exprès ! » Murmure Quatre plus pour lui-même que Trowa.

Puis le blond s'arrête regarde derrière lui et il n'aperçoit même pas le couple.

Trowa remarque que Quatre ne le suit plus, se retourne vers lui tout en gardant un oeil sur Heero.

-« Quatre que fais-tu ? » S'impatiente légèrement Trowa d'être tiraillé entre les deux.

-« Continue avec Heero. J'attends Sally et Wufei, ils ne connaissent pas la route. » Interpelle le blond en regardant une fois de plus derrière lui en espérant voir apparaître le couple.

-« Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul ici. ! » S'indigne le maître de la terre en faisant un pas vers le maître de l'eau.

-« Trowa, tu es égoïste ! » S'offusque Quatre complètement outré par l'attitude de son ami.

-« En quoi vouloir te protéger est égoïste ? » Quémande Trowa en mettant sa tête sur le côté.

-« Je sais me débrouiller seul, tu fais cela uniquement pour avoir la conscience tranquille, pour être rassuré que je n'ai rien mais en attendant Heero est dans un tel état qu'il ne remarque aucunement ce qui se passe autour de lui. C'est dangereux autant pour lui que Seishi. » Argumente le maître de l'eau pour décider son ami.

-« Si tu me prends par les sentiments, pour le loup, je reste avec lui. Si tu as un problème crie sur le sol je t'entendrais » dit le jeune homme avant de rattraper Heero au pas de course.

A suivre...


	11. Chap10:Les ennuis comment à la frontière

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

* * *

Les ennuis commencent à la frontière

* * *

Pendant ce temps là Shini avance de plus en plus vers le château, tout autour de lui a l'air d'être brûlé et mort, il se demande s'il n'a pas fait une bêtise de ne pas compter sur la présence de ses amis. Il chasse rapidement cette idée, leur vie lui est plus précieuse que la sienne.

Avec cette idée bien ancrée en tête, Shini avance d'un pas un peu plus rapide mais la lourdeur des lieux n'est pas moins dense.

Shini est assez étonné car il est bien plus vite épuisé depuis qu'il a quitté le bord de la falaise.

_" Ce ne serait pas idéal pour un combat. Je me demande si c'est vraiment le pouvoir de Noin pourtant je ne suis pas l'impression que..."_

Shini fût interrompu dans ses pensées car il voit sur le bord de la route calcinée un cheval blanc à corne.

-« Pauvre animal ! » Murmure t-il voyant que celle-ci est ouverte à l'estomac comme si on avait voulu la couper en deux.

Regardant un peu plus près, Shini sursaute, on pouvait clairement lire dans le sang

_" Toute créature d'un autre monde est condamnée à mourir dans ses lieux s'il n'est pas ressorti avant le crépuscule du troisième jour"_

Toute vie étant précieuse pour le natté, il n'hésite pas une seconde et court vers la licorne.

-« Viens ma belle, la sortie n'est pas loin, je ne sais pas si tu es loin des trois jours, mais tu seras vite dehors, allez viens. » Tente de convaincre Shini d'une voix douce.

La licorne le suit docilement, Shini pense en lui-même _"C'est quand même bête, je suis en train de perdre du temps précieux, mais d'un autre côté je sais maintenant que si les cinq autres viennent à rentrer ici, ils mourront dans d'atroce souffrance. J'ai donc eu raison d'abandonner mes amis."_

Arrivez hors du lieu, il regarda la blessure, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il voulait soigner l'animal, mais il n'avait aucune connaissance en médecine animale, il avait quelque notion de médecine, mais seulement pour les être humains.

-« Que vais-je faire de toi ! Je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul ici surtout avec la blessure que tu as ! » Soupire désespéré Shini en secouant légèrement la tête.

Il caressa la tête de la licorne et celle-ci lui lécha la main, il y avait pourtant une plante cicatrisante qu'il connaissait très bien

-« Si ça marche pour les humains, ça marche peut-être pour les animaux, même ceux de l'autre monde. » Déclare d'un coup Shini complètement motivé par cette idée, il part la cueillir, puis avec un peu de boue, il en fait un cataplasme qu'il applique sur la blessure.

-« C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi, si tu te diriges par-là, tu vas tomber sur mes anciens coéquipiers, dedans il y a un médecin elle sera un peu plus efficace que moi. » Dit Shini en caressant le flan de l'animal, avant de prendre la direction de la cité noire

Tout en avançant le natté lance de plus en plus souvent des regards derrière lui. Est-ce que lui ne craignait vraiment rien ? Il avait quand même perdu une demi-journée en rebroussant chemin pour sortir la licorne des plaines calcinées. Soupirant Shini avance un peu plus vite, il a hâte de quitter ses lieux où les arbres n'y ressemblent plus à rien, la terre a l'air d'être malade même l'air est difficile à respirer. Comment peut-il exister un endroit pareil ?

Un chant magnifique s'élève dans la forêt mais Shini ne parvient pas à saisir les paroles juste des brides.

_Qu'arrive... crépuscule... se passe... phrase... défini... chante... tu... toi... éveillé... mort... vie... mère... ennemi..._

* * *

Heero arrive enfin au sommet de la falaise et comme Shini plutôt, il regarde la mer. Seishi attend assis à ses pieds, Trowa lui l'observe, plus longtemps il restera à se perdre dans l'océan, en plus Wufei, Quatre et Sally auront du temps pour les rattraper. Le maître de la terre avait ordonné par la pensée au loup de se faire oublier aussi, lui disant qu'ils auraient plus de chance de sauver son maître s'ils étaient plus nombreux.

Puis, tout à coup, quelque chose s'approcha d'eux!

-« Que fait donc une licorne ici ? » Crie Trowa en se précipitant sur la bête voyant l'état de son flan il se retourne vers le loup et dit. « Seishi court chercher Sally, et ramène-la le plus vite possible ! »

Le loup part alors comme une flèche, Heero lui aussi s'approche de l'animal.

-« Elle n'a pas pu venir toute seule. » Constate le brun en regardant la licorne qui a la tête presque sur le sol.

-« Tu crois que c'est la frontière qui a fait ça ? » Demande Trowa en caressant doucement la licorne, et il eut un sourire reconnaissant la technique de débutant en soin ainsi que la taille des mains qui avait fait le cataplasme sûrement Shini.

-« Nous ne pourrons jamais passer par-là ! » Proclame Wufei en mettant une main sur un arbre tout près de lui.

-« Bravo Seishi tu as fait vite » Félicite Trowa en caressant la tête du loup qui regardait avec une lueur d'inquiétude l'étrange animal enfin pour lui.

-« Je veux rattraper ce baka et lui dire ma façon de penser. Tu en as pour combien de temps pour la soigner Sally ? » Questionne sèchement Heero.

-« Dans vingt minutes je dois avoir fini. » Rétorque la jeune femme en se mettant déjà au travail pour ne pas perdre de temps.

-« Je t'en donne dix, et puis j'y vais que ce soit fini ou pas. » Lâche le brun en se tournant vers la forêt calcinée comme s'il était à la recherche du natté.

-« Tu ne ferais bien de rester ici Sally. Tes pouvoirs sont trop limités pour nous suivre plus loin, tu risques plus que nous. » Dit Wufei en tendant des fioles au médecin pour qu'elle puisse agir plus vite.

-« C'est faux s'exclame la jeune femme, je suis passé par-là aussi pour venir. C'est le seul lieu qui relie notre monde à celui des humains, je ne risque pas plus que vous. »

-« Sally, regarde dans quel état est cette bête, si avant nous avions le droit de venir dans le monde des humains en toute tranquillité et sans danger ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Quelque chose et même sûrement quelqu'un est en train de dérégler tout. » Argumente Wufei pour faire changer le médecin de son entêtement.

-« La frontière n'est plus sûr alors ! » S'écrie Quatre complètement paniqué, cherchant un coupable des yeux.

-« Nous avons moins d'un jour pour nous y rendre » Dit d'un ton un peu plus froid Heero

-« A votre place je n'irai pas par-là mais je longerai la falaise ! » S'élève soudain une voix derrière eux.

Seishi se met à grogner et montrer de plus en plus les dents

-« Et pourquoi devrions-nous longer la falaise ? » Demande sur ses gardes Heero en cherchant d'où peut provenir cette voix.

-« Parce que le noir n'arrive pas jusque là. Donc il y a moyen de passer par ce passage là. Regardez. » Fait la voix sortie de nul part.

Quatre s'avance vers le bord de la falaise, quand une boule de feu le déstabilise et qu'il bascule dans le vide.

-« Dorothy tu n'avais pas à t'en mêler ! » Rugit la voix, son corps apparaissant d'un coup.

-« Noin ! » Crièrent le groupe

-« C'est un membre de ma famille. J'en fais ce que je veux ! » Répond la blonde en apparaissant également sur la branche d'un arbre tout près de l'autre jeune femme.

-« Tu payeras pour ta trahison. » Crie la propriétaire des lieux, le regard noir sur la blonde qui la nargue de toute sa hauteur.

-« Quoi ? » S'indigne outré à son tour Dorothy. « Je ne vous ai jamais trahi. »

-« Vraiment ? Pourtant tu viens de le faire à l'instant. » Dit Noin en montrant la mer de son pouce, elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que l'eau c'était élevée bien au-dessus de la normale et un jeune homme blond sain et sauf, sur celle-ci.

-« Ouf ! » Sourit Quatre en sautant sur la falaise. « Quelques centimètres au sud et je me serai fracassé la tête sur les pics de la falaise. »

-« Quatre ? » S'informe d'autorité Heero.

-« Oui, Heero ça va, l'eau c'est mon élément, rien de mal ne peut m'arriver quand je suis près de lui, tu le sais. Ah si Dorothy tu réfléchis toujours aussi peu à la conséquence de tes actes. Sans ton intervention, nous tombions peut-être dans le piège que voulait nous tendre Noin. Merci Dorothy, pour le service. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire à sa cousine.

-« Espèce de sale anguille ! » Cria Dorothy envoyant une nouvelle boule de feu sur son cousin, qui ne l'atteint pas puisque l'eau de la mer monte pour venir le recouvrir et le protéger.

-« Cela n'est pas beau un tel langage pour une femme ! Lâche Wufei. Winner, tu aurais pu au moins lui apprendre les bonnes manières. »

Le blond sourit à la remarque de son ami, Dorothy en colère ne réfléchissait plus du tout, un vrai taureau en somme.

-« Quatre, descend de là ! » Crie Trowa en voyant le blond toujours sur le bord de la falaise d'où il pourrait retomber.

Dorothy renvoya plusieurs boules mais cette fois-ci se fût la roche qui se leva.

-« Cela suffit Dorothy, tu ne rachèteras pas ton erreur au près du Maître alors disparaît avant que je ne t'envoie des rochers à la figure. Ils sont à moi ! » Gronde Noin le regard noir sur la jeune femme.

-« Tu te sens bien puissante Noin, pour oser dire que nous sommes à toi, alors que tu es seule » Annonce Heero avec la froideur de l'acier.

-« Je ne suis pas si seule que ça, ne te tracasse pas pour moi sourit la jeune femme. En plus, je crois que je peux facilement t'empêcher d'être trop glorieux. »

Dans une boule qui ressemblait vraiment à un grand miroir, Noin fait apparaître une image qui se forme petit à petit. Sur un sentier noirci, apparaît la stature de Shini

-« Shini » S'alarmèrent le groupe.

Heero avança d'un pas, contemplant la silhouette malgré lui un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-« Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Si vous faites un seul faux pas c'est lui qui en partira. » Explique le maître de la roche un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-« Quoi ? Comment ? » Demandèrent Sally et Quatre à l'unisson.

-« Un humain avec des pouvoirs cela n'est pas banal mais surtout les animaux vivant là sont comme lui et se régalent de ce genre de friandise, ils vivent dans des grottes, donc la roche, un mot et votre cher Shini n'existe plus. » Explique Noin.

-« Treize Khushrenada le veut vivant Noin, j'en suis sûr ! » Répond Heero

-« Carte blanche, sais-tu ce que cela veut dire ? Vous voulez voir, si je mens ? » Sonde la jeune femme avant de faire un geste, elle siffle et un oiseau noir apparaît, elle chuchota et au moment où elle allait envoyer l'oiseau, elle sortit une sorte de flûte, joua un air de musique et des êtres sanguinaires des grottes sortent pour rattraper et déchiqueter l'oiseau avant qu'il ne puisse s'envoler très loin.

-« Je peux aussi les utiliser sur Shini, il n'est qu'un pion sur mon échiquier. » Persifle Noin.

-« Heero ? » Demande inquiet Quatre.

-« Je ne peux pas envoyer Yachi pour le prévenir. » Murmure Heero, ce dernier réfléchit alors que Noin avait déjà un sourire victorieux.

-« Hebi ! » Dit soudain Heero sortant une flûte en verre, faisant retentir une mélodie pendant que Wufei plongeait sa main dans son haut et en ressortir un serpent.

-« Bien ! » A ce mot un faucon de couleur blanc vient se poser sur l'épaule du brun.

Heero prit le serpent et le met dans les serres de son animal.

-« Vas-y ! Seishi, j'ai un travaille pour toi. » Dit le brun en montrant l'oiseau qui venait de s'envoler avec le serpent.

Noin garde son sourire, reprend sa flûte et lance les êtres sanguinaires en direction du loup. Heero sourit.

-« Mauvais choix, Noin, la douleur risque de décupler les forces de Shini, vous n'arriviez pas, vos hommes et Zechs, à endiguer ses attaques l'autre fois, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore volé nos pouvoirs. Alors cette fois vous allez déclencher la rage de Shini Gami. » Lâche entre ses dents le brun.

Noin souffle un autre air et les monstres se ruent vers le faucon.

-« Par contre Heero, toi tu viens de me révéler ton point faible. » le sourire de la jeune femme se fait cruel

Noin joua puis s'arrête au bout d'un moment, les êtres sanguinaires s'étaient arrêtés car ils ne savaient vers quelle proie se ruer. Mais ce qui avait arrêté Noin c'était surtout l'air de profonde indifférence du leader des guerriers alors que son faucon menaçait d'être déchiqueté.

Quatre comme Sally avait un sourire discret pour ne pas alarmer le maître de la roche, Heero avait toujours parfaitement maîtrisé ses émotions, de plus l'unique point faible d'Heero était aussi une force, une lame à double tranchant que l'ennemi tenait au creux de sa main depuis longtemps sans le savoir.

Le réalisant tout d'un coup, Noin ordonna rageusement d'attaquer le jeune homme mais elle ne vit pas que le serpent mordait déjà violemment les créatures. Alors que le loup s'attaquait à d'autres créatures de l'ombre. Pendant ce temps le faucon lui venait de se poser sur l'épaule de Shini l'enveloppe d'un vent protecteur.

A suivre…


	12. Chap 11: La dame de pierre

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

* * *

La dame de pierre

* * *

Shini combinant ses nouveaux pouvoirs à l'air déplacé par le faucon commença à s'élever dans les airs. Guidé par Yachi, le jeune homme atterrit à coté d'Heero.  
Seishi revient vers son maître fou de joie, le serpent délicatement dans la gueule.  
Oubliant tout ce qui se passe autour d'eux, Shini et Heero se jugent du regard, cherchant à faire baisser les yeux de l'autre.

-« La prochaine fois que tu pars comme ça je te tue de mes propres mains » Finit par dire Heero.

-« Cela m'importe peu de mourir du moment que j'ai pu vous protéger ! » Répond Shini avec dureté.

Heero sert les poings, ne sachant que répondre, il le savait depuis le début. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas du tout à se faire à cette idée, il s'y opposait catégoriquement ! Mais peut-être aussi était-ce son ego qui en souffrait, c'était uniquement pour cela que l'idée que Shini cherchait à les protéger semblait folle à ses yeux.  
Trowa mit sa main sur l'épaule de son chef afin de calmer son débat intérieur, il commençait à avoir mal à la tête et Quatre et Sally n'étaient pas dans un des meilleurs états également, ils recevaient trop d'onde négative de leur chef.

-« C'est nous qui sommes là pour ça ! » Affirme avec conviction Wufei pour couper le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

-« Je refuse ! » Vocifère Shini faisant trembler la terre à ses dépends.

-« Mais voyons, on est tes amis, et ça sert à ça les amis ! » S'indigne Quatre de ne pas être pris plus au sérieux et surtout de se sentir rejeté de cette façon.

-« Et puis, plus on est nombreux et plus on a de chance de battre l'adversaire » Ajoute Sally en faisant un pas en avant.

-« Ce n'est pas ce que Wufei a dit » S'obstine Shini, se renfermant sur lui-même, n'arrivant pas à faire descendre la colère qui grondait en lui.

-« Ah ! » S'exclame d'un coup Wufei faisant sursauter le groupe, s'avançant rapidement vers Shini, le regard inquiet. « Seishi, mon serpent ! »

Le maître des végétaux dépasse le natté pour se précipiter sur le loup qui tenait toujours le serpent dans la gueule attendant qu'on le délivre. Le loup ouvrit le gueule et le serpent sortit doucement et se dirigea directement vers son maître en sifflant

-« Il est à toi ? » Demande surexcité Shini. « Il est vraiment magnifique. »

Wufei ne fit qu'acquiescer pendant qu'un faucon venait se poser sur l'épaule de Shini avec un cri, le natté éclate de rire.

-« Toi aussi tu es beau ! » Murmure t-il en caressant le plumage de l'animal.

Un toussotement, un raclement de gorge se fait entendre.

-« Je sais que j'ai carte blanche pour vous battre, mais bon là ça devient un peu trop facile à mon goût, dit Noin. J'aime la beauté d'un combat, j'aime voir les forces s'opposer. Et là je n'ai pas mon quota d'action. »

-« Ha oui, c'est vrai tu es encore là toi ! » Dit Shini en riant en voyant la jeune femme taper du pied sur le sol d'impatience.(1)

De le voir s'esclaffer de la sorte, met du baume au cœur d'Heero, le jeune homme chaleureux lui avait vraiment manqué.

-« Est-ce que vous pouvez rester sérieux le temps de notre combat ! » S'indigne Noin de plus en plus outrée et énervée par la situation.

-« J'ai juste un mot à dire à mes amis enfin non plusieurs » Dit Shini après avoir réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire. « Je n'ai jamais volé vos pouvoirs je les ai appris, vous les avez encore. » Conclut le natté en faisant un cercle dans la poussière avec son pied, les deux mains dans son dos comme un enfant pris en faute.

-« Quoi ? » Crie le groupe.

-« Pourquoi nous as-tu dit une chose pareille ! » Lâche horrifié Quatre.

-« Pour vous protéger, j'espérais que vous ne me suivriez pas si vous croyiez que vous n'aviez plus vos pouvoirs. J'espérais mais je n'y croyais même pas ! » Sourit tristement Shini.

Ce qui désola le groupe fût que Shini avait menti, menti pour les protéger alors qu'il détestait ça par-dessous tout.

-« Bon, Noin, je suis prêt maintenant, nous allons pouvoir commencer si tu veux un combat loyal. Seishi, je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, reste en arrière, vous aussi, s'il vous plait. On est d'accord Melle Noin, un combat singulier, toi et moi. Nous allons risquer nos vies. » Argumente le natté en se mettant déjà légèrement en position de combat.

-« D'accord. Mais si tes hommes bougent, les miens rentreront dans la danse. » Affirme la jeune femme en se mettant en position de défense.

-« Si tes hommes bougent. Ils auront affaire à moi ! » Gronde Shini qui avait déjà le regard qui virait au sombre.

Noin eut un sourire aux lèvres, ce fut elle qui attaqua la première se précipitant sur Shini. Elle glissa sur le sol et lui faucha les jambes le déséquilibrant mais Shini ne tomba pas le vent l'élevant et le remettant sur ses pieds, le natté n'avait qu'une idée en tête _" épargnez s'il le pouvait la jeune femme" _mais surtout_ " ne pas tomber sur la roche, sinon c'est perdu"_

Noin n'en fût pas moins démontée d'avoir raté son attaque, elle se concentra et des morceaux de rocher se formèrent et attaquèrent de toutes les direction Shini qui ripostait avec de la terre, grâce à cela la puissance étant réduite les rochers ne l'atteignaient pas, il déviait simplement de leur route.  
_" Il faut à tout prix que je l'épuise pour lui porter un coup violent qui la fera s'évanouir, mais comment ? "_

Tout un coup dans sa tête il entend.

_Mélange les éléments_.

Shini prend le temps de faire un petit sourire à Trowa.

Et il renvoie de la terre vers la jeune femme et invoquant l'eau, de la boue s'abat sur la jeune femme, qui ne sait plus trop comment se dépêtrer de la masse gluante qui l'englobait.

Soudain elle eut un sourire, un sourire étrange qui ne plut pas du tout au guerrier. La jeune femme se releva sans difficulté tout son corps était entouré de roche à part son visage. Comment avait-elle fait ça ? Aucun des habitants de l'autre monde ne le savait.

-« Tu ne m'auras pas si facilement. » Gronde la jeune femme en avançant doucement vers Shini.

Durant qu'elle se déplace, des pics se mettent à sortir de son corps en direction du natté prêt à l'empaler.

Shini le croyait également alors dans un réflexe stupide il ferme les yeux pour ne pas sentir la douleur arriver. Au bout d'un moment il réalise que rien ne se passe, alors il ouvre un œil plus l'autre et constate avec stupeur qu'une colonne de roche s'est dressée devant lui.

" La roche le protège aussi ! Mais pourquoi ? " S'interroge Noin alors qu'on constate la même interrogation sur le visage du natté.

Pourtant la jeune femme n'était pas prête à abandonner, elle matérialise dans sa main un sabre en pierre. Elle commence à frapper la roche qui a protégé son adversaire. Mais son épée se brise en deux. Shini cherche une explication auprès de ses compagnons de voyage, qui sont tout aussi perplexe que les deux combattants.

Shini décide de contourner la roche et fait front à Noin, il lui envoie un jet d'eau à la figure, elle vacille légèrement, mais retrouve son équilibre à la limite de la falaise, Shini avait déjà avancé pour la rattraper si elle basculait.

On voit de la colère ainsi qu'un peu de douleur dans les yeux de Noin qui essaie maintenant de se battre à main nue. La jeune femme expédie un autre coup de poing, Shini le prend dans sa main et fait une légère pression dessus tout en disant d'une voix sèche et tranchante.

-« Rappellez la roche, allez-y Noin ! »

Les autres le regardent incrédules, ce combat devenait de plus en plus étrange. Noin eut un regard cruel et sans prévenir un pic part de son cou, la roche allait se lever mais Shini fait élever l'eau plus vite et cria

-« Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois servir Ishi, mais elle. »

A ces mots la roche retourna dans la falaise le laissant à la merci de la jeune femme. Mais une tornade de vent l'enveloppa repoussant le pic et sa propriétaire de quelque centimètre de plus.

-« Tu es vraiment stupide Shini, tu tiens tellement à mourir que tu ne te laisses pas aider par les éléments. » Nargue la jeune femme en repartant au combat de plus belle.

-« Je n'ai pas besoin d'éléments qui peuvent se retourner contre moi, Ishi merci, mais je ne sais pas à qui va ta fidélité, alors reste en dehors de ce combat. » Explique le jeune homme tout en esquivant les coups de poing de Noin.

Ces paroles mettent encore plus la jeune femme en colère, car elles venaient de lui enlever un allié de poids. La roche venait de décider de ne plus entrer dans le combat pour aider aucun des deux adversaires.

Il restait à Noin ses maigres pouvoirs contre un Shini déchaîné. Noin sort de son long manteau, un poignard en métal et se prépare au corps à corps.

-« Noin répond à ma question. Qu'est ce qui t'oblige à te battre ? » Demande le natté tout en esquivant une nouvelle fois les attaques répétées de la jeune femme.

-« Je me bats pour Treize Khushrenada ! » Répond-elle en le visant au bras qui la défiait sans aucune arme.

Shini se baissa vivement tous en prenant dans sa botte le poignard qu'il y avait caché, décidant qu'il était temps pour lui de défendre un peu mieux sa peau.

-« Oui, mais quelle est ta vraie raison de te battre ? » Demande le natté en se redressant.

Noin ne répond pas, ses yeux se font plus noirs encore, elle attaque de façon vive mais un peu désordonnée, comme pour enlever une rage sur un mannequin.

-« Je suis désolé pour toi Noin » Dit doucement Shini s'arrêtant.

La jeune femme elle ne perd pas de temps et le touche au bras mais le frôle seulement car la terre c'était un peu élevé la déviant de sa route.

-« Je continuerai ce combat quand tu auras une vraie raison de me tuer. » Conclut Shini en levant son arme et un éclair s'abat sur son adversaire qui sous l'impact à cause du fer s'écroule.

-« Noin, Noin » Crie Shini en se précipitant vers la jeune femme. « Sally, viens vite s'il te plait »

Le médecin s'avance, mais Heero la retient.

-« C'est peut-être notre ennemie, mais tu vas t'en faire un autre si tu ne me laisses pas y aller ! » Souffle Sally à l'oreille de son chef.

Le jeune homme enlève sa main avant que le natté ne puisse le voir.

-« Ce n'est pas trop grave ? » Demande inquiet le jeune homme. « Je savais que je pouvais plus facilement la toucher avec le fer mais j'ai réalisé après que l'impact serait deux fois plus important. Comment va t-elle ? Sally ? »

-« Calme-toi Shini, elle est juste sonnée, il faudra sûrement plusieurs jours peut-être deux semaines pour qu'elle s'en remette mais sa vie n'est pas en danger. » Rassure le médecin tout en finissant l'occultation.

Shini soupira en entendent cela, il avait paniqué en remarquant que de la fumée semblait émaner du corps de la jeune femme.

-« Je peux la déplacer ? » S'informe le natté en avançant déjà ses mains vers Noin.

-« Bien sûr. » Affirme Sally.

Shini prit alors la jeune femme dans ses bras et la conduit en dessous d'un arbre, les autres le virent prendre dans son sac une couverture la déchirer en deux et mettre le morceau autour de leur ennemie ainsi qu'une ration de nourriture. Heero finit par venir le trouver.

-« Explique-moi ton comportement ! » S'informe le brun enfin arrivé au natté.

-« Je veux la paix, mais pas à n'importe quel prix. A quoi ça sert de se battre si on ne sait pas pourquoi on se bat ! Si elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle se bat, elle n'est pas mon ennemie, tu me comprends au moins Heero ? » Questionne Shini de l'espoir dans le regard, inquiet d'être seul avec ses idées.

-« Qui te dit qu'elle n'a pas ses raisons ! On ne se bat pas pour un rien ! Surtout vu comment elle se battait ! » Dit Heero.

-« Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre, ni faire des blessés et des morts! Il faut d'abord parler, et si parler ne sert à rien. Alors nous utiliserons le cas extrême qui est de se battre ! Mais si nous pouvons faire changer le point de vue de l'adversaire en discutant ce serait mieux ! » Répond Shini d'un air triste tout en regardant l'ennemie.

-« C'est toi le chef, je préfère me rallier à tes idées, que tu ne recommences à risquer ta vie pour les défendre les tiennes seul » Admet Heero sans réelle conviction.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demande Quatre en regardant les deux jeunes gens l'un après l'autre.

-« On va profiter que Noin est hors d'état de nuire pour l'instant et essayer d'aller voir Treize au château noir. Du moins voir ce qu'il y a dans ce château noir. » Affirme Heero, le regard posé sur ses coéquipiers.

-« Nous devrions partir tout de suite, plus vite on s'en va et plus vite on sera arrivé » Argumente Wufei en ramassant déjà son sac qu'il avait déposé sur le sol pendant le combat

Le reste du groupe acquiesce. Pourtant à peine eurent-ils fait quelque pas qu'ils s'immobilisent.

-« Euh... Par où passe-t-on ? » Demande Shini en se mordant la lèvre devant la stupidité de la situation.

-« Par la mer ! » S'écrie Quatre le visage rayonnant.

-« La mer ? A la nage ? Mais... » Commence à s'inquiéter le natté en regardant Heero.

Tous les autres regardèrent Shini avant d'éclater de rire.

-« Qui a t-il de si drôle ! » Se vexe le jeune homme guerrier en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-« C'est que cela ne nous serait jamais venu à l'esprit ! » Répond Sally toujours un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Quatre, va appeler Kujiria. Elle est très rapide dans moins de dix minutes nous serons devant la falaise de l'autre côté. » Lui explique Trowa avec un sourire

-« Mais il n'y a rien plus loin de l'autre côté de l'eau ! » S'exclame Shini sur de ce qu'il avait appris sur les bancs de l'école et de ce que ses yeux lui montraient.

-« C'est la buée noire qui donne l'impression d'infini. » Explique patiemment Sally

Soudain à la surface de l'eau Shini voit un énorme poisson, dont un jet d'eau sort de sa tête.

-« Waaaaaaaaa, il est gros ton poisson. On en nourrirait des populations avec lui ! » Lâche ravi Shini en écarquillant les yeux devant ce qui vient d'apparaître.

Devant la tête horrifiée de Quatre, Shini se reprend.

-« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, c'est sorti tout seul. C'est la première fois que j'en voyais un aussi gros, c'est ton animal, je n'aurai jamais dû y penser même. » Dit désolé le natté en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, Shini. Viens, il faut y aller, le temps passe, il faut sauter dans l'eau, de là, on pourra monter sur son dos. » Explique Quatre en prenant la main du natté.

-« L'eau de mer ne va pas brûler Heero ? » S'informe Shini en tirant sur sa main pour que le blond la lâche tout en se tournant vers le brun pour avoir une réponse.

-« Je n'ai jamais essayé donc je ne sais pas ! » Avoue le jeune homme interrogé

Shini retourne voir l'animal à ses mots, puis il revient pour regarder très inquiet Heero.

-« Allez sur le dos du gros poisson, je vais faire le tour avec Heero. » Affirme le natté en allant le retrouver

-« Si Kujiria ne plonge pas. Il ne devrait rien risquer ? » Interroge Wufei en se tournant vers le blond.

-« Mais le gros poisson est quand même couvert d'eau. » S'obstine Shini.

-« Va sur cette baleine ! » S'impatiente Heero

-« Baleine ? Ce n'est pas Kujiria le nom du gros poisson ? Enfin soit... C'est hors de question ! Je ne te laisserai pas tout seul ! » Peste le natté de plus en plus obstiné dans son idée, certain de pouvoir protéger son ami, surtout qu'on ne peut pas le laisser faire tout ce chemin seul en terrain inconnu.

Quatre fait monter une vague jusqu'à eux et une goutte vient tomber sur le bras d'Heero, qui se recule en se tenant son avant-bras les yeux rétrécis par la douleur.

-« Bon on à notre réponse, il n'y a vraiment que les gants de toilette humide que tu supportes » rit Quatre.(2)

A Suivre…

(1) Voilà ce qui arrive quand on écrit sur un forum à plusieurs, on se laisse emporter par ce que l'autre écrit et on oublie une partie de l'histoire. Comme on en avait oublié la présence de Noin, sur les lieux du crime.

(2) Idée stupide qui met passée par la tête, en écrivant la scène, et il se lave comment le petit Heero, il doit bien se laver sinon il va sentir mauvais.


	13. Chap 12: Douce illusion

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

* * *

Une douce illusion !

* * *

Les jeunes gens étaient installés sur la baleine et écoutaient les dernières recommandations du natté.

-« Donc, je fais le tour le long de l'eau avec Heero. En plus je ne sais pas nager donc si j'étais tombé du gros poisson, je me noie. Partez devant, explorez les alentours, qu'on ait déjà de l'avance quand on arrive. » Conclut le natté en secouant la main avant de s'éloigner du bord de la falaise.

Les autres commencent à s'éloigner sur la baleine, tout en discutant leur regard porté sur les deux jeunes gens qui marchent le long de la falaise.

-« Ne devrions-nous pas plutôt trouver une solution pour que Yuy supporte l'eau ? Parce que si l'ennemi utilisait l'élément de l'eau contre lui, il ne le supporterait pas. Il faudrait qu'il combatte ses faiblesses. Ce serait une manière de se rendre plus fort et de surpasser ses limites ! » Affirme Wufei en regardant les autres assis sagement sur la baleine.

-« Malheureusement non, Wufei, peut-être que Shini y arriverait si tous ses pouvoirs sont éveillés mais tu sais très bien que si nous faisions cela, ce n'est plus Heero qui serait en mauvaise posture » Répond tristement Quatre en regardant l'eau défiler autour de lui.

Wufei retient un frisson, ne voulant pas penser à ce que son chef pourrait lui faire si cela arrivait. Avançant à l'aide de Kujiria, les passagers virent bientôt le château, ils furent tous très étonné car il était imposant, l'air indestructible mais pourtant voir la falaise rongée par les flots, lui donnait aussi une beauté instable presque fragile. Secouant la tête, les autres s'accrochèrent à Quatre pendant qu'il montait la vague.

-« Comment allons nous faire pour arriver jusqu'au château ? Trowa, tu ne veux pas voir si les sous-sols sont traversables ? » Questionne le blond en se tournant vers son ami

Pendant ce temps, Shini et Heero ont entrepris de traverser la forêt noire.

-« Tu aurais dû aller avec eux, Shini, toi qui voulais voir la mer de près. » Commente gentiment le brun en restant à la hauteur du natté qui regarde de temps en temps en arrière comme s'il pouvait toujours apercevoir l'océan.

-« Oui, mais tu n'allais pas traverser la forêt tout seul ! » S'indigne Shini devant ce qu'il appellerait de la non-amitié.

-« Je ne l'aurais pas traversé, je l'aurais survolé ! » Répond platement Heero.

-« Hoooooo, je te fais prendre plus de risque alors. » Lâche peiné le natté en se mordant la lèvre inférieure devant sa bêtise.

-« Il faudra que tu demandes à Quatre de t'apprendre à nager quand la mission sera finie. » Dit Heero pour que son ami quitte son air coupable.

-« c'est une bonne idée ! » Avoue Shini à nouveau souriant.

-« Hn »

-« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit auparavant ? » Dit tout d'un coup Shini alors qu'ils avançaient depuis presque quinze minutes maintenant dans une forêt de plus en plus dense

-« Hn ? »

-« Oui, que tu volerais au-dessus de la forêt ? » Précise le natté se rendant compte que sa question était incomplète.

-« Tu m'aurais laissez partir tout seul ? » Interroge Heero

-« Euh... » Dit simplement Shini en rougissant

-« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Répond Heero avec un sourire en coin.

Au détour d'un sentier, Seishi se couche sur le sol et montre les dents avant de disparaître dans un buisson. Shini plaque Heero contre un gros rocher, il met un doigt sur les lèvres de son compagnon de voyage, lui dit

-« chut ! »

Mais Shini reste sur le qui vive à essayer de repérer ce qu'a bien pu entendre son loup.

Des pas finirent par raisonner dans le lointain, sans s'en rendre compte, Shini se rapproche encore plus d'Heero accentuant la pression sur les lèvres pour s'assurer de son silence.

Il entend les pas se rapprocher de plus en plus, Shini devenait inquiet mais surtout pour son loup qui n'avait pas encore réapparu et qui ne faisait pas un bruit.

Alors surgit dans son champ de vision un homme à l'air fier, des cheveux blond bouclés une barbe de la même couleur. De là où il était, Shini ne savait pas dire la couleur de ses yeux mais pourtant Shini la connaissait, elle était bleue. Portant une longue cape noire en dessus se trouvait un uniforme de couleur bleu-gris. Un sourire apparu sur le visage carré de l'homme quand il reconnut Shini.

-« Oncle Ouja ! » Crie étonné Shini en tremblant.

Heero a beau tourner la tête dans le peu d'espace que lui laissait Shini, il ne voyait personne.

_- Ouja,_ pense-t-il, _Ouja, c'est le roi défunt ça._

-« Je t'ai enfin trouvé Shini, tu dois faire vite, Treize se rapproche rapidement de Relena, je ne pourrais plus la protéger longtemps, arrête de batifoler dans la forêt et active toi. » Gronde le souverain même s'il y a de la tendresse dans sa voix

Heero voit rougir Shini sans comprendre son regard fixe, mais il sentait aussi qu'il ne devait pas essayer de le ramener vers lui. Heero voit son compagnon hocher la tête, il ne comprend plus rien quand il voit Shini tomber à genoux en train de trembler comme une feuille. Vraiment inquiet, il se penche vers le natté mais il est violemment repousser.

-« Allons-y ! » Dit d'une voix plus froide qu'à l'ordinaire Shini. Heero le regarde sans un mot avant de lui emboîter le pas en ignorant le pincement qu'il a au cœur, dû au propos glacé de son ami.

Pourtant Shini n'est pas avec lui, il avance comme un automate, le regard dans le vide repensant à ce funeste jour

_**Flash Back**_

_**Pas un jour ne se passait au château sans que Treize Khushrenada, le frère cadet, ne défie son aîné. Le roi Ouja, lui avait promis que si son petit frère le battait à l'épée, il lui céderait le trône. Donc tous les jours il y avait un combat, et ce jour là, Shini jouait avec Relena, son frère un peu plus loin les surveiller discrètement. Alors que le combat semblait fini, le natté était entré dans la pièce avec un grand sourire. Le roi avait fait volte face immédiatement**_

_**- Shini, va t-en c'est dangereux ici!**_

_**A peine ses mots dit que le roi s'écroula devant ses yeux, un petit couteau planté dans le dos alors que Treize était derrière lui.**_

_**Fin du flash back**_

Toujours dans ses pensées, Shini avance, le poids de sa culpabilité encore plus grande que d'habitude.

-« Oui, je me dois de protéger Relena, je me dois d'arriver à renverser Khushrenada, si c'est le chaos c'est de ma faute. » Marmonne honteux Shini.

-« Je comprends, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour risquer ta vie ! » Lui lance Heero, en l'arrêtant par le bras juste à temps pour qu'il ne tombe sur des troupes de Noin qui faisaient une ronde dans la forêt

Le brun garda le châtain encore un moment près de lui, il savait que cette contrée était dangereuse et s'ils se battaient, ils n'auraient pratiquement pas de chance de sans sortir. Soudain quelque chose contre son torse, obligea à Heero de revenir à la réalité, c'est avec déception qu'il voyait Shini se débattre comme si sa peau le brûlait. Mais elle brûlait sa peau car, on commençait à voir des rougeurs apparaître tout d'un coup.

"Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe" se demande horrifié Shini.

-« Shini ? » S'inquiète Heero n'y comprenant rien non plus.

Le jeune homme ne lui répond pas et s'éloigne encore plus.

" Peut-être que Sally ou Quatre seront m'expliquer" pensèrent en même temps les deux hommes.

-« Allons-y, ils nous restent encore pas mal de route. » Dit Shini sans plus attendre son compagnon

Pendant ce temps, les autres poussèrent la grosse porte en fer, couvert de sueur, les jeunes gens se tiennent au mur quand ils ont réussi à la refermé.

-« C'est magnifique ! » S'exclame soudain le blond faisant retourner ses compagnons.

Devant leurs yeux, un champ magnifique de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Il y avait des roses, des tulipes, des oeillets.  
Wufei et Sally s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Sally faisant provision de fleurs thérapeutiques. Wufei respirant à plein poumon comme s'il était en train de rêver éveillé. Puis soudain Sally dit :

-« Mais que fait ce magnifique endroit dans ce lieu horrible. »

-« Que veux-tu dire ? » Dit Wufei.

-« A l'extérieur du château, ce n'est pas aussi joli qu'à l'intérieur. Je me disais que cela cache quelque chose ? » Explique la jeune femme tout en continuant de ramasser les fleurs qui manquaient dans sa besace.

-« Je ne sais pas du tout, Sally, mais c'est trop magnifique pour que je ne puisse en profiter ! » Répond extasié Wufei.

Pendant ce temps Quatre, lui était en admiration devant un étang où des centaines de poissons nageaient. Trowa plus terre à terre se demandait ce qui se passait avec ses compagnons de voyage.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Wufei et Sally à faire semblant de ramasser des plantes. Et toi Quatre, agenouillé devant ce trou de pétrole ? Vous n'êtes pas bien ? » Finit par demander le brun roux ayant trop de questions sans réponses pour ne pas les poser à haute voix.

-« Hein ? Quel trou de pétrole ? » Disent en cœur Wufei, Sally et Quatre en se tournant vers Trowa.

-« Oui, dit Trowa. Vous ne voyez pas ? » Ce dernier fronce les sourcils devant l'air complètement hébété des trois autres.

-« Non, dit Wufei. Je vois des belles fleurs partout. »

-« Oui elle sont vraiment très belles fleurs ! » Rétorqua Sally un sourire de bonheur sur les lèvres.

Trowa fronce encore plus les sourcils, comment se faisait-il que ses amis ne voyaient rien ? La terre lui parla alors " Il y a quelques magnifiques fleurs d'illusion"

-« Des fleurs ! » Crie malgré lui Trowa tout en continuant d'observer cette scène surréaliste.

-« Partout ! » Répondirent en même temps ses trois amis un sourit béat sur leurs lèvres.

Trowa lui essayait de distinguer ce que voyaient ses amis en se posant beaucoup de questions

" Mais pourquoi ne suis-je pas toucher" pense t-il.

" Tu as le pouvoir de la terre les racines des plantes n'agissent pas sur toi, puis un télépathe n'est pas atteint par les illusions" lui répond pour la seconde fois la terre.

Trowa mit sa main à terre puis dit

-« Désolé ! »

A ses mots toute la terre trembla faisant tomber ses amis aussi bien au sol que dans la réalité.

-« Mais qu'est ce qui te prend de faire trembler la terre comme ça ? » S'indigne Sally en se relevant péniblement le regard noir sur le méché puis écarquillant les yeux en voyant que tout avait disparu autour d'eux.

-« Vous ne voyez pas la réalité des choses. Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Le seul moyen pour vous faire revenir à vous, c'est un choc ! On dirait que ça n'a pas marché. » Constate le brun-roux

-« Je vois que ce que tu dis est vrai, mais pourquoi tu n'étais pas atteint toi aussi ! » Demande Wufei en soupirant, ce qu'il voyait avant été vraiment trop beau, il aurait presque aimé y retourner.

-« Parce que j'ai le pouvoir de la terre » Admet Trowa.

-« Je me disais bien, que c'était bizarre. Un si beau paysage comme ça ! » Soupire Quatre en cherchant encore l'illusion du regard

-« Continuons à avancer ! » Dit Trowa attrapant la main de Quatre près de lui pour le tirer alors que celui-ci avait du mal à se remettre que le paysage n'était que rêve et imagination.

-« J'aurai dû voir cela plus tôt ! » Râle contre lui-même Wufei.

-« Ne t'en veux pas, l'illusion est parfaite puis tu es un maître des plantes donc tu y aie plus sensible. » Essaye de rassurer le médecins avant de continuer en s'adressant à une autre de ses camarades. « Mais Trowa, cela était stupide de notre part, c'est maintenant que je remarque que l'illusion ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eau au jardin du palais dans notre monde. »

-« Ca arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs. » Répond Trowa.

-« Je suis sûr qu'Heero lui ne serait pas tombé dans le panneau ! » proteste quand même le couple.

-« Ce n'est pas dit, répond Trowa. Pour l'instant il n'est plus aussi terre à terre qu'avant et ses priorités ne sont plus les mêmes. »

-« Trowa, c'est de notre chef que tu parles là ! » S'étonne Quatre.

-« N'empêche que ça reste un homme. » Conclut le brun-roux.

De l'autre côté de la forêt Heero, retient une nouvelle fois Shini pour qu'il ne se jette pas dans le piège tendu par Noin.

-« Merci Heero, murmure Shini. Je vais faire attention maintenant, ce n'est pas en restant dans le passé que je vais faire bouger le futur. »

Doucement il s'agenouille et met sa main sur le sol.

-« Tiens-toi à l'arbre je vais faire trembler la terre pour nous libérer le passage. » Explique en chuchotant le natté.

-« Shini, ne réveille pas ce pouvoir. » Implore Heero en faisant un pas en avant pour l'en empêcher.

-« C'est la terre ! » Répond Shini sans se soucier plus de Heero car il a déjà mis la totalité de sa paume sur le sol et de petites secousses se font déjà.

Heero manque de tomber quand une secousse plus grosse que les autres se fait.

-« Shini ! » râle Heero " je parie qu'il l'a fait exprès"

Ce qui confirma sa pensée fût le sourire de Shini "moins éblouissant qu'avant sa rencontre avec cet Ouja que je ne peux voir mais cela fait plusieurs heures qu'il n'a plus sourit" analyse Heero.

-« Dépêchons-nous ! » Ordonne Shini en se redressant.

-« Je te suis ! »

Shini court en sifflant son loup, ils passent entre les soldats de Noin qui avaient glissé dans un fossé que les secousses avaient ouvert. Seishi et Heero passés, Shini se retourne et élève un mur de terre de plusieurs mètres.

-« Je crois qu'on va avoir la paix pendant un moment »Dit le natté en reprenant sa marche.

-« Shini, de quoi te sens-tu si responsable, que tu en as oublié toute prudence ? » Questionne Heero en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Le natté se figea ce qui inquiéta immédiatement Heero.

-« Shini ? »

-« Heero promets-moi une seule chose. »

-« Qui est ? »

-« Malgré la froideur que je vais avoir avec toi et les autres une fois sorti de cette forêt de continuer à me faire confiance. »

A suivre...


	14. Chap 13: Le château noir

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

* * *

Le château noir

* * *

_Le natté se figea ce qui inquiéta immédiatement Heero._

_-« Shini ? »_

_-« Heero promets-moi une seule chose. »_

_-« Qui est ? »_

_-« Malgré la froideur que je vais avoir avec toi et les autres une fois sorti de cette forêt de continuer à me faire confiance. »_

-« Bien sûr ! » Répond sans hésiter le brun un peu déboussolé

-« Alors donne-moi du temps pour te répondre, attend que Relena soit sur le trône. Je répondrai à toutes les questions que tu me poseras. » Dit presque dans une supplique le natté en plongeant le regard dans les yeux bleus de son comparse.

-« J'attendrais jusque là, mais soit plus prudent. » Insiste Heero

-« Je le serais, si tu as l'air en difficulté, tu crois que les autres vont prendre ta défense contre moi ? » Finit par demander Shini.

-« Si ton cœur est pur, Quatre et Sally seront à distance devoir jouer le jeu. Le tout c'est de savoir comment va réagir Wufei. Trowa, Quatre devrait pouvoir lui faire sentir qu'il n'y a pas de danger pour moi. » Admet après un cours moment de réflexion le brun

-« Tu as de la chance » Soupire Shini en avançant pour clore la discussion.

-« De la chance ? » Heero fronce les sourcils suivant quand même son ami et sur ses pas, le loup qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

-« Oui, quoi qu'il arrive, tu sais que tu pourras compter sur eux. C'est ce qui fait que tu as un équilibre, que tu es aussi stable, que tu n'as pas pu te laisser envahir par la colère que la trahison de Fukitsu avait laissée en toi. Ne les trahis jamais même si un jour tu tombes amoureux, car je suis sûr que quelque soit la situation, ils t'aideront, quelque part tu as dû manquer de perdre ta vie plus d'une fois, s'ils n'avaient pas été là, ton âme n'aurait pas survécu. Donc quoi qu'il arrive prend leur défense pas la mienne même si je suis ton chef. » Explique le natté les épaules basses.

Après cette tirade Shini accéléra le pas, il voulait que Heero pense à ses paroles, il y arriverait mieux s'il n'était pas juste à côté de lui.

La main sur la tête du loup, Heero réfléchit à ce que son ami venait de lui dire. Puis il accélère le pas.

-« Shini ? Pourquoi ton loup reste tout le temps sur mes talons ? » Demande Heero après s'être fait la constatation en pensée

-« Parce que je lui ai assigné pour mission de te surveiller quand je vous ai laissé. » Admet avec un piètre sourire le natté.

Le château était maintenant à portée de regard. Shini s'arrête, sourit à son ami, appelle le loup et l'envoie se cacher dans les fourrés.

-« Aie confiance en moi » Lui dit Shini en mettant sa main sur sa natte pour enlever le brin d'herbe qui maintient en place la tresse, il commence à la défaire petit à petit.

Les nœuds de la natte défait, Shini passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux afin de bien les étaler sur son dos. Il se retourna vers son ami, et ne pu que sourire devant l'air ébahi de celui-ci.

-« Heero ? » S'inquiète pour finir le dénatté devant le silence de son ami.

-« La ressemblance aurait été parfaite si tu ne m'avais pas souri » Râle un peu Heero qui avait calmé un sursaut quand le jeune homme c'était retourné.

Shini lui éclata de rire à cette constatation, avant de reprendre son sérieux d'un coup.

-« Il faudra faire assez vite, tu te débats aussi pour qu'ils ne voient pas trop mes yeux. » Argumente Shini d'une voix plus froide

-« Tes yeux ? Ils ? » Demande Heero ne voyant pas ce que veut dire le jeune homme.

-« Les gardes, puis mes yeux sont beaucoup plus foncés que ceux de Futsu, tu n'avais jamais remarqué ? » Questionne Shini en mettant sa tête de côté.

-« Un peu et c'est même amusant qu'en ayant les yeux plus foncés, tu as l'air plus…plus tendre, moins froid, en faites, tout dans ton attitude est moins froide. » Conclut Heero avant que le rouge ne lui monte aux joues

-« Parce que je le veux bien ! » Persifle Shini en se baissant pour sortir un couteau dans sa botte, qu'il applique sous la gorge de son compagnon avec un sourire cruel et un regard de tueur.

Heero sursaute.

-« Fait attention, murmure d'une voix doucereuse Shini, je pourrais te couper facilement si tu trembles trop. »

Heero déglutit, il n'aimait vraiment pas cet aspect de Shini pourtant il lui semblait que même Fukitsu était moins dangereux.

_" Ne jamais le mettre dans une colère noire"_ nota mentalement Heero avant de suivre Shini qui le tirait vers le chemin qui menait jusqu'au château.

-« Halte ! » Crie une voix. Soudain le soldat se figea. « Je suis désolé seigneur Gami, je ne vous avais pas reconnu. Mais vous savez, je ne suis pas sûr que je peux vous laisser entrer mademoiselle Noin n'est pas encore revenue, alors sans son autorisation je serai dans l'obligation de vous chassez. »

Shini comme Heero notèrent qu'un pareil discourt alors qu'on tremblait comme une feuille jusqu'à la voix n'était pas du tout persuasif.

-« J'ai un prisonnier, tu ne le reconnais pas peut-être, gronde Shini. Vas-y chasse-moi, et tu verras ce que te diras Maître Khushrenada. Reste ici toi » Dit Shini en tirant un coup sec sur le dos d'Heero qui essayait de lui échapper.

-« Mais c'est les ordres ! » Tente quand même le soldat.

Shini se redresse et le garde s'efface.

-« C'est pas trop tôt. » Baragouine Shini dans sa barbe qu'il n'a pas.

Le dénatté pousse son prisonnier dans l'entrée du château.

-« Sur ta gauche, Ro' ! » Murmure Shini

Alors que tous deux avancent, ils virent un soldat un peu plus grand, des cheveux brun-roux bouclés, les yeux marrons.

_" Il va nous poser des ennuis"_ pense Shini. Voyant le soldat s'avancer vers lui et fût étonné que celui-ci lui sourit.

-« Oh seigneur Gami vous êtes enfin de retour, soyez sûr que Mademoiselle Noin sera ravie de vous voir. Comptez-vous continuer le duel avec Mademoiselle ? » S'informe le soldat en arrivant à sa hauteur pour s'arrêter dans son déplacement.

-« Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai un prisonnier. » Gronde Shini le regard mauvais.

-« Mademoiselle Noin, vous a interdit de le tuer ? » S'informe le soldat sans avoir l'air apeuré par l'attitude du dénatté.

-« Noin ne me donne pas d'ordre ! » Dit d'une voix glaciale Shini

-« Certes mais alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué ? » Demande le soldat en se grattant la tête.

-« Un vieil ennemi, j'ai des comptes à régler. Puis cela ne te regarde pas ! » Gronda-t-il.

-« Pourtant je vous ai déjà aidé par le passé ! » S'offusque le soldat.

-« Je n'en ai aucune souvenance, disparaît. » Persifle le dénatté.

A son grand étonnement le soldat lui sourit puis entra dans la première pièce qu'il vit.

Heero essaye de se dégager.

-« Heero, c'est moi, Shini, je ne dois pas avoir perdu la main pour me faire passer pour mon frère si même toi, tu te laisses prendre ! »

-« Comment connais-tu si bien ce château pour savoir où on doit aller ? » Demande Heero en retenant son souffle, c'est vrai qu'une fraction de seconde il avait eu l'impression d'être de nouveau dans les mains de Fukitsu

-« Chut, j'entends des pas, tourne à droite. » Murmure Shini en tirant vite Heero, mais en veillant bien à ce que le couteau ne lui racle pas le cou car il devait le laisser tous près de celui-ci pour faire encore plus vrai, avançant un peu moins rapidement, Shini reprend « C'est étrange mais j'ai l'impression que je suis déjà venu ici. Peut-être que tous les châteaux sont pareils de l'intérieur ? »

-« Seigneur Gami ! » Cria une voix faisant figer Shini.

Heero vit du coin de l'œil un soldat accompagnant celui de tout à l'heure reculer prudemment.

-« Quoi ? » demande Shini d'une voix hachée

-« Désolé de vous importuner mais êtes-vous sûr que vous ne voulez pas que Otto le conduise ? On a préparé votre chambre. » Informe le premier soldat rencontré tout à l'heure

-« Ai-je par le passer céder un seul de mes prisonniers ? » Demande Shini d'une voix encore plus froide.

-« No.. non » Dit en tremblant le soldat qui accompagnait Otto

-« Donc la réponse sera la même, de plus l'homme que vous voyez est un ancien ennemi, c'est l'ami de Shini, il pourra nous être plus utile vivant que mort. Bien sûr, une fois que j'aurai fini l'interrogatoire, vous pourrez en faire ce que vous voulez, enfin si je vous en laisse. » Répond Shini avec un sourire carnassier.

Otto et le soldat quittent précipitamment les lieux.

Shini et Heero respirent mieux.

-« Je sais pourquoi ce château met familier, il ressemble en tout point au château d'Ouja. Nous en aurons fait vite le tour, s'il n'y a pas d'indice, nous en sortirons par l'arrière. Nous allons bien finir par tomber sur tes copains, sinon tu sais comment les prévenir de rester en dehors du château, que nous allons les rejoindre ? » Demande le dénatté à l'oreille d'Heero tout en étant naturel.

-« Y a t-il une fenêtre tout près ? » Murmure le brun.

-« L'étage du bas. » Chuchote Shini en le tirant vers les escaliers

-« Bien, de là-bas je vais envoyer mon faucon. »

Shini fit un mouvement de tête, heureusement que les cachots se trouvaient au sous-sol il n'aurait pas à justifier sa présence dans cet étage.

-« Messire Zechs ne sera pas content ! » Dit soudain une voix de femme.

-« Oui, Lena est introuvable, c'est sa servante préférée en plus. » Répond une deuxième voix féminine un rien plus loin.

-« N'oublie pas ce que pourrait nous faire Mademoiselle Noin. Cette idiote ne nous crée que des ennuis. » Râle une troisième voix.

Shini arrive à situer la discussion dans une pièce un rien éloigné de l'endroit où il veut conduire Heero.

Arrivé près des cachots, Shini scrute les alentours.

-« Dépêche-toi, je te donne cinq secondes ! » Dit le dénatté les sens aux aguets.

Heero se précipite à la fenêtre pendant que Shini fait le guet.

-« Fukitsu ! Dit une petite voix derrière un rideau. Fukitsu c'est bien toi, tu es revenu pour me sauver ! »

Une jeune fille se précipite dans les bras de Shini, le regarde dans les yeux et se met à crier.

-« Qui êtes-vous ? Comment osez-vous prendre l'apparence du seigneur Gami ? Vous êtes encore un de ses monstres à pouvoirs qui s'amusent à me torturer ? Mais sachez que comme je l'ai dit à ce porc de Zechs, quoi que vous fassiez, je ne vous appartiendrai pas, jamais ! » Hurle-t-elle en essayant de s'éloigner plus loin de l'imposteur.

-« Shini fait la taire ! » Murmure d'agacement Heero qui essayait d'appeler son oiseau mais les cris de la demoiselle faisaient fuir.

-« Vous êtes Shini ? » Crie la jeune femme les yeux pleins d'étoile. « Fukitsu parle de vous assez souvent, mais où est-il ? » Demande la jeune femme en le cherchant des yeux

-« Venez avec moi, je vais vous sortir de là. Fukitsu ne viendra plus ici, s'il sait que vous êtes avec moi. » Affirme Shini en la prenant par le coude.

-« Mais pour ça faut que j'appelle mon faucon, alors vos gueules ! » S'énerve Heero

La jeune fille reste sans voix, Shini sourit et s'approche d'Heero, lui repasse le couteau sous la gorge.

-« Tes cinq secondes sont passées, mon poussin ! » Susurre Shini le regard cruel

Heero se demande ce qui se passe quand un garde apparaît.

La jeune femme a disparu dans la tenture. Le faucon apparaît à ce moment là et se pose sur les barreaux de la fenêtre. Le garde ouvre des yeux exorbités, le poignard de Shini vient de se planter dans sa jugulaire. Les deux mains sur la bouche, la jeune fille s'écarte de sa tenture pour ne pas recevoir le sang.

-« Grouille-toi. » Lâche Shini en regardant Heero. « Tu t'appelles comment ? » Demande beaucoup plus gentiment Shini en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

-« Lena. »

-« Bien, Lena, tu vas me suivre, on va sortie d'ici. Hee-Chan dépêche-toi d'envoyer ton message, retrouve-moi dehors. » Ordonne le dénatté en partant déjà

Le brun acquiesce et vit du coin de l'œil Shini empoigner la jeune femme par le bras et la tirer derrière lui.

-« Lena que sais-tu exactement sur moi ? » Questionne Shini en scrutant les environs pour ne pas tomber dans un piège.

-« Tu es l'ennemi de Fukitsu et en même temps son protégé. Je n'ai jamais bien compris. Mais avant de partir, je dois laisser un message à Mademoiselle Noin, elle va s'inquiéter. » Explique la jeune femme en essayant de se défaire de la poigne de fer du dénatté.

-« Je vais lui laisser un message, rassure-toi ! » Sourit Shini, d'un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

A la porte d'entrée des pics se levèrent pour former le message. _" La princesse est avec moi. S "_ pour disparaître de nouveau, le dénatté avait ordonné à la roche de dévoiler le message quand Noin passerai près de la porte.

Arrivé à la sortie du château, coté dos à l'entrée. Shini, se tient sur ses gardes, et dit à Lena.

-« Tant qu'on n'est pas sorti d'ici, appelle-moi seigneur Gami, si on rencontre quelqu'un. »

Lena hoche la tête.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il en met du temps pour arriver. » Rage Shini en regardant la sortie par laquelle ils viennent de passer.

Heero a quelques difficultés pour arriver à la sortie, devant se cacher, il doit esquiver les gardes qui font leurs rondes.

-« Ha te voilà, tu en as mis du temps ! » Râle le dénatté en le voyant apparaître par la porte qu'il regardait

Un regard glacial lui répond.

-« Ne le prends pas comme ça ! » Dit Shini avec un sourire.

-« Je serai venu plus vite, si tu ne m'avais pas laissé en plan dans les cachots. » Peste Heero sans perdre son regard meurtrier.

Shini éclata de rire, un rire que Heero ne lui avait jamais entendu, clair, envoûtant ainsi qu'assez cristallin pour sa voix qui était pourtant assez grave. Heero se sentit sourire malgré lui mais parvient à le cacher. Quand le jeune homme en face de lui arrive à se calmer et reprendre son souffle !

-« Shini peux-tu m'expliquer ? » Questionne en soupirant le brun.

-« Désolé mais tu penses que cela aurait fait très sérieux si je me baladais dans tout le château avec mon prisonnier ? J'aurai dit quoi aux gardes hein ? Je lui fais prendre l'air ? waouhaaaah » Et Shini repart dans un éclat de rire se tenant les côtes.

Le dénatté n'en pouvait plus il était en train de s'imaginer une promenade avec Heero mais seulement ce dernier était au bout d'une corde comme il promenait Seishi quand il était petit. (1)

Le rire de Sally fait tourner la tête au châtain.

-« Shini, je m'imagine le tableau ! » Dit-elle en essayant de se reprendre aussi également.

Lena se cache derrière Shini en tremblant devant les quatre nouveaux arrivants.

Le faucon vient se mettre sur l'épaule de son maître, lui picore l'oreille avant de s'envoler en faisant des cercles pour surveiller les alentours.

-« Shini ! Faut qu'on bouge d'ici. On règlera ce que tu avais en tête quand on reprendra notre marche vers le château de la montagne. » Tranche Heero le regard toujours aussi froid

-« Lena n'ait pas peur, aucun d'eux ne te fera du mal. Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu peux facilement mettre ta vie entre leur main. » Dit Shini avec un sourire, avant de reprendre une expression froide et d'avancer à grand pas.

Le dénatté se secoue et reprend ses traits de Fukitsu, ce qui fait sursauter les autres.

-« Je vous ouvre le passage, surveillez Lena et aidez-la. » Gronde d'une voix sèche Shini. « Ro' demande à Yachi de prévenir Seishi, nous allons essayer de faire une halte au château de la forêt à défaut de celui caché. » Explique le dénatté sans un regard pour le brun.

Heero appela son oiseau en grommelant sous le regard ébahis des autres qui avaient mal à croire qu'il laissait Shini s'en tirer comme cela après l'avoir marqué d'un surnom.

-« Je crois qu'il préfère Ro' à poussin, dit Sally à l'oreille de Quatre, enfin c'est ce qu'il vient de penser. »

-« Garde ton sérieux Sally, on est dans la gueule du loup pour l'instant. » Lui répond Quatre avec les traits raisonnables.

Trowa se met à guetter et surveiller la progression de Shini. Il prend un bras de Lena et il fait un geste à Wufei pour qu'il se mette de l'autre coté pour protéger la jeune fille.

La jeune femme sursaute et se précipite en avant mais le natté le remarque.

-« Que t'arrive t-il ? » S'inquiète Shini.

-« Tes amis m'ont surpris ce n'est rien. » Dit Lena en rougissant légèrement, puis elle leur sourit et ajoute. « En tous cas vous êtes bien galant. » Dit-elle en regardant les deux jeunes gens à tour de rôle avant de se retirer de leur bras et de venir demander à l'oreille de Shini.

-« Comment s'appelle le jeune homme qui m'a pris le bras ? »

-« lequel ? » Demande Shini en regardant Trowa et Wufei.

-« Le brun avec la mèche sur la moitié du visage. » Murmure Lena

-« Moi, c'est Trowa. Shini faut y aller. La terre vient de me prévenir. Noin a repris connaissance et se ramène par ici ! » Prévient le brun-roux en reprenant le bras de Lena pour permettre à Shini de reprendre son rôle de Fukitsu.

A suivre...

* * *

(1) délire que Tenshimizu et Bernie Calling se sont tapés en soirée, on a eut trop mal au ventre, pour ne pas vous en faire profiter.


	15. Chap 14: Une image à effacer

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

* * *

Une image à effacer

* * *

Shini, reprend ses traits dures et part en éclaireur faisant signe aux autres de venir chaque fois que la voie est libre. Il arrive rapidement à la sortie de l'enceinte du château et se dirige vers la montagne. Heero qui fermait la marche avec Quatre ramasse un long brin d'herbe.

-« Partez devant, je dois parler à Shini ! » Lâche le maître du vent

Quatre hoche la tête puis marche vite en direction du jeune homme qui pestait contre ses cheveux qui venaient de se prendre dans une branche alors que le vent se levait. Heero vit que Quatre posait sa main sur l'épaule de Shini et lui parlait, d'ici il put voir la mine surprise de Shini qui finit par se retourner vers lui. Avec un sourire il s'immobilisa

_"pas vraiment qu'il est le choix "_ pense Heero alors que Shini essayait de détacher doucement ses cheveux une nouvelle fois. Alors qu'il avait réussi, il poussa un cri de victoire et sortit de sa poche une brosse.

-« Tu voulais me parler ? » Questionne le jeune homme tout en commençant à brosser ses cheveux.

Heero ne répond rien, il attend simplement que Shini aie fini avec ses cheveux ce qui dura un bon quart d'heure.

-« Heero qu'est ce tu... ? Heero ? » Mais les questions de Shini se taisent devant les gestes du maître des vents.

Ce dernier venait de prendre les longs cheveux entre ses doigts glissant du sommet du crane vers la racine. Puis il divisa les cheveux en trois et commença à les tresser.

-« Heero tu ne... ? »

-« Tais-toi pour une fois ! » Répliqua Heero en cherchant le long brin d'herbe dans sa poche puis il finit de l'enrouler autour de la natte.

Shini se retourne vers lui avec un sourire tendre, il se penche, puis lui donne un baiser sur la joue.

-« Merci » Murmura le natté.

-« Je ne voulais pas vraiment te parler mais retrouver Shini, comme tu étais là, tu me faisais trop penser à Fukitsu. » Admet un peu gêné le brun.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait mon frère pour que tu réagisses comme ça ? » Demande le châtain en scrutant le regard bleu qui se voile à la question.

-« On en parlera quand tu me raconteras tes secrets et que Relena sera sur le trône. » Répond Heero espérant que cette entourloupe sera suffisante pour ne pas devoir tout dire au natté.

-« Ca ira vite je crois. » Affirme Shini un peu sourire aux coins des lèvres.

-« Faut encore la retrouver. » Soupire Heero.

-« C'est fait, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne me reconnaît pas, c'est pourtant moi qui m'occupais le plus d'elle quand elle était petite. Elle se souvient de Futsu, mais pas de moi. » Dit tristement le natté d'être devenu un inconnu pour son amie d'enfance.

-« Je ne crois pas qu'elle l'ait reconnu. » Admet Heero en se mettant en marche.

-« Mais elle m'a confondu avec lui. » Rappelle Shini.

-« Justement... »

-« Toi aussi je te signale. »

-« Non, je savais que c'était toi cela se remarque au premier coup d'œil. J'avais peur pour toute autre chose. » Rajoute-il plus bas pour lui-même.

-« Alors tu crois qu'elle a simplement vu Futsu dans le château et qu'il l'a reconnue et pris sous son aile ? » Demande le natté en suivant la pensée du brun.

-« C'est ce que je pense en effet mais libre à toi de me croire ou pas. »

-« Il faudrait lui demander pour être sûr ! » Déclare Shini.

- " Trowa est en train de le faire " communique par télépathie Sally.

Heero se met à courir pour rattraper le groupe, il attrape Sally par le bras et la retourne d'un coup brusque.

-« Encore un coup comme ça et tu retournes au royaume, je n'ai pas besoin de gens qui ne me font pas confiance autour de moi. » Gronde le brun, ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te prend Heero ? » Demande Shini qui avait fini par les rejoindre.

-« Plus moyen d'avoir de l'intimité, j'en ai marre. Tu te rends compte que tantôt déjà elle t'a fait le coup, quand tu riais de bon cœur, en t'imaginant, je ne sais pas quoi ! » Rage Heero alors qu'il ne sait pas vraiment ce qui l'énervait le plus.

-« Tu es sûr que ce qui te gène c'est justement qu'elle sache ce à quoi je pensais et pas toi ? » Demande Shini le regard noir sur le brun.

- _" Aie"_ pensèrent de concert le groupe de guerrier en s'écartant légèrement.

-« Je n'ai que faire de ce qu'on pense de moi. » Répond d'un ton glacial Heero.

-« Tu n'as jamais voulu savoir ce que les autres pensaient de toi ? Jamais tu n'as éprouvé le besoin qu'on soit totalement sincère avec toi ? » Demande Shini avec un peu de froideur, presque indigné par le mensonge que vient de lui servir le brun.

Heero se mit à rire subitement, cela fit mal au cœur de Shini car il le sait forcé et à son étonnement il entendit la voix de Trowa lui dire

" Ecarte-toi de lui, vite Shini!"

" Mais..."

" Immédiatement !" Cria dans sa tête Sally.

Obéissant Shini va se réfugier derrière un arbre quelques secondes plus tard il vit Heero abattre son poing violemment sur le sol.

Accroupi, il semblait avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle, Shini en fut peiné car même s'il voulait s'éloigner d'eux devant ce geste il savait qu'il devait le faire à partir de maintenant. Il devait les protéger de lui, de son image aussi.

Sally prit Heero dans ses bras et lui murmure

-« Tu étais si mal que j'ai cru que vous vous disputiez, je n'ai jamais manqué de confiance en toi ! »

Shini sort de derrière l'arbre et se rend près de Lena.

-« Viens avec moi, il est temps de partir. » Murmure Shini en l'entraînant derrière lui.

Heero relève la tête pour voir la natte disparaître derrière un arbre.

-« Tu es pareil à Fukitsu, un lâche qui abandonne ses amis ! » Hurle Heero de désespoir

-« Heero ne lui rends pas la tâche plus difficile ! » Supplie Quatre d'une voix brisée.

Le son de sa voix fit tourner toutes les têtes, Quatre était en larmes pourtant cela n'arrivait pas souvent, au départ les autres crurent que c'était le départ du natté même si c'était vrai en partie, ils ne constataient qu'une chose c'est qu'il avait sa main crispée sur son cœur.

-« Ne lui rend pas la tâche plus difficile ! » Répète Quatre en tombant un genou par terre.

-« C'est encore de ma faute! » Rage Heero

-« Et pourquoi ? » Demandèrent d'une voix dure Wufei et Trowa.

-« Je... je lui ai demandé de se rattacher ses cheveux car il me faisait beaucoup trop penser à son frère je... je... » Baragouine Heero le regard toujours sur l'emplacement où il avait vu la natté disparaître.

-« Je sais » Rassure Sally faisant relever la tête de son capitaine. Quand elle a l'attention du jeune homme, elle continue. « Tes hésitations en disent long Heero, mais sache que tu lui as fait une promesse n'est ce pas ? Nous allons la tenir. Nous allons nous séparer, Quatre et Trowa vous allez avec Shini, reprend Sally après un instant de réflexion. « Wufei, Heero et moi, allons partir dans l'autre direction de manière à prendre une avance sur la promesse du maître du vent. Yachi vous amènera des nouvelles tous les soirs. » Conclut le médecin en voyant apparaître le faucon et le loup.

-« Seishi vient avec nous ! » Dit Trowa.

Mais le loup marque un temps d'arrêt, ne voulant pas suivre les deux jeunes hommes.

-« Seishi ! » Rappelle en insistant Trowa.

-« Va avec eux Seishi, tu n'as plus besoin de me protéger, Wufei et Sally sont là pour ça ! » Rassure Heero en se mettant à la hauteur du loup qui rassuré part vers les deux jeunes gens au galop pour les rattraper

-« Je sais, que la promesse que tu as faite à Hilde, ainsi qu'à toi-même te tient particulièrement à cœur mais je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. » Dit Sally en mettant sa main sur l'épaule du brun.

-« Tu as raison, répond Heero. Je l'ai fait pleurer quatre fois en cinq mois, c'est suffisant. »

-« Puis nous serons plus utiles en allant directement au château de montagne. » Assure Wufei.

-« Mettre la princesse sur le trône, il va y arriver sans moi, il l'a déjà retrouvé. Enfin, on doit se retrouver quand tout sera fini, il me l'a promis. » Lui dit Heero ragaillardît par ses bonnes résolutions

Sally et Wufei sourient, ils préfèrent quand même voir leur chef comme ça, il est plus serein qu'avant le début de toute cette histoire.

-« Où se trouve exactement le château en montagne ? » Demande Heero en regardant les deux autres membres de son équipe.

-« Tout au nord du pays si nous prenons le sentier près de la forêt il suffit de continuer tout droit, nous devrons passer devant la cascade du château cachée aussi nous risquons sûrement de nous faire attaquer par Dorothy. » Explique Wufei en faisans un croquis dans la terre à ses pieds.

-« Ce n'est pas un problème. Allons-y ! » Dit Heero en se redressant pour partir.

* * *

De leur côté Trowa et Quatre avançaient le plus vite possible suivit par le loup, ils devaient rattraper le maître de celui-ci rapidement. Quatre porte sa main à son cœur et dit à Trowa

-« Il va mieux ! »

-« Je sais, je le ressens aussi. » Sourit le brun–roux en regardant le petit blond près de lui.

-« Je parlais d'Heero ! » Dit Quatre.

-« Moi aussi, parce que Shini ce n'est pas vraiment ça, c'est un peu la confusion dans son esprit. Ca va lui faire du bien d'avoir son loup avec lui. » Admet Trowa en accélérant encore un peu la cadence de ses pas.

-« Le voilà, il n'a pas pris trop d'avance encore une chance, c'est vrai que la princesse ne marche pas vite, elle. » Dit rassuré le blond en accordant son pas à son ami.

-« N'oublie pas qu'elle ne le sait pas qu'elle est la princesse. » Rappelle Trowa en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras de Quatre.

-« Oui je sais, je vais faire attention » Calme le petit blond.

Le couple se hâtèrent de rejoindre leur ami mais ils ralentissent soudain le pas, ils n'aimaient pas l'aura que Shini dégageait. Quatre fut obligé de monter ses barrières au maximum pour être sûr de ne pas repartir en courant dans le sens inverse. Il vit que Trowa faisait la même chose avec son esprit.

-« Que me voulez-vous ? » Demande Shini d'une voix froide quand les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

-« Tu ne pourras pas y arriver tout seul donc nous allons t'aider. » Explique calmement Quatre

-« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai plus besoin de vous. » Gronde Shini en colère contre la terre entière et contre Heero qui ne respecte pas les ordres

-« Tes paroles sont-elles les mêmes pour ton loup ? » Demande Quatre en espérant le calmer.

-« Il en est de même pour tous. Laissez-nous tranquille maintenant ! » Aboie Shini espérant que cette fois les deux jeunes gens lui foutront la paix

-« Sûrement pas ! » Crie Quatre se mettant devant lui.

-« Comment ça sûrement pas ? » Crie Shini de plus en plus en colère.

Lena se précipite dans les bras de Trowa où elle tremble de peur.

-« Je veux retourner au château, Mademoiselle Noin doit me chercher. » Pleurniche-t-elle.

-« Ce n'est pas en nous chassant que tu vas nous protéger, nous sommes fichés comme étant tes alliés, pour tous les membres de la section de Khushrenada, nous sommes des ennemis. Est-ce que tu te rends compte du mal que tu fais autour de toi, pour ce que tu appelles notre bien ? Tu crois vraiment protéger Heero de toi en t'éloignant de la sorte ? C'est en restant près de toi, qu'il arrivera à pardonner, tu arriveras à lui montrer ce que ton frère à été incapable, il a déjà beaucoup progressé depuis qu'il te connaît. Alors, nous irons avec toi, pendant qu'Heero, Wufei et Sally, s'attèlent à honorer les promesses qu'il t'a faites, il en attend pareil de toi. » Argument posément Quatre cherchant l'élément majeur qui ferait retrouver la raison au natté.

-« Tu ne comprends pas ! » Crie Shini encore plus fort que le blond ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

-« Justement Shini, laisse-moi le temps de comprendre, laisse-nous le temps de t'aider ! » Répond Quatre d'une voix radoucie prenant toute la peine du natté en plein cœur.

Shini secoue la tête en disant.

-« Non, ne m'approchez pas ! Allez-vous-en ! »

-« Quatre n'insiste pas ! » Dit Trowa constatant que ses deux amis sont sur le bord de l'évanouissement.

-« Je refuse ! » S'obstine Quatre en regardant plus Trowa que Shini.

-« Allez -vous en ! Je ne veux pas que vous aussi vous mouriez ! » Murmure Shini d'une voix presque inaudible.

-« Shini, pourquoi devrions nous mourir ? Je ne te suis pas là, mais alors pas du tout, il n'y a pas plus de risque pour toi que pour nous. A plusieurs on est plus fort. Seul on arrive à rien, c'est l'ensemble qui fait la force. Mon pouvoir tout seul ne vaut pas grand chose, mais lié à celui de Trowa il est déjà plus fort. » Explique Quatre en se rapprochant du natté malgré toute la douleur qu'il recevait dans son cœur.

-« Ils sont tous morts, l'un après l'autre ! » Continue de murmurer Shini sans écouter Quatre. « Tous. »

Quatre se mordit la lèvre en entendant ses paroles. Le problème de Shini était bien plus profond peut-être que finalement il valait mieux qu'il le surveille à distance comme Seishi. Quatre jeta un coup d'œil à Trowa qui acquiesce lâchant la princesse.

-« Allez-y Lena, je suis sûr qu'il ira mieux si vous allez le réconforter. » Dit d'une voix rassurante le brun-roux en la poussant vers le natté qui regarde le sol en ayant de petit soubresaut au niveau des épaules.

Lena regarde Trowa hésitante.

-« Vas-y, de toute façon nous ne serons pas loin. » Ajoute le brun-roux en la poussant une nouvelle fois vers Shini.

La jeune femme va vers le natté, le prend dans ses bras, où il s'écroule en larmes pendant que le ciel s'assombrit et qu'il commence à pleuvoir. Quatre et Trowa s'éloignent, le loup hésite à laisser son maître dans cet état, il vient lui lécher la main.

-« Merci » Murmure Shini au bout de vingt minutes de larmes et il sourit tristement en voyant que son loup n'a pas bougé. « Va les rejoindre Seishi, ils ne connaissent pas le pays il leur faut une aide. »

Le loup rassuré, court alors dans la direction que Quatre et Trowa avaient pris en quittant Shini.

-« Merci beaucoup Lena ! » Murmure Shini d'une voix cassée.

Il fut étonné du sourire qu'il vit sur ses lèvres

-« Je te préfère comme cela ! Bizarrement l'air froid ne te va pas. Pourtant chez Fukitsu cela ne me gêne pas. » Avoue en rougissant la jeune femme à l'énoncé du nom de l'autre jumeau.

" Elle retrouve peut-être un peu la mémoire" Pense Shini un rien rassuré, ce serait plus facile pour lui si elle retrouvait la mémoire.

Le natté se met en mouvement.

-« Pourquoi veux-tu que je vienne avec toi ? » Questionne Lena en reprenant la marche pour venir se mettre au côté du jeune homme.

-« Parce que ta place n'est pas là. » Répond simplement le natté en regardant autour de lui.

-« Où est ma place, parce que c'est bizarre, c'est ce que m'a dit Fukitsu, quand il m'a rencontré dans le château de mademoiselle Noin. » Interroge pensivement la jeune femme.

Shini soupire

-« Tu as un héritage à récupérer. » Finit par dire le natté après avoir bien réfléchi aux mots qu'il allait dire.

-« Mais voyons, je ne peux pas l'accepter, je ne me souviens de rien de mon passé cela ne serait pas correct ! » S'indigne Lena en s'arrêtant de marcher.

-« En quoi récupérer ton bien serait mal ? » Demande Shini en revenant sur ses pas.

-« Je suis amnésique, j'ai oublié mon ancienne vie, c'est comme si j'étais morte donc la personne qui a mon héritage a tout à fait le droit de le garder. » Explique Lena sure d'elle et puis elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle était, ni ce qu'elle doit assumer et ça lui fait peur. En étant simple servante au moins elle avait une vie facile.

-« Pour l'instant c'est ce que tu penses parce que tu es amnésique, mais rien ne dit que tu vas le rester aussi, nous aviserons quand tu seras devant ton héritage. » Conclut Shini en lui prenant le bras pour la forcer à reprendre la route.

Les deux jeunes gens marchent chacun dans leurs pensées, tout d'un coup Shini s'arrête, regarde Lena droit dans les yeux, puis sourit.

-« Tu ne devais pas prendre un truc spécial tous les jours ? » Questionne le natté sans se départir de son sourire.

-« Si une servante me faisait boire une tisane dégoûtante tous les matins, si je ne la buvais pas, je ne pouvais pas manger, pourquoi ? » Demande Lena en écarquillant un peu les yeux que Shini puisse savoir ça.

-« Parce que je crois que quand la potion perdra ses pouvoirs, tu recouvriras la mémoire. » Affirme le natté en souriant tendrement.

-« Et si quand je retrouve la mémoire ma vie d'avant ne me plait pas, que je n'arrive pas à la supporter ? Que je préférais ma vie de servante ? » Questionne Lena toujours aussi anxieuse pour son futur.

-« Je serais là pour t'aider, mais tu dois comprendre Lena que chacun doit affronter son destin et continuer à vivre. Continuer à avancer quoiqu'il arrive, se relever qu'importe le nombre de fois que l'on tombe c'est cela la force de tout homme. J'ai déjà voulu moi aussi perdre la mémoire mais je me suis retenu car ne plus se souvenir des bons moments, ne plus se souvenir des mauvais non plus n'est pas bon. C'est les épreuves qui forment notre caractère, c'est elles qui forment notre but, notre raison d'exister par après. A chaque problème résolu on change de vision même si on n'a pas l'impression d'avoir changé. Si tu veux, je peux te donner une plante pour que tu retrouves la mémoire mais je préférerais que tu te souviennes par toi-même. Et les épreuves que tu as vécues dans le passé, je les franchirai avec toi. Mais sache Lena que tu ne redeviendras jamais ce que tu étais avant ! » (1)

Elle le regarde plein d'espoir.

-« C'est beau ce que tu as dit, ça donne envie de se battre. J'ai moins peur aussi. » Finit par dire d'une voix rêveuse la jeune femme.

Shini lui sourit.

A suivre...

(1) moi aussi je trouve que c'est beau ce qu'a dit Tenshimizu (Bernie Calling)


	16. Chap 15 : Sentiment caché

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

* * *

Sentiment caché

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les trois autres continuent leur ascension vers le château de la montagne. Heero restait fort pensif, mais avançait le cœur léger, il devait mener rapidement cette mission à son terme, c'était le seul moyen d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Shini.

-« Sally ? » Demande Wufei voyant sa compagne s'arrêter net.

-« Où sommes-nous exactement ? » Dit-elle d'une voix calme

-« Seul Shini connaissait ce pays comme ça poche. » Répond Wufei en haussant les épaules. « Pourquoi ? »

-« J'ai une drôle d'impression ! » Murmure-t-elle très inquiète également.

-« Une impression de déjà vu ? » Demande Heero qui avait écouté d'une oreille la conversation.

Sally approuva, regardant tour à tour son fiancé puis Heero

-« Ce n'est pas le paysage en tout cas, dit Wufei. C'est la première fois que tu mets les pieds ici. »

-« Oui. » Murmure-t-elle encore plus bas, pensant comme les deux autres que Gami les avait trahi bien avant d'arrivés jusque là.

-« Restons sur nos gardes, mais il nous faut avancer rester entre deux châteaux, c'est trop dangereux. » Dit Heero en recommençant à marcher.

Après plusieurs pas, Sally s'arrête et dit.

-« Je me demande si tu n'aurais pas mieux fait de garder Seishi avec nous Heero ! »

Le jeune homme s'arrête et regarde suspicieusement la jeune femme

-« C'est Quatre qu'on devrait avoir » Sourit piteusement Sally pour essayer de masquer son trouble qui grandissait en même temps que celui d'Heero. « Lui il aurait pu trouver le château caché. »

Wufei s'arrête et commence à tresser des feuilles de palmier au grand étonnement de ses compagnons. Quand il a réussi à faire un grand chapeau de la taille d'un homme, il le roule et l'attache dans son dos.

-« On peut repartir, on est près pour la suite. » Lâche en soupirant Wufei en jetant un regard vers les deux autres pour qu'ils se mettent en mouvement.

Mais comme ses compagnons de voyage restent là à le regarder, il s'explique.

-« Pour passer sous la cascade, il faudra bien te protéger Heero, je ne sais pas, si j'aurais les feuilles qu'il me faut là bas, autant le faire ici. En route, on a perdu assez de temps. »

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête alors qu'ils essayaient quand même de savoir à qui pourrait appartenir ce parfum étrange, un parfum qui semblait unique. Secouant la tête, Heero tache de se concentrer, il se devait d'écouter si le vent lui amenait le bruit d'eau afin de pouvoir identifier la cascade. Et il ne pouvait pas faire deux choses à la fois.

-« Des fleurs sauvages du volcan Taika. » Murmure soudain Wufei

-« ... ? » S'interrogent les deux autres en regardant le maître des végétaux.

-« Oui, cria Wufei, le parfum, c'est le même que celui des fleurs sauvages au bas du Volcan Taika. »

-« Dorothy dit Heero, voilà à quelle personne il m'est associé. »

Sally s'arrête et commence à se concentrer pour voir si elle arrive à capter son aura, maintenant qu'elle sait ce qu'elle cherche.

-« Tu as raison Heero, elle est dans les environs, elle va sûrement essayer de rattraper ses bêtises de l'autre jour. »

-« Je doute qu'elle y parvienne, je me rappelais qu'elle visait mieux avant. » Ironise Wufei un sourire sarcastique planté sur ses lèvres.

-« Elle est tout le temps en colère, on dirait qu'elle est triste, elle en veut beaucoup aux Gami, parfois je me dis que si je n'étais pas là beaucoup plus de gens seraient heureux. A commencer par Dorothy. » Murmure Heero les yeux dans les vagues

-« Quoi ? » Cria Sally ne pouvant croire que le peu de mot qu'elle a compris soit vrai.

-« Shini pense qu'elle est malheureuse, c'est pour ça qu'elle est toujours en colère. » Explique toujours aussi renfermé sur lui-même Heero.

-« Il t'a dit ça ? » Dirent étonné ses compagnons en le regardant les yeux grands ouverts.

-« En quelque sorte... » Avoue penaud le brun.

-« Il te tuerait s'il savait que tu l'as encore espionné ! » Conclut Wufei en se remettant en marche.

" _N'empêche que c'est plus fort que moi."_ Pense Heero.

-« Et en quoi, elle ne serait pas malheureuse si tu n'existais pas ! » Lâche Wufei n'arrivant pas à suivre les idées de son compagnon.

Heero n'a pas le temps de répondre, qu'une boule de feu arrive droit sur lui. Sally qui l'a vue arriver, se jette sur lui pour le protéger. Wufei est déjà parti à l'attaque, en faisant bouger l'arbre sur lequel la jeune femme était assise.

-« Vous êtes pitoyable ! » Cracha t-elle un sourire mauvais aux lèvres

-« Moins que toi ! » Répond du tac au tac Wufei regardant du coin de l'œil si sa compagne et son chef n'avaient rien.

-« Vous êtes en terre hostile et vous n'êtes même pas sur vos gardes. » Ricane la jeune femme toujours perchée dans son arbre, le maître des végétaux ne pouvant se résoudre à secouer plus fortement l'arbre au risque de blesser ce dernier.

-« On n'a pas besoin de ça avec toi. » Répond Wufei.

-« Tu es d'une méchanceté ! » Fit ironiquement Dorothy en envoyant une boule de feu sur le maître des plantes, qu'il n'eut aucun mal à esquiver.

-« Si tu cherches Shini, il n'est pas ici » Dit Heero en se relevant.

-« J'ai un compte à régler avec lui mais c'est à toi que j'en veux le plus Kazi (1)! » Cria Dorothy debout sur son arbre, dix boules de feu autour d'elle.

-« Pourquoi m'en veux-tu, Dorothy ? » Demande le maître du vent en restant en position d'attente.

-« Bats-toi au lieu de parler ! » Rage la jeune femme.

-« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu te bats, si oui dis-le et je me battrais contre toi ! » Admet en déviant la jeune femme du regard.

Sally et Wufei n'en reviennent pas. Shini avait vraiment beaucoup d'influence sur les autres. Quatre, Wufei puis enfin Heero. Et le couple était très fier de leur chef surtout la jeune femme car Heero était encore meilleur que dans le passé.

-« Tu ne le sais vraiment pas Kazi ! » Demande-t-elle d'une voix glaciale envoyant ses dix boules de feu.

Heero parvient à en esquiver mais pas toutes, il se retrouve au sol de la fumée s'échappant de son flan, du dos ainsi qu'un de ses bras.

_" Kazi"_ réalise soudain Heero, se figeant alors qu'une autre armée de boule de feu se ruaient vers lui. Le projetant de nouveau à terre.

-« Cela te revient, on dirait. Alors sache que tu vas mourir comme elle, avec autant de souffrance. C'est de ta faute si elle est morte ! Tu savais très bien de quoi Gami était capable et qu'as-tu fait ? Tu lui as demandé de la protéger, Yuki t'avait dit que Gami lui faisait peur, l'as-tu écouté ? Non! Lui bien sûr il a sauté sur l'occasion pour enfin partir, la laissant sans scrupule aux mains de Khushrenada qui se fit un plaisir de la torturer. Alors Heero dis-moi quel genre d'homme es-tu ? Qui oserait aller jusqu'à sacrifier sa petite sœur de sept ans ? » Hurle de rage la blonde tout en préparant à nouveau une série de boule de feu pour sa prochaine attaque.

-« Donc, si je te suis bien, tu vas te battre pour l'honneur de ma petite sœur, tu crois que c'est ton rôle ? Je sais que c'était ta meilleure amie, même si je comprends ta rage, contre moi et Fukitsu, que vient faire Shini dans l'histoire, il n'est pas comme eux ! » Répond Heero en détournant grâce à un souffle de vent les boules que Dorothy lui envoie. Oui, le brun avait envie de protéger le natté, c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait laisser la blonde faire du mal au jeune homme pour des fautes qu'il n'avait pas commises.

Connaissant la raison de se battre de la jeune femme, Le maître du vent rentre dans la bagarre en prenant soin de ne pas la blesser.

_"C'est vrai qu'il commence à déteindre sur moi"_ pense-t-il et c'est sûr le même ton que Shini avait employé lors de son combat contre Noin qu'Heero dit

-« Ne vous en mêlez pas ! En aucun cas ! »

Bien que ce n'était pas dans les attentions du couple ceux-ci acquiescèrent. Heero se mit en position de combat, cherchant qu'elle était le point faible de son adversaire. Regardant bien sa tenue, il cherche à voir si elle avait une faille, elle portait une longue jupe en cuir ainsi qu'un gilet en fer, le vent ne pourrait rien contre de telle arme. Par contre le feu lui serait efficace contre le métal, donc il ne lui restait plus qu'à dévier les boules de feux, en espérant qu'elle n'a pas compris ce qu'il voulait faire.

La colère n'étant pas une bonne conseillère pour Dorothy, elle ne pense qu'à sa victoire, n'utilisant pas son cerveau, son but est de blesser et elle réarme une série de boule de feu. Heero toujours en position, fait obstacle aux boulets et cherche à les renvoyer.

-« Bats-toi, lâche, au lieu de juste te protéger, tu es incapable de faire autre chose que te protéger ! » Hurle Dorothy

La rage au ventre Heero envoie une mini tornade qui enlève toutes les boules de feu dans la main de la jeune femme, pour les lui renvoyer en pleine poitrine. Dorothy éclate de rire en se relevant péniblement. Remettant ses longs cheveux derrière son dos, elle regarde au passage s'ils y en avaient de brûlés. Son rire s'arrête net quand elle repose son regard sur Heero. Déjà elle a réarmé des boules de feu

-« Je trouve vraiment la situation hilarante. » Ricane-t-elle en lançant ses boules de feu qu'Heero fait vite fait de lui relancer.

Faisant une fois de plus tomber Dorothy, comme la première fois, elle se relève.

-« Tu cherches à me préserver, me laisser en vie. Ne trouves-tu pas la situation des plus marrantes ? » Dit-elle d'une voix tranchante.

Heero cette fois ne cherche pas à renvoyer les boules de feu, n'y à les esquiver. Il devra attendre le moment propice pour la mettre K.O d'un coup.

-« Et tu es toujours comme ça Heero ? Tu sacrifies les membres de ta famille mais tu essayes de sauver tes ennemis. Aurait-il anguille sous roche ? » Persifle la blonde en repassant à l'attaque une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Quatre s'arrête la main sur son cœur.

-« Ca ne va pas ? » Demande Trowa

-« Heero ne se bat pas, il prend tous les coups dans le corps, il a mal, mais pas tellement physiquement. Il se sent de nouveau coupable pour Yuki. » Explique le blond presque plié en deux par la douleur qu'il ressent dans son cœur.

-« Et les autres, pourquoi ne le protége t-il pas ? » S'informe Trowa en plissant le front.

-« Il ne veut pas. » Admet peiné Quatre qui soupire de désespoir.

-« Ce n'est pas une raison. » Peste intérieurement le maître de la Terre.

Trowa se concentre pour rentrer en communication avec Sally.

« Rentrez dans le combat, s'il n'a pas le dessus, dans son optique. » Lui dit-il en pensée

« Hors de question! Cria Sally dans la tête du brun. La dernière fois, il a été énormément blessé qu'il croit qu'on ne lui faisait pas confiance, si nous intervenons nous le perdrons définitivement ! »

-« Alors ? » Demande Quatre lisant sur le visage de Trowa du souci.

-« Ils ne feront rien. » Soupire le maître de la Terre en regardant le sol.

-« Mais voyons... » S'indigne Quatre en se redressant un peu sous l'étonnement.

-« Heero en serait encore plus blessé. » Explique Trowa.

-« Je la déteste quand elle est comme cela ! Dire qu'il venait enfin de se pardonner la mort de sa sœur, tu sais, le jour où Shini lui a pardonné. Les paroles qui lui a dit à propos de son frère. Je crois que quelque part il faisait cette constations pour lui aussi. »

-« sûrement, c'est toi l'empathe après tout » Hausse les épaules Trowa puisque de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui se passait dans le cœur des gens, juste dans leur tête.

* * *

Heero d'un coup relève la tête et sourit à Dorothy, ce qui déstabilise la jeune femme, d'un mouvement rapide, il envoie une tornade sur la maîtresse du feu, qui est propulsée contre un arbre derrière elle, la sonnant momentanément, Heero en profite pour venir rapidement près de la jeune femme et lui attacher les mains dans le dos, pour l'empêcher de lui relancer des boules de feu.

-« Pourquoi es-tu tellement en colère et essaies-tu de défendre l'honneur de ma sœur ? Si j'ai réussi à pardonner, pourquoi tu ne le peux pas ? » Questionne le brun tout en faisant ses nœuds.

-« C'est faux, lui répond Dorothy avec un sourire cruel. Pourquoi ne supportes-tu pas la vue de ton cher Shini quand tu es en colère ? Pourquoi lui en veux-tu autant ? Trahison ? Foutaise. Tu te voiles simplement la face mais tu le hais autant que moi, seulement toi tu ne veux pas faire de peine à ton chéri mais quelque part tu le détestes aussi ton petit Shini, il empêche tes vrais sentiments donc tu le hais au même titre que son frère. Nous sommes pareil Kazi sauf que moi je ne me cache pas, pas comme toi. »

Heero ne put se retenir et la gifle partit toute seule, il regardait ébahi Dorothy qui n'avait rien perdu de son sourire.

-« Excuse-moi Dorothy, mais ce n'est pas avec toi que je parlerais de ça, si je me mens à moi-même c'est avec moi que je vais régler le problème, en attendant, j'ai une mission à régler. » Dit d'une petite voix Heero avant de se lever.

Sans plus un mot, il s'en va en laissant la jeune femme assise près de l'arbre, les mains entravées. Le couple suit le jeune homme, en se posant beaucoup de questions : maintenant ça faisait bien une heure qu'ils cherchaient le château caché, pourquoi y allaient-ils ?

Sally était toute aussi perdue qu'Heero, car une partie de son être comprenait Dorothy mais d'un autre côté elle n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi sa haine s'était-elle retournée sur Heero et pas sur Treize ? Ensuite ce besoin de le provoquer que cherchait-elle à faire ? Elle avait pourtant essayé de sonder son esprit et son cœur elle avait cru défaillir, il n'y avait que la haine qui lui parvenait ainsi que des pensées de vengeance. Un moment Sally s'était demandée si elle n'allait pas être engloutie et devenir haineuse. Toute cette histoire commençait à lui faire peur. Et son inquiétude pour Heero n'arrêtait pas de grandir

" _Si je n'ai pas de cheveux blancs avant la fin de cette mission, j'aurai eu de la chance_" soupire t-elle

-« Un château caché, ce n'est pas facile à trouver » Finit par dire Heero pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Heero faire de l'humour, c'était nouveau pour le couple et ça ne détendait pas l'atmosphère, ça marchait mieux dans la bouche de Shini. Ce qui fait bouillir le jeune homme, qui pour évacuer sa tension, il se mit à faire souffler le vent de plus en plus fort. Les branches d'un grand saule pleureur, se soulevèrent dévoilant un passage qu'ils n'avaient pas vu.

-« Comme quoi la colère est parfois utile ! » Dit pragmatique Wufei en ouvrant la marche pour le cas ou le saule laisserait tomber des gouttes d'eau ou que la cascade serait de suite après

Sally hoche la tête à la réflexion de son petit ami et s'empresse de le suivre. Elle attend Heero faire de même grommelant.

-« Alors ? » Demande le brun d'une voix froide sur le bord de l'impatience.

-« C'est bien un passage ! Cria Wufei. La cascade doit être plus loin car j'ai l'impression que nous sommes sous de la roche. » Complète en forçant sur sa voix.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard ils débouchèrent devant une grande cascade, celle-ci semblait descendre de beaucoup plus haut.

-« Le château doit se trouver derrière. » Dit Wufei en sortant le manteau de feuille pour son chef.

-« Merci, dit Heero, il faut se dépêcher parce que Dorothy ne sera pas entravée longtemps. Elle va donner l'alarme. »

Wufei repart, suivit de sa compagne. Heero ferme la marche.

Après être passé sous une cascade, un long chemin a se frayer dans la roche, la pénombre se fait de plus en plus, c'est à tâtons que les trois jeunes gens finissent par avancer. Ils ne surent pas estimer combien de temps ils restèrent dans ce long tunnel mais c'est avec soulagement qu'ils virent la sortie.

Tous trois épuisés, ils manquèrent de s'écrouler à terre. Devant eux se trouvait un château entouré de deux petites rivières, il était grand et on aurait dit que le toit sortait de la roche.

Ils décident de se reposer un petit instant tout en regardant la porte qui se dressait devant eux. C'était une grosse porte tout en bois avec des dessins gravés dessus. A cette distance ils n'arrivaient pas à bien les voir, alors ils décident de se lever pour mieux les regarder.

C'était un phénix, Une chimère ( lion avec une queue de serpent), un Serpent géant marin, un Dragon, le Yeti ainsi qu'un taureau de feu. (2)

-« C'est une énigme. » Dit Sally en mettant sa main sur la porte. « Nous devons sûrement savoir ce que représentent ses différentes créatures. »

-« Le Phénix renaît de ses cendres, la renaissance, mais le reste, je ne vois pas bien ! » Dit Wufei tout en se grattant le menton.

-« Le feu pour le phénix, l'eau pour le serpent marin, le Yeti le froid, le dragon et le taureau de feu, c'est Quatre qui est doué avec ce genre de truc. » Râle Heero en essayant de pousser la porte de toutes ses forces mais elle reste fermée.

-« Heero, il faut résoudre l'énigme pour entrer, je crois, dit Sally. En espérant qu'on ne doit pas être six pour l'ouvrir. »

-« Ce serait trop risqué si nous étions six, enfin pour eux. Nous n'allons pas rester là. Au risque de nous faire repérer. » Répond Heero en s'éloignant pour se mettre à l'abri dans la végétation un peu plus loin.

* * *

A suivre...

(1) Kaze le vent en Japonais- surnom en rapport avec celui-ci (vent) Kazi

(2) Bernie Calling : Ho une énigme, tu as la solution au moins

Tenshimizu : Heu ! Non, ça m'est venu comme ça, j'ai pas la solution

Bernie Calling : gr, mais c'est pas vrai, elle m'a fait un casse-tête en plus

Tenshimizu : Gomen.


	17. Chap 16: La clef de l'énigme

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

* * *

La clef de l'énigme

* * *

Bien plus loin le maître de la terre arrête son compagnon par le bras pour lui donner l'énigme de la porte.

-« Un phénix, Une chimère, un Serpent géant Marin, un Yeti, un taureau de feu et un Dragon ? C'est difficile il me faudra du temps. Peut-être cela parle-t-il des différentes époques ou pays. Attend le phénix la renaissance, la chimère pourrait être celle du Moyen âge comme le serpent, dragon et le taureau de feu, par contre le Yeti existe dans notre univers mais pas dans celui-ci. Cela ne peut être une saison. Cela ne peut pas être le nom d'un pouvoir sinon il y aurait deux feux. La seule chose que je peux dire c'est un puzzle, nous devons étudier chaque morceau mais cela peut me prendre des jours, peut-être un mois. » Affirme Quatre en énumérant à voix haute tout ce qui lui passe par la tête.

-« J'en connais un qui va être heureux avec cette réponse là ! » Sourit Trowa en donnant pourtant la réponse à Sally.

Le maître de la terre prend la main de Quatre qui restait sur place pour réfléchir à son énigme. En regardant où il mettait les pieds, il guide le petit blond perdu dans ses pensées. Encore une chance que Seishi ne perd pas de vue son maître. Celui-ci avance en discutant avec Lena, on pourrait le croire totalement inconscient du danger qui pourrait survenir, quand soudain, il sort un couteau qu'il lance presque à l'aveugle et qui va planter dans le bras d'un garde de Zechs.

-« Vous n'en avez pas marre de venir nous défier tout le temps. » Soupire alors Shini.

Trowa lui fronce les sourcils "_tout le temps ? C'est la première fois depuis qu'ils ont quitté le château de Noin._"

" _Faux, méchant homme attaque tous les soirs, mon maître_" lui répond Seishi qui avait un lien puissant avec Shini.

Cela avait toujours perturbé Trowa. Est-ce que Shini se rendait compte de ce lien ?

-« Tu crois que le Grand Merquise n'a pas remarqué son absence au château de Mademoiselle Noin ? Rendez-nous cette fille, sa place est au château ! » Hurle le garde immobilisé sur l'arbre.

" _Si tu savais à quel point_ " pense Shini avec un sourire.

-« C'est le but de ma manœuvre, la ramener au château, mais pas celui de Mademoiselle Noin. » Dit Shini en se rendant vers le garde, il retire d'un geste brusque son poignard et plante son regard améthyste dans les yeux du garde. « Tu peux faire passer le message si ça t'amuse, ce n'est pas un seul petit garde qui m'empêchera d'accomplir ma mission. »

-« Mission, Phénix, je crois que j'ai résolu un morceau de l'énigme, dit Quatre. Mais je ne vois pas ce que viennent faire les autres dessins dans l'histoire. Les pouvoirs rétabliront le phénix. Non, ce serait trop simple comme solution. »

-« Trowa, tu veux bien venir maîtriser ce garde pour que je puisse emmener Lena vers le château de la montagne » Demande Shini en se tournant vers les buissons où sont en faction les deux maîtres de l'Eau et de la Terre.

Trowa sourit, il n'était pas si dupe que ça Shini, c'était vraiment un grand guerrier digne de leur chef.

Shini toujours tourner vers le couple scrute le blond quand le natté constate que le brun-roux tire son ami par la main. Shini a les yeux qui se réduisent.

-« Que cherches-tu Quatre ? » Questionne-t-il.

-« Une énigme » Répond Trowa, sachant très bien que son compagnon trop plongé dans ses pensées n'avait pas entendu la question du châtain.

-« Chouette ! Sautille Lena. J'adore les énigmes Mademoiselle Noin me demandait souvent d'en résoudre, elle disait que j'avais un don. Le seigneur Gami aussi est doué pour ça, quand je n'y arrivais pas il les trouvait en moins de dix minutes alors que j'avais mis plusieurs heures. Alors c'est quoi cette énigme ? » Demande t-elle toujours tout excitée.

-« Le phénix, la chimère, le Serpent géant marin, le dragon, le taureau de feu, le Yeti ! » Répète pour la deuxième fois Trowa.

-« C'est difficile ! » Se plaint la princesse en bougonnant.

-« Je ne trouve pas, répond songeur Shini. Le phénix est la renaissance cela est certain, la chimère pourrait être quelque chose d'irréalisable, un genre d'illusion, le serpent c'est plus difficile, le dragon, la force, la sagesse, un gardien de secret ainsi je pencherai pour la troisième solution même, pour le taureau il y a une vielle légende mais je ne crois pas que c'est cela. Pour le Yeti, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas si facile que ça. » Finit par admettre Shini.

-« Le phénix serait donc la renaissance, mais de quoi, passons. La chimère, serait donc, la réalisation difficile d'un projet, comme faire la renaissance du phénix. Le yeti, c'est un être moitié humain, moitié on ne sait pas trop quoi qui habite dans les hautes montagnes de notre royaume. Le taureau de feu, tu m'y fais penser, il y a une légende comme quoi, un taureau de feu empêchait les licornes de sortir de la mer. Est-ce que la licorne que tu as soignée aurait réussi à s'échapper ? » Questionne Quatre qui venait de réaliser qu'il n'était plus seul avec Trowa.

Trowa sourit au petit blond avant de dire

-« Si on avançait, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va arriver au château de la montagne. En plus Heero a abandonné le château caché, il n'a pas envie d'attendre un mois que Quatre trouve la solution. »

-« Il n'a pas fait ça ? Il nous donne une énigme et il n'est même pas capable d'attendre un peu qu'on la trouve ? Trowa dit lui de retourner là-bas immédiatement ! » Vocifère Shini dont les yeux avaient viré au noir.

-« Mais enfin... » Murmure Quatre.

-« Exécution ! » Ordonne Shini en se mettant en route.

-« Bien ! » Soupire Trowa s'éloignant de Shini et de Lena tout en tirant le blond. Leur présence semblait mettre leur chef en état second à moins que ce ne soit Heero.

-« Tu n'aurais pas dû leur parler aussi durement. » Réprimande Lena quand ils sont seuls.

-« Je sais, cela ne me plait pas non plus, mais ils n'ont pas remarqué la présence des gardes jusqu'ici, je préfère les protéger puis... »

-« Tu as un pressentiment ? » Demande-t-elle avec un sourire. Lena commençait un peu à le connaître cela faisait quand même une semaine qu'ils avaient quitté le château de Noin.

-« Oui, puis si l'énigme est si dure, cela veut sûrement dire qu'elle cache quelque chose de très précieux. » Soupire le natté de cette éventualité.

-« Shini, Sally me fait te dire, qu'ils sont de nouveau à la porte, mais qu'ils trouvent idiot de rester là sans rien faire. » Dit Trowa en faisant passer le message.

-« Qu'ils restent déjà sur leur garde ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, soupire Shini. Qu'ils y réfléchissent aussi, il y a plus dans sept têtes que dans une. »

-« Disons dans six têtes parce que je ne peux pas traîner Quatre et regarder où il met ses pieds et réfléchir en même temps. » Plaisante Trowa heureux que Shini ne se soit plus fâché et qu'il acceptait maintenant qu'ils soient juste deux pas derrière eux.

-« Six, six, il y a combien d'éléments vitaux sur la terre ? » Demande Lena en se tournant vers le maître de la Terre.

-« L'eau, la terre, la lumière, les végétaux, le feu, Cela ne fait que cinq. » Répond Trowa.

-« Oh dommage, donc je récapitule, la renaissance, difficile à réaliser, moitié humaine et autre, Gardien mais ils nous restent le taureau de feu, peut-être la dominance non ? » Demande Lena en scrutant le visage de Shini cette fois.

-« Dominance ? » Questionne le natté en fronçant des sourcils, il comprenait que Trowa ne participe pas plus activement à la recherche de l'énigme, parce que surveiller le chemin et chercher lui ôtait de la clairvoyance.

-« Oui, le taureau de feu dominait les licornes pour interdirent à celles-ci de sortir de l'eau et les repoussait toujours plus loin dans la mer, mais une seule avait réussi à s'échapper, un mage l'avait changé en humain c'est comme ça qu'elle a fait pour venir délivrer les autres. » Répond en souriant Lena.

-« Il reste le serpent. » Murmure Shini puis il se redresse vers Lena. « Comment cela se fait-il que tu connaisses ce conte on n'a pas parlé de la fin ? »

-« J'ai des rêves, je crois que c'est des rêves du passé. J'étais sur les genoux d'un homme mais je ne sais plus qui, enfin cela devait être moi, j'étais petite. Il m'a dit de ne jamais oublier ce conte car je ne devrai jamais ressembler à ce taureau sinon je priverai la terre de beauté irremplaçable. J'ignore pourquoi il m'a dit ça d'ailleurs. » Dit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils, parce que comment une servante pourrait dominer quelqu'un.

"Tiens les effets de la potion commence à s'estomper alors" sourit Shini.

-« La renaissance ne sera pas facile à réaliser pour le traître de serpent. Mais cela libérera la dominance sur le Yeti, dit d'un coup Quatre. Reste à savoir qui est le serpent et le Yeti. »

-« Tu penses qu'ils représentent quelqu'un ? » Demande étonné Shini en se tournant vers le petit blond avant de dire au maître de la Terre. « Trowa envoie la réponse à nos amis. Heero va crisser. » Complète d'une voix moqueuse Shini.

-« Et pourquoi cela ? » Demandèrent Quatre et Lena.

-« Un jour, c'est assez décalé avec un mois non ? » Répond Shini en montrant l'horizon dont le soleil se couchait et avait presque disparu, avant de faire un signe aux autres. C'était l'heure de préparer le campement pour la nuit.

* * *

-« Quatre est fantastique ! » Dit Sally.

-« On le savait déjà. » Répond distraitement Wufei en fixant la porte d'un air mauvais.

-« Laisse donc cette porte tranquille, répond sa compagne. Heero, c'est valable pour toi aussi ! » Crie t-elle alors que leur chef essayait depuis plusieurs heures d'enfoncer la porte avec des bourrasques de plus en plus fortes.

-« La colère ne marche pas à tous les coups ! » Soupire Wufei en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-« J'ai l'énigme » Cria plus fort Sally pour se faire entendre de la tête de mule que pouvait être leur chef.

La jeune femme répète à haute voix ce que lui a transmit Trowa.

-« La renaissance ne sera pas facile à réaliser pour le traître de serpent. Mais cela libérera la dominance sur le Yeti. »

Le phénix s'allume, puis la chimère, ainsi que le taureau de feu, le dragon se mit à clignoter, puis s'éteint, pour décider de rester allumer.

-« Faut trouver pour le serpent de mer ainsi que le Yeti, c'était trop simple je me disais aussi, c'est les seuls mots qui n'ont pas été changé. » Constate Wufei.

-« On ne va pas énoncer tous les traîtres qu'on connaît ! » Geint Sally.

-« J'ai le choix moi, entre Fukitsu et Dorothy ! » Lance Heero en haussant les épaules.

Le serpent s'allume

-« Quel était le nom du traître ? » Questionne Wufei surpris de voir ce serpent allumé.

Heero hausse une fois de plus les épaules, maintenant il devait se concentrer. Qui pouvait être le Yeti, même si Shini était un mélange d'humain et de leur peuple cela ne pouvait être lui, il ne voulait pas que ce soit lui.

-« Yeti c'est masculin ou féminin ? » Demande soudain Wufei pour essayer de trouver une piste.

-« Que veux-tu dire par-là ? » Demande Sally

-« Dire fille ou garçon à la place de Yeti. » Propose Wufei en espérant que ce soit la solution, mais l'image reste normale. Un Yeti fier et menaçant

-« la neige ! » Laisse tomber Sally plus pour elle que pour l'énigme se rappelant que ces créatures aimaient particulièrement la poudreuse.

A leur grande stupéfaction la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

-« Cette énigme n'a vraiment pas de sens, on va libérer la neige ! C'est stupide. » Dit Sally en suivant ses compagnons dans la place que le porte à ouvert en grand.

Ils se trouvent devant une grande salle où des tableaux des quatre châteaux sont représentés, ainsi que les portraits de tous les monarques du royaume depuis la nuit des temps. Sur un des tableaux on voit même la souveraine de leur royaume venir à travers le passage de l'autre monde, pour retrouver son amoureux.

Avançant un peu plus, ils purent voir tout autour de la salle des pots de fleurs, toutes différentes comme leur provenance. Les fleurs du Volcan Taika, les fleurs marine du lac Kosui, des plaines Chi, des montagnes Reihou, la forêt Mori et encore pleins de lieu où les fleurs poussaient dans leur monde. S'arrachant à la contemplation des fleurs, ils s'enfoncèrent dans le hall pour découvrir un immense escalier de glace. Tout au-dessus un énorme lustre en forme d'éclair alors que devant chaque porte se trouvait un flambeau au creux de la roche.

Bientôt ils entendirent de l'eau couler, se précipitant vers le bruit, ils tombèrent sur une fontaine ainsi qu'une petite cascade qui semblait venir de l'étage de bien plus haut que de tous les balcons semblables à celui sur lequel ils étaient.

Pendant que Heero restait sur ses gardes et que le couple contemplait la grande serre et les statues de terre cuite. Un grondement retentissant se fit. Wufei et Heero se mettent de suite en position de combat, pendant que Sally sortait des potions de son sac. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardent et décident d'aller vers le bruit. La meilleure défense étant l'attaque.

Les deux guerriers scrutaient le moindre bruit, mais il n'y en avait plus à part le bruit de l'eau.

Puis Heero s'immobilisa, il entendait le vent, le vent ? Pourtant le château était sous terre. Tendant encore plus l'oreille il entendit le vent murmurer

" Il a mal, très mal, fait quelque chose Maître, il a mal, très mal. Viens vite, rejoins-nous à l'air libre, viens, il a mal ".

-« Heero ? » Demande Sally d'une voix hésitante alors que cela faisait bien cinq bonnes minutes que son chef n'avait pas bougé.

-« Allons-y ! » Répond Heero bien décider à savoir qui avait réussi à attiser la pitié des vents.

Guidé par le souffle du vent, Heero mène son groupe vers l'appel.

-« Tu as dit aux autres qu'on était rentré ? » Demande en murmurant Wufei à sa compagne.

-« Ne dit pas à Shini qu'on a dû donner le nom d'un traître pour rentrer seulement » Plaide Heero en posant son regard sur la jeune femme.

-« Comme tu veux ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Un grondement plus fort que les précédents se fait. Ramenant sur leurs gardes les guerriers. Montant les étages, ils ne prirent pas la peine de regarder la décoration car les grondements se faisaient de plus en plus forts et de moins en moins éloignés. Ils furent surpris au dernier étage que celui-ci était entièrement fait en glace, même la porte au fond du couloir.

-« Celui qui a construit ce château n'est vraiment pas rationnel, tout menace de s'effondrer. » Critique Wufei.

Poussant la porte, ils furent étonnés de voir devant leurs yeux une grande créature, celle-ci était blanche et poussait des cris alors qu'elle devait faire dans les cinq mètres, trop captivés par la créature ils ne virent pas Fukitsu se glisser sur une fenêtre, n'y une chose bleue scintillée au front du Yeti.

"Il a mal, il a mal redit le vent, il n'en peut plus d'être enfermé"

Heero n'a pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise, que la masse poilue se jette sur lui. Dans un réflexe, il envoie une tornade sur lui, qui le fait légèrement reculer, sans vraiment le gêner dans son envie d'attraper le maître des vents. Wufei cherche quelque chose dans ce décor qu'il pourrait utiliser pour se battre, mais rien ne vit, rien n'est vert dans ce paysage de neige. Sally regarde dans ses potions, mais n'a pas vraiment d'arme pour anéantir un monstre de cinq mètres, elle avait prévu de se faire attaquer par des humains.

Un éclat de rire retentit, un rire qu'ils connaissent très bien. Levant les yeux, ils voient Fukitsu assis sur la fenêtre près du Yeti, une étrange flûte en glace à sa main.

- Préparez-vous à mourir si vous n'avez rien de mieux qu'une petite brise.

A suivre...


	18. Chap 17: Le yeti

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

* * *

Le yéti

* * *

Le Yeti gronde une fois de plus, essayant de les écraser en tapant des mains ainsi que des pieds, il ne semblait pas vraiment les voir, seule une rage sourde faisant trembler les murs et le sol.

-« Vise mieux ! » Le réprimande Fukitsu alors que le Yéti avait manqué encore une fois de justesse Heero.

-« A qui dis-tu ça Traître ? » Lance Heero.

Celui essaie de prendre les jambes du Yéti dans une tornade pour le déstabiliser, Wufei voyant ce que veut faire le jeune homme se met à quatre pattes derrière les jambes du monstre pendant que Sally lui envoie une potion soporifique vers la gueule.

Le Yéti tombe brusquement à terre, endormit. Heero et ses deux compagnons n'eurent même pas le temps d'approcher que le Yéti se relève. Fukitsu toujours sa flûte à la bouche laissait échapper une douce mélodie qui semblait entourer le Yéti d'une lueur dorée.

-« Ce n'est pas comme cela que vous l'aurez ! » Dit Fukitsu avec un sourire avant de changer d'air de musique. La mélodie était plus forte, plus entraînante alors qu'une lueur bleue s'emparait du Yéti.

La créature grogne tapant sur les deux murs à côté de lui faisant tomber un bloc de glace près des guerriers. Même si cela n'était pas dans les circonstances du combat, Heero remarque une chose qui le troubla. Fukitsu était debout et ses cheveux lui descendaient jusqu'aux chevilles. Alors comment Shini avait-il dupé les gardes alors que les siens n'étaient que jusqu'à la fin de son dos ? Une illusion ou une inattention des gardes ?

Avec un petit regard à ses compagnons, Heero recommence la manœuvre, Wufei reprend sa place, mais Sally envoie sa potion vers Fukitsu. Celle-ci échoua car d'une main, Fukitsu fit apparaître un bouclier de protection.

-« Raté » Dit-il en remuant les lèvres sans pour autant faire le moindre son.

Le Yéti semble encore plus enragé, sautant sur tout ce qui bougeait, manquant d'écraser Sally qui cherchait une nouvelle potion. Elle dû la lâcher pour esquiver en rallant ferme.

-« Manœuvre S ? » Demande Sally.

Heero réfléchit un moment puis acquiesce, il commence à réunir un énorme concentré d'air autour de lui pour attirer l'attention du Yéti qui ne manqua pas de le remarquer car le vent lui volait dans les poils, pendant ce temps Sally laisse tomber une potion. Des plantes commencèrent à grandir et entourer le dos du Yéti. Discrètement la maîtresse des potions se glisse et lance sa potion sur le Yéti. La créature se débattit, cassant les plantes, les envoyant sur Heero qui ne put plus contrôler le vent.

Sally avait un sourire satisfait car le Yeti faisait la même taille qu'eux maintenant mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Mais Fukitsu rejoua de la flûte, rendant sa taille initiale au Yéti. Pourtant quelque chose n'échappe pas aux yeux des guerriers, un ruban bleu avec un diamant se trouvait sur le front de la créature.

-« Sally remet une potion que je joue à arme égale. » Propose Wufei.

C'est ce que fait la jeune femme. Des plantes s'élèvent rapidement devant le maître des plantes. Pendant qu'Heero recommence à captiver l'attention du Yéti, se mettant entre le monstre et le joueur de flûte. Il sentait le sourire diabolique et amusé de Gami sur lui, mais ne se décourageait pas pour autant.

-« On remet ça ! » Hurle Heero pour passer au-dessus du bruit du vent.

-« Tu joues à quoi Kazi ? » Demande Fukitsu entre deux sifflements de flûte.

Sally ne sachant pas trop ce que veut son chef, elle refait la même opération. Wufei doublant les liens avec les plantes qu'il contrôle. Au moment où le Yéti rapetissait, Heero envoie le vent vers la tête du monstre, faisant voler un peu, le bandeau et le diamant. Sally comprenant enfin ce que voulait son chef, se précipite vers le diamant pour l'arracher du crane velu.

Le Yeti n'écouta plus la musique dès que le bandeau fût enlever. En revanche, il se retourne et regarde le joueur de flûte. Fukitsu eut soudain, une expression qui s'approchait de la peur sur son visage. Les guerriers s'étonnèrent quand ils comprirent que c'était le diamant qui permettait de manipuler le Yéti.

-« Alors Fukitsu, tu viens de perdre le contrôle ! » Susurre Heero.

Le yéti commence à diminuer de taille, pour prendre la taille d'un enfant de huit ans, des cris de douleur se font entendre, des cris bestiaux, qui petit à petit ressemblent à des cris d'enfant qui souffre. La forme du Yéti disparaît de plus en plus devant les yeux des trois guerriers, et l'apparence d'une gamine apparaît, celle-ci a des cheveux blonds jusqu'aux épaules, de grands yeux bleus. Les deux garçons détournèrent vite le regard car elle était nue.

-« Yu... Yuki. » Parvient à dire Sally.

A ses mots la gamine s'élève dans les airs une lueur blanche l'entoure.

-« Heero, Wufei ! » Crie Sally, les obligeant à se retourner pour voir le spectacle.

La gamine dans l'air passe de la verticale à l'horizontale et la lumière se fait plus intense. Après plusieurs minutes, une jeune fille retomba sur le sol avec la délicatesse d'une plume. Ses cheveux blonds lui arrivaient aux omoplates, sur son torse des seins s'étaient développés. Une fois de plus Heero et Wufei se détournèrent du spectacle qu'offrait la nudité de la jeune fille. Sally prend sa cape et l'enveloppe, attendant qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

-« Tu te rends compte. » Murmure Sally pour elle-même et Heero. « Elle a maintenant quinze ans. »

Heero regarde vers la fenêtre où était, il n'y a pas si longtemps, encore assis Fukitsu. Tout est remis en question dans sa tête, pour finir est-ce qu'il a vraiment abandonné Yuki ? Ou c'est le seul moyen qu'il a eu pour la protéger. Le maître du vent finit par se précipiter vers sa petite sœur et l'a serré dans ses bras. Mais d'un autre coté, il faudra qu'il ait une discussion avec Fukitsu, la promesse qu'il a faite à Shini lui tient encore plus à cœur, il veut pouvoir tirer un trait sur ce qui le ronge depuis longtemps, reprendre une vie, sans regrets.

Soudain à son grand étonnement une robe blanche à longue manche apparaît devant ses yeux, un bracelet bleu avec une pierre blanche mise sur les vêtements ainsi qu'une paire de chaussure.  
Heero les observe un moment.

-« Shini ! » Murmure extasié Heero.

-« Hein ? » Demande Sally en prenant la robe afin d'habiller Yuki.

-« Ce tissu c'est celui de Shini. Je l'ai vu dans son sac, c'est un morceau de soie. Il semblait le chérir. » Explique Heero sans arriver à quitter la robe des yeux

" Encore un cadeau qu'il te fait " pense en souriant Sally.

* * *

Bien plus loin. Un cri retentit, un jeune homme s'effondre sur le sol, recroquevillé, poussant des hurlements à ne plus finir.

-« Shini, Shini ! » Panique la jeune femme à ses côtés. « Trowa ! » Crie- t-elle.

A son cri le jeune homme apparaît de la terre pour disparaître et revenir avec le jeune homme blond.

-« Calmes-toi Shini ! » Essaie d'apaiser Quatre.

-« Mais qu'a-t-il ? » Panique encore plus Lena.

Quatre n'a pas le temps de répondre que Shini cesse soudain de crier et un morceau de glace aussi gros qu'un poing sort de son cœur pour y rentrer aussitôt mais dépourvu de sa moitié, arrachant un cri au natté. Du sac un peu plus loin le tissu de soie s'élève et dessine rapidement une robe, le morceau de glace se pose sur lui et tous les deux disparaissent.

-« Le pouvoir de la glace vient de renaître ! » Murmure abattu Quatre en observant Shini évanoui.

-« Et c'est bon pour nous ça ? » Demande Lena en mettant sa main sur la tête du natté pour dégager son front brûlant.

-« C'est bon pour Heero, donc c'est bon pour Shini, donc c'est bon pour nous ! » Sourit enfin Quatre en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

-« Il va rester longtemps évanoui ? » S'inquiète Lena en mettant la tête du jeune homme sur ses genoux.

-« Il faut lui laisser le temps de récupérer, nous allons faire une halte pour la nuit. Trowa vas nous ramasser du bois, il faut faire du feu pour le réchauffer. » Dit Quatre en commençant à délimiter avec des pierres un espace pour le foyer.

-« Il faudrait faire un tour de garde cette nuit, pour le veiller. Et on pourra tous dormir un peu, dit Lena. Qui commence le tour de garde ? »

-« Commence Lena. » Répond Trowa qui revenait les bras charger de branche morte. Au moins comme ça la jeune femme ne fera pas un tour de garde au milieu de la nuit.

Ils allumèrent un feu et disposèrent leur couche l'une près de l'autre. Comme Shini est mieux installé, Lena s'éloigne un peu de lui.

-« Pourquoi a-t-il si mal ! » S'inquiète Lena alors que Shini s'était retourné sur le côté poussant un faible gémissement.

-« Il n'est pas habitué. » Répond Trowa en rajoutant un morceau de bois sur le feu.

-« Mais... » Commence la jeune femme avant que Quatre ne la coupe.

-« Shini ne découvre ses pouvoirs que depuis quelques temps. Enfant, une de ses amies les avaient neutralisés mais ils ont resurgis. A cette époque Yuki était morte, enfin euh... il faudra demander des explications à Heero sur ce point là. Donc puisque Yuki n'existait pas, son pouvoir, la glace non plus. Quand Shini a retrouvé la possibilité d'avoir de nouveau ses pouvoirs, c'est comment dire euh... Ah oui, son organisme n'avait pas de donnée sur ce pouvoir donc Shini n'avait pas était préparé à recevoir le pouvoir de glace. Son corps vient de l'apprendre mais puisqu'un humain n'est pas sensé posséder des pouvoirs à l'origine son corps réagit très mal. Mais il va s'en remettre tout comme la première fois qu'il a découvert ses pouvoirs. Tu verras, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! » Finit Quatre avec un sourire.

-« J'espère, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal. Il a toujours été au petit soin pour tout le monde, déjà quand j'étais plus jeune il s'occupait de moi pendant que mon père et mon oncle s'entrain... » Lena s'arrête dans sa phrase et regarde étonnée Quatre.

-« Ton passé refait surface, Shini nous a prévenus. Nous suivions ses ordres en attendant que tout se remette en place. Je vais me coucher un peu, si je dois prendre le prochain tour de garde. Si tu es fatiguée, n'hésite pas réveille-moi. » Dit Quatre en se couchant sur le sol.

-« Bien ! » Répond la jeune fille.

Elle se retourne pour prendre une couverture supplémentaire dans le sac de Shini et le recouvre. Elle le veille ainsi plusieurs heures quand sur le point de s'endormir, elle entend crier.

-« Cela suffit Sally ! Oui je vérifie. »

-« Trowa ? » Demande d'une voix endormie Quatre, en se réveillant se frottant les yeux. « Qui a t-il ? »

- « Heero ! » Peste Trowa tout en tendant la main vers la jeune femme, il dit d'un ton sec. « Lena donnes-moi le sac de Shini. »

La jeune fille s'exécute immédiatement et Trowa prend bien cinq minutes à examiner le fond du sac. Il met une main à sa tempe transmettant sûrement un message à l'autre groupe.

-« C'est grave ? » Demande Quatre qui s'était levé.

-« Non, Sally me demandait sous l'ordre d'Heero de vérifier si le tissu que Yuki a sur le dos est bien celui de Shini. Me réveiller pour des stupidités pareilles. » Râle encore plus le maître de la Terre.

-« Mais ce tissu devait être précieux à Shini, sinon Heero ne serait pas inquiet. » Dit le blond à titre d'excuse pour calmer le brun-roux.

-« Rien à foutre ! » Bougonne Trowa se tournant sur le côté afin de dormir.

-« Lena va te reposer, je vais veiller sur lui maintenant. » Propose le maître de l'eau en se rapprochant du natté.

Quatre met la tête de Shini sur ses genoux comme l'avait fait au début Lena, passant une main dans la frange de celui-ci. Quatre sourit doucement

" Je suis sûr qu'il se réveillera en même temps que Yuki. Oui, certainement."

A suivre…


	19. Chap 18: La neige liberée

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

* * *

La neige est libérée

* * *

Heero était dans la même position que Quatre, mais il n'avait pas voulu laisser son tour de garde, il surveillait le sommeil de sa sœur en se persécutant les neurones avec toutes les possibilités qui pouvaient s'imposer à lui.

Rien de ce qui lui venait à l'idée ne lui convenait, ni expliquait l'attitude de Fukitsu. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit que Yuki était toujours vivante ? Sa mère en était morte de chagrin en maudissant son fils de ne pas avoir mieux protégé sa petite sœur.

Soupirant, il passait de temps en temps sa main dans les cheveux de sa sœur. Heero regardait les vêtements que portait Yuki, avec un brin d'inquiétude. Comment étaient-ils arrivés là ? Shini avait-il vraiment sacrifié cette étoffe pour sa sœur ? Pourtant...

_**Flash Back**_

_**Peu après leur départ du village de Shini. Sally, Trowa et Wufei n'étaient pas encore du voyage. C'était la nuit juste après que le natté lui ait appris qu'il y avait plusieurs châteaux. Jetant un coup d'œil dans le sac de son compagnon il haussa un sourcil se retournant vers lui.**_

_**-« Puis-je savoir ce qu'un drap de soie fait dans ton sac ? Tu n'en auras pas besoin ! » Avait dit d'un ton accusateur Heero, trouvant que son compagnon de voyage s'encombrait de n'importe quoi.**_

_**-« N'y touche pas ! » Cria le jeune homme en prenant le tissu dans ses bras enfouissant sa tête dedans. Il avait murmuré si bas que Heero fut obliger de demander au vent le lendemain ce qu'il avait dit « N'y touche pas, c'est le tissu dans lequel ma mère nous a enveloppés à la naissance. »**_

_**Fin du flash back**_

Alors comment ce tissu, qui lui rappelait à la fois sa mère et son frère, pouvait-il être ici ?  
Yuki bougea dans ses bras l'obligeant à revenir à la réalité. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère.

-« Cette fois, je te protégerais, je ne te confierais plus à personne, je te ramènerai à Papa. J'espère que tu n'auras pas peur de Shini quand tu le verras, je sais que tu n'appréciais pas beaucoup Gami comme tu l'appelais, tu n'as jamais voulu l'appeler par son prénom. Dors, prends des forces, parce que demain on a une longue marche à faire pour rejoindre Khushrenada. » A ce mot, la jeune fille grimace dans son sommeil.

Toute la nuit Heero la veille, au matin, sa sœur ouvrit subitement les yeux.

-« Kazi ? » Dit-elle étonné pas sûre d'elle-même.

-« Oui. » Sourit le jeune homme comme il le faisait seulement pour sa sœur.

La jeune fille se jette dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux, puis elle se redresse et n'hésite pas un instant à se ruer dans les bras de Sally, puis de Wufei ce qui le réveille et il commence à grommeler.

-« Toujours aussi matinale » dit l'adolescente avec un sourire moqueur pour Wufei.

-« Attends que je t'attrape, tu ne feras pas long feu » Répond le maître des plantes d'une voix pâteuse.

Sally observe Heero, celui-ci a un faible sourire qui se change vite en grimace. Sally tourne la tête vers Yuki celle-ci venait de tomber.

-« Yuki, fais attention à ses vêtements » Dit la maîtresse des potions.

-« Ils sont jolis en tout cas. Qui les a fait ? » Demande Yuki en les regardant un peu mieux

-« Shini ! » Répond son frère un sourire plus grand aux lèvres. « Prends soin de ce tissu, il a fait cette robe dans un tissu de souvenir. »

Yuki acquiesce même si elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il voulait dire par-là.

-« Et où est-il que je le remercie ! » Demande l'adolescente en tournant la tête de gauche à droite à la recherche de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas.

-« Il n'est pas là, il est près du château de la montagne. » Explique simplement Heero.

-« Et comment il a fait pour me faire une robe, s'il n'est pas là ? » Questionne Yuki en clignant des yeux devant cette aberration.

-« Aucune idée, on lui demandera quand on le verra. » Sourit timidement le maître du vent à l'idée de revoir prochainement le natté.

Heero se lève, ouvre son sac et sort une ceinture en corde dans ses affaires.

-« Viens ici, on va rétrécir la robe, tu auras plus facile pour marcher. » Dit le brun, comme ça au moins elle ne risquerait pas de s'abîmer.

* * *

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Shini sort de son sommeil, parfaitement reposé, le sourire aux lèvres, qu'il perd rapidement en voyant Trowa, Quatre et Seishi autour de lui.

-« Que faites-vous là ? » Gronde le natté devant cette intrusion et cette rébellion contre ses ordres

-« Tu es tombé évanoui, je les ai appelés. » Dit Lena pour parer aux reproches qu'allait faire Shini aux deux autres.

Shini se lève sans rien ajouter, il prend son sac et le pose sur son épaule, attrape la main de Lena et la tire derrière lui.

-« Enfin Shini tu pourrais les remercier ! » Réprimande Lena en s'arrêtant net, légèrement en colère.

-« Merci ! » Jeta t-il avant de reprendre son chemin

-« Je... » Lena ne finit pas sa phrase, elle abaisse les yeux.

-« Ne t'en fait pas pour nous, ce n'est rien. » Assure en souriant Quatre.

-« Il n'a pas à vous traiter de la sorte ! Crie la jeune femme. Sans vous il serait peut-être mort depuis longtemps. Shini ! » Le jeune homme se retourne vers elle. « Si tu ne fais pas le voyage avec eux je ne te suis plus. »

Shini la regarde pour voir si elle est sérieuse, une douleur sans fin passe dans les yeux du natté.

-« Par... parfait... reste avec eux si... si tu veux. » Finit-il par baragouiner avant de partir en regardant le sol

-« Lena tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire ça ! » S'indignent Trowa et Quatre d'une même voix en la rattrapant par le bras.

-« Et le respect ? » Lâche Lena en redressant la tête sûr de ses convictions

-« Il en a, seulement Lena, tu es tout ce qu'il lui reste comme semblant de famille. Ne le trahit pas, toi aussi… » Dit Quatre en mettant sa main sur le bras de Trowa qui avait le sien sur le cou du loup.

Tous trois disparaissent dans la terre.

Lena court pour rattraper Shini qui avait commencé à partir sans elle, sûr qu'elle resterait avec les trois autres. Il se sentit soulagé de la voir arrivé.

-« Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ton attitude ? Que je te comprenne, et que je comprenne pourquoi ils acceptent ce que tu leur fais subir. » Commence Lena en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-« Je leur fais subir quoi à ton avis, je les protège du malheur que je sème autour de moi. Tous ceux que j'approche finissent par souffrir atrocement. » Explique Shini de la douleur s'incrustant dans son regard bleu

-« Quatre m'a dit qu'un grand bonheur venait d'arriver à Heero, tu vois que tu ne portes pas malheur. » Dit Lena en souriant au natté en espérant lui rendre le sourire également.

-« C'est parce que je l'ai éloigné de moi, qu'il a pu le connaître. » Dit tristement Shini

-« Je n'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça. Tu ne portes pas malheur. C'était juste une coïncidence que tous ces évènements se soient mal déroulés. Allez enlève-moi cette idée de ta tête. Depuis que je suis avec toi, il ne m'est rien arrivé ! Donc, ce n'était qu'une coïncidence que les évènements se soient mal déroulés auparavant ! » Dit avec conviction Lena.

-« Merci, de me le dire Lena et de le penser. Mais quand tu auras recouvert la mémoire, tu te rappelleras que je t'ai déjà fait subir pas mal de malheurs. » Soupire Shini.

-« J'ai recouvert la mémoire Shini. Et ce n'était pas de ta faute si mon oncle a tué mon père. Ce n'est pas parce que tu étais présent qu'il est mort. Treize voulait le tuer et prendre sa place de toute façon. » Expose gentiment Lena.

Shini s'arrête pour regarder Lena dans les yeux.

-« Tu as en mémoire aussi ce qui c'est passé dans le château de Mademoiselle Noin ? » Demande Shini très intéressé de savoir si le passé a effacé le présent.

-« Oui, Shini. Fukitsu m'a protégé comme il a pu depuis le début. C'est pour me protéger qu'il est parti. » Dit la jeune femme un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres en pensant au jumeau de Shini

Un sourire tendre apparu sur les lèvres de Shini, mais il secoue la tête. Regardant longuement la jeune femme.

-« Je me doutais que mon frère ne jouait qu'un rôle mais cela ne me fera pas changer d'avis sur la malédiction qui me suit ! » Reprend Shini en se remettant en route.

-« Shini ! » Crie Lena indignée

Mais la main du jeune homme se met sur sa bouche et elle ne put dire un mot de plus.

-« Nous arrivons à la forêt. Discrétion est le mot d'ordre. » Murmure Shini à son oreille en retirant sa main alors que les deux amis apercevaient enfin la forêt.

Shini après avoir glissé quelque chose dans ses cheveux prend la main de Lena et avance dans l'ombre de la grande forêt.

-« Pourquoi es-tu tellement sur tes gardes ? » Demande Lena à l'oreille de Shini.

-« Parce que le maître de la forêt maîtrise les ombres aussi. Regarde bien où tu mets les pieds pour ne pas faire craquer de petites branches. » Dit Shini en s'accroupissant pour mettre sa main sur le sol. Il ferme les yeux et se concentre pour voir s'il n'y a pas des gens dans les environs proches

Il remarque alors qu'au cœur de la forêt se trouve le château et qu'il y a des va et vient. Le Duc Vermeil ou des gardes il ne savait pas le dire, le problème était que s'il voulait passer et se retrouver de l'autre côté ils seraient obligés de passer par-là. Shini se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant au moyen le plus sûr pour traverser, il n'était pas question qu'il risque la vie de Lena.

" Si vous vous faites attaquer nous nous en occuperons" lui parvint la voix de Trowa

" Pas question vous risquez..."

" Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que chaque fois qu'une vie s'éteint une autre naît ? Alors si pour toi ce n'est pas si grave de perdre la tienne, pour nous non plus."

" Vos vies valent beaucoup plus que la mienne" Riposte Shini

" Toute vie a la même valeur, nous avons tous un but différent c'est tout. Nous c'est celui de te défendre, tu n'empêcheras pas le pourquoi nous sommes nés"

C'est avec un cœur aussi lourd que la pierre que Shini se résigne et tire doucement Lena.

Quatre dit à son compagnon

-« Dire que se serait si facile de passer le château s'il n'était pas si têtu. » Trowa le regarde incrédule. « Oui, il suffirait que tu nous fasses passer par la terre un à un. » Sourit le jeune homme.

-« C'est vrai, mais c'est un guerrier. Il n'acceptera jamais une solution de facilité. » Répond Trowa

-« Cela veut dire que je n'en suis pas un ? » Demande Quatre légèrement vexé.

Trowa éclate de rire à cette remarque, avec un sourire il répond

-« Bien sûr que si, mais toi tu es plus tactique, plus diplomate. Pas comme nous enfin, Heero est une tête brûlée, rien ne le dévie de son idée peut-être plus maintenant mais... enfin Wufei même s'il est plus réfléchi dans ses attaques, n'hésite pas à foncer dans le tas. Quant à Shini tu connais son caractère il peut-être aussi réfléchi que Wufei, aussi diplomate et tactique que toi, mais avec une fierté si mal placée qu'il ressemble plus à Heero. »

-« Je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler autant. » Sourit le blond mais il le perd en disant. « C'est dommage que Shini soit hanté par une telle malédiction enfin je veux dire qu'il se croit... j'ai peur pour lui tu sais. Je... je n'arrive plus à le sonder des fois je... j'ai... Pourquoi ne veut-il pas de notre aide ? En tout cas nous avons intérêt à rester en vie. Tu ne fais rien de fou cette fois ci Trowa. » Gronde presque le blond.

-« Ne t'en fais pas. » Rassure le maître de la Terre.

-« S'il nous arrive quoi que se soit, le monde perdra Shini. Il ne se laissera plus jamais approcher, il vivra reclus certain de faire du mal autour de lui. Tu crois vraiment que ce n'est pas comme s'il serait mort ? » Demande inquiet Quatre.

-« Oui, tu as raison, comme toujours d'ailleurs. » Dit avec un sourire Trowa en grimpant sur un arbre avant de sauter de ce dernier vers un autre. Il était grand temps de partir. « Reste sur le sol, pour approcher, moi je le fais par le dessus, je vais essayer de le devancer pour le guider. »

-« Si tu n'es plus sur le sol, ça va être dur, tu sais. » Sourit Quatre en le regardant sauter d'arbre en arbre.

Seishi avance à pas de loup au côté du blond, étant aux aguets pour son maître et pouvoir arriver plutôt. Quatre se disait à voix basse tout en avançant un œil sur Trowa.

-« Pourvu qu'il ne se fasse pas remarquer ! »

Car en passant par les arbres, on avait une bonne vue d'observation, mais on pouvait être plus facilement aperçu par l'ennemi.

Traînant Lena dans son sillage qui faisait bien attention à mettre ses pieds dans les empreintes de Shini. Celui-ci avance d'un pas sûr, il voit passer Trowa au-dessus de lui dans les arbres et sourit intérieurement, puisqu'ils ne veulent pas le laisser affronter les dangers seuls, autant utiliser l'aide qu'ils sont en train de lui donner, un petit coup d'œil en arrière, il voit Quatre couvrir ses arrières. Trowa lui fait signe d'aller vers la gauche, il s'y dirige en confiance, prêt à l'attaque tout du moins.

Alors qu'ils avançaient dans la direction que leur avait indiquée Trowa, un bruit se fait sur le chemin où ils étaient un peu plus tôt. Rapidement Shini tire Lena avant de la pousser contre un arbre, cherchant d'où pourrait venir l'attaque. Alors que le bruit se rapprochait un hurlement se fait, un hurlement d'animal.

-« Laisse ce n'est qu'un loup. » Dit une voix

-« Il se tenait à deux pattes ton loup. » Réplique agressivement l'autre.

-« Un loup-garou du monde du Duc Vermeil a très bien pu s'échapper. » Répond une troisième voix tremblotante.

-« Nous sommes loin de la frontière. » Riposte celui qui avait parlé en deuxième.

-« Cela ne sert à rien de continuer dans cette direction c'est sûrement un animal, et si c'est un loup-garou je ne tiens pas à me faire bouffer, donc je rentre rester là si vous voulez. » Dit une quatrième voix.

Bientôt tous s'éloignèrent et Shini nota mentalement d'exiger l'arrêt de tuerie des loups-garous aussi bien chez eux que dans le pays d'Heero.

Shini regarde dans l'arbre où se trouvait Trowa il n'y a pas si longtemps, celui-ci est invisible. Derrière lui, il voit Quatre caresser Seishi qui avait fait diversion et empêcher que le blond ne se fasse repérer.

Donc en plus de Vermeil et ses hommes, il y aurait aussi des loups-garous à affronter, dans son dos il entend Lena respirer difficilement. Il lui met un doigt sur la bouche pour qu'elle reprenne son calme et lui sourit, avant de reprendre sa traversée de la forêt. Un grognement de loup, le fait s'arrêter de nouveau. Lena, elle plaque ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Shini jette un coup d'œil à Quatre qui hoche la tête et venait doucement dans leur direction. Quant au natté il se dirige vers le grognement, mais une main le retient par le bras.

-« N'y va pas ! » Murmure Lena tremblotante.

-« Je fais attention, va vers Quatre. » Ordonne Shini en lui montrant le blond/

S'éloignant plus vite, il tente de se concentrer sur le grognement, un nouveau retentit puis un autre hurlement.

A Suivre…


	20. Chap 19: Tu seras mon ombre

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

* * *

Tu seras mon ombre

* * *

Shini a du mal à ne pas crier. Devant lui se trouve Yasei (1) qui se bat contre une étrange créature, aussi grande qu'un ours se tenant comme lui sur deux pattes mais qui avait une aura humaine. Réagissant enfin, Shini concentre son énergie et les branches des arbres aux environs se serrent contre la créature. La bête éloignée, Yasei tombe à terre, Shini se précipite sur lui.

-« Mon pauvre Yasei ! »

Faisant apparaître une plante, Shini la met dans la gueule de l'animal. Il entend un pas connu et ne se retourne même pas avant de demander

-« Qu'est-ce que c'était Quatre ? »

-« Un ours Garou c'est assez rare mais dangereux. Le duc Vermeil ne recule devant rien. » Soupire le blond en secouant la tête de dépit.

-« Sur quoi va-t-on tomber, il faut agir au plus vite Quatre, il faut aller encore plus vite, est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'il se sert d'humain pour faire ses monstres ? Et ses monstres ont des souffrances internes, je les ressens. » Souffre Shini des larmes dans les yeux

Quatre regarde le natté étonné, les pouvoirs du jeune homme devenaient considérablement supérieurs aux leurs. Et la prophétie qu'Hilde lui a donnée lui revient en mémoire. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas paniquer puis revient à Shini, il ne devait pas le laisser dans cette ignorance face aux créatures de leur monde.

-« L'Ours que tu as vu est bien humain mais... voilà tu vois certain soir, les soirs de pleines lunes généralement mais dans notre monde il y a aussi ceux sans lune enfin bref... des hommes comme tu dis se transforment en une sorte d'animal. C'est quelque chose qui se fait naturellement, non... c'est plutôt une maladie, oui... une maladie ! » Achène le blond soulagé d'avoir trouvé les mots justes

-« Il se sert d'hommes malades ? » Demande avec répugnance Shini en fronçant le nez de dégoût.

-« Un peu car sous leur forme mi-animal ils ne peuvent réagir totalement comme des humains, ils ont des pulsions animales. » Complète Quatre voyant que le jeune homme s'intéresse vraiment au sujet

-« Comme défendre son territoire ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Retrouvons cette ordure au plus vite » Crie Shini oubliant toute discrétion. « Car cet enfoiré utilise l'ombre pour les empêcher de fuir s'ils veulent. Trowa, Lena dépêchez-vous ! »

Quatre regarde vers les arbres et a le plaisir de voir apparaître Trowa qui n'a rien perdu du spectacle. Shini attrape la main de la jeune femme et la traîne derrière lui, pendant que le loup ferme la marche. Trowa est descendu de son perchoir pour se mettre à côté de Shini, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de le raisonner, il est dans son tripe à la Heero, il fonce droit dans le tas pour pouvoir libérer ses hommes prisonniers de leur tyran.

Au détour d'un chemin, ils tombent sur le Duc Vermeil qui les attend droit comme un i, un loup-garou de chaque côté de lui.

-« Espèce d'ordure, si je n'avais pas promis à Quatre et Trowa de te céder à eux. Je te jure que même Treize ne serait différencier ce qui est de ton cœur, si tu en as, de ton foie tellement je t'aurai déchiqueté ! » Crie Shini fou de rage devant la crapule qu'il a devant les yeux

-« Que voilà de belle parole, répond le vieillard avec un sourire. Mais venez mon ami, seulement j'ai cru comprendre que vous appréciez ces petites bêtes, donc j'estime normal de vous les présenter non ? Enfin... Tachez d'être un peu plus poli en la présence de Dame, vos parents ne vous on rien appris ? » Poursuit-il avec un sourire ironique

-« Si je vais même vous citer " Mon fils, agis comme tu veux, parle comme tu veux mais garde à l'esprit que toute vie est précieuse quel quelle soit, toute chose vivante mérite ton respect et ainsi d'être épargnée". Pour moi quelque chose de vivant à un cœur malheureusement pour vous, vous n'en avez pas Duc Vermeil donc vous n'êtes pas vivant, je n'ai pas à vous épargner. »

Shini n'attend pas une seconde, il rentre dans le feu de l'action commence à le faire reculer en utilisant les plus d'énergie lumineuse qu'il peut, les deux loups-garous ont voulu rentrer dans la bagarre, mais Seishi et Yasei se mettent en face pour protéger le natté. La protection volontaire des deux animaux, ont vraiment l'air de dissuader les loups-garous de se battre.  
Shini fait s'élever des piques de la terre et veut envoyer Le duc dessus avec une tornade, pendant ce temps, combinant leur pouvoir Quatre et Trowa se préparent à paralyser l'ennemi au cas où le danger serait trop grand pour le jeune homme.  
Lena reste près des deux jeunes hommes pour que Shini ne doivent pas se concentrer sur autre chose qu'anéantir cet ennemi.

-« Heero serait malade de le voir comme ça ! » Murmure tristement Quatre.

Le natté cherchait à faire le plus de mal possible à son adversaire, cela faisait au moins la cinquième fois qu'il rentrait une branche acérée dans le corps de Duc Vermeil, il avait déjà touché les bras, les jambes, c'était le ventre qui venait de toucher. Bien que ce ne fut pas le moment Quatre agrippe le bras de Trowa pour lui montrer les cheveux de Shini, ils lui arrivaient aux fesses alors qu'il y a une semaine et deux jours, quand ils ont quittés le château de Noin, ils étaient seulement en bas du dos puis la couleur virait dangereusement au noir. Alors que même la racine semblait être prise de contagions, Shini fut plus calme ce qui alarme un peu les deux guerriers.

-« Finalement je vais peut-être te laisser comme cela. Hikage (2) écoute-moi bien, plus jamais tu ne le serviras maintenant tu vas m'écouter jusqu'à ce que je te trouve un nouveau maître. » Dit d'une voix calme Shini

A ses mots l'ombre du Duc le quitte alors que celui-ci se tordait de douleur ramenant ses mains du vide à son corps geste du désespoir pour retrouver son pouvoir. Shini garde le pouvoir sur sa paume, le noir de ses cheveux s'étale pour les recouvrir entièrement.

D'un geste lent alors que Quatre se précipite pour l'arrêter, Shini porte l'ombre, à sa poitrine pour le garder en sécurité dans son cœur.  
L'ours garou passe près de Shini au moment où il s'écroule vidé de son énergie. L'aura humaine de la bête, vient lui caresser tendrement le visage avant de reprendre le chemin de l'autre royaume.

Les loups-garous prirent aussi ce chemin, en grognant une dernière fois sur les deux loups.  
Trowa et Quatre se mirent à attaquer les derniers hommes de Duc, qui voulaient essayer d'arriver au corps du Duc.

Les derniers hommes mis en fuite, Quatre s'approche du duc Vermeil, il s'accroupit et fut soulager que celui-ci soit encore vivant, pas pour l'homme lui-même mais pour Shini qui n'aurait pas supporté cette mort en plus, bien qu'il avait fait semblant pendant tout le combat que cela ne l'affectait pas, mais Quatre l'avait quand même perçu. Alors que le blond s'éloignait pour aller vers Shini, il fut étonné de voir Yasei se précipiter vers l'homme il eut à peine le temps de crier

-« Trowa ! »

Que le loup avait sauté à la gorge du vieillard le tuant. Quatre fut soulagé que son ami avait réussi à tourner Lena pour qu'elle ne voie pas ce spectacle.

-« Ces... ces cheveux. » Murmure hébétée Lena en voyant de plus près Shini.

-« Ils ne redeviendront châtain qu'une fois l'ombre restitué à son nouveau propriétaire ! » Explique Trowa.

-« Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? » Demande la jeune femme n'arrivant pas à contenir les larmes qui lui arrivaient aux yeux.

-« Sa vrai raison, il faudra lui demander, mais moi je dirais qu'il ne veut pas que le pouvoir de l'ombre soit encore utilisé à des mauvais escients. » Dit Quatre en souriant se disant que tout compte fait, le jeune natté n'avait pas tellement changé, il défendait toujours les mêmes idées.

Trowa s'accroupit devant Shini et le soulève pour le mettre sur son épaule.

-« On ne peut pas traîner là, dit-il. Je ne sais pas si les derniers hommes sont fidèles à leur maître, je ne sais pas s'ils sont partis chercher du renfort. On doit partir et quand on sera en sécurité, on se reposera. »

-« Quand tu fatigues, Trowa tu le dis, je prends le relais. » Dit Quatre en prenant la main de Lena pour l'aider à marcher.

-« Il n'est pas lourd. » Répond simplement Trowa

-« Je ne te demande pas son poids mais de me dire quand tu fatigues. » Dit faussement agacé le blond.

Avec un sourire, Trowa porte deux doigts à sa bouche pour siffler Seishi resté en arrière. Avançant assez difficilement car aussi bien Trowa que Quatre avait chacun une personne à charge, les arbres assez proches ne faisaient pas de cette promenade en forêt, une promenade de santé. C'est avec soulagement qu'ils virent après un quart d'heure l'orée de la forêt.

Ils parcourent encore un petit kilomètre avant que Trowa ne s'arrête et dépose Shini au pied d'un rocher, celui-ci grogne de mécontentement. Lena le regarde avec un sourire puis reporte son attention sur la forêt.

-« Yasei n'est pas là ! » S'inquiète la jeune femme.

-« Trowa, tu sais où est le deuxième loup ? » Demande Quatre en se relevant alors qu'il avait commencé à préparer tout pour faire un feu.

-« Il est retourné près de son maître m'a dit Seishi. » Dit simplement Trowa en prenant une des couvertures pour la poser sur le natté.

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Pour ceux qui ont oublié, c'est le loup du frère jumeau de Shini.

(2) Hikage c'est ombre en Japonais


	21. Chap 20: Le pouvoirs des tableaux

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

Le pouvoir des tableaux

Pendant ce temps, dans le château caché, Heero cherche avec ses hommes le moyen de quitter le château et ainsi rejoindre le reste de ses troupes au château de la montagne.

-« Que cherchez-vous ? » Demande Yuki qui suivait depuis tout à l'heure sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-« Allez au château de Treize. » Répond en souriant Sally

-« Oh seulement ça ! » Dit la fillette avec désinvolture

-« Tu connais un passage ? » Demande alors Heero en se retournant vers elle.

Un sourire monta aux lèvres de sa sœur et dit avec un ton sarcastique

-« Non, je disais seulement cela pour faire mon intéressante. »

-« Trêve de plaisanterie Yuki. Où est ce passage ? » Gronde Heero le regard plus noir sur sa petite sœur, ce n'était pas l'heure de plaisanter, le danger pouvait surgir à tous les coins du château.

-« Je ne sais pas vraiment en faites, je sais que si on trouve un tableau avec Treize dessus il conduit directement au château. » Explique simplement Yuki.

-« L'étage ? » Questionne de façon autoritaire Heero.

-« premier frérot ! »

-« Et les tableaux des châteaux dans l'entrée ? » Demande Wufei

-« C'est le même principe ! » Certifie Yuki.

Heero ouvre déjà la marche et cherche dans toutes les pièces une à une, ça lui prend pas mal de temps, il faut veiller qu'il n'y ait personne dedans, ouvrir, faire le tour, surveiller qu'il n'y ait pas de garde qui serait revenu d'un autre château par un passage secret. Rassuré, ils continuèrent à patrouiller et à chercher le fameux tableau dans les couloirs.

-« Mais où est-il ? » Cria Wufei qui en avait plus que marre de tourner en rond sans trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Soudain une porte apparut devant leurs yeux, trop étonné les guerriers ne bougèrent pas, au moment où ils se décidèrent enfin à avancer c'est pour constater que la porte disparaissait à nouveau. Bien qu'ils se soient précipités, la porte disparut complètement.

-« Il ne reste qu'à attendre ! » Conclut Heero.

Ses amis hochèrent la tête montrant leur approbation. Ils durent attendre à peu près une heure avant que la porte ne daigne réapparaître.  
Yuki se précipite sur la poignée et l'ouvre rapidement, pourtant elle reste sur le pas de la porte.

-« Yuki ? » S'inquiète Heero

-« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée » Dit-elle en montrant deux gros chiens en pierre de chaque côté du cadre.

-« des gargouilles ? » Demande Wufei

-« Des Iwa (1)! » Murmure Sally en entrant à son tour.

-« On n'a pas le choix ! » Dit Heero en se mettant devant sa sœur pour la protéger.

Sally, comme à son habitude prépare des potions qui pourraient lui être utile, elle jette rapidement une potion pour faire pousser des plantes, afin que Wufei puisse se battre avec Heero. Ils s'avancent dans la pièce et les Iwa prennent vie attaquant directement les guerriers.

Heero souffle une tornade sur un des chiens, pendant que Wufei emprisonne le deuxième dans des plantes, celui-ci se libère rapidement se jetant sur le jeune homme. Yuki projette une pluie de neige sur la bête pour l'aveugler ce qui permet à Wufei d'éviter l'attaque.

Le chien lui passe de nouveau à l'attaque, mais cette fois dans la direction de Yuki qui avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, car au moment où le chien allait lui bondir dessus, elle fait monter une colonne de glace.

-« Un de moins ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire plus grand alors que le chien était complètement sonné.

L'autre lui attaquait Sally sans relâche, elle ne savait qu'esquiver, n'ayant pas le temps de piocher dans sa sacoche pour en sortir une nouvelle potion. Même si son fiancé essayait de l'immobiliser avec des plantes celui-ci se libérait et semblait deux fois plus fâcher.

-« Frérot, allons-y ensemble. » Crie Yuki en soulevant une masse de neige.

Heero se prépare et fait un signe à Wufei qui immobilise le chien, d'un mouvement il envoie toute la neige que sa sœur a préparée sur le chien, le noyant sous le tas de poudreuse. Les deux bêtes ne bougeant plus, ils en profitent pour courir vers le tableau. C'est avec étonnement qu'ils atterrissent dans un lieu qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Les dalles n'étaient pas de la même hauteur, ni de la même longueur ainsi elles ne tenaient pas très bien au sol, deux grandes colonnes se trouvaient part et d'autre de la pièce.

Dans les colonnes, des statues étaient représentées, ils s'approchèrent pour voir à quoi elles pouvaient ressembler, devant leurs yeux ébahis se trouvait une femme aux longs cheveux ondulés s'arrêtant à ses chevilles, un visage fin dont les yeux étaient fermés, elle portait une longue tunique et derrière son dos était représentée des ailes, de grandes ailes n'appartenant à aucun oiseaux.

-« Par le roi Heiwa, on dirait la princesse Hibana. » Cria Sally en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

-« Hibana ce n'était pas le mère de Gami ? » Demande Yuki avec un air de dégoût sur le visage.

Heero regarde sa sœur et de la tristesse passe sur le visage du jeune homme. Elle risque vraiment d'avoir dur d'accepter Shini. Pourtant le jeune guerrier attrape la main de sa sœur et la tire vers le second pilier. Il valait mieux lui changer les idées c'était mieux pour tout le monde.

" C'est pas vrai" pensèrent les guerriers alors qu'un air dégoûté réapparaissait sur les traits de la jeune Yuki.

Devant eux, un homme aux cheveux court et soigné, les yeux tout aussi fermé que la femme, il avait un menton volontaire, un nez assez fin ainsi que de bonnes joues qu'il n'avait pas perdues de son enfance, il était habillé d'un uniforme d'aristocrate

-« Mais pourquoi Treize garde-t-il des statues de Kichijou et Hibana Gami ? » Demande déconcerté Wufei

-« Il y a un mot ! » Répond Sally en s'avançant vers une inscription entre les deux colonnes. Il est gravé dans un mur et en passant ses doigts dessus le message s'illumine.

_En la mémoire de Hibana, princesse du monde parallèle et du Marquis Kichijou. J'ai eu un plaisir sans fin de les éliminer afin que la prophétie ne se réalise jamais. Adieu à vous, soyez sans crainte vos fils reposeront près de vous _

-« Ce qui explique les deux autres piliers vides ! » Dit simplement Yuki avec presque un sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

Alors que les autres déglutissaient. Ainsi Shini courait un plus grave danger encore qu'ils ne l'imaginaient.

-« Il n'y aura personne sur ses piliers, ni Fukitsu, ni Shini ! » Dit avec rage Heero avant de se diriger vers la porte qu'il voyait au bout de la pièce.

-« Calme-toi Heero, ce n'est pas en fonçant tête baissée que tu les protègeras. » Lui dit Sally avec douceur.

-« Comment peux-tu vouloir protéger Fukitsu ? » S'indigne Yuki au bord des larmes.

-« Parce que Shini a besoin de lui pour être heureux. » Explique tout en douceur Heero à sa sœur.

-« Shini, le monsieur à la robe ? » Demande d'une façon enfantine Yuki

-« Oui, lui sourit Sally. Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui. Shini ne veut que notre protection. »

-« Un peu trop. » Bougonne Heero.

Yuki ne comprenait pas mais elle prit la main de son frère pour le rassurer.

-« On y va alors ? » Demande-t-elle

Heero hoche la tête avec un peu plus de vigueur. Tous deux poussèrent la porte qui s'ouvrit en un affreux grincement. Faisant sursauter Sally et Wufei restés à l'arrière.

-« Personne ! » Murmure Heero

-« Il faudrait peut-être savoir où ils sont les quatre autres, tu ne crois pas ? » Demande Wufei à sa compagne.

-« Je vais voir si je peux contacter Trowa pour qu'il nous donne leur position. » Dit la jeune femme en se concentrant.

-« Vous venez, avec le boucan qu'on vient de faire, il y a du monde qui risque d'arriver rapidement. » Harangue Yuki.

Le couple se précipite, à quatre, ils parcourent rapidement le couloir pour tomber dans une grande salle où une petite fille joue avec sa nurse, en tout cas elle en a les habits. Ils se cachent derrière un pilier, derrière une tenture.

-« C'est Marie-Meiya, murmure Yuki. Treize voulait que je joue tout le temps avec elle, comme je ne voulais plus, j'ai fini dans le château caché. Qui ne fait pas les volontés de miss, s'en mord les doigts. Yasei ! » Crie Yuki en sentant une présence derrière elle.

Et le loup court vers elle, lui tourne autour en jappant joyeusement

-« Que fais-tu ici ? » Demande d'une voix dure Heero dans le dos de sa sœur.

Le loup se retourne vers lui et commence à grogner.

-« Comment peux-tu supporter cet animal et pas son maître ? » Demande étonné Wufei.

-« Je n'ai jamais compris moi-même. » Hausse les épaules Yuki.

-« Il est peut-être arrivé quelque chose à Shini ! » Dit tout d'un coup Sally. Devant le regard noir d'Heero elle poursuit. « Oui j'avais remarqué qu'il y avait près d'eux une énergie que je ne connaissais pas bien. Maintenant qu'il est ici, je réalise que c'était Yasei, il doit avoir suivi Shini depuis son entrée en forêt. »

-« Tu vois grand frère tu n'as pas de raison de lui en vouloir, il protégeait ton ami. » Dit ravie Yuki sans arrêter de caresser le loup derrière les oreilles.

-« Pourquoi Trowa n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ? » Râle Heero en regardant le loup.

Même s'il avait trouvé cela stupide il y a moins d'un mois maintenant il donnerait tout ce qu'il possède pour comprendre l'animal.

-« Parce qu'il s'occupe de Shini, qui est dans les pommes après son affrontement avec le Duc Vermeil et la prise de son pouvoir pour libérer les loups-garous et l'ours garou de l'emprise de l'ombre. » Répond du tac au tac Sally.

Heero regarde la jeune femme puis secoue la tête.

-« Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. » Râle le brun en secouant la tête de dépit.

-« Il te ressemble beaucoup alors, je crois qu'il va me plaire ce Shini, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer. » Sourit Yuki en se redressant après avoir fini de caresser le loup.

-« Mais qu'est ce qui a pris à ce baka de... » Marmonne Heero

-« Oh, il a même droit à un surnom. » Dit avec un sourire malicieux Yuki. « Dis-moi Kazi qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? »

-« Essayer de retrouver Treize et de lui faire payer ses crimes. » Peste Heero le regard noir

-« Tu ne feras rien à Lady Une n'est ce pas ? » S'informe Yuki un peu de tristesse dans le regard et de la peur également connaissant les colères de son frère.

-« Pourquoi demandes-tu cela Yuki ? » S'étonne le médecin du groupe.

-« Elle est seulement amoureuse, Sally, on ne peut pas la punir pour ça, n'est ce pas ? » Demande plein d'espoir l'enfant.

Heero met sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur puis se penche pour pouvoir murmurer à son oreille.

-« Bien sûr que non, si tu ne lui en veux pas et que sa raison de se battre est l'amour on ne peut lui en vouloir. Mais ne pas l'affronter serait lui manquer de respect. »

Yuki regarde son frère avec des yeux ronds, que s'était-il donc passé pendant sa transformation pour que son frère qui ne criait que punition, quel que soit le motif, puisse accepter maintenant que l'ennemi peut en avoir.

-« Toi qui connais ce château, snow. Où pourrait-on le trouver ce tyran ? » Questionne Heero en se redressant.

-« Il aime bien son bureau qui est au dernier étage du château. Viens, je vais te montrer un passage secret, c'est Marie-Meiya qui me l'avait montré pour aller retrouver son papa à la barbe de sa nurse et ainsi lui faire des frayeurs. » Explique Yuki en prenant la main de son frère pour le tirer vers une autre porte.

-« Une gamine comme ça, si j'en avais, je lui foutrais des baffes. » Marmonne Wufei mais malheureusement pour lui Yuki l'a entendu alors elle demande en regardant le maître des plantes avec un sourire narquois.

-« C'est pour bientôt alors ? »

-« Hein ? » Demande déconcerté Wufei.

-« Les enfants pardi ! Si tu parles déjà de leur donner des corrections. Depuis quand êtes-vous d'accord ? Sally pourquoi m'as-tu caché ça ? » Jubile la gamine.

-« Mais... » Rougit la jeune femme tout comme son fiancé mais lui venait de mettre Hebi dans les mains de Sally pour en ressortir un sabre en feuille de la même poche de sa veste.

-« Yuki, je te conseille vivement de courir si tu tiens à ta jeune vie. » Gronde Wufei, à ses mots il se précipita vers la fille qui court jusqu'à Heero qui continuait d'avancer sur les traces de Yasei.

-« Heero ! » Dit-elle d'une voix craintive.

-« Que lui as-tu encore fait ? » Questionne en soupirant légèrement le jeune homme.

-« Mais rien je lui demandais seulement quand ils comptaient faire des enfants. » Répond innocemment Yuki

-« Attends qu'ils soient mariés avant de poser une telle question. » Répond avec un sourire Heero. « Sûrement dans deux ans. »

-« Quoi donc ? » Demande Yuki en prenant la main de son grand frère et en fronçant les sourcils, parce que pour une fois elle n'arrivait pas à suivre ses pensées.

-« Le bébé. »

-« Heero ! » Crièrent indigné le couple.

Attiré par les bruits, Zechs apparut au détour d'un couloir.

A Suivre...

_(1) des iwa, ce sont des statues qui garde généralement quelque chose de précieux seul son propriétaire peut entrer dans la pièce sans que les statues ne prennent la forme de chien féroce._


	22. Chap 21: La femme à deux visages

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

* * *

Femmes à deux visages

* * *

Zechs apparaît devant les guerriers en les haranguant de façon hautaine

-« Je trouve que vous êtes tombés bien bas pour être si peu sur vos gardes. »

-« Vu la facilité avec laquelle on t'a battu la dernière fois, je crois qu'on a pas trop à se méfier. » Répond Heero.

Sally arrête de fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir une potion de feuillage pour son fiancé.

-« Tu te crois fort parce que tu as récupéré ta sœur. » Persifle Zechs, son regard se porte sur le loup et tique un peu. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? »

-« Mes potions font toujours des merveilles ! » Répond Sally avec un sourire pour sauver la mise du loup.

-« Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé de contrôler mes soldats lors de notre combat ? » Questionne froidement Zechs.

-« Je suis peut-être géniale mais je n'ai pas encore réussi cet exploit. Tout simplement parce que Yasei est un animal et... » Fanfaronne la jeune femme.

-« Tais-toi femme, j'ai compris. » Râle Zechs d'être pris à défaut sur un point de base du cours de potion.

-« Le grand Zechs s'énerve ? » Demande Yuki avec un sourire ironique.

Merquise lui rend son sourire, met ses doigts à sa bouche et siffle. A l'instant même une vingtaine de garde apparurent.

-« C'est tout ? Demande Heero. Vingt guerriers ? Juste quatre par personnes ? »

-« Cinq ? Vous n'êtes que trois, si je compte la femme. » Lâche Zechs en se redressant fièrement.

Vexée Yuki est la première à passer à l'action, en créant un tourbillon de neige qui bientôt enlise, trois guerriers dans une masse de neige, qui virent rapidement au bleu. Elle lance également Yasei, sur les gardes, celui-ci ne se prive pas et saute à la gorge du garde le plus près de lui, le laissant mortellement blessé sur le sol.

-« Yuki, rappelle Yasei, lui hurle Heero, des prisonniers, et le moins de mort possible, toute vie humaine est à respecter, ce ne sont que des pions. » Pendant ce temps il a rempli la pièce d'une tornade qui emporte au loin les gardes par la fenêtre ouverte.

Yuki n'a pas rappelé le loup pour la simple raison qu'elle est pétrifiée, en train de dévisager son frère.

-« Yasei ! » Dit une voix douce même assez aiguë.

Le loup se retourne pour se retrouver face à une jeune fille de l'âge de Yuki, les cheveux roux coupés courts sauf la mèche de devant qui lui retombait entre les deux yeux bleus. Portant une robe de couleur blanche avec au niveau de la taille un ruban jaune. Le loup délaisse le combat pour se jeter dans les bras de la fillette et lui lécher le visage.

-« Tu n'as pas honte, crie d'une voix beaucoup plus froide la gamine. Tu aurais pu blesser mon loup Zechs. »

-« Il était de leur côté ! » Répond le militaire moins sûr de lui.

-« Yuki m'a parlé d'elle. Je suis sûre que cette sorcière a ensorcelé le gentil loup que m'a donné Fu' » Répond-elle d'une voix froide en pointant du doigt Sally puis reprit d'une voix qui ne permettait aucune objection. « Je ne permettrais à qui conque de le blesser. »

-« Bien sûr Princesse Marie-Meiya. » Dit Zechs en faisant une courbette.

-« Fort bien, je suis contente de te voir Yuki, tu es venue jouer avec moi ? » Questionne la rousse en se tournant vers l'autre gamine.

-« Pas question ! » Hurle Yuki en reculant pour se mettre à l'abri derrière son frère.

-« Tu l'auras voulu, crie la princesse. GARDES ! »

Un nombre bien plus impressionnant que ceux de Zechs sortirent de derrière les différents tableaux qui ornaient les murs, des portes ainsi que de divers couloirs.

Des gardes les empoignèrent et les conduisent derrière un mur pour atterrir dans une grande cour. Là, seulement les guerriers purent voir que s'ils n'étaient pas soixante ils n'y en avaient pas moins.

Heero se rapproche de Sally et dit

-« Préviens Trowa. »

Le simple fait que le guerrier aie bougé fait qu'il se fait attaquer par des gardes. Yuki, veut prendre sa défense.

-« Halte, dit la princesse Marie-Meiya. Tu es sure de ne pas vouloir jouer avec moi, pour laisser la vie sauve à ton frère ? »

Yuki regarde les autres quand elle veut parler, Heero la coupe.

-« Pas question que tu t'abaisses à faire quelque chose contre ta volonté. » Répond tendrement Heero à sa sœur.

-« Mais... » S'indigne Yuki son regard dans celui de son frère.

-« Pas de mais ! » Ordonne Heero avant de siffler, alors le ciel s'obscurcit.

Un énorme oiseau apparaît, il fait un mètre de long et vient se poser à coté du maître de l'air, il lui arrive à la poitrine, il pousse un cri en se frottant à la poitrine de celui-ci.

-« Merci de ton aide. » Dit Heero.

L'oiseau s'élève en poussant un nouveau cri et commence à battre des ailes à la verticale déclenchant une tornade puis celle-ci se transforme un vent plus glacial que les autres pétrifiant les soldats qui grelottent.

-« Le vent du Nord ! » Murmure Yuki.

L'oiseau lui répond dans un cri, après il fonce sur les soldats ses ailes délivrant le vent froid.

-« Ce n'est que du vent, crie Marie-Meiya. Allez donc au combat ! »

Les soldats se secouèrent et commencèrent à attaquer, Wufei les enfermant dans des plantes carnivores ou les faisant monter grâce à des plantes grimpantes ou encore les endormant grâce à des plantes soporifiques.

Sally qui avait discrètement fait tomber ses échantillons pendant la diversion du vent du Nord, arrête d'en jeter pour en ressortir une fiole bleue.

-« Yuki avale-moi ça. » Dit-elle en tendant la fiole bleue à la gamine

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Tu verras. » Sourit-elle.

La jeune fille ne réfléchit pas plus et boit la fiole, soudain elle dut mettre ses genoux à terre, se tenant le ventre.

-« Yuki ! » S'inquiète Heero qui avait déjà repoussé un grand nombre d'hommes, puis son regard se portait sur le médecin et ce regard n'avait rien d'avenant.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, son corps doit changer. Je lui ai donné une potion pour que son pouvoir et son apparence soit le même que si elle avait vingt ans car même si Yuki est très résistante son esprit ne supporte pas son nouveau corps. Après le combat elle devrait reprendre l'apparence d'une enfant de huit ans. » Explique posément Sally aussi bien pour rassurer Heero que Yuki qui la regarde paniquée

Heero n'eut d'autre choix que de faire confiance à leur médecin, il croulait sous les assaillants comme s'il en venait de partout. Wufei commençait aussi à être dépassé par les évènements.

* * *

Yasei regardait la scène sans trop savoir quels camps il devait choisir, un morceau de flûte le réveille, on le voit filer des bras de la princesse et rentrer au triple trot dans le château. Il se précipite vers le tableau du château de la forêt pour y disparaître. Loup se retrouve face à son maître qui sourit doucement.

-« Comment cela s'est passé Yasei ? »

« Marie-Meiya et Yuki se battent. Ils ont changé. Yuki monte en pouvoir. »

-« Bien, tu fais du bon boulot, Yuki va pouvoir enfin obtenir le pouvoir qu'elle mérite. Maintenant Yasei va à la frontière appelle le loup-garou et ordonne-lui de ma part de ramener le futur détenteur du pouvoir de l'ombre. »

« Bien maître »

« Ne t'en fais pas petit frère ton calvaire va bientôt prendre fin, le prochain combat que tu feras sera contre moi. Je ne laisserai pas le pouvoir unique qui est en toi s'éparpiller. Tu apprendras à le contrôler de grès ou de force » pense Fukitsu en rangeant sa flûte qui se transforme en épée.

* * *

-« La transformation de ma sœur est presque finie ? J'ai besoin d'elle. » S'impatiente Heero étant donné qu'il est de plus en plus assailli par les attaquants venant de tous les tableaux et de tous les châteaux.

Il avait à peine fini de parler qu'une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année se trouvait au coté de lui, l'aidant à combiner, neige, vent du Nord et tornade pour anéantir les soldats de Treize.

Sally pouvait donner un coup de main à son fiancé en expédiant des potions fleurissantes et soporifiques autour d'elle, mais elle paniquait aussi un peu en voyant le contenu de son sac diminuer. Hors elle savait aussi, que c'était ici qu'ils devaient rester, ils ne pouvaient pas battre en retraite pour revenir finir leur travail par après. La fin du combat diminuerait l'adrénaline et donnerait le signal de la fin d'action de sa fameuse potion.

La jeune femme blonde enrobée dans un grand manteau met ses mains l'une sur l'autre puis elle les croise comme pour une prière, elle rejète ses longs cheveux en arrière et commence à chanter un cantique. Le chant fait monter en puissance les attaques de glace qui rendait le vent d'Heero et de Vent du Nord plus mordant.

Elle écarte les mains puis les bras qu'elle remet devant elle et des flocons tombèrent recouvrant le sol pour s'étendre sous les pieds des soldats se transformant en glace sous un haussement de voix, faisant perdre l'équilibre aux soldats qui tombèrent comme des dominos. Montant plus dans les aigus les soldats qui tenaient debout se retrouvaient au sommet d'une colonne de glace. Bientôt Yuki cessa sa chanson refermant ses mains dans un claquement, et tout ceux qui se trouvaient en contact avec la neige ou glace se retrouvèrent dans une sphère glacée.

-« Voilà frérot, selon tes désirs, s'ils ne restent pas trop dans la glace, ils ne devraient pas avoir de mort. » Dit souriante la jeune fille. Elle à peine finit-elle de parler qu'elle s'attrape la poitrine et hurle de douleur. Elle se retrouve recroquevillée sur le sol, se tordant et hurlant de douleur.

-« Sally ? » S'écrie paniqué Heero.

-« C'est normal, elle va avoir mal mais cela est douleur la transformation d'un corps. » Explique en soupirant Sally, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il n'y ait pas cette douleur.

Les minutes passèrent et Yuki restait recroquevillé dans son corps de femme pourtant c'était une voix de jeune fille qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Yuki souffre pendant dix minutes puis son corps se transforme soudain et elle reprit l'apparence d'une jeune fille de quinze ans.

-« Je croyais qu'elle devait... » Commence Heero

-« C'est que son esprit a estimé qu'elle pouvait supporter ce corps. Quelque part cela ne me surprend pas, car même si Yuki joue l'enfant, elle est bien plus mature que les enfants de son âge. » Rassure Sally.

-« Grand frère » Murmure Yuki faiblement alors qu'elle est étendue par terre sans bougée.

Heero se précipite à son chevet, lui prend la main. Elle est rassurée quand elle sent une odeur de vent, avec un sourire elle tend les bras vers son frère. Celui-ci la prend dans ses bras puis se retourne vers Sally et Wufei.

-« Allons-y. Merci, Vent du Nord. » Congratule le brun en s'inclinant un peu.

L'oiseau pousse un cri mais ne bouge pas, bien décidé à agir si un homme tombé tentait de les attaquer.

-« Reviens par où on nous a transportés. Suis le couloir et tu te trouveras face à une porte de couleur rouge, c'est la chambre de Marie-Meiya. Il y a là-bas un portrait de sa mère, touche-le, tu te retrouveras dans la chambre de Lady Une, je te dirais la suite après. » Souffle Yuki péniblement.

-« Repose-toi Snow. Quand on sera arrivé dans la chambre de Lady Une, je te réveillerais. » Promet Heero en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Le brun suit les instructions de sa sœur, arrivé dans la chambre de Lady Une, il a la surprise de trouver celle-ci dans pièce.

-« Mon dieu Yuki, que lui est-il arrivé, venez la coucher sur le lit, je vais faire monter un peu d'eau fraîche. » Dit la dame avec sollicitude.

Wufei l'empêche d'appeler quelqu'un en prenant sa main qu'elle avait déjà déposée sur le panneau à sonnette. Heero avec l'accord de Sally a déposé sa sœur sur le lit. Sally s'est mise à son chevet, pour voir si elle supportait ce que la potion lui a fait subir, après un sourire, elle prend une petite fiole dans son sac et humecte les lèvres de la petite fille.

-« C'est un fortifiant c'est tout Heero. » Rassure Sally.

Yuki ouvre les yeux et voit Lady Une qui lui sourit et cette dernière lui dit.

-« Elle va être ravie de te revoir Marie-Meiya, elle est plus docile quand tu es là. »

-« Sûrement My Lady ! » Répond faiblement Yuki avec un sourire.

-« Ton départ l'a beaucoup attristé, elle est devenue insupportable, tu sais Yuki tu es sa seule amie, elle n'a aucun ami à part ce loup. Mais mon enfant que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu sois dans un tel état. » Dit d'une voix douce Lady Une en passant sa main sur les cheveux blonds de l'adolescente

-« Je suis fatiguée, j'ai parcouru beaucoup de kilomètres pour retrouver mon grand frère. » Explique-t-elle péniblement.

-« Oh, j'ignorais que tu avais un frère. Lequel est-ce ? » Demande la souveraine en regardant les jeunes gens autour du lit.

Yuki lui montra Heero, celui-ci est sur ses gardes.

-« Je suis contente que tu l'aies retrouvé, tu sais la famille c'est important. Mon mari aussi avait un frère mais il est mort tragiquement cela l'a beaucoup affecté, je crois que c'est pour cela qu'il est si froid. » Explique tendrement en pensant à son mari adoré.

-« Peut-être My Lady » Répond Yuki en ordonnant du regard à Heero de se calmer, car celui-ci avait fermé ses poings.

Plus loin Sally avait manqué de faire tomber une de ses fioles, comme Wufei s'était retenu de sursauter.

-« Enfin je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là, tu veux que j'appelle Marie-Meiya ? Je suis sûr qu'elle... »

-« Non, cela ira My Lady, je suis encore un peu fatiguée. » Coupe Yuki, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de revoir déjà cette gamine capricieuse

-« Bien je vous laisse. Au revoir » A ses mots la reine sort avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-« Elle ne risque pas de nous dénoncer ? » S'inquiètent les trois guerriers.

-« Non, c'est quand elle est sur le trône qu'il faut s'en méfier, elle devient plus dure. Il y a quelque chose autour du trône de Treize qui fait qu'on dirait quelqu'un d'autre. » Explique Yuki en essayant de se redresser.

-« En tout cas tu as bien développé ton attitude relationnelle, toi, lâche Wufei. Tu es toute miel avec Lady Une »

Yuki tire la langue au maître des plantes et se lève du lit.

-« Venez, la salle du trône est au bout du couloir. »

Ils s'avancent tous en longeant les murs, quand soudain ils tombèrent sur Lady Une, mais elle est un peu différente, ses cheveux bruns qui lui retombaient sur la poitrine étaient serrés en de sévères macarons, le visage doux et souriant en un masque dur aux lèvres pincées, quant aux yeux marrons où bonté semblait résider, ils étaient froids.

-« Que fais-tu debout Yuki ? » Questionne-t-elle froidement.

-« J'étouffe dans cette chambre My Lady » Répond t-elle d'une voix un peu plus faible que d'habitude.

-« Vous êtes médecin non ? » Demande la reine en désignant Sally de la tête.

Celle-ci approuve faisant une révérence.

-« Je veux que vous me la remettiez sur pieds pour dans une demi-heure, si se n'est pas le cas c'est au cachot que vous finirez ! »

-« Bien Altesse, répond respectueusement Sally tirant la jeune fille avec elle. »

A suivre...


	23. Chap 22: L'enfant de l'ombre

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

* * *

L'enfant de l'ombre

* * *

Du côté de Shini celui-ci ouvre péniblement les yeux, la première chose qu'il voit, même si elle semblait floue fût Trowa.

" Encore " pense dans un grognement Shini. Refermant les yeux pour les ouvrir de nouveau, il est quand même obligé de battre plusieurs fois les cils. Se relevant doucement Shini porte une main à sa tête, ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire mal, en plus il n'était pas sûr qu'immerger dans la réalité soit une bonne chose.

-« Où est le duc Vermeil ? » Demande-t-il en ouvrant définitivement les yeux

-« Mort » Répond platement Trowa

" Mauvaise question" Grimace Shini

-« Ne t'en fais pas tu ne l'as pas tué. » Lui parvint la voix de Quatre qui est très rassurante comme s'il comprenait ses tourments.

-« Qui alors ? » S'étonne Shini, surtout qu'il y avait un blanc dans ses souvenirs

Il remarque alors que sa voix est plus rauque que d'habitude. Mais que lui arrivait-il avec ses sens ? Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de vaches lui avait marché dessus.  
"Voilà maintenant je vois normalement" soupire-t-il distinguant Lena à ses côtes ainsi que Quatre comme il l'avait deviné et un peu en retrait son loup. Shini remarque aussi qu'il était debout.

_" Comment j'ai fait ça moi ? "_ Fut sa pensée avant de se retourner vers Quatre pour plus d'explications sur le meurtrier.

-« C'est Yasei qui l'a tué ! » Avoue le blond sachant que c'était ça que voulait le natté.

-« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas empêché ? » Accuse presque Shini qui titube comme s'il avait bu toute la nuit.

Il veut se retenir à un arbre tout près, mais sa main rate l'arbre, l'ombre l'attrape et empêche le jeune homme de tomber.

-« J'y ai pas pensé, à vrai dire, répond Quatre. Ca va ? Tu t'adaptes à ton nouveau pouvoir ? » Questionne de plus en plus inquiète le blond.

-« Oui, il serait temps de se remettre en marche, Heero nous attend au château de Treize. Il a déjà fait une partie du travail. Et j'en ai marre d'entendre Sally m'appeler toutes les cinq minutes. » Peste Shini en se tenant la tête pour essayer d'en diminuer le bourdonnement.

Trowa sursaute légèrement en disant.

-« Je ne l'ai pas entendu. »

-« Pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'elle me hurlait dans le crâne ! » Répond d'une voix pâteuse le natté.

-« Shini es-tu sûr que ça va ? » S'inquiète Lena en se rapprochant du jeune homme.

-« Je vais m'en sortir. » Lâche Shini en avançant, en titubant sans plus attendre ses amis.

Trowa et Quatre restent près de la princesse mais garde un oeil sur Shini, bien que l'ombre l'aide. Pour les jeunes gens en arrière, ils semblent que celui-ci a beaucoup de difficultés.

" Aie" pensèrent de concert les trois jeunes gens, ils n'avaient rien pu faire mais Shini venait de foncer joliment dans un arbre aussi gros que lui et il était étalé par terre.

Quatre voulu aller l'aider mais Trowa le retient. Shini n'était pas habitué au pouvoir et puisque ses derniers temps il était assez sombre, il risquerait de les attaquer sans le vouloir.

-« J'espère qu'il va arriver à le maîtriser avant qu'on arrive au château de Treize, sinon il va être une proie de choix là-bas. » Murmure Quatre à Trowa.

Shini se remet à quatre pattes et regarde le blond.

-« Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, reste ici. » Gronde le natté le regard encore plus noir, mais ne fixant pas vraiment le maître de l'eau.

Trowa regarde Quatre et lui somme de se taire d'un regard, autant ne pas attiser la colère de Shini. Le maître de la terre s'avance lentement vers le jeune homme.

-« On a confiance en toi. Tu as déjà réalisé bien plus de prodige qu'on ne l'aurait cru. Laisse-moi t'aider. » Propose posément Trowa.

-« Je suis presque debout. » Murmure Shini alors qu'il tâtonne toujours le sol pour chercher un appui pour l'aider, ce qui fait reculer d'un pas Trowa qui a très bien compris le message.

-« Trowa dit à Sally de se taire, elle me donne mal à la tête. » Peste Shini en se massant les tempes, alors qu'il est enfin debout.

-« Bien ! » Répond Trowa bien que confus car lui il n'entendait rien du tout, il n'a pas le temps de la contacter que Shini lui fait un geste.

-« Merci c'est fini. » Congratule le natté avec un piètre sourire.

Quatre penaud tire le brun-roux à lui et lui murmure alors.

-« Tu l'as déjà contactée ? Tu es plus rapide que d'habitude. »

-« Je n'ai rien fait. Sûrement ce nouveau pouvoir. » Soupire le maître de la Terre en portant son regard triste sur le natté.

-« Tu vois, crie avec triomphe Shini, je marche droit. »

Quatre jette un oeil triste à Trowa qui fait mine de l'ignorer, reprenant sa place près de la princesse.

-« Oui Shini. Mais là il y a un arbre qui vient vers toi ! » Lui dit Trowa.

Lena court vers le natté, alors que le brun-roux n'arrive pas lui prendre la main, trop surpris par son démarrage.

-« Shini, j'ai peur, tu ne veux pas me donner la main, j'ai entendu un drôle de bruit dans les fourrés. » Fait mine de paniquer Lena en lui prenant l'avant-bras regardant à droite et à gauche comme si elle redoutait quelque chose.

-« Si tu veux Relena, mais ils sont tout aussi capables de te protéger. » Admet d'une voix encore légèrement pâteuse le natté tout en clignant les yeux, pour essayer de stabiliser sa vision.

De sa main libre le natté, se masse au-dessus du nez, pour essayer de calmer son mal de tête.

-« Mais la dernière fois ils... » Commence la jeune femme assez surprise d'entendre son nom complet dans la bouche de Shini.

-« Donne-la-moi alors. » C'est avec un léger sourire que Shini lui tend la main, ravie Lena la saisit.

Elle dirige discrètement Shini quand elle voit que celui-ci s'écarte un peu du chemin.

-« Shini tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je te donne une plante pour ta tête ? » Demande Lena après avoir constaté que plusieurs fois le natté se massait la tempe de sa main libre.

-« Tu t'y connais ? » Demande-t-il étonné

-« Mademoiselle Noin m'a appris, elle disait qu'étant servante je devais savoir soigner aussi, car cela coûtait de faire venir le médecin puis qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup dans les environs de son château. Enfin... je crois que j'en ai gardé un peu. » Explique avec un peu de frénésie la jeune femme.

-« Voyons tes dons d'apprenti médecin » soupire Shini mais surtout de mal.

Assez contente Lena cherche dans sa pochette à médecine une feuille bien spéciale, c'est avec soulagement qu'elle remarque qu'il lui reste une. Après s'être arrêté, elle écrase la feuille brunie d'avoir été séchée dans un petit bol, elle le met dans un pot celui-ci a des trous à son sommet.

-« Quatre, toi qui as le sac de Shini. Vérifie s'il y a encore quelque chose à manger s'il te plait. » Demande poliment Lena alors qu'elle finit sa préparation.

Le blond dépose le gros sac par terre et en sort un morceau de pain, Lena le remercie d'un mouvement de tête puis saupoudre l'aliment de son étrange pot.

-« Voilà Shini, avale, tu n'auras plus rien d'ici dix minutes. » Dit-elle avec conviction.

-« Pourquoi Noin t'a t-elle appris cette technique là ? » Demande intrigué Quatre de n'avoir jamais vu Sally agir de la sorte.

-« Elle avait souvent mal à la tête ou des migraines. Tu veux attendre les dix minutes avant de te remettre en route ? » Demande Lena compatissante.

-« Non, je dois avancer, mon destin est à la croisée du chemin. » Dit Shini en avançant donc droit devant lui comme mu par un fil qui le tirerait.

Un kilomètre plus loin, des chemins vont dans plusieurs directions, et le natté s'arrête, respire, hume l'air avant de sortir du sentier.

-« Shini que fais-tu ? Cria Lena. Reviens, tu risques de te blesser et... » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase le natté venait de disparaître de sa vue il s'était abaissé très vite

" Un malaise ?" Se demande t-elle avec anxiété avant de quitter elle aussi le chemin pour chercher des yeux son ami.

-« Oh ! » Cria-t-elle d'une voix plus aiguë que la normale.

Trowa et Quatre qui n'étaient pas rassuré se précipitent à l'endroit où se trouve la princesse.

-« Shini a trouvé un bébé ! » Dit-elle alors que le châtain lui tendait l'enfant.

-« Tiens, moi je risque de le blesser. » Dit le natté en le tendant encore plus, sûr et certain de ce qu'il était en train de dire.

-« Pas plus que moi. » Répond Lena qui ramène ses bras le long de son corps, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais tenu d'enfant de sa vie dans les bras.

-« Princesse prenez cet enfant ! » Le ton de Shini est dur et cassant.

-« C'est toi qui l'as trouvé, c'est toi qui en es responsable. » Répond avec force Lena, parce que dans sa tête commençait à germer une idée pour que son ami sache qu'il n'était pas poursuivit par une malédiction.

-« Je ne l'ai pas voulu, c'est l'ombre qui m'a guidé. » Supplie Shini en tendant toujours l'enfant vers la jeune femme.

-« Cela veut dire que si tu avais entendu des pleurs, que de ton plein grès tu ne serais pas aller chercher cet enfant ? » Demande pour la première fois Lena d'une voix froide mais assez calme pourtant ses yeux luisaient de colère.

Délaissant Lena, Shini se dirige vers Quatre et lui tend le Bébé.

-« Je suis de l'avis de Lena, Shini, si en plus l'ombre t'a guidé de façon si évidente, c'est que c'est à toi que t'en occuper. » Argumente Quatre avant de reculer de deux pas derrière Trowa.

-« Je vais lui faire du mal, supplie à nouveau Shini. La malédiction. »

-« Une malédiction ça se contourne, occupe-toi avec tout ton attention de ce bébé, pour la faire disparaître. » Lui dit Lena.

-« Il y a presque un an que nous voyageons avec toi, et il n'y a eut que des bonnes choses qui nous sont arrivées. Je peux te l'assurer, mon empathie ne me trompe jamais. » Vient en renfort le blond certain que l'idée de la jeune femme est excellente.

-« Nous allons faire un pacte, dit Lena avec un sourire. Pour ce qui est de la nourriture et de le langer c'est moi qui m'en occuperais. »

-« Si tu veux, je le surveillerai pendant les combats. » Propose Quatre.

-« Trowa ! » Demandèrent d'une même voix au même moment Quatre et Lena.

-« Je le surveillerai pendant la nuit. » Soupire-t-il de devoir assumer un rôle également.

-« Toi, tu le gardes le reste du temps ! » Conclurent Lena et Quatre en parfait unisson.

-« Mais si... »

-« Nous lui trouverons sûrement des parents qui seront ravis de pouvoir le garder. Et a ce moment là tu ne voudras plus le lâcher. Alors Shini profite du moment. » Coupe avec un sourire Lena.

-« Il ne lui arrivera rien, après tout n'a-t-il pas trois guerriers pour le protéger ? » Demande Quatre un petit sourire diabolique posé sur ses lèvres.

Avec un soupire Shini ramène l'enfant à lui, il fallait bien qu'il se résigne. Dans la chaleur des bras du jeune homme, le bébé gazouille de plaisir, mettant son pouce en bouche, il commence à s'endormir. Quatre regarde la scène attendri, le jeune natté avance en faisant attention où il met ses pieds pour ne pas tomber, Lena se rend compte que la présence du bébé, l'a aidé à maîtriser le pouvoir de l'ombre, il agit tout à fait normalement.

-« C'est miraculeux. » Lâche d'un coup Shini.

-« Quoi ? » Dirent les trois ensemble

-« Ton truc pour la tête, je n'ai plus mal du tout et en plus je vois net maintenant. » Sourit le natté soulagé de se sentir si bien maintenant.

Trowa donne un coup de coude à Quatre, l'ombre de Shini tourne autour de l'enfant.

-« Le détenteur, murmure Quatre. Mais... »

-« Je sais mais tais-toi. » Coupe le maître de la terre

Shini s'était arrêté et les regardait bizarrement

-« Nous venons ! » Sourit Quatre courant vers le jeune homme.

-« Tu es sûr que... » Commence Shini avant de couper sa phrase en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

-« Oui. Ne t'en fais pas Shini. » Rassure Lena.

-« Qui a-t-il ? » Demande Quatre en arrivant près des deux jeunes gens.

Lena se retourne vers lui avec un sourire

-« Rien. Shini a peur que le bébé ne soit pas adopté. » Explique la jeune femme toujours souriante

Quatre lui sourit en retour ainsi qu'amusé de voir Shini regarder avec précaution autour de lui, l'air protecteur. Ils auraient pu passer pour un couple avec leur enfant accompagné de chacun un ami ou un frère, s'ils n'avaient pas de pouvoirs, si la femme en question n'était pas une princesse ou tout simplement si cet enfant n'avait pas une aura d'ombre autour de lui. Oui ils auraient pu paraître normaux, si tous ses éléments n'existaient pas. Quatre aurait pu soupirer comme Lena qui avait fait la même analyse mais lui était assez fière de ce qu'ils étaient car sans ses pouvoirs, sans cette couronne se seraient-ils rencontrer ?

Seishi arrive au galop, traînant derrière lui une chèvre.

-« Seishi, tu ne pouvais pas ! » Gronde Shini malgré le sourire.

-« Pourtant il a eu raison, on va prendre du lait pour le bébé et Seishi ira la remettre là où il l'a prise. » Dit Lena en commençant à traire la chèvre.

Quatre ouvre le sac de Shini et en sort la gourde.

-« S'il pouvait prendre un biberon en ramenant la chèvre ce serait plus facile pour lui donner le lait. » Dit Quatre en tendant la gourde à la jeune femme.

Trowa approuve pendant que le loup mettait sa tête sur le côté. Sur ordre de son maître, il ramène la chèvre.

-« Tu n'en as pas pris trop ? » S'inquiète un peu Shini

-« Pourquoi ? Juste une gourde. Il n'y en aura jamais pour une journée. » Répond Lena en soupirant.

-« Ouf le chevreau aura encore assez de lait ! » Lâche un peu soulagé Shini.

-« Tu ne dirigeais pas une ferme ? » Demande Trowa en fronçant son sourcil visible.

Le natté lui répondit par un mouvement de tête, cela paraissait stupide mais si la mère avait plus d'un petit aucun d'eux ne pourrait manger à sa faim. Shini secoue la tête et se remit en route.

-« Shini ! » Rappela Lena.

Le jeune homme se retourne et voit que la princesse tenait le bébé dans ses bras, il l'avait donné à Quatre pendant qu'il tenait la chèvre. Il tendit les bras et Relena lui apporte l'enfant.

Quand le soleil se trouva au zénith, le bébé commença à pleurnicher.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Youjikage(1) ? » Dit Shini en berçant l'enfant.

-« Il doit avoir faim, je vais lui construire un petit entonnoir avec des feuilles. Pendant que je lui donne à manger, si tu allais chercher de la mousse pour pouvoir le changer. » Propose Lena en s'asseyant sur un tronc d'arbre abattu par la foudre.

Quand Shini s'éloigne de lui Youjikage, le nourrisson pleure de plus belle, quand le biberon improvisé est fait, il refuse tout bonnement de manger, hurlant jusqu'à ce que le natté revienne. Shini se met tout près du bébé et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il fait des ombres chinoises pour le distraire, mais ça ne suffit pas, l'enfant boude son repas. Lena fini par le mettre dans les bras du jeune homme et là il avale sans problème son repas.

Au moment de le changer, Shini appelle la jeune femme. Celle-ci enlève les vêtements du nourrisson, Quatre sourit, c'est bien un enfant de leur monde, il n'y a qu'eux pour avoir ce genre de tissus pour faire les sous-vêtements. Shini regarde la petite culotte, ouvre son sac pour la comparer avec le tissu qu'il garde jalousement dans le fond de sa besace.

-« Où est-il ? Tu n'as pas vu que tu le perdais, Quatre, il faut retourner en arrière pour le retrouver ! » Lance le regard inquiet le natté en se mettant déjà debout pour revenir sur ses pas.

Trowa fronce les sourcils.

-« De quoi parles-tu ? » Questionne-t-il.

-« Du tissu au fond de mon sac. » Répond Shini en s'éloignant déjà.

-« Tu en as fait une robe » Répond le maître de la terre.

-« Je n'aurais jamais fait cela ! C'est un tissu précieux jamais je ne l'aurais donné. » Gronde Shini.

-« Pourtant, quand tu ne contrôlais pas ton pouvoir de la glace c'est ce que tu as fait. » Explique à son tour Quatre.

Shini devient subitement blanc ainsi blanc que le morceau de ruban qu'il vient de sortir d'une longueur au moins de 30 cm ainsi que d'épaisseur de 10 cm.

-« les souvenirs c'est précieux, c'est toi qui me l'as appris mais tu m'as dit aussi de ne pas m'enfermer dedans que cela reviendrait. Je crois que quelque part cela s'applique aussi à toi. » Explique Lena en prenant le morceau de tissu des mains du jeune homme. « Le plus important, n'est pas que tu en aie gardé un morceau, non ? »

Elle prend le poignet du natté dans une de ses mains et de l'autre elle attache le morceau de tissu, avant de continuer.

-« En plus, vois le bon côté des choses. Maintenant ton long morceau de tissu est plus court mais tu peux toujours le garder avec toi et non près de toi. » Sourit-elle en relâchant le poignet du jeune homme.

-« Oui, tu as raison, Lena. Alors Youjikage, tu te sens mieux. » Dit Shini en prenant le bébé dans ses bras et en se levant.

Les autres se mettent en route derrière lui.

-« On est encore loin du château de Treize ? » Demande Quatre.

-« On devrait y arriver demain dans la journée. Qu'est-ce qu'on va te donner à manger ce soir, il y a plus tellement de lait dans la gourde ? » Dit Shini au bébé après avoir répondu succinctement au maître de l'eau.

Lena sourit à Quatre, le grand guerrier en oublie son agressivité et ses rancœurs.

Trowa de temps en temps met sa main au sol pour savoir s'il n'y a pas d'obstacle qui se dresse sur leur chemin. Le soir tombe doucement, Shini se retourne vers Quatre et Trowa en leur tendant le bébé. Trowa relève un sourcil en guise d'interrogation.

-« Lena et moi nous allons chercher du bois puis aller au village qui se trouve à cinq kilomètres. Gardez Youji. » Explique le natté.

-« Mais pourquoi ? » Demande Quatre en prenant le bébé dans ses bras.

-« Nous ne serons pas prendre toutes les courses sinon, et puis si on nous attaque j'aurai plus de chance aussi. » Admet Shini.

-« Bien ! » Soupire Quatre ramenant l'enfant à lui.

A Suivre…

(1) Youji c'est nourrisson en japonais

kage c'est ombre en japonais

Donc ça donnerait bébé-ombre.


	24. Chap 23: Le temps des souvenirs

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

* * *

**Le temps des souvenirs

* * *

  
**

Il y avait un moment que les deux guerriers attendaient le retour des deux autres qui étaient partis au village se réapprovisionner.

-«Quatre, tu sembles fatigué, laisse-moi le porter» Dit prévenant Trowa au bout de vingt minutes.

Leurs bras se frôlent quand ils tiennent l'enfant, soudain ils ont l'impression d'être projeté quelque part.

_**Une femme aux longs cheveux blancs presque argentés les tient dans ses bras, elle a les yeux bleus très clairs et leur sourit tendrement, là ils comprennent que la couleur des cheveux est naturelle. Soudain une main d'homme s'abat sur l'épaule de leur porteuse.**_

_**-«Allons-y ma chérie.»**_

_**-«Devons-nous vraiment fuir mon aimé ? Répond-elle d'une voix de cristal.»**_

_**-«Zen'to nous a prédis que les shuushin goumon(1) seraient bientôt sur nous. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de risquer la vie de notre fils.» Lui répond tendrement son mari.**_

_**La femme soupire mais grimpe dans la charrette que lui montrait l'homme. **_

_**Ils sont à peine installés qu'ils repèrent la présence d'un loup-garou. Pourtant le couple ne semblait pas intimidé.**_

_**-«Oh, nous n'avons pas prévenu Solo de notre départ.» Dit soudain la femme en regardant en arrière.**_

_**-«Il nous suivra sûrement.» Rassure l'homme en mettant en route la charrette.**_

_**Ils furent à peine sortis de la ville que des ombres noires, à l'aspect humain les attaquèrent...**_

Trowa a maintenant l'enfant dans les bras, Quatre s'est légèrement éloigné.

-«C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est le futur destinataire du pouvoir de l'ombre. Tu crois qu'on doit le dire à Shini ?» Demande Quatre un peu d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

-«Je crois qu'il le sait dans son fort antérieur, mais n'a pas encore envie de lui céder le pouvoir.» Explique le maître de la Terre d'après ce qu'il a entendu également dans les pensées du jeune natté.

Les deux guerriers sont maintenant à la sortie de la forêt, ils attendent le retour des deux autres en scrutant le chemin devant eux.

-«Vivement qu'on arrive au château de Treize.» Lâche Trowa pour briser l'ambiance qui est de plus en plus morose.

Quatre acquiesce doucement, très pâle il cherche un pierre pour s'asseoir. Trowa est assez inquiet de l'état de son ami mais n'en laisse rien paraître et il se contente de l'observer du coin de l'œil.

Le maître de l'eau lui se repasse la scène à son insu, car ses pensées n'arrivaient pas à se décrocher de ses images qui y défilait.

_**Alors que les shuushin goumon les attaquaient, car malheureusement ses créatures savent saisir le corps des humains ou les habitants de leur terre afin de salir les âmes ou les dévorer. Donc l'homme se mit devant sa femme et son fils en brandissant une croix.**_

_**Les Shuushin Goumon s'éloignent, lançant des cris aigus. Quand un autre qui a l'air plus robuste prend en main la croix sous les yeux effrayé de la famille! **_

_**Le détenteur de la croix se retourne vers un ombre qui est éloignée, à vue d'œil il doit avoir dans la cinquantaine. Le shuushin Goumon, lui lance la croix celui-ci l'avale puis il ordonne à ses troupes d'attaquer l'homme qui lui-même a demandé à sa femme de se sauver.**_

_**La femme court mais elle a le temps de voir son mari se faire projeter plus loin et retomber sur une roche pointue, très vite du sang coule sur de ses cheveux noirs ainsi que sur sa barbe mais il n'a le temps de se relever que plusieurs Shuushin goumon sont sur lui. Horrifiée, la femme court le plus vite possible mais se fait vite rattraper... **_

_**A ce moment surgit un loup-garou dents dehors, la femme sourit de soulagement.**_

_**- Solo ! Cria t-elle. Dépêche-toi, prends cet enfant et enfuis-toi avec lui.**_

_**La créature fait non de la tête, elle ne veut pas laisser son amie seule avec ses monstres.**_

_**- Solo(2) tu es un prêtre tu ne risques rien, je t'en prie sauve mon enfant.**_

_**Le loup-garou hésite un peu mais il finit par s'élancer l'enfant dans sa gueule, un dernier regard en arrière lui fait comprendre que son amie va mourir car des Shuushin Goumon l'entourent de tout côté, il n'eut le temps que de voir les créatures se jeter sur elle. Il accélère la cadence. Après plusieurs heures de courses, le loup-garou voit enfin la frontière, il est conscient qu'une fois passée celle-ci il ne pourra redevenir humain qu'une fois retourné dans son monde, mais il doit ce service à ses deux amis qui se sont sacrifiés pour l'enfant. **_

_**Courrant dans la forêt il est bien vite attaqué par des créatures qui le griffent. Mais il arrive à s'en sortir bien qu'ils lui laissent de nombreuses blessures. **_

_**Une fois en dehors de la forêt, il ralentit l'allure, il lui fallut trois jours avant d'atteindre une clairière ou rien ne bougeait, il laisse alors l'enfant là et reprend son chemin vers la mer. Le bébé hurle toute la matinée mais personne ne vient c'est seulement dans le courant de l'après-midi qu'il voit une silhouette et c'était... Shini !**_

Quatre revient à lui, secouant la tête, la première chose qu'il voit c'est le visage inquiet de Lena à côté d'elle, Seishi.

« _Tiens, il était parti avec eux ?_ » Pense le blond avant de vraiment réaliser qu'on lui parle.

-«Ca va Quatre ?» Demande Lena de l'angoisse dans la voix.

-«Oui, oui, quand j'aurai mangé ça ira mieux.» Rassure le maître de l'eau.

Quatre cherche du regard Youji, Shini l'a déjà dans les bras, il lui donne un biberon. Il a l'air radieux, comme au début de l'aventure. Trowa, lui amène une assiette pleine en lui souriant.

-«Tu es trop sensible Quatre. Ne prends pas tout à cœur comme ça. Youji va bien, Shini va de mieux en mieux, c'était un grand mal pour un grand bien.» Lui dit gentiment le maître de la Terre en s'asseyant près du blond. Ce dernier agrippe les mains de son ami, il hoche la tête de gauche à droite.

-«Tout ira bien!» Murmure Trowa.

-«j'ai peur Trowa... tu m'aideras hein ! N'est ce pas ?» Demande désespéré le blond le regard anxieux.

-«Pourquoi ?» Demande maintenant inquiet Trowa voyant que son ami ne lâchait pas des yeux Shini et l'enfant des yeux.

-«Il ne doit jamais savoir... pas comment ils sont morts... jamais !» Supplie Quatre des larmes brillent dans son regard.

-«Ses pouvoirs se développent c'est inévitable.» Lâche Trowa en haussant les épaules

-«Non !» Cria Quatre en sautant sur ses pieds renversant l'assiette, il ne regarda même pas celle-ci, il avait les yeux fixé sur Trowa. Il s'éloigne le plus vite possible, n'entendant pas le cri de Trowa, ni celui de Shini.

_" Il ne doit pas savoir, il ne voudra plus jamais se lier aux autres, jamais. Oh ! Duc Vermeil pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laisser tranquille. " _Pense Quatre en s'affalant contre un arbre et les larmes tombèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

Shini était allé trouver Trowa.

-«Tu ne vas pas le chercher ?» S'étonne le natté parce qu'ils ont toujours été si proches.

-«Il faut qu'il se calme tout seul d'abord, j'irais quand il aura bien pleuré.» Explique simplement le maître de la Terre.

-«Tu sais ce qui a déclenché ça ?» Cherche à savoir Shini.

-«Il est fort fatigué, il n'a pas l'habitude de longue mission comme ça. Il y a longtemps qu'on n'est pas passé près d'un point d'eau, ces pouvoirs s'épuisent plus vite.» Tente de faire comprendre Trowa.

-«Il y a un petit ruisseau, pas loin si tu veux lui proposer, Seishi te guidera.» Dit Shini.

-«Tantôt!»

Shini retourne vers Lena qui a fini de changer Youji.

-«On repart maintenant ?» Demande la jeune femme.

-«Plus aujourd'hui, Quatre est fatigué, Trowa ira l'emmener à la rivière, il a ses pouvoirs qui diminuent, c'est pour ça que je le sentais tellement mal. Tu me le rends. Viens, mon bébé, ho mais tu as pris du poids on dirait.» Dorlote le natté un sourire posé sur les lèvres.

-«On peut s'installer pour la nuit, alors ?» Demande une nouvelle fois pour être certaine Relena.

-«Oui, je vais te donner un coup de main, je couche Youji dans ma couverture.» Dit le jeune homme en joignant le geste à la parole.

En une demi-heure, Shini et Lena ont préparé le camp pour la nuit.

Trowa a amené son ami à la rivière, tous deux prirent un moment de détente, nageant à contre courant. Après une demi-heure, Quatre finit par se hisser sur l'herbe, fatigué un sourire heureux aux lèvres mais qui disparaît quand Trowa vient s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-«Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus mal dans cette histoire ?» Demande en soupirant le blond.

Puisque son ami ne répondait pas, c'est qu'il ne le savait pas donc Quatre poursuit.

-«Que si Shini vient à savoir, il mentira en permanence. Pour ne pas faire de peine à Youji, puis pour nous. Je ne devrais pas être autant affecté j'en ai conscience mais... cela me fait terriblement mal quand il ment, il nous a menti une seule fois pourtant j'ai eu l'impression que je m'en remettrais jamais... finalement je suis égoïste c'est sûrement parce que je ne veux pas souffrir, que je ne veux pas que Shini se mente, oui je ne suis qu'un égoïste.» Se lamente le maître de l'eau.

Trowa lui prend la main alors que Quatre avait du mal à ne pas laisser couler ses larmes

-«Tu as le droit. C'est naturel. Tu m'as dit que des fois tu ne savais plus à qui appartenait vraiment les émotions que tu vivais, alors il est normal que si tu reçois les émotions de Shini d'essayer qu'il aille mieux, pour que tu ailles mieux après. Pour toi c'est égoïste mais je suis sûr que beaucoup de personnes qui te sont proches, te sont reconnaissantes car même s'ils pensent que tu le fais pour eux, ils sont libérés d'un poids, tout comme toi. Alors que je dirais que c'est tout simplement équitable.» Explique le maître de la Terre parce qu'il le ressent comme ça. Et surtout il ne veut pas que le blond continue à culpabiliser.

-«Une balance ?» Interroge le maître de l'eau de l'espoir dans les yeux, de ne pas être si égoïste tout compte fait.

Trowa hoche la tête puis se lève en tendant sa main au blond.

Celui-ci la prend au bout d'un moment, tous deux regagnèrent le campement où Shini ne dormait pas encore.

Le natté les accueille avec un sourire en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche. Quatre sourit en voyant Youji endormi tout contre le jeune homme.

_"Oui, il allait protéger Shini, ce secret il l'emporterait dans la tombe s'il le fallait"_ se dit Quatre.

-«Tout près du feu, il y a encore un peu à manger, Quatre, puisque tu as renversé ton assiette tantôt.» Murmure le natté pour ne pas réveiller l'enfant.

-«Tu nous attendais?» Demande sur le même ton le blond en prenant un peu de nourriture dans la casserole qui est maintenue au chaud près du foyer.

-«Oui, je prends le premier tour de garde, Trowa, tu veux bien prendre le prochain, j'aurai plus facile de te réveiller à distance que les autres.» Chuchote le natté.

Le brun lui sourit comprenant l'illusion à la terre.

Seulement épuisé par la journée, Shini finit par sombrer dans le sommeil sans réveiller le maître de la Terre. C'est une main sur son épaule qui lui fait ouvrir les yeux.

-«Ce n'est pas prudent de ne pas mettre des veilleurs en temps de guerre.» Réprimande le nouvel arrivant.

-«Heero, murmure Shini. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?»

-«On est venu à votre rencontre, ce n'était pas très prudent de rester près du château alors qu'on s'était fait repérer dedans.» Explique le brun.

Le feu avait repris vigueur sous le bois qu'avait placé le jeune homme en arrivant au campement.

-«Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?» Demande Shini en fronçant les sourcils.

-«Tes cheveux, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ?» Questionne Heero en haussant le ton à cause de la surprise.

un pleur de nourrisson lui répond

Shini se lève aussi vif que l'éclair pour plaquer une main sur la bouche du nouveau venu tandis que de l'autre il met un de ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour lui demander le silence.

-«Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'en occupe» Murmure Quatre derrière lui, même si sa voix est légèrement ensommeillée.

Shini lui fait un hochement de tête puis prend la main d'Heero et le tire derrière lui, ils seraient mieux pour discuter près de la rivière.

-«Yuki ?» Demande Sally, alors que la jeune fille lui avait vivement accroché la main.

Mais celle-ci ne répondit pas espérant que son pincement au cœur passerait, c'était la première fois que son frère la laissait sans explication, ni regard en plus pour ce type là.

-«Il ne te le volera pas.» Rassure Trowa

-«Pour lui, le plus important c'est la famille.» Sourit Quatre tout en berçant doucement le bébé

Heero se laissait traîner, alors que dans sa tête mille questions lui traversaient l'esprit.

-«Bon, je crois qu'on est assez loin. Mes cheveux, ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste qu'ils ont changé de couleur, le pouvoir de l'ombre a eu cet effet là dessus. J'espère qu'ils reprendront leur couleur d'origine quand j'aurai trouvé à qui donner ce pouvoir. Pourquoi ça ne me va pas ?» Demande Shini avec un grand sourire.

Heero se sentait soulagé, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Shini aussi bien dans sa peau, aussi souriant.

-«Si ça te va très bien, ça m'a surpris.» Admet après réflexion le brun.

-«Comme ça vous vous êtes fait repérer dans le château caché ?» Questionne le natté en s'asseyant sur un gros rocher près de l'eau, il tapote la place à côté de lui pour que son ami vienne s'asseoir près de lui.

-«Non dans le château de Treize.» Rectifie Heero.

-«Ha oui, c'est vrai, très pratique c'est passage secret, ça évite de marcher.»

-«Shini ?» Tente le brun un peu gêné.

-«Quoi ?» Demande le natté en s'interrogeant sur l'air bizarre de son ami.

-«A qui est-il ce bébé ?» Murmure le maître du vent.

Shini se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand un éclair passe dans ses yeux, il court au campement suivit de près par Heero. Le natté s'agenouille près de son sac pour l'ouvrir. Intrigué Quatre, le bébé toujours dans les bras se rapproche de son ami.

-«Que cherches-tu ?» Demande le blond en berçant le nourrisson.

-«La première couche de Youji.» Devant le froncement de sourcils il s'explique. «Heero veut savoir qui sont ses parents, c'est peut-être mis sur la couche.»

Quatre se retourne vers son chef et l'assassine du regard. Surpris Heero tourne son regard vers Trowa qui ne semble pas dans un état meilleur que le blond.

-«Yuki, dit soudain Shini. Ne t'approche pas plus près s'il te plaît.»

Les guerriers se retournèrent pour voir Yuki près de la couche de Relena mais surtout la main en suspension pour caresser Seishi qui la veillait en l'absence de son maître.

-«Chai pas! » Finit par dire Shini en se redressant. «Sache alors que c'est un adorable bambin que nous avons recueilli sur la route. Dis-moi Quatre, pourquoi n'est ce pas Trowa qui le porte ?»

Quatre rougit en tendant l'enfant endormi au brun.

-«Le pacte.» Murmure t-il à l'intention du maître de la Terre qui soulève un sourcil au geste du maître de l'eau.

Shini reporte son attention sur Heero, puis est attiré par la jeune fille qui le dévisage avec dégoût, avant de revenir près du maître du vent.

-«C'est qui elle ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec mon tissu sur le dos ?» Agresse le natté, le regard noir de colère.

-«C'est ma sœur, Yuki!» S'étonne Heero, il l'avait pourtant appelée par son prénom il n'y a pas cinq minutes.

-«Ne fais pas celui qui ne me connaît pas, sale Gami, lâche, traître.» Hurle Yuki réveillant une fois de plus le bébé et Lena.

Elle a peut-être le sommeil lourd mais il ne faut pas exagérer, ce n'est pas Youji qui pleure là. Trowa essaye de calmer l'enfant, avant de le donner impuissant à Quatre.

-«On avait dit veiller dessus la nuit, pas s'en occuper.» Plaide le brun devant le regard courroucé de Shini.

Quatre en lui-même pense

_"Mais comment fait Heero pour mettre si facilement Shini hors de lui. Ce n'est même pas Yuki qui en prend pour son grade c'est son frère."_

Yuki continue de regarder le natté avec dégoût, elle n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit ça l'ami de son frère. Non, elle ne peut pas.

-«Je te déteste pour tout ce que tu as fait ! Crie-t-elle. Tu es quelqu'un d'ignoble! Tes parents auraient dû mourir plus tôt ! Comme ça il n'y aurait jamais eu un tel individu sur cette planète!» Vocifère la fillette rouge de colère.

Quatre se retourne vivement vers Shini, il dépose l'enfant dans les bras de Trowa pour se rapprocher mais une véritable barrière l'empêche de faire le moindre pas dans la direction du natté.

Celui-ci étant par terre les yeux dans le vague

_**Flash Back/ **_

_**Son père l'avait vu sortir à toute vitesse de la salle du trône.**_

_**-«Qui a-t-il mon enfant ?» Demande-t-il avec un sourire. **_

_**Shini ne répond rien, il met sa tête dans les bras de son père et y verse toutes ses larmes qu'elles soient de peur, de tristesse ou de désespoir toutes y passèrent.**_

_**Il commence à en faire des cauchemars la nuit. Au bout de plusieurs mois, son père très inquiet réussi à le faire parler.**_

_**-«Voyons mon grand tu as sept ans maintenant, un grand garçon comme toi devrait tout me raconter.» **_

_**Le gamin hocha la tête de gauche à droite.**_

_**-«Shini, cela fait plus d'un an que cela s'est passé, il n'y arrivera plus rien!» Dit son père avec un sourire confiant, il se doutait que ça avait avoir avec la mort du roi Ouja c'était depuis lors que son fils était au plus mal.**_

_**Finalement Shini lui raconta tout, jamais il n'avait cru que son père entrerait dans la salle du trône pour défier Treize**_

_**-«Je vous traînerai en justice pour l'assassina de votre frère.» Gronda l'homme.**_

_**A peine eut-il le temps de dire cette phrase que plusieurs soldats étaient sur lui, le transperçant de leur lance. Shini se le rappelle car il avait voulu empêcher son père d'y aller. Des fois encore il avait la sensation de sentir du sang sur son front.**_

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Seishi conscient que son maître était au plus mal se rapproche, Shini le prend par le cou plus vraiment conscient de ce qu'il fait car il était reparti dans le passé.

_**Flash Back / **_

_**Sa mère depuis leur naissance était malade mais elle avait quand même déménagé tout toute seule ainsi que réaménager une petite maison au bord d'un lac en retrait du village. Ils vivaient paisiblement tentant d'oublier que leur père ne reviendrait plus jamais. Un soir, alors que lui et son frère jouaient, leur mère vient les prendre par les bras.**_

_**-«Les enfants j'ai vu dernièrement des soldats de Treize, je vous en supplie ne traîner plus en route.»**_

_**Tous deux acquiescèrent, leur mère leur sourit et continua à préparer le repas. Pourtant deux jours plus tard leur mère les conduisit au lac au pas de courses en leur criant.**_

_**-«Ne bougez pas d'ici» **_

_**Elle était partie avec un seau rempli d'eau. Inquiet les deux garçons sortirent de l'eau et virent avec horreur la maison en proie des flammes**_

_**-«Maman.» Cria Shini se précipitant.**_

_**Il se sentit soulever par la gorge.**_

_**-«Hibana si tu ne sors pas immédiatement nous tuons ton fils.»**_

_**Elle obéit mais quand elle fut consciente que son fils ne risquerait rien, car le garde l'avait lâché et Shini s'éloignait déjà en courant; elle rentra à une vitesse folle dans la maison refermant la porte après que les soldats l'avaient suivie. Il avait su qu'elle s'était enfermé car c'était l'armoire à vaisselle qui avait été renversé, un gros meuble qu'une fois couché qu'il avait fallu cinq hommes pour le déplacer. Sa mère ne cria pas quand elle fut dévorée par les flammes, elle avait emmené dans la mort les soldats pour protéger ses fils. Ces derniers regardèrent le feu brûler jusqu'au lendemain, quand il ne restait plus rien.**_

_**Fin du flash back.**_

A Suivre…

* * *

(1) âmes tourmentées ou qui durant sa vie a été mauvaise, elles se matérialisent en genre de fantômes de couleur noire

(2) Si vous n'arrivez pas a vous imaginez, Solo en prêtre vous n'êtes pas les seuls nous non plus mais le rôle de sauveur des orphelins va tellement bien à Solo qu'on devait lui donner ce rôle dans cette fic. Après tout c'est un U.A.


	25. Chap 24: Les foulards blancs

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

* * *

Les foulards blancs

* * *

Malgré que le jeune natté soit à genoux sur le sol, la tête dans le cou de son loup, ça n'empêche pas Yuki de continuer à vider sa rancœur.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, sale Gami, que tu vas continuer à manipuler tout le monde, tu dois avoir utiliser des potions diaboliques pour que Kazi retombe dans tes griffes et ce n'est pas en te faisant passer pour un autre que je ne te reconnaîtrais pas. Tu peux natter tes cheveux et les noircir, tu seras toujours la saleté fait homme Fukitsu. » Crache Yuki.

Une gifle vient la faire taire. Lena n'y est pas allée de main morte, la jeune fille en est tombée sur les fesses. Heero s'avance également vers sa sœur, mais voyant Shini complètement amorphe sur le sol, il se dirige vers le jeune homme.

-« Ne m'approche pas Heero, je vais encore faire du mal autour de moi. » Murmure Shini la tête toujours dans le cou de son loup, comme si ça pouvait le protéger des malheurs qu'il déclenche.

Le jeune homme ne se laisse pas impressionner par le natté et continue à avancer pour le prendre dans ses bras, le loup ne s'en formalise même pas, Shini essaye de se dégager, mais le maître du vent tient bon.

-« Pas cette fois, Shini, tu ne m'éloigneras pas de toi quand tu as besoin d'amis autour de toi. Tu n'es pas la malédiction fait homme. Regarde le bien que tu as fait autour de toi, au lieu de ne voir que le négatif. Tu grossis le négatif pour diminuer le positif et tu n'es pas responsable de tous les malheurs qui arrivent, que tu aies été là ou pas cela serait arrivé. » Commence doucement Heero en berçant légèrement le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Yuki regardait son frère puis Lena sans comprendre.

Shini essaye de repousser Heero, une fois de plus, même s'il ne mentait pas, il ne disait que cela pour le rassurer. Comme pour la première fois sa peau commence à le brûler mais Heero le serra encore plus fort contre lui renforçant le feu sur sa peau.

-« Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois. Je ne te lâcherai pas. » Murmure tendrement le maître du vent à l'oreille du natté.

-« Heero ? » Murmure Shini.

Lui ne comprenait plus rien.

-« Ton esprit me rejette donc ton corps aussi, le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour se défendre c'est ce résultat. » Tente d'expliquer Heero malgré la douleur qui ressentait dans tout son corps.

-« Je vais encore te faire du mal, murmure Shini. Va-t-en ! »

Heero fût un peu confus mais compris, il sentait quelque chose le brûler, il examine Shini, c'était les larmes qui avaient cet effet là. Heero le sert fort contre lui, il n'était plus question qu'ils se séparent. Pourquoi Shini devrait-il être le seul à faire un sacrifice ? Fukitsu lui payerait toutes les larmes que son frère versait maintenant.

Sally arrive avec une grande cape pour protéger les deux jeunes hommes du torrent qui s'abattait des cieux, mais surtout son chef, elle savait pertinemment qu'Heero n'aurait pas lâché le jeune homme, même si la douleur était devenue intolérable pour lui, ça aurait donné la possibilité à Shini de se sauver, et qui sait, essayer une fois pour toute que sa vie ne fasse plus de mal à personne.

Lena n'avait pas décoléré, voyant dans quel état était le jeune homme qui avait risqué sa vie pour lui rendre son passé, sa douleur était tellement profonde qu'il n'entendait pas le bébé qui réclamait à grands cris les bras protecteurs de son sauveur, personne n'avait encore réussi à calmer le bébé et depuis qu'il pleuvait, ses pleurs avaient encore augmenté.

Finalement agacé c'est Wufei qui prend l'enfant dans ses bras, il se calme au bout d'un moment faisant retourner tous les regards vers lui enfin presque car Shini, ni Heero n'avaient bougé depuis tout à l'heure, Yuki elle les regardait sans comprendre.

-« Il lui faut un esprit calme à ce gosse, explique Wufei. Puis il me cassait les oreilles ! Tiens ! » Dit-il en tendant le bébé à Sally qui le prend volontiers dans ses bras avec un sourire.

-« Lena ? » Demande soudain Shini écartant le brun de lui.

Il tendit les bras vers la jeune femme celle-ci s'approcha et lui sourit. Elle tient la main que Shini lui a donnée.

-« Je vais bien. » Répond la jeune femme.

Shini l'avait observé, elle avait l'air complètement perdue dans le passé.

-« Excuse-moi ! » Murmure Shini. Il mit sa tête sur l'épaule d'Heero

-« Ce n'est rien ! » Répond en même temps les deux personnes à ses côtés.

-« Ce n'est qu'une enfant. » Murmure encore Shini

µµµ

Petit à petit la pluie commence à se calmer, Pourtant Heero ne voulait toujours pas lâcher le natté.

-« Il y a deux groupes d'une cinquantaine d'hommes qui arrivent par-devant et l'autre par derrière ! » Lâche d'un coup Shini en voulant se redresser.

Heero hésite un peu regarde le maître de la Terre qui lui confirme les dires du jeune homme.

-« C'est les troupes de Melle Noin qui nous a retrouvés. » Dit Trowa.

-« C'est sûrement Marie-Meiya qui a envoyé les autres pour récupérer son jouet. » Lâche platement Wufei.

-« Son jouet ? » Demande Shini en se redressant.

-« Ma sœur était dans le château, il y a plusieurs années, comme elle ne voulait plus jouer avec Marie-Meiya, elle a été transformée en Yeti, nous l'avons libéré au château caché. » Explique Heero en prenant la main que lui tend le natté pour l'aider à se redresser.

-« Pas besoin de dire qui a été le lâche qui m'a abandonné dans les mains de Marie-Meiya ! » Crache Yuki en fusillant Shini du regard.

-« Tu ne vas pas remettre ça, Yuki, ce n'est plus le moment, on va devoir se battre. Shini, n'est pas Fukitsu. » Reproche gentiment Heero.

-« Quatre, tu seras le dernier rempart pour protéger Lena, Youji et Yuki avec Sally. Seishi va avec eux ! » Lance d'autorité Shini

-« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège. » Râle Yuki en croisant ses bras sur son torse, le regard mauvais.

-« Ro', c'est vrai ? » Demande Shini en se tournant vers le maître de l'air.

-« Hn. » Affirme ce dernier.

-« Bien, donc Yuki, Heero et moi-même, nous contrerons la troupe de Melle Noin. Trowa, Sally et Wufei, celle de l'autre côté. Quatre, je compte sur toi, dit-il avec un sourire. Seishi tu restes avec Quatre. Allons-y ! » Harangue le natté en se dirigeant vers le groupe de Noin.

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Avançant vers le groupe, Shini et les deux autres n'attaquèrent pas directement, ils attendaient patiemment.

-« Bonjour Melle Noin. » Dit avec un sourire Shini

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire.

-« Nous devons continuer notre combat. » Dit-elle juste après.

-« Votre raison ? » S'informe le natté sans se départir de son sourire.

-« Je dois vous reprendre Lena. » Admet Noin.

-« Et pour quelle raison ? » Questionne toujours Shini d'un ton courtois.

-« J'ai des projets pour elle. » Affirme plus sèchement la jeune femme.

-« Mais encore ? » Continue son interrogatoire le natté.

-« C'est quand qu'on se bat. » Dit doucement Yuki.

-« Quand Shini le dira ! » Répond en murmurant Heero un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Je croyais que c'était toi le chef. » Dit la gamine en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Je suis sous les ordres de Shini, et vous sous les miens. » Dit calmement Heero.

-« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis notre dernière rencontre. » Répond Melle Noin.

-« Vos raisons de vous battre seraient-elles différentes ? » Demande encore Shini pour mieux cerner la raison de se battre de la jeune femme.

-« Oui, je crois que la paix est possible entre les deux royaumes, j'y crois fermement et pour ça j'ai besoin de récupérer Lena. En Garde, Shini ! » Dit la jeune femme en se mettant en position de combat.

Yuki l'imite directement, mais comme Shini n'a pas bougé, Heero met la main sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

-« Si ta sœur a tellement envie de se battre Ro', je crois que tu devrais aller avec elle, retrouver les autres, ils sont entrain de se faire déborder. » Dit le natté tout en continuant de sourire à la jeune femme en face de lui.

-« Et toi ? » Demande Heero, avant de prendre sa décision sur la marche à suivre.

-« On devrait pouvoir s'arranger en discutant. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire

Shini regarde le frère et la sœur s'éloigner et reporte à nouveau son attention sur Melle Noin.

-« Quels sont exactement vos projets pour Lena ? » Demande-t-il.

-« Tout comme vous, la mettre sur le trône. » Répond-elle avec un sourire. « Seulement nos manières sont sûrement différentes. »

-« Probablement, pourquoi ne pas laisser Lena décider elle-même qui elle veut suivre ? » Propose Shini parce que se serait la solution, et il se plierait au choix de la princesse.

Melle Noin hésite mais hoche la tête de gauche à droite.

-« J'ai une meilleure idée, vous protégez Lena et moi je dégage le terrain. J'aurai les combats que j'affectionne, puis la princesse vous aurait choisi. » Admet la jeune femme un petit sourire posé sur les lèvres.

-« Pour vous remercier, on peut continuer le combat de l'autre fois si vous le voulez. Bien sûr, le premier qui a sérieusement blessé l'autre ou se trouve désarmé sera vainqueur. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

-« Que je vais prendre mes hommes, qui ont quitté les ordres de Treize, et se battent maintenant sous ma propre bannière, et que je vais partir mener un vrai combat, et pas un combat dans lequel on ne peut pas donner ce qu'on veut, car le respect de l'adversaire est bien trop grand pour qu'on ait envie de se donner à fond au risque de blessure trop grave. Tous les hommes aux foulards blancs seront vos alliés. » Dit Noin en haranguant ses troupes.

-« Je vais donc aller récupérer mes amis et partir vers le château de Khushrenada. Je ne sais pas s'ils vous auront laissé beaucoup d'adversaire. » Dit Shini.

-« Je verrais bien. Adieu, en espérant que nous nous reverrons. » Admet la jeune femme avant de disparaître.

Shini lui répondit par un sourire, il frappe sur le sol pour signaler la fin du combat, envoie un message mental à Sally, avec ses deux ordres, les autres viendraient vite le rejoindre.

-« Shini ? » Demande directement Heero en arrivant

-« Melle Noin se bat pour la même cause que nous. Elle suivra son propre chemin. Je t'avais dit que cela s'arrangerait en discutant, elle a même refusé le combat que je lui proposais. » Sourit le natté très fier de ce qu'il avait réalisé en si peu de temps.

-« Pourquoi avoir fait un truc aussi stupide ? » Demande avec froideur Yuki, qui ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse proposer un combat avec un ancien adversaire.

Shini lui sourit avant de lui dire.

-« Melle Noin aime le combat, se battre pour défendre ses convictions. Lors de notre affrontement elle n'avait pas su me donner ses raisons de se battre. Quand on respect un adversaire, on lui permet une revanche. D'ailleurs Heero tu me dois une course, nous sommes à égalité. »

-« Tu l'auras. Yuki, tu connais le meilleur moyen de nous faire tous rentrer dans le château sans trop attirer l'attention ? » Demande le maître du vent en se tournant vers sa sœur.

-« En repassant par le sous-sol et les cachots. » Dit-elle en montrant une direction dans la forêt.

Shini tend les bras vers Youji.

-« En route, alors. Viens, mon bébé, oui, chut. Dors. On te suit Yuki ! » Répète Shini voyant la jeune fille restant sur place le regard complètement interdit devant cette scène. Il avance à côté d'Heero et il murmure d'un air triste. « Elle ne m'aime vraiment pas. »

Lena un peu plus loin serre les poings, s'approche de son ami et lui demande en poussant sa voix pour que tout le monde l'entende.

-« Shini, comment crois-tu que mon oncle réagira ? »

Tout le groupe fait volte face vers elle, Shini, lui la regarde les yeux agrandis d'horreur.

Mais Lena n'avait rien perdu de son sourire. Elle ne laisserait pas cette gamine affecter l'humeur toute nouvelle de Shini, si elle en voulait à celui-ci juste parce que Fukitsu est le frère de Shini, alors elle aurait l'occasion de la détester aussi parce qu'elle était la nièce de Treize.

-« Tu n'avais pas à faire cela ! » Dirent d'une même voix maussade Trowa, Quatre et Shini.

-« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » Insiste la jeune femme.

-« Tu ne t'approches pas de lui. Il serait tout à fait capable de te tuer toi aussi. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de Quatre, ni de Seishi. » Recommande le natté le regard sévère sur la jeune femme.

Yuki pose son regard sur Lena, puis sur Shini

-« Pas étonnant qu'ils s'entendent si bien c'est deux là ! » Siffle-t-elle entre ses dents.

Shini sourit en entendant la réponse de la jeune fille.

-« Tu crois que c'est dû à son pouvoir qu'elle a le cœur si froid ? » Demande Shini à l'oreille d'Heero.

Ce dernier s'arrête vexé, puis regarde le natté qui lui sourit avec une étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

-« Il faudra trouver quelqu'un pour le dégeler alors ! » Dit le maître des vents en se remettant en marche.

-« A mon avis c'est de famille, l'année passée, tu n'étais pas mal non plus ! » Plaisante Shini en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-« Baka ! » Lâche Heero.

-« Ce n'est pas trop tôt Kazi que tu te rends compte que ce n'est qu'un imbécile. » Lâche ravie Yuki.

Heero perd son sourire, ainsi que les autres guerriers. Shini s'arrête.

-« Ce n'est pas un surnom Baka ? » Interroge le natté.

Heero hésite, finalement il lâche d'une façon tout à fait calme.

-« A toi de voir. »

Le maître de l'air ne s'arrête pas, il n'est pas sûr de vouloir savoir vraiment la réponse. Mais il sent quelque chose l'attraper au cou. Agacé, Heero le détache, agilement Shini arrive à se retrouver devant Heero un sourire aux lèvres.

-« Quoi ? » Demande-t-il mais ce dernier a un peu perdu son assurance même si son ton ne le trahit pas, c'est ses yeux qui se troublent légèrement. Shini se penche et l'embrasse sur la joue.

-« Merci ! » Dit-il simplement

Lâchant le jeune homme, il continue sa route, Lena et Quatre sur ses talons. Sally s'arrête à la hauteur d'Heero avec un sourire.

-« Je crois qu'il a opté pour le surnom. » Le rassure la jeune femme.

« _Je ne le comprendrais jamais_ » Soupire intérieurement Heero.

-« Tu n'es sûrement pas le seul. » Poursuit Sally sans se rendre compte qu'elle était entrée dans les pensées de son supérieur.

A Suivre…


	26. Chap 25: Trêve glaciale

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

* * *

Trêve Glaciale

* * *

Yuki qui s'était arrêtée pour attendre le reste des guerriers, sent la colère grandir encore plus en elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle fulmine. Elle ne se rend pas compte que Shini est arrivé à sa hauteur.

-« Pourquoi autant de colère ? Contre quoi te rebelles-tu ? Si tu m'expliquais ? Ce n'est pas avec la haine que tu as en toi, que tu vas pouvoir te battre convenablement, tu risques de te tromper d'adversaire. » Questionne d'une voix compatissante le natté

-« Il n'y a aucun risque, je sais très bien qui sont mes ennemis. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! » Gronde la jeune fille.

-« Je crois que cela m'intéresse quand il s'agit de ma vie. » Continue sans se démonter Shini.

-« En plus d'être un imbécile, monsieur est un égocentrique ? » Vocifère Yuki de plus en plus en colère contre le jeune homme.

-« Ai-je tord ? Tu me considères comme un ennemi, Yuki. » Certifie toujours en souriant Shini.

-« Si Heero n'était pas là ! » Commence la jeune fille.

-« Fais comme s'il n'existait pas alors ! » Répond avec désinvolture Shini.

Il sait qu'il joue un jeu dangereux mais s'il a réussi à supprimer la colère cachée d'Heero, n'aurait-il pas plus facile avec celle de sa sœur qui n'est même pas déguisée ?

-« C'est ta vie que tu joues en me proposant cela. » Murmure d'une voix glaciale Yuki.

-« Si je suis venu délibérément te trouver, tu ne crois pas que je le savais déjà ? » Questionne en souriant le natté.

Yuki n'en supporte pas plus, elle saute en arrière, les mains en avant déferlant une secousse de neige, aveuglant le jeune homme.  
Yuki joint ses mains plusieurs boules de neige se forment autour d'elle, elle les lance en même temps visant les bras, les jambes, le torse. Cette technique, elle la devait à Dorothy, elle ne pouvait perdre. Pourtant Shini n'avait toujours pas bougé, en colère Yuki commence à transformer ses boules de neige en glace.  
Shini tombe sur le coup mais se relève, du sang s'échappait de certaines de ses blessures, mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner, il se mit exactement à la même place qu'il était avant de tomber.

« Pourquoi ne se défend-il pas » ? Rage-t- elle en elle même, Yuki

Voyant ça, Heero veut s'interposer entre sa sœur et son ami. Quatre, le bébé dans les bras, le retient.

-« Shini sait ce qu'il fait, il savait qu'il allait au devant d'un combat, sinon je n'aurais pas Youji dans les bras. C'est mon rôle pendant les combats. » Sourit Quatre en confiance face à la force intérieure du natté.

-« Mais. » Tente le maître de l'air.

-« Il faut qu'on obtienne l'unité du groupe avant le combat final. » Rajoute Sally voyant très bien ce qui se trame dans la tête de Shini.

Trowa maintient lui le loup par le cou, Seishi grognant contre la jeune fille qui repartait au combat

-« Défends-toi ! » Dit-elle en reformant des boules de glace, attendant un moment dans l'espoir d'avoir un combat et se sentir moins mal d'attaquer.

-« Je n'ai pas de raison de me battre contre toi. » Admet Shini en restant les bras le long du corps, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Lena ferme les yeux quand les boules de glace refrappent le jeune homme, le remettant de nouveau au sol. Plus péniblement, il se relève et se replace au même endroit, la jeune fille, reformait déjà des boules de neige encore plus en colère.

-« Pourquoi es-tu encore plus en colère que tantôt Yuki ? » Questionne Shini tendrement.

-« J'aurai dû me défendre, mais Heero m'avait dit de lui faire confiance. » Peste la jeune fille.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Yuki envoie ses boules de glace vers son frère, Shini, d'un mouvement les fait tomber sur le sol. Preuve qu'il aurait pu se défendre sans problème s'il avait voulu.

-« Tu m'en veux, parce que tu crois que je vais faire faire un mauvais choix à ton frère ? » Demande le natté essayant de comprendre les motivations de la jeune fille en face de lui.

-« Je sais plus pourquoi je suis en colère, pourquoi j'ai peur, je sais plus en qui je peux avoir confiance. » Pleure à chaudes larmes Yuki.

Doucement Shini s'avance vers la jeune fille. Il s'accroupit et finit par la prendre dans ses bras, trop choquée Yuki ne riposte pas mais la surprise passée elle essaie de se dégager.

-« Yuki. » Murmure Shini. Elle cesse de bougé. « On va faire un deal tous les deux, tu veux bien ? »

-« Un deal ? » Demande t-elle confuse, s'éloignant un peu, séchant ses larmes avec sa manche.

-« Oui, maintenant tu es plus grande, puis tu sais mieux ce que tu dois faire. Comme marché en échange de ta confiance et de ton aide je veux que si tu crois que je m'égare ou je risque vraiment de faire mal à ton frère... Tu n'hésites pas à m'attaquer comme tu l'as fait ! Promis ? » Demande le natté en tournant sa tête sur le côté en attente de sa réponse.

Yuki le dévisage puis remarque que Shini a tendu sa main vers elle. Avec un reniflement dédaigneux elle finit par la serrer mais ajoute quand même.

-« Je ne suis pas prête à te faire confiance, mais j'accepte de t'aider et ne plus critiquer tout ce que tu fais. »

-« Bien ! » Dit-il en s'étirant. « Vous êtes vraiment chiant dans votre famille, il faut vous énerver au paroxysme pour vous tirer les vers du nez. »

-« Shini, fait attention ! » Panique soudain Lena.

Shini se demande de quoi elle parle, il tourne son visage à droite et à gauche en finissant son geste de prendre son coude dans sa paume et hurle.

-« Elle m'a blessé ! » Dit-il incrédule en regardant son coude puis la jeune fille.

-« Toi, aussi tu es chiant, Shini, dit Heero. Quand tu as quelques choses en tête, tu en oublies ta personne. Tu es pire qu'un enfant. »

Sally est déjà là avec ses potions pour désinfecter les plaies et panser le coude écorché jusqu'à l'os.

-« Tu avais raison Ro', elle est plus puissante que toi. Quatre, tu me rends Youji ! » Demande le natté en se tournant vers le maître de l'eau.

Le blond dépose le bébé dans les bras du jeune homme en prenant soin de le mettre dans le bras le plus valide. Le groupe se remet en route, mais Heero ne marche plus à côté du natté.

Au bout de plusieurs kilomètres, le natté soupire et ralentit la marche pour arriver à sa hauteur.

-« Elle a dit qu'elle ne savait plus en qui elle pouvait faire confiance, mais tu es son seul point fixe, son seul repère. Tu lui as rendu la liberté, elle t'en est reconnaissante. Quand la mission sera finie, on reprendra chacun nos vies et elle oubliera vite mon existence. » Rassure Shini sachant pertinemment ce qui peut tracasser le brun.

-« J'ai déjà perdu un ami très cher, je n'en perdrais pas un autre. » Dit avec conviction Heero en tournant son visage vers son ami. Il y a un peu de panique dans son regard créée par la peur de perdre aussi Shini.

-« Quand elle aura confiance en elle, elle pourra refaire confiance aux autres, je la mettrais en première ligne en la surveillant de près. » Tente une autre approche le natté.

-« Je le ferais, je lui ai promis de ne plus l'abandonner. » Rectifie le maître de l'air, c'était son rôle de grand frère après tout.

-« Tu ne l'as pas abandonnée. » Certifie tendrement Shini. Heero le regard, il avait un sourire triste. « Toi, tu ne l'as pas abandonné ! » Reprend-il

Le brun n'ose rien dire, Shini lui a aussi de nombreuses blessures au cœur mais essaie de les dissimuler, la crise qu'il a faite pour les protéger n'était qu'une partie de la plaie, il ne pouvait pas en douter une fraction de seconde.

-« Tu n'as pas à souffrir de culpabilité, dit soudain Shini. S'il était vraiment arrivé quelque chose de grave, par grave je dis la mort, je te comprendrais et je n'essayerais même pas... mais... Oublie tout ça, Heero veille sur elle, n'hésite pas à prendre des décisions qui te semblent justes... à l'époque Yuki était trop aveuglée par l'amour qu'elle te portait, qu'elle n'aurait jamais contesté aucun de tes choix. Maintenant ce ne sera plus jamais pareil, si elle estime que cela n'est pas bon pour elle, elle te contredira c'est certain. Elle a changé tout comme toi, dis-le-toi dès maintenant et vous ne vous blesserez pas inutilement. »

Shini avance le laissant dans ses pensées mais dit avec un grand sourire.

-« Bats-toi pour tes idéaux même si ce n'est pas les mêmes que les autres, si la façon dont je fais les choses ne te plaisent pas. N'hésites pas pour me les dires, ta sœur elle ne s'en privera pas. » Avec un éclat de rire il le laissa là.

_« C'est ridicule, tous les deux nous sommes trop différents »_ Pense Heero en regardant Shini, le sourire aux lèvres se pencher vers Yuki qu'il vient de rejoindre.

µµµ

Shini, finit par sonner l'heure du repos, il y avait une partie de la nuit qu'ils marchaient maintenant. Il était temps de penser à prendre soin de leurs corps pour être capable d'affronter le combat, ils devaient aussi attendre le soir de manière à passer beaucoup plus inaperçu.

Le natté envoya Seishi chercher un abri pour eux, afin de rester discret toute la journée à venir. Dans la demi-heure qui suivit le loup revient et les guide vers une grotte, qui leur permettrait de se reposer jusqu'au soir et de pouvoir entrer dans le château dans le courant de la nuit.

Les guerriers se préparent pour le repos, un ordre avait été donné pour faire une tournée dans le tour de garde. Shini voulait prendre le premier, mais Quatre lui refuse, étant donné que le bébé se réveillerait bientôt et qu'il était le plus apte à le maintenir silencieux pendant la journée pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Shini ne proteste pas et s'approche directement de Trowa, lui mettant délicatement l'enfant dans les bras, il étouffe un bâillement en se couchant sur le sol, mais une grimace de douleur l'empêche de bouger une seconde. Il soupire soulagé que chacun à son occupation ne l'avait pas remarqué et ferma les yeux.

-« Heero ! » Le rappelle sa sœur en le voyant se diriger vers le médecin son regard rivé sur le natté qui dort dans le fond de la grotte.

-« Sally ! » Ordonne le brun le regard toujours posé au même endroit

-« L'élixir ? » Demande-t-elle avec un sourire, sachant pourtant déjà la réponse.

Celui-ci ne fait que tendre la main. Heero attend un moment que le jeune homme soit profondément endormi, il s'approche, mais sa main sur l'épaule de Quatre qui est juste à côté du jeune homme natté. Le maître des eaux acquiesce, doucement il prend le coude de son ami dans ses mains, Heero lui donne la lotion.

Le plus délicatement qu'il peut en retenant son souffle le blond l'applique puis tend la main vers Wufei qui sort une plante cicatrisante.

-« Quatre ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demande le jeune homme en ouvrant les yeux en retirant son coude des mains de ce dernier.

-« Je te soigne puisque tu es incapable de le faire toi-même. » Réprimande le maître de l'eau.

Shini soupire puis tend son coude.

-« Je ne peux même pas dormir en paix avec vous ! » Râle pour le principe Shini, mais le bienfait de la potion lui tire un petit sourire de bien-être. « Maintenant, que je vais mieux dormez sinon, on n'arrivera pas à être en forme pour la nuit de demain. »

Shini replonge dans un profond sommeil, surveillez à tour de rôle par les guerriers.

Au réveil de Youji, Yuki s'approche du bébé, pour le regarder de plus près pour une fois qu'il n'était pas dans les bras du natté. Lena s'amusait de voir la gamine construire avec de la neige des petits bonhommes. Shini depuis un moment avait aussi repéré le manège de Yuki et n'osait pas bouger pour ne pas briser ce moment magique.

-« Tu as encore mal, Shini, que tu ne bouges pas ? » Demande Heero inquiet d'avoir senti la différence de respiration, mais aussi de constater que le jeune homme ne bougeait pas.

Shini soupire, car la gamine s'était éloignée rapidement du bébé quand elle s'était rendue compte que le natté était réveillé et l'observait.

-« Non, je n'ai plus mal. » Admet Shini en se tournant vers Heero, avant de se redresser et de lui sourire, il lui dit au creux de l'oreille. « Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

Le maître des vents ne répond pas, il va à l'entrée de la grotte, le soir était bien tombé.

-« Une heure ? » Demande t-il

-« Oui, reposez-vous tous, je vous réveillerai. » Affirme le natté en se redressant pour prendre le bébé dans ses bras tout en remerciant Trowa qui lui tendait.

Chacun ferme les yeux bien que la plupart ne dorment pas, il fallait qu'ils se reposent un peu.

L'heure passe rapidement, Shini se glisse à peine près d'Heero que celui-ci ouvre les yeux. Il se lève et va vers sa sœur pendant que Shini lui réveillait Quatre, Trowa ouvrit les yeux en même temps que le blond. Sally se fit un devoir de réveiller elle-même son fiancé.

-« Allons-y ! » Murmure Shini le bébé sur couché contre son épaule.

Yuki, ouvre la marche, Heero sur ses talons. Quatre et Seishi assuraient la protection de Lena.

Shini devant eux, fermant la marche les trois derniers guerriers.

-« L'entrée des sous-sols est là ! » Dit Yuki en pointant son doigt dans une direction.

Shini se retourne et tend le bébé à Lena. Quatre aurait plus facile de les protéger si Youji qui était réveillé n'était pas dans ses bras.

Shini et Heero jouent aux éclaireurs pour Yuki, c'est sur elle que repose le fait d'être emmener le plus rapidement possible vers la salle du trône.

Alors que leur avancée était rapide tout à coup Shini se fige.

-« Shini ? » Demande Heero en se figeant également.

Mais il n'a même pas besoin de la réponse du jeune homme pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient de nouveau dans la salle aux colonnes. Shini a ses yeux fixés sur les colonnes où se trouvent ses parents. Soudain il prend sa tête entre ses mains. Il n'y comprend plus rien.

-« Saisissant comme effet n'est ce pas ? »

Le groupe se raidit rien qu'au son de cette voix, Shini crispe ses mains sur sa tête, il essaye de lutter mais un de ses genoux se retrouve à terre.

-« Alors tu n'es pas content de me revoir petit frère ? »

Sur la colonne qui lui est destiné Fukitsu les regarde un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

A suivre…


	27. Chap 26: Combat farternel

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

* * *

Combat fraternel

* * *

Shini s'écroule de plus en plus sur le sol, Heero s'avance vers son ami, pour savoir s'il peut l'aider, il se voit mal attaquer Fukitsu. Le natté ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Yuki qui a moins de scrupule que son frère, prépare déjà son attaque, il y a trop longtemps qu'elle jure de se venger, toutes ses années perdues, aussi bien au château à devoir jouer avec Marie-Meiya, que celle où elle est restée dans la peau du Yeti.

Elle recommence la tactique de Dorothy, qu'elle dirige vers son bourreau toujours sur sa colonne. Celui-ci la regarde, lui sourit et change la direction des boules en les transformant en glace, elles partent maintenant vers son propriétaire. Heero, utilise la force du vent pour les détourner de sa sœur et il les fait s'écraser sur le mur d'en face. Shini attrape le bras du maître du vent pour s'aider à se relever, même si son visage est encore crispé par la douleur, les yeux du jeune natté sont reconnaissant à son ami, d'avoir épargné son frère.

-« Futsu, appelle Shini. Allons nous battre ailleurs. »

-« Pourquoi ça ? Je trouve ce lieu très bien. »

-« Si tu acceptes de voir tes parents morts une deuxième fois, ce n'est pas mon cas. » Affirme le natté le regard implorant vers son frère toujours sur sa colonne.

Fukitsu ricane, n'écoutant pas la requête de son frère il commence à concentrer de l'énergie dans ses mains.

« Qu'est ce que...? » N'eurent que le temps de penser le groupe avant que Fukitsu lance déjà son projectile sur son frère qui eut le temps de l'esquiver.

Soupirant, le groupe se retournèrent au cri de Lena.

Dans le mur derrière Shini un trou énorme de vingt centimètres se trouvait. Shini ressentit un pincement au cœur devant cette constatation, son frère avait vraiment décidé de le tuer.

-« Préfères-tu une mort violente ou une mort douce ? » Demande Fukitsu qui avait fait apparaître une étrange poudre dans sa main.

-« Si je peux vraiment te dire mes préférences, ce serait de ne pas devoir me battre contre toi, mais surtout ce que je préfèrerais c'est de ne pas mourir du tout. J'ai encore une mission à accomplir, des promesses à tenir, et une course contre Heero à honorer, des parents à trouver pour Youji. » Commence à énumérer le natté espérant amadouer le frère qu'il connaissait tellement bien autrefois.

-« Ce n'était pas ma question, violente ou douce ? » Insiste Fukitsu

-« Violente alors mais laisse-les sortir de la pièce, qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre victime que moi. » Implore Shini en regardant son frère.

-« A ta guise frérot ! » Lâche Fukitsu.

La porte à la fin de la salle s'ouvre toute seule, Quatre traîne Lena qui ne voulait pas abandonner Shini et qui cherchait désespéramment à raisonner Fukitsu. Heero reste près de la porte.

-« Je me suis juré de te protéger Shini. » Tente le maître de l'air.

-« Tu as promis de protéger ta sœur. Une promesse, c'est plus important, tu as déjà honoré celle de retrouver mon frère. » Rassure le natté, le regard reconnaissant sur son ami.

Heero restant sur le pas de la porte, Shini appelle Yuki pour qu'elle fasse sortir son frère, le maître du vent est à peine sorti que la porte se referme sur lui.

Fukitsu eut un sourire, maintenant il pourrait agir à sa guise, Shini avait encore des choses à apprendre et s'il n'y arrivait pas à la fin de ses deux heures, même s'il était affecté par sa mort, il n'avait d'autre choix.

Shini lance un regard à son frère, celui-ci lui sourit la poudre toujours dans les mains. Soufflant doucement dessus, la poudre emprisonna l'air. Prenant son épée il la transforme en flûte, la poussière devient plus fine encore et à chaque note jouée, elle le devenait encore plus.

-« Cette poussière une fois transformée en gaz, deviendra mortel. Tu peux arriver facilement à ce résultat si tu combines plusieurs de tes pouvoirs. Il n'existe qu'un antidote, et il est dans tes gênes, seul les descendant de Dokusa peuvent y parvenir. » Explique Fukitsu parce qu'il voulait aider son frère et non le tuer directement, il avait donc des conseils à lui donner pour qu'il y arrive, mais il ne l'aiderait pas beaucoup, il devait apprendre seul.

Shini, essaie quand même de retourner le gaz contre son frère en faisant souffler le vent. Avec un sourire ironique, en un mouvement Fukitsu matérialise le gaz sous forme de poussière pour recommencer à jouer.

-« Je te donne un conseil, petit frère. Mélange les pouvoirs. » Insiste Fukitsu

« _Mélanger les pouvoirs pour obtenir un antidote_ » pense Shini.

Malgré lui, il sourit, sa mort violente, ne le sera pas tellement, il vient de comprendre ce que veut faire son frère, c'est la même chose qu'à l'époque où ils étaient enfants et que leur père les obligeait à se battre réellement pour que l'apprentissage rentre mieux, son frère voulait donc lui apprendre quelque chose et il n'avait trouvé que cette solution, il était encore de son côté, il était toujours Futsu, son grand frère, son maître. Cette idée lui réchauffait le cœur. Utilisant l'ombre pour masquer ses mouvements, Shini s'applique à faire ce que son frère veut de lui, mélanger les pouvoirs, il se met à réfléchir frénétiquement.

« _Trowa et Quatre ont plus facile de mélanger leurs pouvoirs parce qu'ils s'entendent mieux aussi, tout est une coordination dans les mouvements._ »

Le vent dans le creux de la main, la diriger lentement vers la poussière et avec l'autre main envoyer l'eau.

« _Oui se dit Shini ça marche, maintenant la faire geler avec le pouvoir de la glace_. »

Il sentait qu'il y était presque. Il entendit Fukitsu recommencer à jouer, bien plus vite que la dernière fois. La poussière se multipliait, le gaz s'étendait.

Shini ressentit alors une vive douleur dans ses jambes.

« _Mince... le Gaz commence à faire effet... Allez un effort Shini... Cela n'est peut-être pas la bonne solution_ » pense soudain Shini.

Il essaie de se rappeler comment son frère avait fait apparaître cette poudre.

_**Préfères-tu une mort douce ou violente ? Fukitsu avait fait un seul mouvement, il avait joint sa main à l'autre et un mince poudre s'y était trouvé. **_

_**« **__Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi!_ » Pense Shini grimaçant légèrement sentant maintenant son basin lui faire mal...

Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas quand une phrase de Trowa lui revient soudain. _**Mélange les éléments **_

Là ce n'était peut-être pas la même chose mais il l'avait fait naturellement, dans son corps.

« _Il devait penser à une combinaison, la plus efficace et vite_ » pense t-il en sentant comme un couteau lui lacéré le dos.

Ne réfléchissant pas plus, il laisse retomber ses bras le long de son corps, et se concentre, il pense à l'amalgame des pouvoirs dans son corps et visualise la montée de ce mixage jusqu'à sa main, et là une sorte de poudre apparaît dans cette dernière. Il souffle dessus avec le peu de force qu'il lui reste dans les poumons. C'est avec une certaine joie qu'il ressent que le Gaz se retire, petit à petit soulagé, Shini prend une grande goulée d'air.

Fukitsu sourit légèrement puis frappe dans ses mains et sa flûte se transforme en épée, l'épée prend une couleur étrange, une couleur blanche, Fukitsu l'abat et Shini tombe directement à terre. Sa tête, son corps tout lui faisait mal, il venait de recevoir une décharge d'énergie pure, qui semblait bien plus dangereuse que le concentré d'énergie qu'il avait esquivée.

Shini même s'il se doutait que son frère jouait les précepteurs était quand même moins confiant car cette fois-ci Fukitsu jouait le tout pour le tout, c'était vraiment sa vie qui était en jeu. Il en fut sûr quand une deuxième décharge lui parcoure tout le corps.

-« Tu aurais mieux fait de choisir la méthode douce, mais tu apprends vite, et cette fois pas de conseil, c'est en toi, ça doit venir tout seul. » Lance Fukitsu en repartant à l'attaque.

-« Et ça ce n'est peut-être pas un conseil. » Dit Shini en réunissant toute la force qu'il a en lui, tous les sentiments qui l'habitent, tous les malaises qu'il traîne depuis des années pour la diriger vers sa main, il regrette un peu de ne pas avoir prit l'épée chez Hilde, mais il se penche pour sortir un couteau qu'il a toujours dans sa botte.

Il se concentre pour canaliser l'énergie dans la main qui tient l'arme et un peu surpris un jet d'énergie en sort partant directement vers la colonne où son frère est toujours, le jet touche le sommet de la colonne déstabilisent passagèrement Fukitsu.

Déstabiliser mais pas déséquilibrer, Fukitsu n'hésite pas à renvoyer l'attaque mais sous l'impact des deux forces. Gami se retrouve projeter contre le mur alors que Shini est aveuglé mais aussi mal en point que son frère. Son corps le fait souffrir et il a l'impression que son corps a était drainé de toute énergie. Fukitsu ne le laisse pourtant pas tranquille car à peine a-t-il atterri au sol, qu'il lance une boule d'énergie. Cloué sur le sol Shini ferme les yeux mais rien ne vient. Surpris, il remarque qu'il est au moins à un mètre de l'endroit où il était avant.

« _Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_ »

-« La téléportation par fumée ne te sauvera pas lui. » Dit Fukitsu rechargeant une nouvelle boule. « Tu es trop lent, Shini, tu dois y arriver avant que je n'y arrive, le temps t'est compté petit frère, je n'ai plus le temps d'attendre que tu progresses, et je ne peux pas te laisser derrière moi si tu ne maîtrises pas tes pouvoirs, car tu es un risque pour la paix. » Explique Fukitsu la voix dure et déterminée à faire progresser son frère au plus vite.

Shini se relève, se disant qu'il n'était pas si lent que ça, puisqu'il avait seulement pensé à être ailleurs pour y être, donc, il suffisait de penser, son corps suivrait.

_"Je dois être plus rapide."_

Dans un mouvement Shini rassemble l'énergie du désespoir, et relâche le pouvoir de l'ombre pour masquer ses déplacements entre les piliers cherchant à surprendre son frère, au moment ou celui ci lui envoie une nouvelle boule, il la canalise pour l'absorber, elle passe comme de sa main gauche à sa main droite pour en ressortie plus puissante, son frère à juste le temps d'esquiver

Les deux frères sont essoufflés car même si Fukitsu ne le montre pas, pour déployer autant d'énergie il devait puiser dans les siennes.

Pourtant il restait une dernière chose à apprendre à son frère, il ne lui restait que vingt-cinq minutes. Quelque chose qu'il lui avait fallu beaucoup plus d'une heure. Puisant toute son énergie vitale, au point de la matérialiser sous la forme d'un flambeau, l'énergie dans la paume pouvant être donnée à une autre personne.

L'énergie vitale était la source du pouvoir, un pouvoir qui s'échapperait à sa mort et que n'importe qui pourrait hériter. Respirant mieux Fukitsu se remit en position d'attaque. Shini devait apprendre à savoir sorti cette énergie, la contrôler mais le plus important réussir à la sceller en lui en deux secondes qu'il lui resterait d'existence. Donc cette fois il fallait qu'il s'explique peut-être en mot mais si son frère voulait survivre à la prochaine attaque, il avait intérêt à sceller sa magie le plus vite possible. Parce que quelque part il n'avait besoin que de son pouvoir.

* * *

Pendant ce temps le reste des guerriers attendaient derrière la porte. Mais au bout d'une demi-heure, Trowa essaie d'entraîner les autres vers la fin de la mission.

-« Tant que je ne sais pas ce que devient Shini, je ne pars pas de là, ! » Gronde Heero en se tenant droit comme un i à côté de la porte.

-« On ne peut pourtant pas rester là, on risque de se faire prendre ! » Insiste Quatre un peu de panique de sa voix, il avait la responsabilité de deux personnes et ne tenait pas à subir la colère du natté, s'il arrivait quelque chose à Relena et à Youji.

-« Si Lena tombe dans les mains de son oncle maintenant, il ne te le pardonnera jamais ! » Continue Sally voulant donner un coup de main au blond pour décider leur chef à bouger de là.

Yuki sourit en pensant que les autres cherchent vraiment les arguments, mais il est têtu son frère, elle le sait.

-« Il y a une salle d'arme inutilisée depuis des années, juste à côté de la salle aux colonnes, les hommes avaient peur de rester si près des âmes emprisonnées. » Dit Yuki en prenant le bras de son frère et en l'entraînant. « De là tu pourras voir lequel des deux sortira de la pièce en vainqueur, quoi que j'espère qu'ils s'autodétruisent mutuellement. » Murmure la gamine un sourire sur les lèvres.

Heero a juste le temps d'arrêter la main de Lena.

-« Sa remarque ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi, mais tu ne l'as connaît pas comme moi, si elle s'emporte, finit l'incognito. »

Youji en profite pour commencer à se faire entendre, Lena prépare rapidement un biberon, pour le nourrir, mais le gamin ne veut pas le prendre, ses cris commencent à se faire de plus en plus fort. La princesse s'approche de Yuki.

-« Donne-lui, tu es celle qui est sûrement la moins nerveuse et la moins tracassée par le sort des hommes qui sont dans la pièce d'à côté. » Comme la jeune fille refusait. « Tu as pourtant dit que tu l'aiderais. »

En rallant, elle prend le bébé qui accepte de suite de prendre son repas.

* * *

-« Ecoute-moi bien, Shini ce sera la dernière chose que je te dirais. Depuis des générations nos ancêtres possèdent une grande puissance, sûrement pas autant que la notre car nous sommes les élus. Malheureusement notre mère a décidé de rester parmi les humains, les Toshus comme eux nous appelle. A cause de cela nous n'avons pas appris naturellement à sceller notre pouvoir vital, notre essence même de la vie et de notre pouvoir. Si tu venais à mourir tout ton pouvoir se propagerait dans la pièce, une personne qui est réceptive à ce pouvoir, pourrait absorber celui-ci qui était en toi avant que ta vie ne s'éteigne. Tu dois apprendre à maîtriser ton énergie vitale, la matérialiser comme pouvoir la sceller. Et cela en moins de cinq secondes. Si tu ne veux pas mourir à ma prochaine attaque, tu devras sceller ce pouvoir, car touché gravement le pouvoir certain que tu trouveras la mort va déjà se chercher un nouveau maître. »

-« Le pouvoir est vivant ? » S'étonne Shini en écarquillant les yeux.

Fukitsu ne répond pas, une boule d'énergie déjà au-dessus de sa tête prête à l'emploi

Shini ne réfléchit pas depuis un moment il fait les choses à l'instinct et c'est ce qui lui a le mieux réussi, plus que la réflexion.

Quand son frère l'attaque son instinct le pousse à contrecarrer l'attaque, qui touche son frère, inconsciemment son frère scelle son pouvoir en lui.

« _Merci grand frère_, pense Shini. _Copier pour moi c'est le meilleur moyen d'apprendre_. »

Fukitsu se remet de l'attaque et recommence à amorcer une boule d'énergie, mais Shini sent aussi que celle-ci est plus faible, son frère devant puiser de plus en plus dans sa propre énergie.

-« Futsu, j'ai compris comment on fait, ne t'épuise pas inutilement. » Tente Shini un peu de tristesse dans la voix

Fukitsu le fusille du regard, il n'est pas question qu'il arrête. N'importe quel ennemi agirait comme lui. Pris de cette rage, la boule d'énergie et plus puissante. Shini n'eut aucun mal à sceller sa magie en lui, il le fait à la dernière seconde.

L'attaque trop forte le projette contre le mur, Shini est quelque peu assommé donc il est obligé de sceller une nouvelle fois la magie qu'il sentait prête à jaillir.

-« Si cela n'avait été moi, tu serais déjà mort. » Raille d'une voix faible Fukitsu

-« J'en doute. » Murmure Shini essayant de se redresser.

Fukitsu était à moitié écroulé sur le sol, une main sur son cœur alors que l'autre est comprimée de l'autre côté au niveau de ses poumons. Shini sourit faisant apparaître une poudre, soufflant dessus, il fait apparaître une porte.

C'est Heero qui le réceptionne, alors qu'il trébuchait de fatigue.

A Suivre...


	28. Chap 27: Pourquoi grand frère ?

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

* * *

Pourquoi grand frère ?

* * *

Shini venait te tomber dans les bras d'Heero, il lui sourit péniblement avant de lui dire.

-« Ca va aller ! » Murmure t-il faisant apparaître une plante qu'il met directement dans sa bouche.

Se sentant mieux, Shini refait apparaître la même plante. Heero soutient le natté le temps que celui-ci se lève. Shini va d'un pas décidé vers son frère qui lui met plus de temps à reprendre ses esprits.

-« Tu ne vas pas le remettre en état ce traître ! » Lâche Yuki en le rattrapant.

-« Je croyais que tu ne devais plus critiquer ce que je faisais ! » Dit Shini en s'arrêtant avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille.

Lena avait déjà traversé la nouvelle porte, prit la plante dans la main de son ami, pour la porter à la bouche de Fukitsu.

-« Monseigneur, il faut la manger, ça va vous faire du bien. » Insiste Lena en passant un chiffon humide sur le visage de Fukitsu toujours légèrement sonné.

-« Oui, en plus j'ai besoin de toi pour la suite de mon plan. Nous ne viendrons pas à bout de Treize sans ruse. » Argumente Shini qui a rejoint la jeune femme agenouillée près du châtain.

Fukitsu hausse un sourcil, Shini lui répond d'un sourire, puis lui empoigne les poignets

-« Tu es en quelque sorte un prisonnier de guerre. Enfin si tu... » Commence le natté avant de bafouiller.

-« Te fatigue pas ! » Répond-il alors que son regard se fixait sur les colonnes de leurs parents. Fukitsu se met directement debout soutenu par Lena.

-« Pourquoi cette leçon ? » Demande au bout d'un moment Shini à son frère.

-« Avec tes pouvoirs d'avant tu n'aurais jamais pu franchir la barrière magique. » Admet en souriant Fukitsu.

-« Une barrière ? Mon oncle ne possède aucune magie ! » Dit Lena en secouant la tête.

-« Personnellement non, en effet. Il utilise le pouvoir des autres, plusieurs habitants du monde parallèles se sont ralliés à sa cause il y a très longtemps. » Explique Fukitsu en se redressant la plante commençait à faire effet.

-« Comme le Duc Vermeil ? » Demandèrent d'une seule voix Lena, Quatre et Shini.

-« Oui comme Vermeil dont tu as récupéré le pouvoir, tu ne peux pas le garder frérot, tu as le futur propriétaire du pouvoir, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas encore remis ? » Questionne Fukitsu le regard sévère.

-« J'ai mis du temps à le maîtriser, il est trop jeune pour y arriver, je réfléchis s'il n'y a pas une autre solution. » Avoue un peu penaud le natté d'être découvert si facilement par son frère.

-« Shini, tu ne peux pas prendre toute la misère du monde sur tes épaules ! » Soupire Futsu.

Dans l'ombre de la salle d'armes, un frère et une sœur avaient du mal à contenir leur colère grandissante. Soudain Shini fait volte face, regardant Heero et Yuki, il finit par se mordre la lèvre inférieure et appelle son frère.

-« Futsu. »

-« Sors-toi cette idée de la tête Shini. » Répond sèchement l'appelé.

-« Mais... tu ne peux pas les... Futsu, dis-moi pourquoi tu as agi de la sorte avec eux ? » Tente une autre approche le natté.

-« Tu n'as pas à le savoir. » Lâche Fukitsu vraiment ennuyé de l'insistance de son frère.

-« Moi peut-être mais pas eux ! » Dit-il d'un ton froid où la colère semblait régner alors qu'il pointait du doigt Heero et Yuki.

-« J'ai mes raisons ! »

Shini s'immobilise, son frère lui lance un regard agacé mais le natté ne lui lance qu'un regard d'avertissement.

-« J'ai commencé cette quête uniquement parce que tu ne revenais pas. Je me disais que tu n'avais pas réussi, que t'étais peut-être blessé. Puis j'ai pris conscience que les habitants n'étaient pas heureux, comme tu me l'avais dit avant de partir, cette décision finale à fait qu'Heero est venu vers moi. Pendant mon voyage, j'ai souffert de ton absence mais j'ai eu plus mal encore en découvrant toutes les personnes à qui tu avais infligé une blessure non-cicatrisable. Tu peux leur demander j'ai toujours essayé de justifier tes actes, si ce n'était pas en parole, ils les recevaient en pensée ou encore d'autre façon. Alors je t'en supplie Fukitsu ne m'oblige pas à te détester ! » Plaide en désespoir de cause le natté

-« Que je te donne ma raison ou que je leur donne, de toute façon, tu es incapable de détester quelqu'un. Ce sentiment t'est complètement inconnu, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te prendre dans ma croisade, tu n'as pas les nerfs pour tenir la distance. » Persifle Fukitsu.

-« Mais il a le cœur pour le faire, plus que tu ne l'as jamais eu, dit Heero. Il a la force de l'amour, toi ce sentiment t'est complètement inconnu, ce n'est pas mieux. »

-« Ce n'est pas vrai qu'il ne sait pas aimer ! » Lâche Lena puis elle se met à rougir.

-« Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait parce que c'était nécessaire. Quand tu as commencé ton voyage, tu m'as mis des bâtons dans les roues, Shini. » Explique d'une voix calme Fukitsu.

Shini fronce les sourcils, ne voyant pas à quel moment il aurait pu être un poids pour son frère. Mais la voix de Quatre le tire de ses pensées.

-« Fukitsu, ton frère ne sait peut-être pas haïr ou détester comme toi. Mais sa colère est, elle, mortelle. Et tu le sais très bien. »

-« Ne dévie pas du sujet. » Répond Fukitsu en se tournant vers le blond.

Soudain Shini devient blanc, il semblait autre part.

-« Ne deviens pas comme Le Duc Vermeil. » Murmure t-il en marchant à reculons. « Arrête de manipuler les gens comme des marionnettes ! Redeviens comme avant Futsu ! »

Il avait crié, crié ce trop plein de sentiments. La colère de Yuki, la colère mais aussi le soutien de Heero, l'inquiétude de Lena, celle de Quatre, la négation de Sally et enfin le dégoût de Wufei. Peut-être était-il vraiment trop sensible pour cette aventure mais son frère ne lui laissait aucun choix, il devait continuer à avancer, continuer tant que son frère n'aurait pas lui aussi fini d'être tourmenté.

Shini ouvrit la porte jette un oeil à l'extérieur, puis referme la porte, il prend Youji des bras de Yuki, pour le mettre dans les bras de Quatre. Il retourne à la porte, vérifie une fois de plus que le passage était libre.

-« Yuki, tu me guides jusqu'à la salle du trône, que j'en finisse avec cette histoire ? » Demande le natté en souriant à la jeune fille.

Cette dernière ne se fait pas prier pour quitter la présence de Fukitsu, en passant à côté du natté, dans un murmure elle lui dit.

-« Mon frère avait raison, tu es différent mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais t'apprécier. »

Les deux partis, il y eut un moment de flottement dans la salle d'armes, avant qu'Heero et Trowa, leurs emboîtent le pas rapidement. Quatre était pris avec son désir de suivre le groupe et sa promesse de protéger Lena qui n'arrivait pas à quitter Fukitsu.

-« Lena ! » Appelle alors Sally qui était un peu restée en arrière comprenant l'incertitude de Quatre.

Wufei lui avait pris le blond par le bras et l'avait tiré vers la sortie.

-« Ou... Oui ? » Demande t-elle confuse

-« Je croyais que Shini t'avait demandé quelque chose. » Rappelle patiemment le médecin du groupe.

La jeune femme, la dévisage ne comprenant pas, quand elle voit passer le loup qui lui aussi part par la porte.

-« Oh ! » S'écrie-t-elle. « Excusez-moi Seigneur. » Continue-t-elle en lui faisant une révérence, pour suivre en vitesse la maîtresse des potions.

" _Bien joué_" dit Trowa en pensée à Sally.

Shini et Yuki sont rattrapés rapidement par le groupe. Shini ne fait même pas allusion au faite que son frère n'est pas là. Il a sa mission à accomplir, le reste se réglera après.

-« C'est la porte du trône. » Dit la jeune fille en lui montrant une porte avec beaucoup de gravure dessus.

-« Merci Yuki. Tu sais comment y entrer ? » Questionne le natté en scrutant ce qu'il a devant les yeux.

-« Non, je n'avais pas le droit de quitter l'aile de Marie-Meiya ou rarement aller dans l'aile que partage en commun Lady Une et... » La jeune fille s'arrête, se mord la lèvre, puis ouvre la bouche pour finir sa pensée.

-« Ne dit pas son nom s'il t'écorche la bouche. » Coupe avec un petit sourire Shini.

Il avance sa main sur la porte et remarque que celle-ci possède bien une énergie assez grande comme bouclier. D'ailleurs, il retire vivement sa main, puis se retourne vers Yuki.

-« Yuki veux-tu aller près des autres ! » Celle-ci lève un sourcil, Shini lui sourit avant de continuer. -« Je vais moi-même concentrer mon énergie pour détruire ce bouclier. Tu risques d'être blessée soit par mon énergie ou celle de cette porte si tu restes à proximité. Dis aux autres aussi de reculer de deux pas. Merci. »

Après avoir vérifié que tout le monde a bien reculé et est protégé, Shini commence à concentrer son énergie, il rassemble le maximum de sentiments pour en gonfler encore le pouvoir. Au moment, où il envoie sa boule d'énergie et qu'il s'apprête à sceller sa magie en lui, il sent une sphère d'air se mettre autour de lui, qui le protège de la déflagration de la porte, au moment où celle-ci vole en éclat.

-« Merci Ro' »

Poussant la porte doucement enfin ce qu'il en reste, il est assez étonné.

Où sont les grandes tentures brunes ou rouges qui recouvrent les fenêtres? Le tapis rouge sur le sol en pierre ? Les escaliers de cinq marches recouvertes aussi de tapis rouge aux lignes jaunes ? Les trônes en bois fièrement dressé sous de grands tissus de couleur brune ? C'est comme ça que c'était dans son enfance.

Pourquoi ici, il n'y a rien juste une grande salle vide, enfin pas si vide que ça... Sur les mûrs sont rangés différentes armes, ainsi que de grandes armoires. Shini s'en approche intrigué pour y découvrir différents vêtements, armures.

-« Il a osé transformer la salle du trône, en salle d'entraînement ! » S'exclame Shini en apercevant une plaque où le nom de la salle est noté.

Shini s'avance dans la pièce puis soudain quelque chose attire son regard, curieux il s'avance.

-« Shini ? » Demandèrent Sally et Quatre sentant la colère monter en lui.

Le jeune homme leur montre une plaque en or avec en forme de pentagone de couleur rouge sur lequel se trouvait un dragon gardant dans ses griffes une fine épée, sur le sommet il y avait une flamme dans une demi-lune.(1)

-« Le blason royal ! » Dit horrifiée Lena en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche.

Le blason était presque méconnaissable, tellement il avait reçu des coups, à croire qu'on s'en était servi de cible. Sentant les poils de son loup se hérisser, Shini cherche du regard ce qui aurait pu mettre son loup dans cet état, sans rien voir d'anormal dans la pièce, enfin si on peut dire. Comme le loup s'avançait menaçant vers une armoire, Shini s'y rend prudemment et l'ouvre. Heero s'était mis en position de combat pour le cas ou. Un corps à moitié mort, s'étale aux pieds du natté.

-« Otto ? » Demande Shini.

-« Ah! Seigneur vous êtes enfin là. Le grand Zechs est très blessé...eurk...le maître Treize...ah...est de plus en plus...teuf...teuf...violent. Il a même... eurk... porté la main sur la Rosière... il devient dangereux... trop dangereux. » Baragouine le soldat.

-« Otto ! » Crie Shini se mettant à genoux. « Otto ! Non ! » murmure t-il après que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

-« Il est ? » Demande Lena en reculant.

Shini approuve, puis serre les poings peut-être est-ce pour cela que Mademoiselle Noin c'était rallier à sa cause, tuer pour se faire tuer autant le faire en vendant chèrement sa peau

-« Il faut retrouver Zechs et Dorothy, nous ne continuerons pas d'avancer sans que chacun y mette du sien pour les retrouver. Nous allons nous séparer. Ca ira plus vite. » Dit Shini en se redressant les yeux toujours sur le corps d'Otto.

-« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne méthode, dit Trowa. Il y a déjà un guerrier en moins, avec Quatre qui joue au baby-sitter. »

-« Shini, on peut inverser les rôles du pacte ? J'essaye de retrouver Zechs et Dorothy avec mon empathie, Zechs avec la douleur, Dorothy comme elle est de ma famille j'ai un lien. Trowa s'occupe de la protection de Lena et Youji. » Commence Quatre en s'avançant vers le natté.

Heero ouvre des yeux interrogateurs en entendant la proposition, Lena lui souffle à l'oreille.

-« Le pacte est le seul moyen qu'on a trouvé pour qu'il arrête de penser qu'il apporte la malchance autour de lui. »

Shini soupire, puis se mord encore une fois la lèvre.

-« D'accord, mais il serait mieux que se soit Lena qui le porte. »

-« Pourquoi ? » Demande celle-ci

-« Il ne sait pas s'y faire avec les enfants ! » Répond le groupe d'une seule voix.

Trowa ne cherche pas à nier une telle évidence. Laissant la princesse et le maître de la terre, le groupe se sépare, Quatre, Yuki et Heero d'un côté tandis que Sally, Wufei et Shini de l'autre. Sally ayant proposé ses dons pour guider l'autre groupe.

Pendant qu'il traversait les différents couloirs du château, Shini se mordillait la lèvre.

-« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il l'a fait devenir comme ça ! » Lâche soudain Shini.

-« Que veux-tu dire par-là ? » Questionne Sally.

-« Qu'il ait tué oncle Ouja (2) pour monter sur le trône, d'accord mais devenir comme cela, violent d'un coup je ne comprends pas. » Explique le natté en secouant la tête légèrement.

A Suivre...

* * *

(1) on dirait le tatouage que veut se faire Tenshimizu sur l'omoplate

(2)Nous venons de nous rendre compte que nous n'avons pas changé le prénom pour le roi Peacecraft mais après tout qui connaît le prénom du roi ? Alors pour le besoin de l'histoire il s'appellera Ouja. Donc Ouja Peacecraft ( cela ne sonne pas très bien mais tant pis )


	29. Chap 28: L'orage étouffé

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

L'orage étouffé

Sally guide au mieux vers Zechs, en cherchant la souffrance, pendant que Quatre cherche sa cousine, par le lien familial. Tout en faisant ça la jeune femme essaie d'expliquer certaine chose au natté.

-« Tu sais Shini, il y a des maladies qui peuvent entraîner de la violence, de violent maux de tête, la souffrance est tellement forte qu'il pourrait vouloir la faire partir par n'importe quel moyen. »

C'était déjà devant la sixième pièce de cet étage où Sally s'arrêtait et guettait une impression. Quatre s'était attaqué de suite à l'étage supérieur, ce qui ne rassurait pas Yuki, car c'était aussi l'étage de Marie-Meiya.

-« Il y a de la souffrance derrière cette porte. » Dit Sally en s'écartant pour laisser les guerriers se placer pour entrer.

Shini rentre le premier conscient que pour développer ses pouvoirs Wufei aura besoin des potions de sa fiancée. Avançant doucement, il essaie de voir s'il y a une personne.

-« Là ! » Murmure Sally en montrant un mur, une cheminée pour être plus exacte.

Shini s'approche et frôle le sommet de celle-ci soudain, une dalle s'enfonce et la cheminée pivote pour montrer une entrée. Toujours sur leurs gardes, ils avancèrent pour découvrir que c'était une pièce des plus banales, cinq grands lits avec des draps blancs, une petite commode près de chaque lit, sur la commode un bac d'eau avec un linge replier sur les bords de la bassine, au fond de la pièce contre le mur une autre cheminée et aussi un petit meuble avec différents accessoires.

-« Il n'y a rien ici. » Murmure Shini.

-« Une salle de soin mais... » S'étonne Sally ne comprenant pas qu'on puisse masquer un lieu pareil.

-« Pour ne pas contaminer tout le monde. » Explique Shini en faisant demi-tour. « Quand il y a de grosse épidémie, les nobles étaient cachés dans cet endroit secret pour que le peuple n'apprennent pas leurs faiblesses, savoir les souverains malades, leurs auraient fait très peur. Puis pour être sûr de ne pas contaminer tout le château, on les installait là mais cette pièce est encore plus spéciale que les autres. »

-« Pourquoi ? » Interroge le couple en se tournant vers le natté.

-« Si vous avez remarqué, elle donnait aussi sur un petit escalier, donc les nobles qui venaient ici, étaient sûrement ceux avait peu de chance de survivre. » Répond le châtain en se passant la main sous la frange.

-« J'ai pourtant senti quelques choses, Shini. Il y a quelqu'un de blessé ou de malade tout près d'ici. » Insiste la jeune femme en mettant sa main sur l'avant bras du guerrier pour l'empêcher de sortir de la pièce.

-« Bon, on va prendre les escaliers et aller voir, mais les escaliers donnent sûrement vers les oubliettes, pour évacuer les morts, sans que personne n'en sache rien. »

Shini, ouvre la marche, Sally le suivant, Wufei assurant leur arrière.

Arrivé tout en bas de l'escalier, comme l'avait dit Shini il se trouvait dans les oubliettes, ce qu'avait ressenti Sally c'était des soldats, abandonnés là depuis tellement longtemps, qu'ils n'y avaient plus rien à faire pour eux. Un haut le cœur prend le médecin devant la déchéance de ses corps rongés par la gangrène. La jeune femme se met à fouiller son sac, pour en sortir des boulettes.

-« C'est quoi ? » Demande Shini.

-« Un poison très fort ! » Explique Wufei qui commençait à aider sa fiancée à distribuer le poison aux six prisonniers.

-« Je ne peux plus rien faire pour eux, à part abréger leur souffrance pour pas qu'ils meurent d'en d'atroces maux. » Confirme la jeune femme.

« _Comme quoi la mort a parfois du bon_ ! » Pense Shini.

Ne supportant plus ce milieu, le natté remonte l'escalier.

« _Pourquoi l'homme était-il aussi horrible ? Quelle folie l'habitait-il ? Finalement Treize ne représentait-il pas les hommes à lui tout seul ? Si c'était le cas, quelque part il pourrait devenir le meilleur roi qu'il n'y a pas eu depuis longtemps, savoir montrer et apprendre des choses tout en essayant de préserver son peuple._ » Shini pousse un soupir car Treize ne faisait pas cela par soucis pratique, quelque part il l'enviait, cela paraissait tellement simple de se laisser aller, de ne plus conduire les rennes, ne plus penser à rien.

_« Facile oui, pourtant lui n'y était jamais parvenu, Futsu lui y parvenait s'il s'en donnait la peine. Etait-il vraiment trop faible ? Son combat était-il juste, n'était-ce pas simplement inutile ? Quoi en réfléchissant lui aussi était comme les autres ! Il avait embarqué dans son aventure plusieurs personnes, des gens qui ne méritaient pas toutes les souffrances qu'il leur faisait subir. N'était-ce pas Heero qu'il avait blessé plus d'une fois avec son attitude égoïste ou juste pour les soucis qu'il lui faisait ? Quatre qui s'épuisait à la tâche, alors qu'il allongeait encore la mission ? Trowa qui était souvent entravé par sa faute, en tour de garde ou même rien qu'en gardant cet enfant ? Wufei qui avait été plus d'une fois blessé par ses propres plantes, juste parce qu'il ressemblait à son frère et que ceux-ci ne savaient plus à qui se fier. Yuki, dont la colère ne pourrait la quitter tant qu'il existerait ou attirait l'attention de son grand frère._

_« Sally qui venait juste d'être malade à cause de la folie des hommes, pour un médecin cela était un coup dur. S'il ne l'avait pas amenée dans cette pièce ou même ne lui en avait jamais parlé, elle ne serait pas dans cet état. Lena, elle à cause de lui ne pouvait rejoindre la personne qu'elle aimait. Alors même si au début il ne le croyait pas vraiment, il se rend compte à quel point son frère avait raison. Il n'a jamais cessé de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de tout le monde, il n'est qu'un poids._ »

Shini avait fini par remonter les escaliers, perdu dans ses pensées, il s'était assis sur les dernières marches de l'escalier.

-« Monseigneur Fukitsu, je vous cherche depuis un moment. Maître Khushrenada vous fait demander, dit un jeune soldat. Vous êtes encore aller voir les soldats blessés pendant le dernier entraînement, vous savez bien qu'il n'y a rien à faire pour les sauver, Le maître avait testé un nouveau produit sur les lances. »

Sally qui avait senti la présence du soldat avait appelé Wufei et tous les deux attendaient en écoutant entre deux étages.

-« Dis à Treize que je n'ai pas le temps, je dois encore régler un problème avec Dorothy et cet incapable de Zechs ! » Gronde Shini la voix sèche.

-« Mais... je vous en prie... Maître Khushrenada implore votre présence. » Tente le soldat en commençant de trembler de tous ses membres.

-« Dites à Treize que je serai là dans une heure, j'ai à faire puis j'ai mon entraînement à perfectionner. » Lâche un rien énervé le natté.

-« Votre entraînement mais cela fait plus de six mois que... » Bafouille l'homme.

Le soldat ne fut pas rassuré par le sourire que lui faisait son vis-à-vis. Shini venez de se lever et de lui attraper par le menton.

-« Ajoute ceci pour Treize, Shini est aux portes du château. » Lance d'une voix glacée le châtain.

-« Tout de suite ! » Soupire le soldat en courrant à l'extérieur, au moins il ne se fera pas tuer, il avait une bonne nouvelle. « Ah oui, Seigneur. »

-« Quoi encore ! » Crache Shini en le fusillant du regard.

Moins sûr de lui le soldat reprend

-« Le grand Merquise n'est plus dans ses appartements, il servira de prochaine expérience pour le prochain entraînement des nouvelles recrues. Cette fois-ci, continue t-il avec un frison, le maître voudrait tester une lotion qui fait couler toute l'eau du corps hors de celui-ci. »

-« Soldat, où est-il maintenant Zechs, s'il n'est pas dans ses appartements ? » Questionne Shini pour prendre de l'avance.

-« Avec les prisonniers à l'arrière du château, comme d'habitude, vous êtes sûr que ça va bien Monseigneur, vous devriez arrêter de vous retourner le cœur avec ses soldats. Si Maître Khushrenada remarque ce que vous pensez, vous pourriez bien être le prochain sur la liste, il commence à manquer de cobaye, vous savez, on ne voudrait pas vous perdre. On sait que vous êtes dure avec nous pour nous protéger. Vous êtes notre dernier rempart. » Avoue le soldat en partant au galop dans les couloirs.

Shini eut un triste sourire, son frère n'était qu'un menteur. Le natté, voulu porté sa main à celle-ci, devait-il la défaire pour mieux passer inaperçu ?

Après un moment de réflexion, Shini était prêt à prendre ses cheveux en mains quand il entendit Sally et Wufei remonter.

-« Tu comptes garder cette apparence ? » Demande Wufei un air pincé sur les lèvres.

-« Hein ? » Demande très intelligemment le jeune homme.

-« Ta natte, tes cheveux noirs. » Précise toujours avec un air dégoûté sur le visage le Maître des plantes.

Surpris, Shini porte sa main à ses cheveux pour remarquer que ceux-ci étaient bien détachés et de la couleur de son frère.  
Il lui avait suffit de penser à son frère pour prendre son apparence. Maintenant il comprenait mieux aussi... Ce n'était pas un être proche qui venait nous chercher au moment de mourir, mais c'était la mort qui se déguisait, puis elle voyait les morts aussi contrairement aux vivants pour pouvoir voler leur apparence. Il était la mort, il n'y avait aucune autre explication, puis toutes ses vies prisent par sa faute.

La prophétie avait été réalisée, à l'acquisition de tous ses pouvoirs, la mort viendrait le chercher pour qu'il la remplace.

Shini sourit doucement, Sally et Wufei ne comprenaient pas pourquoi mais pour le natté quelque chose venait de s'éclairer dans son esprit ça se voyait dans cette transformation.

Oui, pour Shini tout était plus clair, la mort pouvait être douce, réconfortante comme violente et douloureuse tout ce qu'il était. Tandis que la vie, elle semblait froide, austère, difficile et dure mais dedans il y avait une part d'espoir et de gentillesse, tout ce qu'était son frère.  
Puis peut-être que Treize lui souffrait énormément, qui disait qu'il n'était pas gravement blessé ou malade souffrant sans pareil, pour se venger, il passait sa douleur sur quelqu'un d'autre, essayant de se libérer de cette façon abominable.

Si son frère l'avait empêché d'avancer c'était peut-être parce qu'il voulait qu'il continue à souffrir en réponse à toute la malveillance qu'il avait fait subir à son peuple. Si Khushrenada insistait tant pour l'avoir à ses côtés n'était-ce pas simplement car il attendait la mort ?

-« Sally, tu peux demander à Trowa si mon frère est avec lui ? Et s'il y est qu'il lui dise que Treize le réclame, qu'il pourra y aller dans une heure. » Dit Shini en nattant ses cheveux, qui reprirent une couleur noire au fur et à mesure que la natte se faisait.

Le médecin regarde son fiancé avant de s'exécuter.

-« Que faisons-nous faisons maintenant Shini ? » Demande Wufei.

-« Nous allons à l'arrière du château, récupérer Zechs et voir si nous pouvons lui être encore d'une utilité. » Explique le natté en se mettant en route.

Les deux amoureux ne firent qu'acquiescer, suivant le jeune homme. Eux non plus ne comprenaient le comportement de Khushrenada parce que d'après leur information Zechs lui était très fidèle et n'avait jamais envisagé de le trahir, comme Noin, Fukitsu ou encore Dorothy. Ils en plaignaient presque ce pauvre bougre, à moins que Treize n'ait perdu patience devant l'incompétence de son général.

-« Shini, finit par demander Sally. Comment connais-tu si bien le château, alors que tu demandais à Yuki de te guider. »

Le jeune natté attrape un sourire presque diabolique.

-« J'ai dit à Heero qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne confiance en elle et que je la mettrais en première ligne. Je n'allais pas lui dire que je connaissais le château par cœur pour y avoir couru quand j'étais petit. Enfin pas celui-ci, mais celui d'Ouja, qui est pareil point par point. Heero, l'avait prise pour guide, je n'allais pas lui reprendre son rôle. » Dit-il en éclatant d'un rire joyeux.

-« Je peux encore te poser une question ? » Commence un peu sur la défensive la jeune femme vu que le natté passait par plusieurs phrase dans son moral.

-« Sally depuis quand fais-tu dans la dentelle ? » Ricane le natté les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

La jeune femme sourit, elle était heureuse de voir que Shini était vraiment en paix avec lui-même comme au début de l'aventure, quand il était sûr d'avoir trouvé sa voie.

-« Tu ne crois pas que tu laisses trop de champ d'action à ton frère ? Vous vous êtes battus presque à mort, il en avait l'intention tu sais Shini, si tu ne lui avais pas donné satisfaction. » Dit la jeune femme en lui mettant une main sur l'avant bras.

-« Tout comme Noin, il oeuvre pour la paix entre les deux royaumes, il est de notre côté. » Répond Shini en regardant Sally.

-« Mais quand même ! » S'indigne la jeune femme.

-« Sally qu'elle différence y a-t-il vraiment ? Nous voulons tous les trois mettre Lena sur le trône. Peut-être que si je voyais Mademoiselle Noin ou encore mon frère je n'aurais plus le même avis, mais ils ne font pas de victimes innocentes comme Khushrenada. Leur méthode est plus radicale que la mienne, je le reconnais mais pas tellement différente après tout. Eux ils risquent leur vie pour leur but, respectant leur soldat, tandis que moi, je ne suis même pas capable de me battre sans devoir compter sur vous. » Explique Shini avec conviction.

-« Tu ne nous sacrifies pas Shini, dit Sally avec un sourire. Nous sommes ravis de pouvoir nous battre à tes côtés puis notre but n'est pas totalement désintéresser. »

-« Comment cela ? » S'étonne le natté en s'arrêtant de marcher tellement il est surpris.

-« Notre mission première, enfin pour Wufei et moi est de veiller à l'héritier du trône, par conséquence toi. » Explique en souriant Sally.

-« Je suis humain. » Rappelle Shini en recommençant à marcher.

-« Avec tes pouvoirs, tu pourrais avoir une dérogation. » Affirme Sally.

-« Nous verrons, en attendant nous devons retrouver Zechs. » Dit le natté voulant recentrer la mission sur quelque chose de primordial.

Les trois jeunes gens marchent en silence pendant presque dix minutes avant que Shini ne demande.

-« Nous sommes presque arrivés, à l'arrière du château. Sally, dis-moi, ce que tu ressens ? »

-« Il y a beaucoup de terreur derrière cette porte, mais il n'y a pas de force, il n'y a pas de gardien, ça je le sens. » Dit-elle en mettant sa main sur la porte pour plus de sûreté dans ses dires.

-« C'est bon, on va pouvoir, y aller alors. » Dit Shini en poussant la porte, des relents de moisis prennent les trois guerriers à la gorge.

-« Ce n'est pas possible, murmure Sally, il n'y a que de la souffrance ici, comment peut-on faire ça a des êtres humains ? »

Dans la première cellule se trouve une jeune femme, d'une quinzaine d'année, avec un ventre énorme.

-« Shini, elle est sur le point d'accoucher qui peut bien l'avoir mise là. » Panique Sally le regard horrifié de ce qu'elle découvre derrière les barreaux de cette prison.

-« Je ne sais pas mais de toute façon, nous les ferons tous sortir, en passant par le fond des cachots nous sommes dans la forêt. » Explique Shini en faisant sauter la serrure de la porte du cachot. « Sortez. » Murmure-t-il tendant sa main à la jeune fille. Celle-ci est recroquevillée d'horreur au fond de sa cellule. « Mademoiselle, venez avec moi, on va vous libérer. La princesse est revenue pour le trône. Elle vous accordera sa protection, à vous comme aux autres. Venez ! » Tente une nouvelle approche le natté en s'accroupissant vers la jeune fille.

Hésitante cette dernière finit par prendre la main tendue, c'est avec un sourire que Shini resserre ses doigts.

-« Sally et Wufei vous les conduirez dans un lieu sûr, s'il le faut aller jusqu'au village le plus proche. » Dit le natté en confiant la jeune fille au médecin du groupe.

-« Et toi ? » Demande avec un brin de panique Sally, tout en aidant la jeune fille à marcher.

-« Un prince ou un roi se doit de protéger son peuple avant toute chose. » Conclut Shini espérant que cette simple phrase calmera la jeune femme et surtout qu'elle ne s'opposera pas à ses projets.

Sally se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier que ce n'était pas son peuple, mais le natté l'aurait mal interpréter.

Sachant la jeune femme en bonne main, devant chaque cellule, Shini enfonce sa dague dans la serrure pour la faire sauter, les unes après les autres. A la dernière il découvre Zechs, celui-ci est étendu par terre, du sang sécher emprisonne des mèches de ses cheveux blonds, Shini ne peut même pas distinguer la couleur du sang de celui-ci de l'uniforme tellement il y en a.

-« Tuez-moi ! » Murmure Zechs

-« Sally ! »

Le médecin arrive rapidement et regarde l'étendue des blessures avant de dire.

-« Rassure-toi, je peux encore faire quelque chose pour lui. »

-« Si tu veux mourir, il faudra vendre chèrement ta peau. » Dit Wufei en lançant un regard en même temps qu'une épée au général blessé.

A Suivre…


	30. Chap 29:Les épines de la rose repoussent

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

* * *

Les épines de la rose repoussent toujours.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Quatre continue de chercher sa cousine, Yuki, essaie de guider au mieux son frère et le blond, de leur éviter les pièces où se trouvaient en général du monde. Heero avait dur de lui laisser ce rôle, mais les paroles de Shini lui revenait continuellement en tête, "_elle doit prendre confiance en elle, pour s'accepter et pardonner._"

-« Ici, c'est l'étage des généraux, et toute la clique. » Précise Yuki en arrivant à l'étage supérieur.

-« Quatre, tu me dis si tu sens quelqu'un derrière les portes et surtout si tu sens Dorothy ? » Dit Heero en poussant son ami vers la première porte.

-« Bien sûr mais pour l'instant je ne ressens rien du tout. » Dit Quatre en avançant encore un peu, puis soudain il se redresse, puis pointe une porte de couleur rouge. « Là ! » Crie-t-il puis il frémit en touchant la porte avant de retirer vivement sa main.

-« Quatre ? » Demandèrent le frère et la sœur

-« La couleur de cette porte a été faite avec du sang, je crains le pire. » Bafouille le blond de dégoût.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Quatre pousse la porte malgré la douleur qui lui poignarde le cœur. Il doit entrer dans cette pièce, il le doit pour Dorothy.

Quand la porte est ouverte, Quatre pousse un petit cri de soulagement, Dorothy était sur le lit, maintenue par des cordes à son lit. Elle avait bien une petite entaille à la tête qui avait saigné, donc le sang frais sur la porte n'était pas le sien. Le jeune homme se précipite vers sa cousine, la secoue celle-ci se réveille.

-« Quatre, tu es venu. Je ne sais pas ce que Treize a pour l'instant, il est devenu comme fou. » Commence souriante la blonde, puis elle s'arrête dans sa phrase en voyant Heero derrière lui, son regard se durcit, puis s'attendrit en voyant Yuki derrière lui.

-« Par Heiwa, Dorothy ! » Crie horrifiée la jeune fille en se précipitant vers son amie.

-« Ca va, ma chérie je n'ai pas grand chose. » Jubile Dorothy en gesticulant tellement elle voudrait pouvoir prendre son amie dans ses bras. Elle ne croyait pas la revoir en vie.

-« Il... il... ne t'a... t'a... pas... » Baragouine en tremblant Quatre.

-« Non, rassure-toi. Malgré tout cette pourriture est très amoureux de sa femme. S'il m'a fait cela c'est pour m'éviter d'avoir l'idée de le trahir comme Noin. Où est Zechs ? » S'informe Dorothy en se redressant dans le lit maintenant que Heero lui avait détaché les mains, son cousin s'attaquait à ses chevilles mais vu comme il tremblait, le brun prend la relève.

-« Pourquoi ? » Demande Yuki qui n'aime pas trop le grand blond

-« Il m'a protégé, tu sais, Yuki. Il trouvait indigne de Khushrenada de frapper une femme, il a prit tous les coups qui m'étaient destinés. Il m'a dit qu'il me considérait comme sa petite sœur, au même titre que la princesse Relena. » Explique Dorothy de la tendresse dans le regard.

-« Zechs t'a dit ça, j'en reviens pas, il considère la princesse comme sa petite sœur ! » S'étonne Yuki.

-« Oui. » Admet la blonde alors qu'Heero avait fini de la libérer. « Tu m'en veux, on dirait ! » Lâche-t-elle alors qu'elle plante son regard bleu dans celui du brun.

-« Pourquoi Kazi. Parce qu'elle était avec Treize ? » S'indigne Yuki en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches

Heero regarde sa sœur effaré.

-« Tu es mal placée pour me faire cette remarque Yuki. » Finit par dire le maître de l'air.

-« Mais tu ne m'aimes pas pour ça. » Ricane Dorothy

-« Même si cela te ferait plaisir ce n'est pas le cas. Que tu essaies de me détruire ne m'atteint nullement, mais que tu envoies le duc Vermeil à l'endroit où était Shini cela je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. » Gronde Heero.

-« Dorothy ! » Crie indigné son cousin

-« Je ne les supportais pas, alors autant faire d'une pierre deux coup. » Hausse les épaules la jeune femme. « Puis comment peux-tu le savoir ? » Réalise-t-elle tout d'un coup.

-« Seishi. » Répond simplement Heero

-« Hein ? » Demande sa sœur et Dorothy

-« Seishi a reconnu ton odeur pendant que tu étais sur les lieux, tu as été très forte pour que je ne te sente pas. » Dit un peu blessé le blond

-« Seishi a contacté Trowa avant le réveil de son maître pour lui dire, Trowa m'a mis au courant mais on préférait ne pas le dire à Shini. » Explique Heero

-« Et pourquoi ? » Demandèrent les deux jeunes filles de plus en plus confuse.

-« Shini était dans une période très instable Dorothy, il était prêt à sacrifier sa vie, si cela pouvait aider la première personne venue. Sachant que tu étais dans les parages, il aurait très bien pu venir te retrouver afin que tu puisses le tuer. » S'empresse de développer Quatre.

-« C'est ridicule ! » Lâche Dorothy en secouant la tête persuadée que ce que disait son cousin c'était des balivernes.

-« Shini était sûr que s'il disparaissait, tu serais heureuse, libérée de ta colère. Pour ça, il était prêt à faire le sacrifice. Quand il a su que tu as été attaquée par Treize, il n'a pas hésité à changer des principes de vie, pour qu'on te retrouve. » Dit Heero voulant donner d'autres explications. « Pour ta gouverne, il s'est débarrassé du duc Vermeil, et il est donc toujours en vie. Donc tu n'as pas fait d'un pierre deux coups, et si tu veux avoir la chance de rentrer un jour au pays, attaque-toi à moi pour me blesser mais pas à lui. »

Yuki regarde son frère presque dégoûtée d'entendre ce dernier dire ça.

-« Yuki, ce n'est pas le moment, il faut qu'on retourne à la salle d'armes, maintenant qu'on a retrouvé ma cousine, il est temps qu'on en finisse avec cette mission. » Dit sévèrement le maître de l'eau

Heero aide Dorothy à se lever et va voir à la porte si le terrain est libre.

-« Yuki, montre-nous le moyen le plus rapide de retrouver cette salle d'arme. » Demande le maître du vent.

-« Tu as oublié le chemin ? » S'étonne la jeune fille en regardant son frère.

-« Non, mais c'est ton rôle dans la mission, tu es notre guide, on a confiance en toi. » Répond Heero en souriant à la gamine.

Quatre sourit intérieurement, même en colère contre elle, il continue à vouloir la faire progresser, Shini avait vraiment de bonne influence sur lui, enfin sur tous, il avait été bénéfique.

-« Suivez-moi ! » Déclare avec colère Yuki. Serrant les poings elle avance vite sans se soucier que les autres la suivent. A peine arrivé à la porte de la salle d'armes, elle voit Fukitsu en sortir. « Où vas-tu ? » Gronde-t-elle.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas tenté de répondre, c'est avec un sourire qu'il explique, quand le groupe se retrouve devant lui.

-« Voir Treize. »

-« De quel droit ? » Demandèrent dégoûtées les deux femmes.

-« Du mien ! » Lâche Shini qui arrivait dans leur dos.

Se retournant, ils virent le natté, un peu essoufflé tenir Zechs qui ne semblait même pas apte à marcher tout seul.

-« Vas-y Futsu sinon il va se douter de quelque chose. » Dit Shini en dégageant l'entrée.

-« J'y vais ! » Répondit-il disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée.

-« Où sont Wufei et Sally ? » Demande Quatre après un moment

-« Faire évacuer des prisonniers. » Répond le natté en aidant Zechs à s'asseoir dans la salle d'arme, le dos contre le mur.

-« Tu es fou ! » Crièrent les deux femmes.

-« A cause de toi, nous n'aurons plus aucune chance contre Treize, nous n'avons plus d'armes de chantage. » Finit Dorothy.

-« Si la vie d'innocents vous importe peu, libre à vous mais... Yuki je ne voudrais pour rien au monde devoir te séparer encore une fois de ton frère ou toi Dorothy de ton cousin. Alors tenez vos langues. » Gronde Shini fatigué d'être continuellement jugé sur ses actes.

-« On fait comment maintenant ? » Demande Heero.

-« Quatre, tu vas rester ici avec Lena et Youji, je suis obligé de te confier en plus Zechs. Sally m'a certifié que les plantes qu'elle lui a données allaient bientôt l'aider à aller mieux, il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais ça devrait aller. Yuki, j'ai besoin de toi, pour me guider jusqu'à la salle du trône, la vrai pas celle qu'il a été changée en salle d'entraînement. Heero, je suppose que tu viens avec nous. Dorothy, tu as le choix, soit tu restes avec ton cousin, soit tu nous suis, mais tu obéis à mes ordres. Trowa, tu as le choix aussi, soit tu restes avec Quatre, soit tu viens, fait ce que ton cœur te guide. » Annonce Shini pour que les choses soient clairs pour tout le monde.

-« Demander à son cœur n'est pas une bonne chose. » Ricane Dorothy.

-« Je vous laisse, vous avez cinq minutes pour réfléchir. » Coupe Shini alors que Trowa et Heero foudroyaient la blonde du regard.

-« Je reste avec Quatre. » Dit après un moment Trowa.

-« C'est vrai que nous ne serons pas trop de deux. » Admet alors Quatre, rassuré de ne pas être seul avec toutes ses responsabilités.

-« Quand Zechs est remis sur pied, demandez-lui s'il veut se battre. Si sa réponse est positif envoyé le nous, de même pour Wufei et Sally. » Complète Shini en commençant à rassembler ce qu'il a besoin pour son expédition. Ensuite il s'accroupit et caresse son loup. « Tu restes bien avec le groupe d'accord. Dorothy que comptes-tu faire ? » Demande-t-il en se relevant.

-« Autant venir avec vous, j'aurais peut-être le plaisir de te voir mourir. » Raille la jeune femme un sourire cruel sur les lèvres

-« Je vois que tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour moi Dorothy, cela me touche énormément, tout comme le faîte d'avoir demander au Duc Vermeil de venir me défier. » Lâche innocemment le natté en sondant la blonde.

-« Comment ? » S'étonne la jeune femme.

-« Je suis peut-être un baka mais pas encore fini. Puis malgré les efforts de Trowa et Heero, mon loup m'est fidèle avant tout. » Argumente Shini les deux mains sur les hanches

Râlant la jeune femme n'ajoute rien mais elle lance quand même un regard assassin au loup avant de suivre le groupe.

-« Et tu crois que vous allez faire le poids à deux contre Khushrenada ? » Demande Dorothy, heureuse de savoir que les deux personnes qu'elle n'aime pas peuvent mourir dans l'action. Même si elle sait très bien que ça ferait énormément de peine à son meilleure amie.

-« Trois, répond Yuki. Si tu crois que je vais juste servir de guide, tu te trompes. Quatre avec toi, c'est pour ça que tu es rentrée au service de Khushrenada, pour le battre non ? »

-« J'assurerais ta défense, Yuki. Et me battrais quand Shini aura perdu, je ne tiens pas à perdre mes forces trop tôt. » Rassure Dorothy en caressant les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille.

Shini envoie un sourire à Heero. Dire qu'il avait voulu l'unité du groupe avant le combat final et voilà qu'ils étaient encore plus divisés qu'avant. Enfin cela n'était pas trop grave car même si Yuki ne lui faisait pas confiance elle l'aiderait à défaut de le vouloir mort. Souriant un peu plus il s'arrête soudain.

-« Quoi ? » Cria-t-il horrifiés les mains sur ses tempes.

-« Shini ? » S'inquiète Heero.

-« Treize, il a découvert la supercherie. Il a envoyé des soldats à la salle d'armes. Je... Heero, Yashi, passe-moi Yashi. » S'impatiente Shini en paniquant légèrement.

-« Je l'envoie immédiatement ! » Répond calmement Heero, en espérant que son attitude calmera aussi son ami.

Shini se mordit la lèvre inférieure, alors qu'il reprenait le chemin, il porte sa main à sa bouche et commence à se ronger les ongles, agacé Heero lui retire la main de la bouche.

-« Nous y sommes bientôt Yuki ? » Demande Heero voulant pouvoir trouver un moyen de rassurer le natté.

-« L'étage au-dessus. » Répond-elle en regardant le natté qui avait remis sa main à sa bouche une fois de plus.

Dorothy souriait de plus en plus, les personnes dans la salle d'armes lui importaient peu. Si la supercherie était démasquée, il y avait de forte chance pour que Fukitsu soit déjà hors d'état de nuire. Arrivé en haut des escaliers, Shini met sa main sur l'épaule de Yuki.

-« Je sais que tu es notre guide, mais c'est quelle porte en partant des escaliers ? » Lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

-« La troisième ! » Répond-elle en lui montrant du doigt

-« Tu vas participer, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Lui dit-il avec son plus beau sourire en la repoussant un peu en arrière.

Puis il passe devant elle et regarde si l'étage est libre, il sentait qu'il y avait un coup fourré quelque part, mais n'arrivait pas à voir où était le danger réellement. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer trop tracasser sur le sort de la princesse et de Youji.

-« Respire à fond. » Dit Heero dans un message transporté par le vent.

Le natté suit le conseil et se sent de suite mieux.

Soudain Shini crie, dans une plainte, il plaque ses mains sur ses tempes puis se retournant, il court vers la porte où se trouve, Yuki.  
La poussant sans douceur il l'ouvre à la volée. Il entre sans aucune prudence. Intrigué par ce subit revirement, Yuki et Heero entrèrent eux aussi dans la pièce pour découvrir Fukitsu à terre, semblant dans un état déplorable, à ses pieds une flaque d'eau s'étendait.

-« Futsu, Futsu répond-moi. Quelle arme a t-il utilisé ? » Panique le natté.

-« Une épée. » Murmure faiblement le susnommé.

En quelque second, sous les yeux étonnés du frère et de la sœur, Shini fait apparaître une petite poudre.

-« Ça marchera pas ! » Murmure une fois de plus Fukitsu en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras de son frère

-« Un soldat m'a dit par quoi tu avais été touché. Tu préfères que je la souffle ou que tu l'avales ? » Questionne affectueusement le natté en remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille de son frère.

-« Souffle là. » Lâche-t-il dans un soupir.

Doucement, Shini souffle sur sa main et la poudre se répandit sur son frère. Celui-ci toussait et la plaque s'agrandissait de plus en plus. De nouveau Shini se mordit la lèvre puis mit sa main en bouche pour se ronger les ongles.

-« C'est une vilaine manie. » Souffle Fukitsu retirant doucement la main de son frère puis la gardant dans la sienne. « Continuez, je vais m'en sortir. »

Shini lui sourit puis se lève attend que ses deux amis sortent pour refermer la porte.

-« Alors il est mort ? » Demande presque en jubilant Dorothy

-« Ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui Dorothy. Et si tu continues comme ça, si c'est toi qui te fais toucher par cette épée je ne t'aiderais pas à t'en sortir ! » Lâche froidement Shini en poussant légèrement Yuki pour se mettre à côté d'elle.

La jeune fille regarde son amie. Heero souffla à la blonde.

-« Il a de la patience n'en abuse pas. »

-« Yuki, l'arme de Treize ôte toute l'humidité du corps, mais elle ne résiste pas au gel, je veux, heu, je voudrais que tu gèles son arme rapidement mais pas l'homme. » Explique posément le natté

-« Qu'as-tu soufflé sur ton frère ? » Questionne la jeune fille au lieu de répondre directement.

-« Une poudre qui va l'aider à rassembler l'humidité de la pièce pour la réintroduire dans son corps, s'il a la force de la maintenir en lui, il est sauvé. Merci Yuki. » Ajoute en souriant le jeune homme.

-« Merci ? » S'étonne Yuki en s'arrêtant de marcher.

-« Oui tu l'as appelé mon frère, merci. » Sourit Shini avant de se remettre en marche.

Yuki regarde son frère juste derrière le natté, elle voit de suite que lui non plus, ne le comprendra jamais.

-« Futsu est plus puissant que moi, je vais avoir besoin de vous pour y arriver. » Lâche le natté en arrivant à un angle du couloir.

Ce dernier s'arrête en voyant Marie-Meiya devant la porte du trône.

_"Il n'a pas osé"_ pense-t-il.

A Suivre…


	31. Chap 30: Lui, la vie donc toi la mort

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

* * *

Lui, la vie donc toi, la mort

* * *

Plus loin, bien plus loin, Sally et Wufei aidaient les pauvres gens à s'éloigner du château maudit. Avec des sourires La jeune femme faisait tout son possible pour rendre le moral ou à défaut un peu d'espoir à tous ces gens.

-« Wufei ! » Crie le médecin vers la fin du groupe.

Celui-ci prend dans ses bras une enfant qui venait de tomber une fois de plus pour se diriger vers sa fiancée

-« Va au château, les autres ont besoin de toi. »

-« Où ? » Demande t-il en mettant la gamine dans les bras du maître des potions.

-« A la salle d'armes. Tiens, prend les tu en auras besoin. Dis à Shini, que je reste avec les villageois. »

Après un hochement de tête, Wufei se dirige vers un vieil arbre, s'il se rappelait bien il y en avait juste devant l'entrée des cachots.

Arrivé près de la salle d'arme, Wufei voit un groupe de soldat essayer d'y entrer, Quatre et Trowa les repoussent constamment, mais ils viennent de plus en plus nombreux. D'un mouvement rapide, il jette une potion pour libérer des plantes et pouvoir venir en aide à ses compagnons de l'extérieur. Voyant venir des soldats sur sa droite Wufei fait monter un mur de ronce jusqu'au plafond, empêchant l'arrivée de nouveau renfort, mais il sait qu'il devra aussi déplacer ceux qui attendent dans la salle d'arme. Trouver un endroit plus sûr pour eux.

S'il doit laisser un message à Shini, c'est qu'il doit encore aller le retrouver, il a donc pas mal de pain sur la planche à accomplir, tant mieux il commençait à trouver leur aventure un peu lassante

-« Wufei ? » Crie derrière la porte Quatre qu'ils avaient réussi à refermé pour se protéger un peu plus.

-« Quoi ? » Demande ce dernier en terrassant les derniers soldats de ce côté de la porte.

-« Va vite rejoindre Shini, il est monté à la salle du trône. » Répond le blond.

-« Je ne sais pas où c'est ? » Admet assez débité le maître des plantes.

-« Attend ! » Lui répond le blond.

Wufei relève la tête, le dessus de la porte celle-ci se craquelle doucement quand tout à coup des morceaux de bois furent propulsés sur le mur grâce au jet d'eau. Le maître des plantes voit alors sortir un faucon blanc, le seul qui existe dans le monde, Yashi.

-« Vous ça ira ? » Demande Wufei avant de partir.

-« Lena garde Youji, nous sommes assez de deux pour la protéger. » Explique Quatre d'une voix rassurante.

Tout en suivant le faucon, il se disait qu'il serait temps qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur ce qu'il devait faire. Yashi venait de se poser sur l'épaule de son maître, sur l'autre épaule, Wufei met sa main.

-« Tu es revenu ? Et Sally ? » Questionne directement Heero.

-« Dans la forêt avec les ex-prisonniers, Sally me dit de venir à la salle d'arme et Quatre, ici, alors je fais quoi ? » S'impatiente le maître des plantes.

-« Shini, Wufei est là ! » Appelle le maître du vent.

-« Sally n'est pas là j'aurai eu besoin qu'elle t'aide à enlever Marie-Meiya de devant la porte. » Râle un peu Shini en voyant que le jeune homme est seul.

Wufei prend une potion dans le sac que lui a donné sa fiancée, il en fait sortir une liane rampante, qu'il guide jusqu'à la gamine, qui lui attrape les jambes et la ramène à Shini, celui-ci s'empresse de la faire taire en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

-« Marie-Meiya s'il te plaît, tais-toi. Que fais-tu là ? » Interroge d'une voix rassurante le natté.

La princesse lui mordit la main mais il était bien décidé à la laisser. Finalement elle la lâche quand elle sentit quelque chose dans sa bouche qui avait un goût de fer répugnant.

-« Marie-Meiya, si j'enlève ma main tu ne crieras pas ? » Demande gentiment Shini

La princesse finit par acquiescer, il allait la retirer quand il remarqua qu'elle était prise dans la glace.

-« Tu ne va pas lui faire confiance ? » S'insurge Yuki

-« Mais elle a donné sa parole ! » Répond Shini

-« Les gens n'honorent pas toujours leur promesse ! » Affirme Wufei pour soutenir la jeune fille.

Soupirant, Shini fait fondre la glace lui-même puis enlève sa main de la bouche de la jeune fille, puis fait apparaître un morceau de tissus.

-« Tiens, essuie-toi la bouche. » Dit-il en souriant

-« C'est dégoûtant ! » Crache par terre la jeune fille, découvrant aux autres du sang.

-« N'est ce pas ! » Répond Shini avec un sourire. « Que faisais-tu là Marie-Meiya ? »

-« Papa m'a demandé d'attendre là. Il m'a promis que Yuki rejouerait bientôt avec moi ainsi que mon ami Fu. » Dit la gamine un air effronté sur le visage, elle relève le menton fièrement pour appuyer ses dires.

-« Tu es amie avec Fukitsu ? » Demande Shini

-« Bien sûr il m'a donné son loup! » Affirme Marie-Meiya un sourire radieux sur le visage.

Soudain ils entendirent un rire s'élever

-« Ma chérie, je ne t'avais pas menti n'est-ce pas ? »

Shini se retourne lentement, c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il l'apercevait. Le natté en tombe des nues. Devant lui se trouvait un homme aux cheveux châtains, mais plus aussi soignée qu'avant. Ses cheveux semblaient aussi indisciplinés que ceux d'Heero enfin peut-être un peu plus soigné quand même. Il portait sous ses yeux bleus d'énormes cernes ainsi qu'une barbe de plusieurs jours. Dans un pyjama bleu recouvert d'un peignoir blanc, Shini ne reconnaissait plus l'homme qui lui faisait tellement peur petit et qui continuait encore il y a à peine cinq minutes.

-« Je ne jouerai plus avec elle ! » Dit Yuki en reculant. « En plus il a failli tuer ton Fu. » Complète-t-elle en regardant la gamine.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai, mon papa ne ment jamais. » Dit l'enfant en se précipitant vers son père.

Celui-ci l'a repousse gentiment.

-« Va voir ta mère, sinon je ne pourrais pas te rendre tes amis. »

Shini se redresse de toute sa hauteur, il regarde la petite obéir et disparaître de sa vue, soulagé, il se concentre pour savoir ce qu'il pourrait faire pour soulager sa souffrance, un homme comme lui ne pouvait pas avoir déchu comme ça sans raison.

A leur grand étonnement l'homme lui-même se redresse et son apparence du tout au tout.

Les cheveux sont à nouveau soignés et impeccables, le teint un peu vaseux, blanc comme avant et le pyjama remplacer par la tunique bleue. L'homme se retourne vers eux, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Bonjour mon petit Shini, je constate que tu as bien grandi. Dommage que tes parents ne puissent te voir ainsi. »

Shini serre les poings mais ne répond pas à la provocation, il sait que cela ne sert à rien. Juste rentrer dans un stupide jeu, du chat et la souris.

-« Calmez-vous ! » Murmure le natté à ses compagnons de route

-« Nous ne bougerons qu'à tes ordres ! » Répond sur le même ton Heero plus pour Dorothy et Yuki.

-« Oui, c'est dommage, mais c'est le cycle de la vie, les uns meurent, les autres les remplacent. Tu as bien changé aussi depuis le temps où je jouais dans le château et que tu t'entraînais à l'épée avec le roi Peacecraft. Mes changements sont dus à l'âge, mais j'ai l'impression que les tiens sont dus à autre chose, qui ne te sont pas vraiment bénéfiques. Le pouvoir ne peut pas avoir fait tout ça de toi. » Soupire le natté en secouant la tête tout en regardant Treize dans les yeux.

-« Tu es devenu perspicace, mon petit Shini. Est-ce que tu sais que je t'attends depuis un moment ? J'ai cru que c'était de ton frère que j'avais besoin, mais je me suis trompée sur la prophétie, la preuve est faite que la vie peut mourir mais pas la mort. » Explique le souverain un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres.

Shini sourit légèrement, il avait donc raison, Khushrenada l'attendait bien lui mais son sourire évoquait aussi le faite que son frère ne mourra pas mais quelque part il était heureux qu'il le croie car il laisserait Fukitsu tranquille pendant un moment.

-« Tu es lasse de la vie ? » Demande Shini en mettant sa tête de côté.

-« Bien sûr que non, mais une autre prophétie existe autre que celle que le Duc Vermeil m'a conté vous connaissez sûrement la première mais je la cite car notre prophétie en est la suite. Donc voici: _la princesse enfantera deux enfants exactement pareils, ainsi que les pouvoirs qu'ils posséderont. Un sera la vie, la puissance sera plus grande ainsi que son existence. L'autre sera la mort, ses pouvoirs seront nombreux mais n'agiront pas mieux, à la totalité de ses pouvoirs la mort viendra et il la remplacera. La prophétie ne s'accomplira pas si la mort est tué de l'épée d'un roi. Comme punition cet être abritera le pouvoir absolu, le pouvoir unique._ Alors vois-tu mon cher enfant, si je veux encore plus de pouvoir que maintenant il me faut ta mort. Cette situation est assez ironique vous ne trouvez pas ? » Le sourire du souverain devient encore plus diabolique.

-« Oui, surtout que tu as tué le roi ? Et comme tu ne l'es pas. Et qu'on ne tue pas la mort, même avec une épée. Tu te trouves aussi devant un cas de figure bien compliqué. » Répond Shini, avant de soulever plusieurs fois les sourcils.

Treize réfléchit et reperd de sa prestance, mais sa main touche l'épée qu'il vient d'inventer et la montre à Shini.

-« On va essayer, on verra bien si le reste de la prophétie se fait. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, Yuki avait gelé l'épée et la main du propriétaire.

Un hurlement se fait entendre dans le château.

Assez surpris les guerriers se demandaient qui avait bien pu crier car celui-ci ne venait pas de Treize mais semblait venir d'une pièce du château mais ils n'auraient su dire laquelle.

-« Merci ! » Murmure tellement bas Shini que Yuki l'avait lu sur ses lèvres.

Assez surprise la jeune fille ne répond rien, après tout elle faisait que son devoir. Quelque chose d'autre étonna les guerriers, la glace de Yuki commençait à fondre doucement, toute l'épée semblait être prise dans un brasier pourtant aucune grimace de douleur ne déformait les traits de Treize.

- Wufei essaie de repérer d'où viennent les cris, ils vont redoubler. L'épée est réelle, mais pas ce que vous avez devant les yeux, comme un double. Yuki, ne laisse pas la glace fondre.

D'un mouvement rapide Shini se déplace et une boule de feu arrive sur Khushrenada, le natté sourit, Dorothy.

-« Pas douée ma fille, tu devrais mieux me connaître depuis le temps, tant que tu ne contrôleras pas ta colère, je saurais ce que tu veux faire. » Lâche sans se retourner le natté à la blonde.

Shini renvoie de l'eau à l'emplacement de la boule de feu, les cris dans le château redoublaient de plus en plus, ils devenaient presque féminins sous la douleur. Wufei revient en courrant.

-« Ca vient de la dernière porte, c'est là qu'est entrée Marie-Meiya tantôt »

-« Heero et Wufei, allez voir ce qu'il y a dedans. Yuki, je te le promets, il reviendra. » Ordonne Shini.

La jeune fille ne lui répond pas mais lui lance un regard noir digne de son frère. Elle l'écoute mais ne lui fait toujours pas confiance. Shini ne fait plus trop attention à Treize mais regarde la porte. Soudain il joint ses mains l'une à l'autre.

_" S'il y a une justice dans ce monde, faites que la petite Marie-Meiya ne soit pas reliée à cette épée, ni à son père."_

-« Shini ! » Crie Yuki paniquée

Rouvrant les yeux, il remarque que la jeune fille avait de plus en plus de mal à garder la glace sur la main du tyran.

-« Tu permets que je t'aide ? » Demande quand même Shini avant de pouvoir s'exécuter

Yuki hoche la tête. Il ne faut pas plus pour que sorte des mains de Shini un fin filet blanc. Comme si la glace de Shini avait plus de puissance, l'épée se glace complètement, jusqu'au poignet de Khushrenada.

-« Maintient, je dois faire autre chose ! » Ordonne le natté, trop concentré pour utilise un ton plus doux qu'il emploie d'habitude avec la jeune fille.

Shini rejoint ses mains, respire un grand coup. Telle une tornade d'élément, un tourbillon sort des mains du jeune homme pour venir frapper la poitrine de Treize qui s'écroule. L'épée tombe par terre. Dorothy se précipite pour la ramasser. Yuki shote dedans pour l'éloigner des mains du tyran et de la jeune fille.

-« Heero ! » Crie Shini espérant que ce dernier l'entende.

-« C'est Lady Une qui est dans les pommes. » Dit Heero en sortant de la pièce puisque Wufei restait près de la Dame.

-« Profondément, ! » S'inquiète Shini.

-« Elle reprend déjà connaissance. » Crie le maître des plantes.

Shini à ses mots se retourne vers Treize, lui est toujours dans les vapes, cette constatation lui tire un soupir de soulagement. Puis Shini se retourne vers Dorothy qui avançait doucement vers l'épée celle-ci se fige.

-« Ne touche pas à cela mais si tu as l'occasion de le tuer, fait-le d'un coup sans douleur. » Gronde le natté le regard menaçant.

-« Je veux qu'il souffre ! » Crache la blonde.

-« Moi, qu'il n'ait pas d'orphelin en plus, par sa faute. » Explique Shini en soupirant, car c'était sa crainte.

Yuki assez confuse par cette réponse demande

-« Que veux-tu dire par-là ? »

-« Lady Une et Treize sont reliés par conséquent la mort de celui-ci coupera brusquement le lien, le lien coupé fera s'évanouir Lady Une sans plus, par contre si on le torture sa femme risque d'être torturée tout autant. Au moment du coup final Lady Une sera morte, elle aussi. Yuki détestes-tu Marie-Meiya au point de la faire orpheline ? » Questionne-t-il tendrement, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas un mauvais fond, ce dont il doutait pour Dorothy.

-« Je ne déteste pas Marie-Meiya à ce point là, je ne la déteste pas, je lui en veux, mais j'en veux surtout à ses parents d'en avoir fait une gosse pourrie gâtée. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose qu'elle garde ça comme parents. » Admet la jeune fille.

-« Oui, mais si Treize est relié à Lady Une, sa folie, l'altère aussi un peu, donc sans son mari elle sera différente, enfin j'espère. » Explique Shini en se mordant la lèvre, car il souhaitait que ce qu'il avait ressenti était juste.

Dorothy refaisant une tentative vers l'épée maudite, Shini sent la rage gronder en lui, il clape des mains et de la glace en sort et recouvre l'épée, petit à petit on voit celle-ci se flétrir dans la glace, sous les yeux hébétés de Yuki.

-« Comment fais-tu ça ? » Finit par baragouiner la jeune fille les yeux toujours exorbités.

-« Je ne sais pas. Dorothy, je ne te comprends pas pourquoi as-tu tant de colère en toi ? Crois-tu que tu seras vraiment libérée quand il disparaîtra ? Peut-être que tu devrais retourner chez toi et réfléchir à ce qui t'a poussé à commencer cette aventure. » Soupire Shini de ne pas arriver à cerner la jeune femme.

A Suivre….


	32. Chap31:Arrange toi si ça ne te plait pas

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

* * *

Arrange-toi, si cela ne te plait pas.

* * *

La laissant là, Shini s'approche du tyran évanoui et fait apparaître une bulle d'énergie autour de celui-ci afin de le maintenir prisonnier mais aussi le protéger de la jeune femme.

-« Yuki, peux-tu le surveiller ? Je vais voir comment va Lady Une. Peut-être que j'arriverai à couper ce lien ! » Rajoute t-il plus bas.

-« Il est en train de te manipuler, tu le sais Yuki. Bientôt quand tu lui donneras toute ta confiance, il en profitera pour te faire souffrir. » Commence Dorothy espérant pouvoir faire tomber son amie dans son camp.

-« Je ne crois pas. » Admet la jeune fille après un moment de réflexion.

-« Tu tombes déjà dans le panneau, Yuki. » Ricane Dorothy avant de s'approcher du Tyran dans sa bulle protectrice. « Regarde, il protége ce salaud, alors qu'il t'a fait tout ce mal, qu'il a failli tuer son frère, pourtant il le protége. »

-« Il protége Marie-Meiya, qui n'est qu'une enfant. » Dit Yuki parce qu'elle le croyait comme ça.

Dorothy essaie d'envoyer des boules de feu sur Treize, celles-ci rebondissent dessus, mais la fait bouger un peu, avec un sourire mauvais, la jeune femme, met ses mains sur la bulle et la pousse vers les escaliers.

-« Dorothy, arrête, je ne désobéirais pas à mon frère. » Commence à paniquer la jeune fille.

-« Tu considères Shini comme ton frère maintenant, rit la blonde. La dernière fois, aussi tu ne lui as pas désobéi, regarde où ça t'a mené, devenir un Yeti hideux. »

-« Tu ne respectes rien ! » Lâche Yuki en faisant sortir de la glace pour empêcher la bulle et le tyran de descendre les escaliers.

* * *

Shini s'avance vers la femme, la regarde un moment avant de se mettre près d'elle.

-« Acceptez-vous que je coupe le lien avec votre époux ? » Questionne-t-il doucement.

-« Bien sûr que oui, quelle question ! » S'indigne Wufei

-« Pas forcement, si elle a envie de le garder pour pouvoir être près de son mari, le surveiller. » Explique le natté.

-« Les femmes sont folles ! » Répond Wufei en secouant la tête.

Avec un sourire pour le guerrier Shini dit

-« Je suis sûr que Sally sera ravie d'entendre ça ! » Shini ne put se retenir devant la tête que le maître des plantes affichait celui-ci était pétrifié d'horreur. Reprenant son sérieux il redemande. « Alors madame votre réponse ? »

-« Faites-le ! » Souffle d'elle

-« Bien ! » Répond le jeune homme

Il allait mettre ses mains sur les tempes de la femme quand un bruit retentit dans le couloir.

-« Wufei, Heero, allez voir... s'il vous plaît. »

Rassuré par le fait que les deux jeunes gens soient tout à fait capables de régler toutes les situations, Shini s'attaque au lien, c'est ce qui est le plus urgent pour lui.

Il met un pouce de chaque coté des tempes de Lady Une, les doigts sur le sommet de la tête. Marie-Meiya vient le trouver.

-« Tu vas faire mal à ma maman, Sinon j'appelle les gardes ! » Menace la gamine

-« Elle va avoir un peu mal, oui sûrement, mais c'est elle qui m'a demandé de le faire aussi. Elle va avoir un peu mal, pour ne plus avoir mal après. » Explique Shini parce qu'il estimait mieux qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle allait voir.

-« Quand papa est de mauvaise humeur, maman aussi, avant c'était pas comme ça. » Pleurniche un rien la gamine.

-« J'espère pour toi que ce ne sera plus comme ça après. Je peux c'est pour son bien ? » Questionne le natté parce qu'il voulait son autorisation pour ne pas avoir tous les gardes du château dans la pièce au moment crucial.

Lady Une recommence à hurler de terreur sans raison. Il n'attend plus l'accord de la gamine pour finir de mettre ses mains sur la tête de la femme du tyran et de presser rapidement, elle crie de douleur pour tomber évanouie.

-« Surveille ta maman, je vais voir si les autres ont besoin de moi. » Ordonne tendrement Shini en se relevant déjà pour sortir de la pièce. « Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? » Demande Shini, dont la voix bien trop calme faisait affoler les deux guerriers.

-« Shini ! Crie Yuki. J'ai essayé, je te le jure, j'ai essayé. »

Voyant dans l'état de panique est la sœur de son ami, le natté se radoucit et avance vers la jeune fille.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« Dorothy voulait approcher de Treize et le pousser dans les escaliers. J'ai voulu l'en empêcher en faisait apparaître de la glace. Mais je n'ai pas su doser, elle a commencé à entrer dans la sphère. J'ai tout cesser directement, Dorothy en a profité pour attaquer la bulle. Khushrenada a tout dégringolé, j'avais réussi à le monter avec mon frère et Wufei. Quand Dorothy a surgi et a lancé un jet de flamme et à cause de la glace la prison a fondu ! Elle a pris, enfin, elle a fait apparaître une épée et a essayé de le tuer. A ce moment là un cri a retenti alors que Treize ouvrait les yeux et je ne sais pas après tout a été blanc. » Explique frénétiquement Yuki en gesticulant.

-« Blanc ? » S'étonne Shini.

-« Aveuglant ! » Intervient son frère.

-« Donc vous ne savez ni où se trouve Dorothy, ni Treize ? » Questionne un rien trop calme Shini.

Les trois hochèrent la tête. Soupirant, le natté se retourne vers la pièce où se trouve la reine.

-« Quatre ne sera pas ravi ! » Dit Heero

-« Elle est fichée c'est ça ? » Demande tristement Yuki

-« Exclue une fois de plus ! » Répond Wufei.

-« Et comment fait-on pour retrouver Treize ? » Pleure Yuki se sentant coupable de ne pas l'avoir surveiller comme il faut.

-« Ne te tracasse pas de ça, Yuki. Il est en vie, donc il nous retrouvera bien, le tout est de savoir dans quel état. » Dit gentiment le natté pour rassurer la jeune fille. « On va déjà retourner voir comment vont les autres dans la salle d'arme. » Dit-il aux autres parce qu'il fallait bien faire quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas rester là.

-« C'était la bagarre quand je suis parti ! » Affirme Wufei avec un brin d'impatience.

-« Je vais juste voir si Lady Une va bien et je vous rejoins. » Précise Shini en partant vers la chambre qu'il a quittée aux bruits.

-« Tu veux que je reste avec elle ? » Demande Yuki, en espérant qu'il accepte, qu'il ait toujours confiance en elle pour lui confier une mission.

Shini regarde Heero avant de se décider, qu'il donne avec un sourire.

-« Où crois-tu que tu sois la plus utile ? »

-« J'aimerai bien rester près de Lady Une, mais d'un autre côté. » Avoue hésitant la jeune fille

-« Regard bien Yuki. » Dit Shini en passant un doigt sur le tissu blanc qu'il portait sur le poignet celui-ci s'illumine. « Si nous avons besoin de toi, ta robe rayonnera comme ce tissu. Vas-y touche ta robe avec tes deux mains. »

La jeune fille fait immédiatement ce qu'il dit et voit alors le morceau de tissu devenir encore plus blanc et un flocon s'en échapper.

-« Et si toi tu as besoin d'aide nous le saurons. Mais si Heero veut, il peut rester avec toi. » Propose en dernier recours Shini bien que le maître de l'air soit précieux pour la bataille finale

-« Il existe la téléportation par fumée non ? » Demande Yuki sachant très bien que son frère préférerait rester près du natté.

-« Euh oui ! » Admet Shini après un moment de réflexion.

-« Tu n'auras qu'à l'utiliser alors pour venir me voir. Allez vous s'en maintenant ! » Réplique la jeune fille, avec un léger sourire.

Wufei ouvre la marche trop impatient de rejoindre le champ de bataille. Heero et Shini suivent.

-« Tu as le tour avec ma sœur, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi bien dans sa peau, même avant cette aventure. » Avoue Heero rempli de reconnaissance pour son ami.

-« Ca te dérange si je m'arrête pour voir mon frère sur le chemin du retour ? » Questionne le natté inquiet pour ce dernier.

Heero lui répond d'un sourire.

-« Merci ! » Lâche Shini vraiment reconnaissant, parce qu'il sera bien plus concentré sur sa mission s'il a l'esprit serein.

-« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. » Répond le maître de l'air, c'était naturel avec tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux depuis le début.

Arrivé devant la pièce où Fukitsu était tout à l'heure, Shini pousse la porte avec appréhension. Ce fut avec soulagement mais un peu de peine qu'il remarque que son frère a disparu.

« _C'est qu'il va mieux s'il n'est plus ici _» pense t-il.

Ce qui le confirme dans cette idée c'est l'absence totale d'eau, alors qu'il y en avait partout sur le sol quand il est parti. Shini ressort rapidement. Heero comprend que Fukitsu va mieux, surtout à l'air serein de son ami, alors il ne fait aucun commentaire.

Tous deux avancent plus vite pour rejoindre Wufei qui ne les a pas attendus. Alors qu'il arrive près de la porte, Shini soupire comment va-t-il annoncer à Quatre que sa cousine les a trahis une fois de plus ?

-« Je le ferai ! » Propose Heero

-« Hein ? » Demande le natté

-« Je l'annoncerais à Quatre ! » S'explique le brun.

-« Mais je n'ai... » S'étonne Shini.

-« Pas besoin ! » Dit-il en poussant la porte

Seishi saute dans les bras de Shini qui le caresse pour le féliciter. Wufei est dans un coin, il râle ferme. Shini n'a pas le temps de demander que Trowa lui dit.

-« Il est arrivé trop tard, ton frère est revenu donner un coup de main. Zechs allait mieux, il a aidé aussi, on est venu à bout de tout le monde. »

-« Et vous ? » Demande Quatre sentant l'embarras du natté. « Yuki et Dorothy ne sont pas revenues avec vous ? »

-« Yuki est restée près de Lady Une et Dorothy a disparu quand elle essayait de tuer Treize. On a besoin de toi pour la retrouver. » Explique Heero sans se formaliser.

-« Elle n'était pas d'accord avec tes méthodes je suppose ! » Soupire Quatre en regardant Shini. « Viens, on y va. »

-« Tu crois qu'elle l'a tué ? » Demande quand même Shini alors qu'il emboîte le pas au blond.

-« Comment le serais-je ? » S'étonne le maître de l'eau en s'arrêtant de surprise.

-« Un sentiment d'exaltation, de pur bonheur ! » Répond à sa place Wufei.

Le maître des plantes ignore complètement les regards noirs que faisaient le maître de la terre ainsi que Shini. Après n'était-ce pas la pure vérité ? Râlant quand même un peu, Wufei suivit les autres en pensant qu'il était incompris.

-« Au faîte où est Zechs ? Il n'était plus avec vous ! » Dirent en même temps Heero et Shini en arrivant à la porte.

-« Il est parti avec Fukitsu. » Répond Lena en se relevant de l'amas de pierre où l'avait cachée les guerriers.

-« Bien, allons-y. » Harangue Shini en reprenant sa marche.

-« J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard ! » Murmure Quatre en se mordant la lèvre pour mieux se concentrer sur ce qu'il ressent.

-« Pour qui ? » Demande Wufei déclenchant un regard noir de Shini.

-« Tu la sens ou pas Quatre, si tu ne sens rien, on prend une autre méthode. » Questionne Shini voyant que le jeune homme restait là, sans vraiment choisir une direction.

Après un temps de concentration, Quatre répond

-« Je ne sens rien à part de la détresse, mais je ne sais pas à qui elle appartient. »

-« Guide-nous vers là, s'il y a de la détresse de toute façon, il faut aller voir ce qui se passe. De là, on verra ce qu'on fera. » Dit Shini en emboîtant le pas au blond.

-« Avancez, dit Wufei. Moi, je vais regarder dans toutes les pièces, s'il n'y a pas un indice. »

Sans vraiment quitter des yeux le reste du groupe, Wufei ouvre les portes une à une, jette un oeil avant de passer à la suivante.

« _C'est vrai, _pense Wufei_, autant déjà ôter des portes à vérifier tantôt_ » Pas qu'il ne soit pas d'accord avec les méthodes du natté, mais lui avait les siennes également.

Quatre pendant ce temps à guider les guerriers jusqu'à une grande porte.

-« C'est la cuisine, ici ! » Dit Shini en ouvrant la porte doucement, fronçant des sourcils en se demandant pourquoi Treize ou Dorothy serait ici.

Une vieille cuisinière se tenait devant son buffet en pleurant. Lena se précipite.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma brave dame ! » S'informe-t-elle en lui mettant un bras sur l'épaule, elle ne savait pas faire beaucoup plus puisqu'elle portait le nourrisson, le maître de la Terre assurant sa protection.

-« Je n'ai plus de pain, le maître va encore piquer une colère noire. » Pleurniche-t-elle de plus belle.

Trowa, les yeux remplis de malice, regarde le jeune blond consterné parce que son don vient de lui faire faire. Shini ouvre son sac pour en sortir le reste du pain qu'il avait acheté au village voisin.

-« En échange de lait pour Youji ! » Dit-il en lui tendant.

Rapidement la vieille femme le sert et le remercie. Voyant qu'il n'y a plus de danger, le natté reprend le bébé, ce dernier tendant les bras vers le guerrier.

Quand le groupe sort c'est pour trouver Wufei qui a fini son inspection de l'étage !

-« Je proposerais de retourner à l'ancienne salle du trône, elle est trop pleine de souvenir, si Treize est en vie, c'est là qu'il devrait aller. » Dit Shini en partant avec Youji dans les bras heureux d'avoir reçu un biscuit de la cuisinière.

-« Peut-être mais si Dorothy n'est pas avec lui ? » Demande Lena.

Soupirant Shini se retourne vers les guerriers.

-« A t-elle une chance de survivre si elle retourne dans votre monde ? » Questionne-t-il sentant que les jeunes gens autour de lui sont vraiment mal dans leur peau avec cette histoire.

-« Elle aura droit à un procès, car nous n'avons pas le droit d'utiliser nos pouvoirs pour des causes que les humains pourraient régler seul, nous même nous devrons passer par ce procès mais cela sera encore pire si elle tue quelqu'un. Si l'être humain tué a des pouvoirs la peine est moins grande mais sévère quand même, un humain sans pouvoir est considéré comme inoffensif, si tu n'as pas de bon argument c'est la peine de mort. Mais il y a une peine bien pire que la mort c'est la torture jusqu'à celle-ci, nos juges la donnent seulement si nous tuons une personne de sang royale. »Explique platement Wufei sans tenir compte des sentiments des personnes présentes autour de lui.

-« Tous ceux de la famille royale ? » Demande horrifiée Lena voyant la sentence qui pouvait tomber sur la tête de la blonde, même si elle ne la connaissait pas du tout.

-« Non, ils n'achèvent pas la victime et la laissent mourir si c'est un souverain. Surtout si celui-ci a une emprise sur son peuple. » Répond de façon détachée le maître des plantes, il ne faisait qu'exposer les lois de son peuple.

-« Même mauvaise ? » Demandèrent en même temps Shini et Lena en réprimant un frisson.

-« C'est nos lois ! » Affirme Wufei.

-« Mais c'est injuste ! » Dirent de nouveau en même temps la princesse et Shini.

-« Si cela ne te plaît pas tu n'as qu'à les changer ! » Dit Wufei avant de rentrer dans l'ancienne salle du trône.

-« Décidément, toi et Sally, vous voulez que je m'occupe de tout dans votre royaume, protéger mon peuple, vous disiez, maintenant changer les lois, c'est le bordel là-bas. » Peste Shini en emboîtant le bas au maître des plantes.

-« Depuis qu'il y a plus de souverain, depuis qu'elle s'est enfuie par amour, oui » Affirme Heero dans son dos.

A Suivre…


	33. Chap 32: Le choix final

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

* * *

Le choix final

* * *

Arrivé devant la porte de la salle du trône, Shini tend Youji à Relena qui se précipite vers Quatre, Seishi a repris sa place de protection, bien avant que son maître ne lui dise. Le natté, pousse la porte doucement, même si le blond n'a senti aucune présence, si les deux sont fort mal en point, ils peuvent ne plus rien renvoyer comme onde. Shini s'étouffe pratiquement devant le spectacle que lui offre l'ancienne salle du trône depuis qu'ils en sont sortis, il n'y a pas si longtemps

Sur le sol se trouve le corps de multiple soldat, la plupart baigne dans leur sang alors que d'autre on ne peut même plus dire qu'ils ont un corps.

Shini porte sa main à sa bouche dans un haut-le-cœur, faiblement il dit alors.

-« Trowa sort avec Lena et Youji. Si tu le veux Lena, je te ferais une poudre pour que tu oublies tout ça. »

La jeune femme n'a même pas la force de hocher la tête tellement elle est pétrifiée devant ce spectacle, Trowa a même beaucoup de mal à la faire bouger et la sortir de la salle.

-« Qui a bien pu faire une chose pareil ? » Demande Shini retrouvant sa voix presque normale, mais ne quittant pas l'amas de corps qui jauge le sol autour de lui.

-« Je ne sais pas non plus ! » Répond Quatre d'une voix faible alors qu'il virait dangereusement vers le blanc, même si un peu de vert venait de lui monter au teint.

-« Treize » Lâche soudain Heero

-« Pardon ! » Demandèrent les autres guerriers en se tournant vers lui.

-« L'homme à mes pieds m'a dit que dans un acte de folie il a tué tous les soldats présents. Juste après que la Rosière se soit enfuie par le passage, elle était blessée. » Explique le maître de l'air en montrant une direction.

-« Cet homme est encore vivant ? » Demandèrent compatissant Shini et Quatre en avançant déjà vers le corps dont il manquait le pied et un bras.

-« Il m'a demandé de le tuer. » Avoue dans un murmure le brun sachant que ça ne ferait pas plaisir à Shini.

Ne disant mot, les jeunes hommes regardèrent l'armoire d'où ils avaient trouvé Otto quelques heures plus tôt. Inspirant profondément, ils devaient y aller bien que redoutant un peu ce qu'ils y trouveraient.

Quatre au fond de lui-même avait envie de rappeler le pacte à Shini, Pour se soustraire aux futurs découvertes mais il savait aussi qu'il était plus utile au jeune homme.

-« Sally ! » Lâche paniqué Wufei en réalisant qu'ils étaient partis tout à l'heure par-là avec le natté.

C'est le mot qui déclenche la course en avant des quatre guerriers, si Khushrenada était si fou de colère, et qu'il arrivait au village avant qu'il ne le rattrape, dieu sait ce qu'il arriverait aux civils et aux innocents sur le passage de l'homme.

* * *

Pas du tout concernée par les inquiétudes de ses compagnons, bien qu'elle soit une guerrière, c'était son instinct de médecin qui était en place. Sally passait de personne en personne, pour constater les blessures, essayant d'être le plus impartiale possible mais la jeune fille enceinte l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Elle devenait de plus en plus faible et l'accouchement n'était pourtant pas prévu avant au moins une semaine d'après l'auscultation qu'elle avait effectuée à son arrivée. Sally eut le plaisir de voir une jeune fille venir à ses côtés, prendre ses directives pour aller, elle aussi aider les gens. Mais elle est horrifiée quand elle voit que la future jeune maman voulait en faire autant.

-« Va te reposer, lui dit Sally. Tu dois mettre cet enfant au monde. »

-« Et si je ne le voulais pas ! » S'écrie-t-elle.

Sally décide d'intervenir, il lui fallait un discourt de choc, malheureusement Shini était bien plus doué qu'elle dans ce domaine.

-« Mademoiselle, je comprends parfaitement que vous ne voulez pas de cet enfant, il doit être un poids pour vous aussi bien physique que morale. Mais la vie qui est en vous est déjà toute formée, en ne prenant pas soin de vous, vous risquez de tuer un être inoffensif et de peut-être rester dans son accouchement. Si la tâche de l'élever vous est trop dur vous pourrez encore le déposer au château mais ne rajouter pas à votre conscience ce poids en plus de l'avoir tuer de vos propres mains. »

-« Le château, crie une villageoise. Etes-vous folle ? Autant que sa mère le tue cela reviendra au même. »

-« Les choses changent madame ! » Affirme simplement Sally avant de laisser les femmes là pour retourner alimenter le feu sous l'eau bouillante.

La jeune femme qui lui était venue en aide, s'avance vers le médecin.

-« Vous savez, cet enfant, n'était pas désiré, ni fait avec amour, je la comprends, en plus du dégoût qu'elle ressent pour lui, elle se demande ce qu'elle va mettre au monde. » Sally encourage la jeune femme à continuer d'un regard. « Le maître a vraiment perdu la tête ses dernières semaines, il recherche le pouvoir par n'importe quel moyen. Il recherche aussi l'éternité. »

Les idées se bousculent dans la tête du médecin, quand sortant d'un buisson, Dorothy tombe littéralement sur leur petit campement de secours, elle a le visage en sang, et un bras presque calciné.

-« Sally, vite aide-moi, fais-moi une potion pour me rendre mon pouvoir, Treize arrive. »

Le médecin se précipite sur sa sacoche et en prend une potion de couleur rouge, elle l'a tend à la jeune femme.

-« Comment a t-il réussi cela ? Il n'a aucun pouvoir. »

-« Maintenant bien, je ne sais pas non plus. » Explique Dorothy en buvant rapidement la potion qu'on lui a donnée.

-« Il faut que je prévienne Trowa et... » Bafouille Sally en se concentrant.

-« Inutile ! » Dit une voix derrière les deux femmes.

Treize se tenait fièrement derrière elle, Sally frissonne quand elle reçut l'aura de folie ainsi que de puissance dégagée par Khushrenada. Depuis quand était-il comme cela ? Est-ce que les autres l'avaient déjà affronté ?

-« J'allais lui porter le coup de grâce quand une lumière blanche c'est emparé de lui puis, il m'a poursuivit, il n'avait plus aucune blessure, juste cette force. » Explique frénétiquement Dorothy qui reprenait déjà vigueur.

-« Comment Dorothy ? Comment t'a-t-il retiré ton pouvoir ? » Demande abasourdie le médecin.

-« Il connaît les anciennes écritures ! » Explique la blonde.

-« Seuls les héritiers de la... » Commence Sally mais elle est interrompue par la maîtresse du feu.

-« Je sais mais j'ignore comment il les a appris. »

Treize écoutait la conversation et affiche un rictus mauvais

-« Sachez que c'est votre cher Shini qui m'en a transmis une partie. Oh je sais bien ce que vous pensez ! » Continue t-il sous le regard étonné de Sally. « Mais il ne la pas fait exprès. Voyez-vous cet idiot a voulu libérer le lien qu'il y avait entre ma tendre épouse et moi-même, malheureusement pour vous il devait couper le lien en insufflant sa propre magie, le lien m'a transmis ce savoir et une part de la magie grâce au lien. Je savais que cet enfant me serait utile un jour où l'autre, ne fut qu'il est joli garçon mais jamais qu'il me serve à ce point. J'en suis ravi. Je sais que j'en n'ai pas encore fini avec lui, nous partagerons d'autres choses ! » Dit-il le regard de plus en plus cruel. « Mais pour l'instant si je veux qu'il vienne à moi, je dois encore augmenter mon pouvoir, celui de la Rosière n'est pas assez puissant. Mademoiselle, c'est votre tour. »

Dorothy se met entre Treize et Sally.

-« Elle n'a pas de pouvoir, juste le don des potions. » Explique la blonde espérant que ça ferait reculer le seigneur.

-« Justement, avec un don pareil, je pourrais encore inventer plus de poison mortel. » Ricane-t-il en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait faire de ses dons.

Khushrenada s'avance encore plus menaçant, quand la future mère se met entre le bourreau et son sauveur.

-« Si tu veux la toucher, tu devras me tuer, et tu tueras ce que tu m'as mis dans le ventre crapule. »

Treize la regarde avec mépris mais un peu de confusion passe dans ses yeux, fixant le ventre de la jeune mère il fait même un pas en arrière, puis une soudaine rage le reprend c'est une main tendue qu'il se dirige vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci tombe par terre à cause de la violence, sans plus faire attention à elle Khushrenada se dirige vers Sally. Une fois de plus Dorothy se met devant le médecin, qu'elle ait été odieuse avec Yuki pour tuer cette pourriture était une chose mais laisser mourir le seul médecin compétant de leur royaume était une autre paire de manche.

-« Je savais que tu me mettrais des bâtons dans les roues la Rosière mais plus pour longtemps. » Menace Treize en levant la main comme un peu plus tôt ce n'est pas une simple gifle qui envoie Dorothy au sol mais celle-ci s'était transformé en acier, en acier brûlant. La blonde grogne, sa garde n'avait pas été sure, puis elle aurait sûrement une marque à vie maintenant. Ne se laissant pas découragée, elle se relève, elle n'avait qu'une chose à faire. Gagner du temps. Même si ce n'était pas très féminin, ni très joli, Dorothy se rue sur le souverain pour le faire basculer en avant. Du temps, du temps c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait gagner, permettre au médecin de se sauver.

-« Cours, Sally, cours ! »

-« Mes blessés ! » Dit la jeune femme, ne se décidant pas à sauver sa vie, en abandonnant celle de ses patients, surtout que la future mère se tenait le ventre en hurlant.

-« Courez, mademoiselle ! » Vient lui dire une vieille villageoise avant de se diriger vers la jeune fille sur le sol.

Sally, se décide à repartir vers le château au pas de course, c'est là qu'elle trouvera le plus facilement de l'aide. Elle n'avait pas fait 500 mètres, qu'elle tombe nez à nez avec Wufei, qui n'avait pas attendu les autres pour se faufiler dans les fourrés pour retrouver plus vite sa fiancée. Celui-ci après l'avoir cachée dans un épais buisson attendait campé sur ses jambes, le bourreau qu'il entendait arriver rapidement

-« Oh ! Quelle belle plante ! » Dit Treize en apercevant le maître des végétaux avec un rictus mauvais. « Une meilleure proie, certes mais encore du menu fretin. »

-« Tu as décidé de te battre avec nous ? » Demande Wufei en regardant derrière le dos de Treize.

Dorothy ne répond pas et saute juste à côté de Wufei

-« Nous ne serons pas de taille ! » Murmure le maître des plantes

-« Comme si je ne le savais pas ! » Répond Dorothy se mettant en garde. Après tout elle n'avait pas attendu que cet imbécile lui dise pour qu'elle gagne du temps jusqu'ici, elle avait réussi à retenir le Tyran au moins dix bonnes minutes.

« _Pas très rapide les lascars_ » Pense t-elle voyant que le reste du groupe n'était même pas à vue d'œil.

Wufei envoie des plantes rampantes vers les pieds de Khushrenada, pendant que la blonde, donne l'illusion de rassembler ses forces. Le bourreau éclate de rire.

-« Tu crois vraiment me faire croire que tu as récupéré tes pouvoirs, ma petite rose. Je vais te cueillir et te mettre dans ma collection. » Ricane Treize en la voyant faire.

Wufei pendant ce temps, avait eu le temps de faire sortir les plantes aux pieds de Treize.

-« Bien jouer, mais tu me prends pour un novice de ne pas voir ton piège grotesque venir à moi. » Lâche Treize en sautant au-dessus des plantes.

Menaçant, le souverain s'avance vers les deux guerriers, une main tendue vers Dorothy.

-« Périr par son pouvoir, je ne connais pas de plus belle mort ! » Dit-il en envoyant une boule de feu, qu'elle évite souplement.

Pas du tout préoccupé par ce mouvement il continue à avancer, pour attraper Wufei par le col de sa veste.

-« C'est Shini que je veux, appelle-le. »

-« Malheureusement je n'ai pas ce pouvoir. » Sourit légèrement Wufei.

-« Vraiment ? Tu ne me sers à rien alors ! » Dit-il avec plus de force projetant le jeune homme contre un arbre.

Wufei fait semblant de s'évanouir alors qu'il puisait plus de force grâce à l'arbre. Dorothy elle se jette une fois de plus sur Treize. Ils doivent tous deux gagner du temps, mais cet imbécile ferait bien de rapidement reprendre ses esprits car elle ne pourrait résister longtemps.

Puisant toute l'énergie nécessaire, et pendant que Treize est occupé, Wufei se relève, l'arbre lui a aussi appris que Shini et les autres n'étaient plus très loin. Le souverain lui tournait le dos, il pouvait donc préparer son attaque tout à son aise. Pourtant s'entend l'énergie du maître des plantes, il se retourne le voyant arriver rapidement vers lui, Wufei, sort son serpent, le dépose sur le sol pour prendre son épée, au moment où il l'a sort, Dorothy saute une fois de plus sur le dos du tyran, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, dans un réflexe, Wufei porte ses mains en avant pour se protéger, envoyant son épée, droit dans le ventre, le transperçant, de part en part. La blonde évite de justesse, l'épée qui sortait de l'autre côté faisant en même temps cracher du sang à Khushrenada.

-« Quoi ? » Demandèrent interloqués en même temps les trois personnes présentes sur les lieux.

A leur grand étonnement, Treize s'écroule au sol, le sang s'échappant de son ventre, il s'écoulait abondamment. Dorothy comme Wufei ne faisaient rien à part regarder le spectacle trop choqué pour faire quoi que se soit d'autre. Mais une question leur vient à l'esprit.

« _Qui venait de tuer le souverain? Qui des deux allait être condamné à mort dans d'atroce souffrance ?_ »

La situation devenait bien plus compliquée qu'au départ.

Relevant la tête Wufei aperçut les autres. Quatre venait de porter sa main à sa bouche et le dévisageait puis sa cousine. Shini était dans le même état. A leur grand étonnement celui-ci donne un coup de rage dans un arbre, avant de s'avancer rapidement vers Treize.

-« Sally, il n'est pas encore mort, viens vite ! » Crie le natté vers le médecin qui était sortie de sa cachette.

Celle-ci vient, aussi vite qu'elle peut pour regarder l'ampleur des dégâts.

-« Je ne peux rien faire Shini, il est quasi mort. » S'apitoie la jeune femme.

-« Je le pensais bien qu'il était encore vivant, tu le constates, il est encore vivant. Tiens, il émane de la magie de lui, qui cherche à sortir. Je me demande de qui elle est ? » Dit le jeune homme en fronçant des sourcils tout en opposant ses mains sur le dos du bourreau.

Il se concentre pour récupérer cette magie et l'absorber.

-« Donc, ils n'ont fait que le blesser grièvement quelqu'un avec des pouvoirs magiques. » Dit Shini avec un sourire cruel. « Le meurtrier se sera moi. » Dit-il en sortant un couteau de sa botte et en tranchant la gorge du souverain.

-« Es-tu devenu fou ? » Crièrent en même temps Sally et Heero

Shini leur fait un faible sourire avant de tomber à genoux au sol, les mains vers le ciel, le pouvoir de Treize vient directement en lui. Avec un autre petit sourire Shini dit

-« Il était normal que c'était moi qui le tue, j'ai crée cette situation. »

-« Tu ne va pas recommencer ! » Dit avec colère Quatre.

-« J'aimerai bien mais c'est la stricte vérité Quatre. Le jour de la mort de mon père j'ai laissé échapper une part de mon pouvoir, j'ai fait de même en coupant le lien. Lena étant juste me punira, il n'était pas logique que ce soit un de vous qui payiez pour mes fautes passées. » Plaide le natté le regard triste.

-« Tu viens de nous inventée cette réponse ! » Lâche Sally en secouant la tête de désespoir devant ce que lui disant le jeune natté, il n'allait pas recommencer à croire qu'il était l'homme qui portait la poisse. Même si son discours ressemblait beaucoup à ce que venait de dire Treize.

-« Je ne savais pas qu'elle était la cause de la folie de Treize avant que je ne la reçoive. Quinze ans de chaos rien que par ma faute ! » Soupire tristement Shini en se levant. « Bon retour chez vous. Maintenant que tout est terminé vous pouvez partir. Malheureusement vous devrez vous-même trouver une solution pour diriger votre royaume pour ma part j'en ai donné déjà trop ! »

-« La mission n'est pas finie, souffle Heero. Relena n'est pas encore sur le trône. Et tu es lié à notre royaume que tu le veuilles ou non. »

-« Heero ! » S'indigne le natté sachant très bien que le maître de l'air lâchait tout ça sans le penser vraiment, son but c'était seulement retarder le moment du départ.

-« Il a raison, Shini, vient en renfort Quatre. Que tu ne gouvernes pas, c'est ton droit, mais la mission n'est pas finie. Les successeurs au trône ici et là-bas, ne sont pas désignés réellement. Le chaos peut encore survenir. La mission sera finie quand tout sera réglé et nous partirons ça ne sert à rien de nous chasser, tu le sais bien. Nous retournerons dans notre royaume, même si pour certain se sera un déchirement. »

Shini sourit

-« Relena est déjà sur le trône ! »

-« Qu'en sais-tu ? » Demandèrent Quatre et Sally en le dévisageant tellement ça leur semblait absurde comme révélation.

-« Fukitsu. Il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut Relena et le trône de celle-ci ne fera pas exceptions. » Explique en souriant le natté.

-« Et Zechs ? S'il voulait prendre la place de Relena ? » Demande soudain Dorothy.

-« Elle a Fukitsu comme garde du corps. » Précise Shini en haussant les épaules.

Le groupe soupire, que pouvaient-ils répliquer face à ça. Shini les renvoyait littéralement chez eux. Ne tenant compte des guerriers, Shini prend la direction du château, il ne devait verser aucune larme, aucune.

C'est avec un mouvement de la main et un sourire qu'il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

* * *

-« Allons-nous-en ! » Dit alors Heero. « Nous récupérons Yuki et Trowa et nous partons. »

-« Mais enfin... » crièrent indigné Quatre et Sally ne comprenant pas le revirement de leur chef surtout que ce dernier leur avait bien envoyé il n'y a pas tellement longtemps, le message qu'il fallait trouver un moyen de rester.

-« Allez ! » Ordonne Heero.

Celui-ci souriait intérieurement, il n'avait pas rêvé, cette petite phrase qu'il lui avait dite avant de disparaître.

" A dans un an"

A suivre...


	34. Chap : EPILOGUE

Auteur : Bernie Calling, Tenshimizu.

Rating : T

Genre : Fantaisie, aventure.

Notes : C'est un UA, un peu, beaucoup OOC

* * *

EPILOGUE

* * *

Une année était passée, pour certains elle avait filé ! Tandis que pour d'autres elle avait été des plus dures et interminables.

Youji circulait comme le natté bien des années auparavant dans le château. Il avait fait ses premiers pas, avec son parrain Shini des plus prévenant. Lena qui s'était attachée plus qu'elle n'aurait dû à cet enfant avait fini par l'adopter, il serait le successeur au trône.

Shini, lui avait donné le pouvoir de l'ombre au compte goutte, tous les jours une petite dose, avec l'aide de son parrain, il apprenait à le maîtriser. Son père regardait cet apprentissage, en souriant, les méthodes de son frère étaient bien plus tendres que celle qu'il avait utilisées avec son petit frère.

Relena venait le sourire aux lèvres vers son époux, Fukitsu, elle arborait un joli ventre rond d'une grossesse avancée de 7 mois. (1)

-« Je suis contente que ton frère ne croit plus qu'il donne la mort et la malchance autour de lui. Je ne pouvais pas le punir pour avoir tuer Treize, surtout qu'il l'a fait pour protéger mon peuple et les guerriers de l'autre royaume. Tu crois qu'on les reverra un jour ? » Questionne-t-elle en passant un bras autour de la taille du brun.

-« Un faucon blanc est venu ce matin dans la chambre de Shini. » Répond Fukitsu.

-« Il me tarde de les voir. » Dit avec un sourire plus grand la reine passant sa main sur son ventre et posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son époux.

-« Je crois que Shini les retiendra un moment, avant que tu puisses les voir. » Précise Fukitsu pour calmer l'impatience de sa femme.

µµµ

Shini avait accueilli le faucon avec un sourire, avant de prendre le message qu'il avait à la patte. Tout semblait bien se passer là-bas.

Ravi, Shini voulut pousser tout de même jusqu'à la falaise, tant pis si ses amis devaient le chercher mais le coucher de soleil à cet endroit été magnifique. Et puis il avait besoin de prendre des forces avant de les affronter, leur future présence, lui rappellerait également bien de mauvais souvenirs.

Des fois il se réveillait la nuit se revoyant au moment où il avait tué aussi bien sa mère que son père mais surtout Treize, il n'avait jamais fait part d'aucun de ses rêves à sa meilleure amie et belle-sœur, il ne voulait pas lui rajouter un fardeau sur les épaules, elle avait l'air tellement heureuse pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas qu'elle recommence à s'apitoyer sur lui et se faire du souci.

Soupirant, Shini se couche sur le dos et attend que le soleil descende derrière la colline.

-« Encore en train de rêver ? » Demande une voix.

-« Non, juste de penser ! » Répondit le natté sans réfléchir, ni se formaliser du nouvel arrivant.

Doucement la silhouette vient s'installer à côté de Shini, celui-ci se redresse et pose sa tête sur l'épaule du nouvel arrivé.

-« Tu m'as manqué. » Murmure Shini

-« Toi aussi. »

-« Les autres ? » S'informe le natté sachant qu'il ne devait pas arriver seul.

-« Ils attendent au château. »

-« Vous vous êtes débrouillé ? » Questionne Shini parce qu'au dernier contact rien n'était encore réglé pour l'autre royaume, les choses n'avaient pas été aussi faciles que pour le royaume de Sank.

-« Wufei et Sally occupent le trône en attendant que Yuki ait l'âge pour gouverner. Je ne voulais pas du rôle que tu voulais me faire jouer, j'ai passé le flambeau à ma sœur. Trowa et Quatre sont les juges de notre pays depuis peu ! » Explique patiemment de sa voix monocorde le jeune homme couché.

-« Et toi Heero ? » Demande le natté.

-« Moi, j'ai attendu que cette année passe. » Admet simplement le maître de l'air en haussant les épaules, même si ce n'est pas facile avec le jeune homme sur celle-ci.

Le natté se tourne légèrement pour le regarder.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Pour revenir ici et être utile. » Avoue le brun.

-« Utile à quoi ? » Insiste Shini.

-« Faire le lien entre nos deux mondes. C'est le rôle que m'a assigné Wufei quand j'ai refusé de monter sur le trône. » Répond une fois de plus Heero, c'est vrai qu'il aurait pu dire tout ça dans une lettre, mais il voulait pouvoir lui dire de vive voix et ainsi voir la réaction du natté.

-« Yachi et Seishi ne suffisent plus à faire les messagers ? » Demande étonné Shini.

-« Tous les rapports ne sont pas transportables par les animaux, aussi fidèle qu'il soit. »

-« Puis il dépérissait ! » Lâche la voix de Wufei au-dessus de leurs épaules.

Shini s'écarte rapidement de Heero pour sauter dans les bras du nouveau venu.

-« Wufei ! Tu m'as manqué. Les autres t'ont suivi ? Pourtant je... »

-« Encore au château ! » Coupe le maître des plantes en rendant légèrement son étreinte au natté.

Celui-ci ne vit donc pas que le brun foudroyait du regard son souverain. Shini quant à lui tire Wufei à terre pendant qu'il reprenait sa place, sur le torse d'Heero, il n'était nullement gêné par la présence de Wufei, même si le maître de l'air lui regrettait ne plus être seul avec le jeune homme.

-« Tu sais Heero, dit au bout d'un moment Shini. Si tu voulais tant me revoir, tu aurais pu venir me voir plus tôt. »

-« Pas après la phrase que tu m'as dite en partant. » Répond le brun.

Shini sourit, il s'était douté que le maître des vents avait bien reçu son message mais pas qu'il le suivrait à la lettre, d'un autre côté ça lui plaît de le savoir prêt à respecter ses paroles.

Wufei se relève au grand étonnement de Shini.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Questionne la natté en le regardant dans les yeux.

-« Je vous laisse, dans moins de dix minutes vous devrez être au château sinon... » Précise le maître des plantes en commençant à partir.

-« Tu nous puniras ? » Demande en rigolant Shini

-« Sûrement que Yuki viendra elle-même. » Eclaire Wufei un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Les deux personnes concernées eurent un frison d'angoisse. Avant son départ Shini avait été témoin de la colère de Yuki, Marie-Meiya était venu au bout de la patience de la jeune fille alors elle avait déclenché une tempête de fureur, d'ailleurs Shini avait dû attendre un mois avant de pouvoir retourner dans son aile car chaque fois qu'il poussait la porte une véritable tempête de neige essayait de s'échapper et cela n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle lui avait lancé quand il lui avait ordonné de partir, pour retrouver son frère.

Soupirant Shini met sa tête contre le cœur d'Heero entourant de ses bras de la taille du jeune homme.

-« Tu restes vraiment alors ? » Demande plein d'espoir le natté.

-« Oui. » Rassure le maître de l'air.

-« Je suis content, murmure Shini. Tu m'as vraiment manqué. » Soupire de soulagement le jeune homme.

Heero passe sa main dans les cheveux châtains et eut un petit sourire à la phrase que Shini venait de murmurer au vent.

-« Bienvenu à la maison Ro'. »

OWARI

* * *

(1) Ce n'est pas possible, on a réussi à faire un Duo X Relena, on avait pourtant juré avec Tenshimizu que jamais on ne le ferait

* * *

Ce n'est pas la fin ce n'est que le début, nous avons la possibilité de vous proposer une suite.

1) La rencontre d'Heero et Fukitsu ainsi que l'avant odyssée Salvatrice.

2) L'obtention des animaux pour les membres du monde parallèle.

3) Au choix ( passage que vous vous aimerez qu'on vous compte)

A l'origine dans la fic qui a été crée sur le forum et c'était une originale il y avait

Dans le rôle de Shini et Fukitsu Gami : Duo Maxwell

Dans le rôle de Hikari, (lumière en japonais) maître des vents: Heero Yuy

Dans le rôle de Sanri, ( Foret de montagne en japonais ) maître des plantes : Wufei Chang

Dans le rôle de Umi, (mer en japonais) maître des eaux: Quatre Raberba Winner

Dans le rôle de Tsuchi, (terre/sol en japonais) maître de la terre: Trowa Barton

Dans le rôle de Ishia maître des potions : Sally Po

Dans le rôle de Tsumara ou Mara : Relena ou Lena.

Dans le rôle de Ju-San ( Treize en japonais) : Treize Khushrenada

Dans le rôle de Dame Megane : Lady Une

Dans le rôle de Hime : Marie-Meiya

Dans le rôle de Rocku Maître de la foudre : Zechs Merquise

Dans le rôle de Muka ( mukamuka en japonais : poussée de colère)Maîtresse du feu : Dorothy

Dans le rôle de Keichi (maître des ombres) : Le duc Vermeil

Dans le rôle de Nyoji : Lucrézia Noin.

Nous avions préféré changer directement les noms que de vous la mettre avec les noms d'emprunts pour vous éviter le casse-tête de vous rappeler leur rôle à chaque niveau de la fic.


End file.
